


星移斗换

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demons, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash to Slash, Souls
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>什么事能把我逼到要出卖我的灵魂呢？什么能迫使我交出灵魂呢？那使我成为我今天这样：我法力的来源，我的自我掌控，一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 召唤术

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> “星移斗换，光阴荏苒，时钟就要敲响，  
> 魔鬼将要来到，浮士德终将沉入地狱。”  
> \--克里斯托弗•马洛 《浮士德博士的悲剧》

空中充满法力，与鲜血的金属味混合在一起。雪白的墙壁上，满是猩红的血迹。然而，在贝纳尔格林的这个小房间里，屠杀绝不是最触目惊心的景象。

“不管是谁画的，都太大意了，要不然就是个门外汉。”夏洛克用手指划过歪歪扭扭的粉笔圈的边缘。圆圈画得很糟，勉强围住了里面的空间。这便是为什么恶魔能得到更多，远比召唤它的人所愿供奉的多。他脚边不远的地方，有一个灰扑扑的护符。“他想钓一条鳕鱼，结果撞上了一条鲨鱼。”

雷斯垂德问：“那它现在在哪儿？我是要在伦敦追一个乱跑的怪物吗？还是可以结案说某个混账蠢货想要扮浮士德，召唤魔鬼玩，结果害死了自己？”

“就跟他知道似的。”多诺万哼了一声，冷笑着看着夏洛克抬眼看了她一眼，然后又把注意力放回到证据上。

“我都不知道为什么他会在这儿。一个巫师就不该出现在谋杀案现场。”安德森跟着哼了一声。“你知道的，他没准儿还会带点儿什么东西回家。”

夏洛克闭上眼睛，无声地咒骂着这些人的愚蠢，而以鉴证组的头儿为甚。“就算我是个巫师，光凭半个耳朵和一点儿血，也做不了什么。”他阴沉地看了安德森一眼。“招魂术是为了召唤死灵，压根儿就不是为了把他们自己弄成尸体。”他朝雷斯垂德伸出一只手，手心向上。“我能告诉你那个魔鬼跑哪儿去了，不过我需要你的打火机。”

空气中顿时泛起一阵不安的涟漪。夏洛克能感觉到，就像他能感到有人打开了窗，让一阵风吹进来那么明显，他已经将自己的感觉调整到了比平常更灵敏的状态。不是什么不祥的东西：仅仅是人的不安罢了。他们知道他是什么人，可是苏格兰场没几个人见过他施法。他们都有法力，能力高低因人而异，可是日常法术和高级魔法还是有天壤之别的。

“我们需要在—”雷斯垂德一手做了个含糊的保护的手势，左手将把打火机递给夏洛克，得到的回答仅仅是个微微的叹息，雷斯垂德皱起眉。“如果你把什么东西拖回到这里，夏洛克，我向上帝发誓要把你关起来，再不放你出来。按照十级污染源对待。就算你也甭想跑出来。”

这可不是什么虚言恫吓，夏洛克翻了个白眼，着意将雷斯垂德的人看了一看。他们身上都闪耀着自己的法力和护障。雷斯垂德的如篝火一样明亮，而安德森的就是星光一样微弱，莎莉则介于他们两个之间。其他几个技师的低级法术也加入了这道法力的彩虹：全都是安全防护法术。

还有约翰。

夏洛克初次见到约翰时，吃惊到一时无法思考。通常来说，当他用法眼观看时，法力总是以光的形式表现出来，可是约翰不同。不管用哪种方式看，他都像个普通人，光秃秃的，暴露在伦敦城里流动的背景法力流中。

太有意思了。

然而夏洛克别的感官却告诉了他真相。约翰不会发光，可是他散发热力。即使此刻，站在离他十来步远的地方，他的皮肤都能感到那股像是粗纺丝绸一般的热流，美妙又轻柔。他鼻中萦绕着干燥空气和檀香木的气息，隐约还带有一丝火药的味道：让约翰步履维艰的战争。

夏洛克本以为约翰的法力高于普通人：也许特别强大 – 至少是大法师级别的，可是约翰只有一些基本的能力。他能清除恶咒，治疗一些疫病，无论是生理上的还是精神上的。他也有像钢筋水泥一样的护障，可是他的超能力仅止于此：实际上相当平凡。

可是，他用了其他的办法来弥补了他的平凡。

一年之前，当夏洛克接纳了一个室友时，他以为只要容忍他的存在就好。只不过是个必要的侵入者，仅此而已。他实在大错特错。不到二十四小时，约翰就为了救夏洛克的命射杀了一个人，什么也没问，也不指望回报；他就那么简简单单扣下了扳机，如同保护夏洛克是个无须二话的选择。

从那一刻起，约翰渗入进他的生活，令人称奇的是，夏洛克不仅容许他这么做，还很欢迎。现在，快一年过去了，要是每天早上，没有头发凌乱睡眼惺忪的约翰在，或是上气不接下气的追逐之后，有约翰在，让两个人之间盘旋着一种说不清道不明的情愫，这种生活是不可想象的。约翰不是一只温顺的羊羔，跟在夏洛克身后，而是吸引他，挑战他，甚至激励夏洛克做出更出色推理的人。

夏洛克努力把注意力又拉回到圆圈上，暗暗责备自己分心了。约翰总是会在最不恰当的时候吸引住他的注意力。起初，他以为这不过因为约翰是个新来的，只要分门别类，弄明白，就可以丢在一边了，可是即使现在他已经非常了解约翰了，依然会发现自己的思绪经常飘向这个人，被他迷住了一样。

他吁了口气，用拇指按下打火机，点着一朵火苗。别的法师会花上好几个小时来画漂亮法阵，滴烛泪 – 全都是多数人觉得必不可少的东西，纯属故弄玄虚。也许对于某些法师是必要的，可是夏洛克八岁时就能掌握一些最复杂的咒语了。他十二岁的时候，开始自己发明法术，摆弄超自然空间，为自己创造出新的秘境：很危险，但是结果令人满意。

流动的法力环绕着他，夏洛克要求自己集中注意力，追踪着召唤术残留的痕迹，用自己的意识轻灵地跟随它们。一部分的他留在他的身体中：仿佛留守在空房子中，如果他有意利用感官，依然能感到脚下的地板，听到雷斯垂德的一名队员发出的轻声惊呼。缺少经验的人看到灵体出窍经常会感到不安，他们不喜欢看到有经验的法师进入灵界追踪时留下的空洞的躯壳。

痕迹还很新鲜，这让他的工作变得容易。事实上，如果被召唤的魔物足够强大，即使在召唤法术激活几天，甚至几个星期之后，他依然能够追踪到它，只不过要困难一些而已。通道一目了然，就像顺着一条笔直的通衢大道可以从国家这头走到另一端一样。几秒钟的功夫，急流就在他身周凝结成形，能看到恶魔所在的魔境。

夏洛克的灵体依然还缩在真实世界他的身体所在的地方，他小心地站直，所有感官都保持高度警醒。普罗大众一般都以为恶魔生活在一个火焰和硫石的世界中：毫无想象力，照搬但丁笔下著名的地狱景象。每一个人都认为它们是邪恶的，偷偷摸摸将一些道德不坚定的人据为己有。

全错，不是什么事都是非黑即白的。

恶魔是聪明的猎手，它们的世界可以任何形式出现：夏洛克已然开始从环境中分辨任何想要知道的信息，这非常有意思。这个地方阴暗而光滑，就像打磨抛光过的黑玉或是黑曜石。光线会迷惑他的眼睛，可是昏暗中还是能分辨出一些物体，而且空中飘荡着新鲜的血液和魔法的味道。

和久已被遗忘的神衹一样，恶魔以力量的形式存在。他们靠人类的灵魂为生，它们之中有许多都已经油枯灯尽，无力再猎取维生所需的食物。然而这个恶魔却很成功。就算没有夏洛克脚下正横着的召唤者支离破碎的尸块为证，这里沉重的氛围也是个证明。古老的力量在朝他耳中低语着承诺。诱惑拉扯着他，如同拉紧弓弦，想要把他拉进去，可是他让自己保持彻底的光滑，玻璃一样，无可着力之处。

这是个挑战：你能就来拿走我。

“这么说，你很特殊不是吗？”一个声音低语道，墙壁上飘摇的声音，慢慢凝聚成一个人形，从阴影中走出来。

它的形体毫不起眼，可是夏洛克很清楚不能以貌取之。再说了，一个真正的观察者，能从它的西服剪裁，它的锐利微笑，更重要的是，从它无底深渊一般的眼睛看出它的力量，它的眼睛完全不像是活人：白色球体上的两个深洞。

“我很乐意这么认为。”夏洛克回答说，恶魔吃惊地挑起一根眉毛，这让夏洛克感到一丝满意。

“你居然能说话！”这人的唇间逸出一声大笑，声音像蠕动的蛆虫钻过死滞的空气。“这倒是新鲜事。他可连气都喘不上来。”一只精心修饰过的手朝人体残骸指了指。“大部分找到我这里的人，被这一路累得只会哭喊，可是瞧瞧你！”微笑消失了，金属质感的爱尔兰土音充满欲望而暗哑。“只要看看你。”

恶魔闭上了双眼，用鼻子吸气，如同在吸进美酒的气味。睫毛兴奋地扑闪，苍白的脸上又掠过一丝微笑。“力量在你身体里沸腾。而你的思想……”他歪着头，观察着夏洛克。“我几乎要说你不是人类了，可是我能尝到你灵魂的味道。”

眨眼之间，恶魔就逼进了他的个人空间，近到夏洛克能感到他皮肤上传来的热度：湿冷的手指贴在他水晶一般冰冷的护障上。然而恶魔没有畏缩也没有吼叫，他只是弓起背，无视他们之间窄窄的空隙间芒刺一般燃烧的法力。

这怪物并不能免疫伤害，夏洛克能看到它肌肤上灼痕出现又消失。只是似乎它根本不在乎疼痛，或者只是把这当做能靠近夏洛克要付出的必要的代价，他眼神移动，仿佛在读一本书。

恶魔喃喃地说：“聪明。你把想法都放在表面好让我看见。哪一个是真的？”

“你分辨不出？”

这生灵嘴唇弯起。几乎像蛇一样扭了下头，昭示了它的本质：根本不是人类。“我知道你不是一个人。周围还有别人，弱小，无聊。除了……”

它脸上掠过某种表情，赶走了那种孩子般的喜悦，眉头紧蹙。“噢，你有个宠物。他为你闪耀。像只好狗狗一样跟着你到处跑。肩膀不好，瘸腿。”恶魔扮了个鬼脸。“最好还是让它赶紧摆脱痛苦吧。”

魔法撞上夏洛克的护障，他昂首还击，把意在针对约翰的攻击猛的挡开。魔境中响起咆哮和破碎的巨响，魔鬼睁大了眼睛，夏洛克感到一阵兴奋。

“啊，”他低呼了一声，仿佛找到了什么有趣的东西。“不止是宠物。他为你张开了双腿吗？在你的枕头上呻吟？他触摸你吗？”

手指灼热地按在夏洛克脉搏处柔软的皮肤上，讨厌的触感，他的护障在压力下变形作响，没有消失，还没有。愚蠢！愚蠢！他低估了恶魔的力量，现在每一根神经都在恶魔的触碰下发出疼痛的尖叫。他需要集中全部注意力才能抵挡住这怪物。

“还是说我想错了？不是你的恋人，至少现在还不是。”恶魔问道，伴着一声颤抖的叹息，抽回手，退开，而夏洛克思考着撤退的办法。“你来找我，现在却想走了。”它假意嗔怪道：假装的失望，然后脸上的线条又变为一个残忍的微笑。“可是我已经从你身上得到了我想要的，夏洛克 福尔摩斯，而且你会回来的。”裹在西服里的肩膀耸了一下，然后又放松下来，踏着舞步走开，脸上挂着恶作剧的笑容，咬住嘴唇，露出人类一样的牙齿。“我会等着。”

能量环绕着夏洛克的身体，把他拖回来，猛地把他按回自己的肉体中，一阵疼痛。通常，这个过程之后，都会让他感觉自己被肉体困住，可是这一次，他的感觉完全被颚下颈窝里青紫处的跳疼湮没了：不想要的触碰留下的嘲弄。

“见鬼到底怎么回事？”约翰嘶哑的声音紧张到近乎惊慌，夏洛克费力地睁开眼睛。他眨着眼看着这个正抓住他的男子，手指紧紧握住他的骨头，像是要用力把他按在原地。他模模糊糊地意识到，约翰的护障正在他自己的之上展开，像一只大鸟的双翅翼护着他们两个。

约翰脸色苍白，眼周的纹路里满是担忧。温暖的魔力从约翰双手触摸他之处散发出来，在他们周围盘绕。他紧紧抓握的手指开始松开，变成了按揉，只是一下，顺着夏洛克肩胛的曲线掠过。

夏洛克的胃在抽搐，惊醒扑闪的蝶翼般的紧张中有极微妙的兴奋，思绪却在挣扎着想约翰所做的是件多么意义重大的事。不是那一下轻抚，虽然约翰是个喜欢触摸的朋友，至少在夏洛克身边是这样的，而是魔法。是他把夏洛克拉回了这里，就跟揪着他的脖领子把他拖回家一样，可是他是怎么做到的？

“出乎意料的事。”他勉力回答，不去理会问题，本能地伸手在约翰的手腕上捏了下让他放心。他站起身，按了下青紫处，然后朝雷斯垂德和他的人看去。他们都紧贴在房间的墙上站着，尽自己的最大努力不干扰眼前的情景，全都像从来没见过夏洛克一样瞪着他。哪怕是从夏洛克的法力最狂放不羁的岁月就认识他的雷斯垂德也一样，发际上一层紧张的汗水在闪闪发亮。

向下看了一眼，就明白了他们为什么这么困惑，夏洛克颇感兴味地眯起眼。打火机还在他手里，显然立刻就能明白为什么它已经耗尽了。点燃火苗的目的是为了吸收施法时逸出的多余的能量。一般来说，用这办法处理万无一失，然而火焰燎过的痕迹却说的是另一回事。更有意思的是火焰留下的交错的环形图案：夏洛克的护障是灰色的，像一朵朵花瓣盘绕过房间，除了他自己，在其他人眼里看来是陌生而异域风情的符号。然而，在图案正中则又有另一个图案，很普通也容易懂。约翰的护障和他自己的交织在一起。

眼前的景象令夏洛克一阵恍惚，不过他很快就掩饰住，转向雷斯垂德，仿佛地上留下的不是什么令人困惑的痕迹。“恶魔还留在他自己的魔域里，但是可能不会待在那儿很久了。”

“你什么意思？”雷斯垂德问道，离开墙边，踏过地上的燎痕。他的眼神一直不曾离开夏洛克的脸，仿佛夏洛克的双眼之后藏着什么地狱深渊来的东西。“你干了什么？”

“我只不过是观察了一下。”夏洛克回答说，懒得去理会雷斯垂德声音中半遮半掩的疑虑。“他聚起了一群信众。他的魔域中到处都留下了痕迹。有好些跟从它的人供奉的小玩意儿，更不用说还有象征的符号：蜘蛛和蛛网。”他再次顿了一下，思考了片刻那魔物从他思想里挖出他名字的事，代表着强大的力量。只是，这种事是双刃剑，因为当恶魔喃喃道出夏洛克的名字时，他同样得到了回答：和魔法一样古老。

“它叫莫里亚蒂。”他小心翼翼地念出这几个音节，不假思索地就加上了防护。“别大声说出来。所有的名字都具有力量，他的可不是那种你想要挑战驯服的。有人在策划什么事，可是我怀疑他们是否意识到了危险。”他转过身，黑色大衣在身周拂动，朝门走去，不理会探长咕哝反对。“用心去查。这个教派不小 – 找到它应该不难。”

“那这个召唤者呢？”雷斯垂德双手叉在胯上冲他喊，夏洛克扭过头，将血淋淋的房间和那些警察苍白的脸都看在眼里。

“他还算熟练，从架子上的书来判断。不是初学者的魔法，可也不是高阶魔法。桌上的工作申请表表明他刚来到这城市，在寻找一份薪水优厚的工作。我猜他刚加入教派不久，还不太相信这个恶魔，觉得可以召唤它，给自己弄点好处。”夏洛克耸耸肩。“他付不起钱找人帮手。”

“被吃了？”多诺万被自己的问题恶心到了。虽然这女人说话尖酸，可她有点脑子，知道朝夏洛克要答案。

“被扔一边了。”他回答说，他的回忆再一次落到那个刚见过的奇怪而变幻的魔域。“那个恶魔不饿；他被喂得太好了。”他想起了那些没有笑意的笑容，黑暗深渊般的双眼，和其中的智慧，又吸引人又叫人厌憎。他太了解那个模样了，太多次，他曾在镜子里见过相同的模样。

“他觉得无聊了。”

******

约翰看着夏洛克倒映在出租车窗玻璃上的影子，他正假装很有兴致地看着玻璃窗外伦敦的街景，其实全部的注意力都在身边的男子身上。迄今他已经习惯了夏洛克的魔法，从起居室地上神秘的圆圈，到厨房餐桌上的人眼球，乃至时刻萦绕在他身边更微妙优雅的法术，可是这些比起在那个小房间里发生的事，完全不可同日而语。

已经有许多关于夏洛克过去行为的窃窃私语，雷斯垂德的人之间流传着有关不合法的阴暗交易和邪恶力量的事。约翰一个字都不信。他们的恐惧更多出于嫉妒，没有任何证据，可是今晚发生的事却无助于平息流言。

夏洛克极少用这种方式出击，把他的躯体留在原地，灵体却去了别处，追逐着案子的线索，在其他人根本想象不出的世界里穿行。类似的事情一般都严格限制在贝克街进行，在那里，他的躯体在完全无力自卫的情况下是绝对安全的。约翰不知道夏洛克今天晚上的行动是因为他信任在场的人，还是出于他无止境的好奇心。

无论怎样，都出现了反作用力。当夏洛克冰晶一般的护障激活时，约翰立刻就能知道。当那个身体盘坐在地上，变得苍白，开始出汗，约翰感觉到出了问题 – 夏洛克还在呼吸，还活着，可是完全是空的。打火机舞动的火苗随着魔法欢快地燃烧，然后开始飘摇，变成可怕的紫色，毫无热度的火焰，映现出夏洛克强大护障的轮廓。

雷斯垂德和他人都向后退去，约翰冲了上去。

这么做很蠢。此刻，事情过后，他简直不能相信自己的愚蠢。夏洛克总是将一切挡在外面的护障会反击他，强大的力量本应该将他化为灰烬，可是却像丝绸一样分开。约翰依然能感到那力量掠过他身体时爱抚般的感觉，听到它和自己微弱的保护共振发出的和谐的鸣响。两个护障融合在一起，所以他能够站在夏洛克身边，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，迫不及待地想要把他唤回。

令他吃惊的是，居然起作用了。夏洛克的肌肉立刻抽搐起来，他的灵体重新找回了自己的家，同时约翰护障的平凡符号灼烧进他们脚下的地板。

这事不应该是这样的。两个人的护障应该不能交融，本应互相排斥，将一切威胁和干扰都挡在外面。然而，约翰就像一个爱人被迎进了怀抱，可是他和夏洛克不是 – 他们是朋友，仅此而已。

约翰用力吞咽了下，努力不要让思绪流连在那些追逐之后两个人之间炽热的片刻，或是那些不寻常的夜晚，两个人都感到惬意的安宁的夜晚。如果说他不想跟夏洛克更进一步，那他就是在说谎了，可是这个人早就清清楚楚表明他把工作放在第一位，而约翰太了解夏洛克，不会相信这一点会有所改变。

不，他们拥有的已经十分令人称奇，在约翰一瘸一拐走进夏洛克的生活之前，根本不相信有这种友谊存在，可是光凭这个能让他们两个人之间的魔法出现那样的反应吗？是他们本来一直都是这样，只是从不曾有机会留意到，还是说出现了新的情况？

“你心里有疑问。”夏洛克的陈述有些嘶哑，约翰看到他又拿手指去摩挲下巴下面那块淤紫，像是被这东西迷住了。这下意识的动作足以让约翰咬牙，他抱起胳膊，舌头在嘴唇上转了一圈，盯着地上。

终于，他把有关护障这类更为私人的疑虑放在一边，他觉得自己还没准备好面对夏洛克对此冷静理智的解释，转而开口直接问：“你在想什么啊？你自己说的，不管是谁召唤那东西，都让它得到了更多，可是你还是一头扎进去，冲进一个我们谁也没法跟上你的地方。”约翰正了正肩膀，看着夏洛克的方向。“你知道它的名字，可是你不可能让我相信它就这么白白告诉了你，我一分钟都不会信。”

夏洛克看着他，他表情丰富的双眼精光闪闪，约翰在他的审视下局促地挪动了下身子。“我很吃惊你知道它的价值，”终于他咕哝着说。“我还以为你对召唤这类事没兴趣。”

“也没这个天分，不过我还记得学校里上过的课；那些课你可能已经删掉了。要不是政府觉得这法术还算有用，就会是非法施术了。”约翰回想着那些在教室里似乎永远也没有尽头的日子，被关于召唤术的黑暗和不确定的事实弄得心里沉甸甸的。“想要控制一个恶魔，真正将它束缚在你身边，需要知道它的全名。没有这个 –”

“那招来的只有麻烦。”夏洛克替他说完。“我没得到他的全名。通常，有一些戒条，恶魔们也必须服从，迷信中这是为了保持力量的均衡。一个恶魔不能从被保护的施法者那里直接夺取任何东西。它必须用欺骗的手段或者一些花招骗到自己想要的东西：信息，他们的自由，他们的生命……”他顿了下，眼光荡开凝视着外面魔法光芒中的伦敦。“它不按规矩行事，打破了我的护障，偷到了我的名字 – 我的全名。它名字的一部分通过联结也反馈给了我。”

约翰闭上眼睛，感觉到一股寒意，流过他的肌肉，渗进他的血脉。每一个稍微有点法力的人都知道名字具有力量。这是古老的箴言。曾经在那些黑暗的年代里，名字被用来当做施法的目标。现在，世界上的人远远多过了名字，也发现了更为有效的方法。

约翰问：“它能用你的名字做什么？”车子停在了路边，他向前俯身去付钱给司机。“它能抓到你吗？”

“用普通的法子不行，”夏洛克回答说，弯了弯手指，让他的护障发出清脆的和响，带着小提琴轻盈的音色，用这办法以示强调。这声音如此熟悉，约翰紧张的肌肉舒展开，在他的皮肤下放松下来。“无论如何，在这个世界上不行。在他自己的世界，就会是另一回事，而且倘若他的教派想要研究法术，在我面前隐匿行踪的话，也许会让他和他的教派保持距离变得更复杂一些。”

夏洛克嘴唇上闪过一个狡黠的微笑，表明他已经领先了恶魔十好几步。他在通往安杰洛餐馆路口的街灯下停住，约翰向后一些，让自己享受一下看着夏洛克工作的愉悦。

老天，他可真是个很好看的人，无论哪个部分都很动人。当他的眼神第一次落在他身上，约翰简直怀疑他是否用了魅惑术，因为说真的，没有一个活人能独特到那个地步。可是，那一类法术需要费力维持，而约翰从没见他出现过什么不同。即使是在闹情绪的时候，或是闷闷不乐时，或者整个小臂没入某种神秘物质或是化学有机物中，夏洛克依然吸引约翰的视线。不，这不是什么法术，这是夏洛克与生俱来的天赋。

然而在现在这样的时刻，当夏洛克全神贯注追索一个结果，他似乎在发光：片刻之间他的意义就大过多数人一生的意义。

“为什么每次你都在这里做这件事？”约翰问，因为自己的唐突皱了皱眉。可是夏洛克没说什么，双手拢在身前，定睛凝视着双掌之间的空气。

“这是个汇聚点。”回答来了。“三座教堂尖顶，一座是天主教堂，离这里不远的地方有十四尊雕像，手里握着矛、手杖或者其它细长的东西。大部分都指向这个地方。你感觉不到吗？”

“不是每一个人都像你那么敏感。”约翰提醒他说，看着小小的光点开始闪烁着出现，它们的红光照亮夏洛克的脸颊，发出轻轻欢快的声音。“每次走到安杰罗的餐馆附近，多数时候我感觉到的都是饿。”

“那我们还是赶紧去填饱你的肚子吧。”夏洛克回答道，低头轻声说了些什么，然后摊开了手掌。空气一阵波动，风中的气息更像是热带的温暖，而非英格兰的寒意，约翰看着那些小星星蹦蹦跳跳顺着巷弄离开，融进伦敦黑暗被遗忘的角落，有许多夏洛克的眼线在那里栖身。“不管怎么说，都得一两个小时后，我们才能听到点消息。”

约翰什么都没说，跟在他身边，跟上夏洛克轻松的步伐走进了餐馆，坐在他们的老位子上。安杰罗还是那个亲切的老样子，给夏洛克歌功颂德，供给他们美酒佳肴外带不可或缺的蜡烛。约翰已经压根儿懒得表示反对了，特别现在他饥肠辘辘，因为担心而忧心忡忡。

“你觉得它们会找到那个邪教？”他问道，点点头示意是指那些消失的小星星们。他的晚餐端了上来，他向后靠了靠，微笑表示感谢，看到夏洛克耸了耸肩。和通常一样，他面前没有食物，而约翰压抑住想要从自己的盘子里给夏洛克一口食物的冲动。

“那些星灵会把消息散播开，总会有人带回些消息给我们。那恶魔得到的供奉非常多，这不是很容易隐藏的事。我们只要听到些风声就好。”

“那如果没有呢？”

夏洛克瞟了他一眼，隐隐带着个微笑。“那我可以问问别人，如果非得这么做不可的话。你现在已经知道我的方法了，比任何人都了解。”

约翰扒拉着他的通心粉，陷入沉思，任沉默笼罩他们这桌。他领教过夏洛克的本事，就在初会不到五分钟的功夫。不是靠魔法，那还得等到几个小时之后，而是他自己。夏洛克无所不见；他观察和推理的能力令人目瞪口呆。起初，是这种能力，让夏洛克开始帮助警方。他看着谋杀现场，能看到被其他人忽略的细节 – 这和法术毫无关系。

可能这就是部分症结所在。不是什么咒语或是法术让夏洛克可以看到周围世界的细微之处，这是他与生俱来的才能，而多数人会觉得这事怪异，而不是有意思。至少夏洛克的魔法是每一个人都可以理解的，可是他知道他们的一切秘密？这才是让大家窃窃私语的原因。

是多诺万，压低声音，告诉他夏洛克是多么享受谋杀场景，还有他出卖了灵魂来换取无所不见的眼睛。约翰都听楞了，不是因为那些话，而是因为居然一个法师可以这样议论另一个法师。要是一个人愿意交出那让他之所以成为他--无论好坏—的东西，那这人得多走投无路。即使在阿富汗炎热干旱的土地上流着血，约翰都不至于想到这一步。当然就算他想也没有能力做到。你得非常强大，才能让你的要求被听到，而约翰的法力没有那样的力量。

夏洛克就是另一回事了。大家只要看他一眼就能知道他的能力超出常人。等他再一开口，那这一点就毫无疑问：他冷淡又骄傲，漠然又极具天分– 无疑人们会找理由来贬低他的能力，却显得自己更无能又恶毒。

“而你从来没有质疑过我能做到的事。”

这句话令约翰抬起眼，猝不及防，把一口刚送进嘴的食物就这么硬吞了下去，他意识到夏洛克正在观察他，阅读他，轻松得就好像几个月之前他们在巴茨的实验室里初会时一样。他花了会儿功夫才想起他们刚才说到哪里了，他伸手拿起葡萄酒，回望着夏洛克，希望除了他那无与伦比的好奇心，还能看出一些别的什么 – 任何情绪。

“如果我有疑问，你能干脆就告诉我吗？”他问道，立刻又把自己这个问题放到了一边。“我知道你没干过别人说的那件事。只有那些从来没见过失去灵魂的人才会相信你也失去了。”

这句话引起了夏洛克的注意，他微微挑起眉，推理着这句特别的话。这一次，当他开口说话时，声音很柔和。即使是夏洛克，终于也明白了约翰不是很愿意讨论有关战争的事。“在阿富汗。囚犯？”

约翰点点头，努力忽略掉让他坐立难安的画面：黄沙和鲜血，远处传来的枪声，残破到难以辨认的尸体，只除了那双茫然空洞的双眼。“如果别人不配合，你也不能出卖他的灵魂，对吧？”他等着夏洛克点头，然后继续说下去：“他们折磨那些人，直到这是他们唯一能逃离的办法 – 直到他们同意这交易。你只要看看他们。他们是—”

“人偶。”

夏洛克的回答让约翰猛然盯了他一眼，想要分辨这是因为他的研究还是个人经验得出的结论。他是对的。那些没有灵魂的人能行动，甚至能用那种死气沉沉空洞的语调说话，和周遭互动，可是不带一点情绪。没有任何事能从他们那里逼出一点感性的反应：没有快乐，也不恐惧。

“曾经有一个案子，就发生在我开始给雷斯垂德帮忙后不久。他那时还是个警官：没有安德森，也没有多诺万，只有他自己，非常渴望晋升。”夏洛克下意识地用手指叩着桌子，无视当他这么做时，他面前的餐具反射出微弱的蓝光 – 他的护障显现了出来。

“一个连环猥亵儿童犯对孩子们做同样的事，不断侵犯他们，直到他们同意他拿走真正想要的。他卖掉孩子们的灵魂交换力量。”夏洛克光滑的额头上现出一道皱纹：表示郁闷的表现，只是微弱到多数人都会看不出来。“即使灵体出窍都不像那样。当我出窍去追猎，我的身体是空的，我已经不在了。我得很努力才能有所感觉。他们依然还在，还清醒，可是已经不在乎任何事。”

“你完全不是那样。”约翰回答说。他怀疑夏洛克是否在向他求证，暗自料想他也许会嘲笑他，可是却得到了一个隐隐的微笑。“任何人，只要见过失魂者，马上就能认出来的。”

夏洛克发出了一个模棱两可的声音，转而看回窗外。那会心的片刻转瞬就过去了，约翰把注意力放回到自己的晚餐上，听夏洛克继续说。“有理论表明不总是那样。只要当一个人的灵魂被吞噬了而身体还活着，才会变得这样 – 漠然。”他耸耸肩。“如果是一个非常强大的法师，灵魂被恶魔拿去做了别的用途而不是被吞噬掉，结果会不同。许多人到中年，会做这样的交易，而他们都不会表现得像我们知道的失魂者那样。至少他们还能思想。”

“这么说，某些人，比如像你一样的人……”约翰话问了半截，留意着杯子中反映出的夏洛克的倒影。

夏洛克回答说：“我不知道会发生什么，诚实地说，我从没想过要尝试。什么事能把我逼到要出卖我的灵魂呢？什么能迫使我交出灵魂呢？那使我成为我今天这样：我法力的来源，我的自我掌控，一切。”

“知识？力量？财富？”

“只要有时间，有正确的书本，我能教自己学会任何东西。知识就是力量，财富会接踵而来。为这些，我根本不需要求助于一个魔鬼。”夏洛克的轻蔑显而易见，如同他根本不在乎这些平凡无奇的欲望，约翰藏起一个微笑，把饭吃完。“可以回家了吗？”

“可以了。我们走回去？”约翰已经知道答案了。那些星灵总是会吓到出租车司机，而交通工具对于魔法而言，就像是一个法拉第笼，会把乘客从这城市屏蔽。对约翰而言，坐车意味着没那么冷，可是如果夏洛克在车里待上超过二十分钟，他会坐立不安。再说了，走路虽然会让他们多花点时间，可是对他们的身体健康还有财务状况都有益。

他们轻声交谈着穿过伦敦的夜色，脚步的节奏强调着案件中的事实，夏洛克把约翰关心的事详细告诉给他，他所知道的，慢慢地让约翰心里的紧张感松弛了。有了谜题的夏洛克鲜活而生机勃勃，很难相信这样一个夏洛克 – 引人注目、智慧、绝非无知的夏洛克能够被藏在另外一个世界的什么东西伤害。

不会的，他会解决这个案子，消灭邪教，而恶魔会再次被与这个世界隔绝开。

简单。  
******

窗户大开着，还有几只星灵延宕在外没有回来，冬日的寒气透了进来。自夏洛克闯进莫里亚蒂的魔域，得知了它的教派的事，已经过去了一周，然而他们依旧没有什么收获。在他身周，召唤术正在散去，带走了一个小女孩的轮廓。外貌是会骗人的。这个魂灵欠他一个人情，所以用这样一种无害的面貌出现。不幸的是，她带回来的只是两手空空。

夏洛克的手指，穿过头发，扒拉着发卷儿，如同他能把思绪就这么扒拉到一边。很显然，他被屏蔽了，然而这个邪教的信徒能这样彻底地隐藏起来的事实，表明他们能运用的力量比他一开始估计的要强，而且似乎还在不断壮大。

出现了更多尸体：从刻进他们皮肤上蛛网的图案可以判断，都是供奉给恶魔的牺牲品。印记粗暴而野蛮：应该是人手所为。恶魔才没有那个闲心去搞这么戏剧化的东西，可是它的教派显然想法不同。都是些平凡的人，又不怎么谨慎，他们此刻应该已经暴露了自己才对，他们到底是谁？

“基督啊，夏洛克，这里冻死人了！”约翰的声音把他拖出了沉思，让他抬头看去。约翰白天在诊所，夏洛克看了眼钟又看了眼窗外，得知夜晚已经降临。又是一天过去了，而他没有走近真相一步。“你一天都没挪过窝吧？”

约翰走过来，依然缩在自己的厚外套里，伸手去摸夏洛克的胳膊。他没有停顿也没征得许可，只是用被手套捂得温暖的手指握住夏洛克的手腕，因为触手冰凉，骂了一句。“你这疯子。你让所有窗户都大敞幺开，穿着衬衫还卷起袖子，坐在这儿干什么呢？”

“努力解决这案子。”夏洛克回答道，不在乎自己听起来就像个任性的孩子。“所有人都没带回来什么消息。我不得不去求迈克罗夫特帮忙。”

约翰楞住了，一声惊呼卡在嗓子里，然后他蹲在夏洛克身边，抓起夏洛克的左手捂在自己双手间揉搓，给他的手指带回一些生气。那双蓝色眼睛带着批评的神色看着他胳膊上三块尼古丁贴片，可是约翰很知趣，懂得此时还是不要发表意见为妙。他只是继续搓着夏洛克的手，让他指关节放松，然后又换过他另一只手来搓揉。

夏洛克看着他这么做着，随着约翰皮肤的滑动，他的心在胸口剧烈地跳动。随着约翰双手来回的动作，他能感到他手指上的茧子，和他干燥的手掌，约翰的动作非常慢太过温柔，已经不能说是医生的方式了。他不是用魔法来温暖夏洛克的手，可是效果是一样的，让他感到肌肉里一阵酥痒，双颊也因了这暖意而泛红。

约翰看到了地上的粉笔印子，地毯被掀开露出了地板，咕哝着说：“你召唤来着。我知道你是最厉害的，贝克街也有屏障保护，可是你不能不用自己的护障就乱来！”

“我用了护障。”夏洛克低声说，他用意念改变了能量流，显现出球形的魔法护障。“你直接就走了进来。”他从约翰的双掌中抽出自己的手，同时眼睛看向了别处。然而约翰的温暖却没离开他，不是只有他的护障表现出奇怪的现象。他能感到约翰的护障正环绕着他，像茧一样裹住他：双重的安全。

“啊，我 – 我没有 – ”约翰看上去又困惑又难堪，就像是被人撞见做了什么粗鲁的事。“抱歉。”

夏洛克觉得他会问为什么本应保护他们不让任何人，包括他们彼此进入的护障却可以这样随意就融合在一起。这个问题在约翰的表情中投下了阴影，而夏洛克观察着他，眼神不由自主地追随着约翰舔自己嘴唇的舌头。

公寓大门传来敲门声，约翰本来要说的话又咽了回去。夏洛克有些不灵便地站起身，听着哈德森太太的声音，检查着大门口的保护魔法。他能听到每一次迈克罗夫特的身影出现在大门口时，它们发出的恼火的嗡嗡声，他脸上换上一副漠然的表情，他的哥哥进了大门爬上了楼梯。

“你运气并不比我好。”他用这句话打招呼，因为很满意迈克罗夫特也一无所获，暂时性地忘掉了自己的沮丧。如果他发现了什么夏洛克都无法解答的事，肯定会摆出一副讨厌的得意嘴脸的。

迈克罗夫特不屑地哼了一声，用通常审视的目光打量着公寓。表面上看来，他好像无动于衷，可是夏洛克心里却清楚。他哥哥会检查一切，从魔法到日常的东西，找出任何重要的线索。“这个教派彻底隐藏着。我没法从监控录像或是从秘境中找到他们。”

“我不懂你为什么要费这个劲，你充其量也就是个勉强合格的预言者。”这挖苦其实纯属无的放矢。福尔摩斯家的血脉中流淌着卓越，而迈克罗夫特极擅长看到这星球上每一个人由各种可能性交织成的未来。说得更准确些，他有着大部分人没有的极强的自控力，因此能够非常专注。某些不得已的时候，他能够暂时性地关闭这个能力。这种时候，他倒没有失去理智，至少眼下还没有。

“所以你就把你自己和约翰都彻底遮罩起来，害得我为了找到你都要头疼？”迈克罗夫特冷冷地瞪了夏洛克一眼。“你非得在你那个特殊护障里用上讨厌的闪光魔法吗？弄得人想要分辨贝克街一英里方圆范围里的东西，都像是在直视太阳。”

夏洛克答道：“总得有人让你活动活动嘛。如果你能看到我们的一举一动，那根本就不会离开你的办公桌。你到底是有消息还是没消息给我啊？”

“哎，夏洛克？”

约翰的声音让他转身去看在窗边的室友，约翰正对着悬在那里的一颗闪亮的小星星微笑。这只星灵快活地绕着他旋转，让人眼花缭乱，就像是在绕着太阳转，时不时还像只猫一样去蹭约翰的脸颊，或是摊开的手掌。它发出极乐的声音，实在更适合在卧室里听到，夏洛克能做的就是尽力不要脸红。先是他的护障，然后又是这个 – 他的魔法使者对着约翰就像是摇尾巴的……

他赶紧打断这念头，刻意不去看迈克罗夫特。他能感到从他哥哥身上发散出的得意的惊喜，赶紧把星灵招向自己，不再让它热情地绕着约翰打转。小星星不情不愿地过来了，划着曲线飘过来落在他手掌里。它不是真的活物，可是它的热度轻吻着他，慢慢融进了他的皮肤，好让它的发现像是糖浆一样流进他的思想。

各色各样的画面和感觉：黑暗，腐烂，河流的气息 – 然后一个街道的名字在画面消失前一闪而过：罗瑟希德街。终于。

“有消息了。走，约翰！”

“那雷斯垂德呢？我们要给他电话吗？”约翰抓住夏洛克的大衣问他，迈克罗夫特闪身让他们两个过去。

“还不用。等我能确定那里有值得调查的东西再找他。”夏洛克戴上手套，回看了一眼他的大哥。“迈克罗夫特，你自便吧。”

“当心，夏洛克。我也许没能找到那个教派，可是对那个恶魔有点发现：高阶恶魔。你懂那意味着什么。”

“哦，我不懂。”约翰插嘴说，轮流看着他们两个，夏洛克则慢慢消化着这个消息。

“它太强大，不可以束缚。”迈克罗夫特解释道。“我从文献中发现，之前极为有限的几次尝试都造成了大灾变一般的后果。最近一次尝试召唤并驯服它，造成了黑死病流行。我建议你带上枪。”

约翰的脸立刻变得凝重而严肃，夏洛克太熟悉这个表情：准备迎战的士兵。他都没多看夏洛克一眼寻求确认，就奔去取他的枪，留下兄弟两人。

夏洛克咬住牙，等着那无可避免的来临。他简直可以听到迈克罗夫特的想法，满是不着边际的推论。

“妈咪会很高兴的。”

夏洛克抖了一下，瞪着他的大哥啐了一口：“闭嘴，迈克罗夫特。你只顾着盯着未来，不去管你那个超大鼻子跟前的当下。”

回答他的只是个微笑，迈克罗夫特摇摇头走下了楼梯。“夏洛克，我不需要魔法。我知道你对感性的想法和我一样，可是如果你会对什么人有感觉的话，简直会比华生医生还有过之无不及。”

法术打在迈克罗夫特紧贴身体的护障上，爆出一蓬红亮的火星：只不过像是没有牙的狗咬了他后脚跟一下，可是夏洛克感觉稍微解了解气。迈克罗夫特用伞尖朝他晃了晃，示意告别，走出大门，留下他倒着脚，不耐烦地等着约翰。

“赶紧啦！”他朝楼上喊道，看见约翰跑下来，翻了个白眼。“怎么用了那么长时间？”

“还不都是为了防着你给墙上开洞，得把枪藏起来，所以得花时间再给找出来。”约翰点了他一句，两个人匆忙离开公寓，坐进夏洛克招来的出租车。“什么计划？”

夏洛克用拇指揉着眉毛，眯起眼睛考虑了一下这个问题。“他们会有某种基地一样的地方。这就是我们在找的。很可能在地下。罗瑟希德街附近有一个废弃的排污系统；曾经被拿来当做毒窟。”

在他身边，约翰僵住了，他几乎感觉到室友正在搜肠刮肚找合适的话。“那你—自己很熟悉那个地方？”他终于说了一句。他们不曾讨论过夏洛克嗑药的往事。这让约翰感到不安，所以他结束掉这个话题。

“是的。照我记得的，那地方可以让莫里亚蒂召集的教派派上用场。”

换个人可能会质疑他嗑药后会不会记忆恍惚，可是约翰固执地闭紧嘴。要不是他嘴和眼睛周围紧张的线条，夏洛克几乎都要相信他无动于衷了。然后，凝重的沉默气氛包围了他们，出租车继续向前，穿过伦敦的街道，在那条街的尽头把他们放下。

街道不再让人感到日常而平凡，代之以空中充满法力时雷惊电绕的感觉。河流就像是北边的一道空无之墙，几乎掩盖住了什么东西不对头的迹象，可是街道上铺的金属排水栅起到了法力导体的作用，像信号灯一样闪亮。

“这儿有情况。连我都能感觉到。对你来说一定跟霓虹灯招牌一样显眼了。”约翰咕哝着说，挠了挠后脖梗子。

“给雷斯垂德发短信。告诉他我们需要一个小队到罗瑟希德排污渠来。咱们进去看看能发现什么。”

“不等他们一起吗？”

夏洛克摇摇头：“难道等着他们胡乱糟蹋了所有证据？我得在安德森那个蠢货插手之前先看一看。”

他隐约感觉到了约翰手指在键盘上笨拙按动，两个人大步向前。他们经过的所有入口都有法障，充满愤怒和敌意的法术，夏洛克舔了一圈牙齿，考虑着自己的办法。排水渠也许是最好的选择。大型的入口很难保护，所以尽管排水井的口现在进不去，很大的泄水口也许是突破点。

他在前头领着约翰，顾不上鞋子踩在退潮后的泰晤士河岸上发出的咯吱声。泄水口就像是大张的黑洞洞的嘴，不过在他的法眼里看来闪闪发亮。这里的法术比较弱，也变幻不定，无疑这里是主要出入口，所以常常受到扰动。

夏洛克没用一分钟就打开了它，留下一道微弱的法力环 – 足够不至于让他们的闯入触发警报。水拍打着他们前进的脚步，夏洛克由着自己的身体引领着道路：陈年往事，曾经天天走过的道路，萦绕不去的回忆。右转两次，然后左转，顺着被遗忘的隧道，终于，在一片黑暗中，前方出现了一缕亮光。

当人们想到邪教教派，总是会想象穿着长袍的假僧侣，已有宗教的残忍模仿版：祭坛和经书。真相是，这样的组织形成时，更像是一个帮派。成员通常都是穿着日常的便服，自己内部不时争论打斗。祭坛可以是任何东西，从一整块的大石头，到翻过来的牛奶桶。这种想象中唯一真实的便是人祭。

夏洛克蜷伏在隧道口，观察着前面的房间。尸体的周围还萦绕着法术，一共三具。从这个距离看去，他不是很肯定，不过他很怀疑能发现他们有任何挣扎的迹象。甘心奉献的生命，是恶魔的盛宴，在他需要的时候。祭坛上有一个盛着液体的碗，从气味可以判断是血，可是圆形的房间里看不到有其他人。

“没准没人在家？”约翰低语道，夏洛克看过去，看到约翰正蜷在隧道口的另一侧，眼神敏锐，搜寻着威胁的迹象。“现在干什么？”

“咱们看看能不能发现他们想要干什么。”夏洛克回答道，小心地用一个感知法术探测着一切，看上去似乎什么也没有。他能辨出约翰稳定的脉搏，微微有点快，还有其它诸如老鼠一类活物的动静。除此之外，这地方没有别的东西。他低声说：“要小心，我感觉不到有别的人，可是还是有可能他们屏蔽了我。”

他们迅速上前，配合默契。显然这个教派并不在这里生活。这里没有睡袋，没有任何居住的迹象 – 仅仅是个集会的场所。碗里的血是凉的，凝结成腥臭的一团， 有好几天了。尸体也被老鼠啃过，遗体的臭气让这里的空气污浊令人作呕。

坚硬锋利的法术横过整个房间，夏洛克咬住牙。祭坛周围画满圆圈，一个套着一个，形成令人眼花缭乱的符号。一些符号他很熟悉，可是大部分在他看来也很神秘，他歪着头，着迷地打量着。

有几个是设计出用于召唤的，模样就像是伸进另一个国度无尽之海的钩子，其余的则是为奉献：让法力传输到某个特定地方。这周围密密分布的都是保护符号，说明这教派里某个人有起码的头脑，知道他们在玩火。所有的设计都说明这些人中没有比那个熟练工更高明的法师，可是—

枪声破空而来，在他耳中震荡回响。夏洛克本能地蹲下去，龇着牙低吼一声，朝声音的方向看去，紧随而来的是逃跑的脚步的回响，夏洛克的法术自发做出了回应，它们奔涌而出，穿过这教派神殿的一切，要打倒那个威胁，然而，他还没来得及追上去打击那个跑掉的枪手，一个喘息呛咳的声音把他拉了回来，他猛然意识到子弹所寻找的目标，世界登时一片空白。

“约翰？”

勃朗宁当啷一声掉在夏洛克鞋旁，他踉跄靠近，双膝跪下，去摸约翰的毛衣。廉价的羊毛已经被滚热的液体浸湿，猩红的印迹越来越大。夏洛克了解血，每天都能看到用到摸到，读取它的信息 – 可是不是这样，不是约翰的血，从他胸口的一个洞里涌出来。

他用力按住，手套沁凉的皮子迅速变得温热，一向明晰的思想现在跳动不定，仓皇无助地绕着铅一般沉重的事实打转。

约翰不可能活下来。

那张阳光晒黑的脸，现在异乎寻常地苍白，几乎开始发灰，约翰的血止不住地流出来，在他身下聚成血泊。他在拼命挣扎着，在疼痛中，在忽明忽暗意识就要熄灭之前说些什么，可是不能成句，只在喉咙里做响，被输掉战斗的怒意湮没。

夏洛克叫他安静，假装自己的眼睛中没有晶亮的东西，他的视线没有被真正的泪水模糊。这是 – 这是噩梦 – 一定是。他会在公寓里醒过来，约翰会唠叨他在桌子上摆的法器，地上的粉笔印子，而不是在这里，像这样……正在离去。

约翰的手指，小猫一样绵软无力，环住了夏洛克手套上方露出的腕子，他感到了粘稠的血。终于，约翰吐出两个字，仿佛那就是他想说的一切：

“谢谢。”

“约翰！”那双蓝色的眼睛闭上，夏洛克的喉咙塞住了，他脑子里翻腾着全是无用的事实。约翰还在呼吸，还算是在呼吸，可是就算他现在叫救护车，怎么都来不及了。约翰还有多少时间，几秒钟，一分钟？没有时间做任何事，就连见鬼的法术都没办法。

除非……

一个想法，一个黑色的可能在他脑海里浮现，像是一朵黑色的花绽放。这是个绝望的念头，就像是夏洛克要紧追着约翰到坟墓里去把他拉回来，可是他不能放开这念头。他们之间有太多东西，让他无法接受这命运的转折，他咬住嘴唇，思绪飞奔。

没有时间去思考逻辑，在那个名字到他嘴边之前，那叫他肺腑都绞紧的只有“是”或“不”。不是约翰的名字，这一次不是。夏洛克开口了，每一个音节都迸发出力量：一个诱惑的召唤，能引起那怪物的注意，夏洛克知道它能听到。

“莫里亚蒂！”

******  
巨大的声响唤回了约翰，穿透无底的忘川，把他粗暴地扔回清醒的世界。他头发胀，肋骨生疼，就像是被人当胸打了一拳，可是，当他回放失去意识前的最后时刻，醒悟过来他目前的状态是不可能的。

那颗子弹已经杀了他：当它钻入他的皮肉时他就知道了。他都没能看到那个躲在暗影里的狙击手。他只有东鳞西爪的记忆：各种互不相干画面的集合。夏洛克按住他的伤口，夏洛克苍白得就好像他才是将死之人。眼泪：在那双明亮的眼睛中闪烁 – 这次是真正的眼泪 – 还有沉甸甸的遗憾，围绕着约翰身体中抽搐的疼痛，因为他不愿意两人就这么分开。

“约翰，见鬼！你还好吗？”

他转过头瞪着格雷格。探长和他的人正找路往这个房间走来，每走一步，保护他们的法术都发出喀拉声和兹啦声。这不奇怪。约翰失去意识的时候，有什么改变了。原来就像酝酿着沉睡的法力的空间，此刻感觉如同闪电过后被激活，让他眼睛都感到疼痛。

这时他才迟钝地意识到周围墙上有火焰的燎痕，身下的地面到处是裂纹和结晶的痕迹 – 高温留下的。他从没见过这样的痕迹，慢慢地，他晕晕乎乎的大脑开始把碎片拼凑起来。

他不顾身体的抗议，猛地坐直，什么东西在他左手下发出叮的一声。他的手指自动抓住了那东西，低眉看着手里的子弹，已经变形，裹着薄薄一层血迹，可是没造成伤害。这颗子弹曾在他身体里。他曾感到它穿透了他的肺和心脏上方的大血管，带来死亡的一击，那么怎么会……？

他的注意力陡然转移，从自己的手看向不远处地上躺着的那个身影。夏洛克离他很近，伸手可及，约翰颤抖的手抓住了那件黑色大衣的沉重的羊毛，用力拉开围巾，去感觉他的脉搏。他的手指用力按在恶魔的指印残留的淤青处，无数的疑问和黑暗的恐惧在头脑里激荡相撞。

“约翰？”雷斯垂德的声音很温和，可是约翰摇摇头，努力在那具温暖的身体上找出生命的迹象。感觉简直就像是一个世纪之久，可是他的问题找到了答案，微弱的心跳。

“约翰，救护车正在路上往这里赶。我得知道发生了什么。”他开始感觉到格雷格在他身边蹲下来，一只稳定的手握住他的肩膀，轻轻地摇了摇他。这么做是危险的，也表明了信任。这里有清楚的迹象表明曾有人施过大规模的法术，叫约翰感到吃惊的是探长竟然愿意碰触他，而不是防着他是什么顶着约翰华生面孔别的东西。“这是谁的血？”

起初约翰以为他指的是祭坛上碗里的血，他的手指无助地抓紧了夏洛克的围巾，然后意识到那里其实没留下什么，整块石头整齐地裂成了两半，上面放的东西只剩了灰烬和碎片。原来放在那里的粘稠黑色的凝血一点痕迹都没留下。

“什么血？”他终于挤出一句，说话时感到嘴唇冰冷麻木。他的声音听起来嘶哑，如同曾经声嘶力竭地尖叫，他清了清喉咙。当他的大脑恍惚飘摇不知现世何世的时候，移动双手，在夏洛克失去意识的身体上摸索寻找伤口却是容易做到的事。

有什么东西重重地盖在他肩上，他眨着眼睛，明白过来格雷格把他的大衣脱下盖在了约翰背上。这突如其来的份量，像锚一样把约翰带进他不愿意面对的现实，他颤抖着吸了口气，然后把眼神从夏洛克趴着的身体上拽开。

这还是他第一次看见探长的表情：当那双棕色的眼睛看到约翰毛衣的前襟，困惑和恐惧交织在一起。约翰下意识地顺着他的眼神，看见了自己身上的一片狼藉。这让他看上去就像是活死人。要不是能意识到自己的心跳，他都会探一探自己的脉搏。

突然之间，就好像他自己便是另一样证据，尖叫着控诉着，所有人都能看见。只有触摸夏洛克的需要，才让他没有用胳膊抱住胸口，他发现自己在盯着毛衣上的弹孔 – 他自己的毁灭的中心。

他神情麻木地转向自己曾经躺着的地方，半是以为那里会有一汪血泊。然而，除了一丝痕迹，地是干净的。他曾大量失血，他看见血从夏洛克手指缝里冒出来 – 那血都去了哪儿？他的毛衣上有大约半品脱，浸得毛衣沉甸甸的，可是曾经有更多，非常多的血。难道都回到他身体里去了吗？

夏洛克到底做了什么？

他无言地摇摇头，肩膀耸了一下。“没什么，”他勉力含糊地说。“我们得把夏洛克—”

某人急促有力的脚步打断了他，约翰眨着眼看到竟然是迈克罗夫特大步走进了房间。他还从没见过大福尔摩斯这种意图明确雷厉风行的模样，他走得飞快，安西娅和另外几个无名的西装男要紧紧追赶才能跟上他。约翰在半歇斯底里的震惊中，想着迈克罗夫特的那双布洛克皮鞋在趟过污水后，大概只能丢进垃圾桶了，可是之后那男人开口了，害怕的感觉消失了。

“谢谢你，探长，从此刻起我会接手这里。”迈克罗夫特的语调没有了通常的平静温和。口齿依旧清晰，谈吐依旧文质彬彬，可是他此刻的声音里有钢铁一样的坚定，让约翰开始相信夏洛克说的，其实是他哥哥在统治国家。那些被夏洛克不屑地称为迈克罗夫特的爪牙的人开始读取数据，低声念着咒语，面色凝重地工作着。而警察们都被轻轻挤到了一边，只能干看着他们。

“福尔摩斯先生，这是警方的案子。”格雷格说，他的声音疲倦，满是难以置信。

“现在是政府要务了，探长。”迈克罗夫特的声音听起来有些奇怪，威压之中透出些柔和，可是约翰没怎么注意，迈克罗夫特站在了约翰的身边。他没有和格雷格一样蹲下来，当他开口说话时，语气就好像是在对一个站在悬崖或是屋顶边缘正准备跳下去的人说话一样。

“约翰，我需要知道发生了什么。我可以自己推理—”他看了眼约翰的毛衣，然后看了眼被丢在约翰膝盖旁的子弹。“—可是此事绝不能有任何差池。我需要知道夏洛克做了什么。”

约翰吞咽了下，努力想要透过堵住胸口的沉重恐惧呼吸。他本能地想要保护夏洛克不受他人品评，想抱起他躲开公众视线的念头几乎压倒一切。他们可以躲到一个安静，不妨碍他人的地方，在那里，不管发生的是什么都不要紧。

可是警察和雷斯垂德就在边上，而迈克罗夫特盯着他，眼神鹰一样锐利而专注，等着某种答案。他们没有可能逃脱。他还有什么选择呢？

约翰开口了，慢慢地，感觉每说一个字都像是一种背叛。

“我—我不知道。有人藏在这里。我们进来之前检查过，可是他一定是藏起来了。我们正在检查祭坛的时候，他开枪了。”约翰再次下意识地看着子弹，想着它能给出的信息，不是很多。“他用的是德拉克诺夫步枪；我被打中了。银子弹直接穿过了我的护障。”

“这里？”迈克罗夫特手伸向约翰毛衣上的弹孔，看上去就像是恨自己问这么明显的问题，可是他需要确认。他手还没靠近，约翰的护障反击了，突然而有力，让这里的气氛更加紧张，令迈克罗夫特低下头道了个歉，格雷格向后一退躲了一下。

“不，我总是穿有破洞的衣服，”约翰咕哝着说，从夏洛克一动不动的身体上抽回双手，揉了揉自己的脸。现在，他压低声音，小心翼翼，唯恐回声让不友好的人听见他的话。他不能肯定夏洛克做了什么，可是怀疑就在约翰心中，翻来覆去，令他难受。

“胸口中枪，没有打到心脏，可是很近。我流血了，而夏洛克……”约翰摇摇头，茫然地盯着自己的膝盖。“他就在那儿，想要帮我，可是无能为力。一分钟或是两分钟后我昏过去了。下一件我知道的事就是格雷格在这里而夏洛克—”他指了指自己的朋友，在一室紧张的气氛中唯有夏洛克显得出奇的平静。“我们得送他去医院。”

“你才是被枪打中的人。”格雷格指出来，抬头看到多诺万领着几个急救员进来了。“劳驾检查一下他们两个，好吧？”他下了命令，无视迈克罗夫特不高兴地哼了一声，然后又回头看着约翰。“也许等夏洛克醒了他能告诉我们更多些？”

沉默紧跟着这句话降临，紧张而不自然，约翰害怕的眼神对上了迈克罗夫特的，看到了大福尔摩斯有着和他心中萦绕不去的一样的恐惧。他是个医生，曾上过前线的医生，他知道世界上没有法术能把人从濒死边缘救回来。在战场上，曾经有多少次他捧住某个可怜小伙子的肠子，希望自己能挽回一切？人类没有那样的力量，就连夏洛克这样强大的法师也没有。

但是，魔鬼……

“你怎么会知道我们在这里？”他问迈克罗夫特，像一个傀儡一样，任一个急救人员剪开他的毛衣，找寻甚至都不存在的伤口。他看着另一个在夏洛克身上忙碌，依照约翰刚刚做过的标准程序检查看有没有诅咒或其它更恶毒的法术。“我还以为你‘看不见’我们。”

迈克罗夫特拄着伞，盯着夏洛克，似乎在挣扎着认出他弟弟。“他从六岁起就防着我 – 用尽种种最讨厌的办法阻挡住我的视线。每当我试图分析夏洛克的未来，甚至哪怕想看看他当下在做什么，都只有一片根本看不透的亮光。”

现在约翰能看到迈克罗夫特脸色苍白，不仅是紧张，几乎是担心得要吐了的样子。“我一直都能感到那亮光，就跟人们总是能感到阳光或者月光一样。今天晚上，当我坐在写字台前，那道亮光突然熄灭了。”迈克罗夫特的伞用力戳在石头地面上，伞尖刮蹭着地面。“我立刻意识到出了岔子。我能感到你们两个在这里。”

“那现在呢？”格雷格的问题叫约翰吃了一惊，他看向微微有些尴尬的探长。“我意思是说，如果你能知道他的未来，那可以让所有人都省心得多。”

迈克罗夫特抿住嘴，薄薄的嘴唇弯成没有笑意的微笑。“我亲爱的探长，原来除了光没有别的，现在则只有黑暗。以前，我能猜到夏洛克要干什么，因为他会把我屏蔽在那件事之外。现在我只能看到暗影。”

急救人员继续沉默地工作着，按部就班，就跟她听不到两英尺之外的人说的话一样。可是，显然她找不到任何需要治疗的。每一种检查结果都是没问题。没有诅咒，没有法术，也没有护障，这在夏洛克而言很是少见，他就连睡觉时都会带着基本的护障。这情形就像是有人把他简单地关掉了，一切，从他的法力到他那精彩绝伦的大脑。

突然，急救人员惊了一跳，摆弄着手里细细的手电，难为情地红了脸。她咕哝道：“抱歉。我让异色症吓了一跳。非常—明显。”年轻女子看着另外几个人茫然的脸，舔了舔嘴唇。“他的眼睛 -- ？”

约翰从她手里拿过手电，用稳定的手掀开夏洛克的右眼皮。瞳孔正常地对光产生了反应，虽然没有焦点，而虹膜的水银光华般的颜色：蓝绿灰的色调，夹杂着一小块金色，一如既往。

只是当约翰掀开夏洛克左眼眼皮才意识到什么让急救人员这么吃惊，他的心沉了下去。没有一点海洋般的色调或是星光一样的闪亮。相反，虹膜是厚重令人窒息的棕色，颜色深到几乎和瞳孔区分不开。看不到以往熟悉的模样，没有放射状的线，没有渐变的色彩，只有绝对的一种颜色。

非人类的。

 

******  
“说过你会回来的。”

夏洛克睁开眼睛，看到莫里亚蒂魔域的黑曜石色调。这里有了更多装饰和贡品，这一次，有液体缓缓滴落的声音敲打着压抑的安静感。因为震惊而反应迟缓，他用了片刻才意识到这声音是他自己带进这里的：约翰的血，或是代表着他的血，从他自己戴着皮手套的指尖滴落。他没有实质的形体。无疑他的身体还留在真实的世界 – 约翰正躺在那里生命垂危的世界。

他深吸一口气，努力控制心头涌上的恐惧。他不是为自己的处境在害怕。他已经召唤了莫里亚蒂，就会面对这么做的后果，无论那会是什么。不，他的恐惧来自随着每一秒过去都可能失去的约翰的念头。这恐惧在他身体里弥漫，令他肌肉无力，声音哽咽，思绪纷乱旋转，无助又惊慌不知如何是好。

莫里亚蒂向前一步，嘴角弯起一个淫猥的笑容，眼睛在燃烧。“滴答滴答，夏--洛克！”它吃吃笑着，转瞬间笑容消失，声音变成吼叫。“你的宠物快没时间了。”

“逆转它。”夏洛克咬着牙吐出几个字。“我知道你能。最高阶 – 如果没人帮助你，唯一你做不到的事就是进入真实世界。没有人傻到会真的放你出来。即使你的教派也不会。”

“为什么我想要离开？”莫里亚蒂高喊，伸展开双臂头向后仰去。“我可以在这里看着那些面目模糊的普通人从摇篮爬进坟墓，又为什么要进入你们无聊的现实世界混迹其中呢？”

“因为你很无聊。”

莫里亚蒂僵住了，几乎难以察觉，然后一旋身。它的头歪向一侧，挑起一根眉毛，承认夏洛克说的有道理。“无所事事。这里。那里。任何地方。”笑容浮现在它脸上。“我可以烧着那个世界。大混乱，可是不要喧嚣，不。某种优雅的事。光荣的事。我就不会无聊了。”它闭上眼睛，向前一步，呼吸若有若无拂过夏洛克的脸颊，又加上一句“你也不会无聊了。我们很像，你和我。我们两个一起可让所有人跪在我们面前。”

夏洛克没有移开看着恶魔的眼神，毫不畏缩地迎上它的目光，双手握成拳，湿滑的手指随着血液变干而变得粘腻。“我来不是为了我自己。”

“噢，忘了他！”莫里亚蒂大喊道，面容因为吼叫而扭曲。“他在拖你的后腿。让你有感觉。他什么也不是，无足轻重！”

恶魔深吸一口气，抿住嘴，重新控制住自己，从他的外套上掸去想象中的灰尘。“我想我应该感谢那位医生。因为他你才会在这里。”莫里亚蒂撅起嘴做了个厌恶的怪相，紧皱又令人憎恶，然后那表情消失了。“那么，夏洛克，你会给我什么？他值什么价钱？”

“一个交易。”

“那是，显而易见。”莫里亚蒂叹口气，绕着圈踱起步来，脚步声回荡成一种奇怪而纷繁的叩击声。“你知道不便宜。你得把我想要的东西给我。”

夏洛克吞咽了下，时间在流逝的压力让他神经绷紧。通常，他绝不会尝试做这种可谓愚蠢到家的事，就算会做，也会花上几个星期准备。魔鬼们都是穷凶极恶之徒，哪怕一个措辞不慎，都会带来灾难。此刻他什么也没有，没有准备好的合同，没有精心推敲过的条款，只有最基本最简单的交换 – 任何能阻止约翰的生命走到尽头的东西。

就在上个星期他还不屑于用他最大的资产来当筹码这念头，质疑他会把什么看得比这宝贵的东西更为重要。此刻，他有了答案。莫里亚蒂不会要其它的东西，而夏洛克也没有更贵重的可以给它。

“我的灵魂，如你在此所见，只要你能保住便可拥有，换约翰华生的生命。”

莫里亚蒂停下步子，背对着夏洛克，身体线条紧张，回头看过来。惊讶只是一闪即逝 – 像是放出笼子的鸟一般掠过恶魔的脸，然后被无情的笑容取代了。“哦，你很绝望啊。是不是？这就是你的条件？”

夏洛克脊背上窜过一阵战栗，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我想你很聪明。你需要我给你拼写出来吗？”

“呃，不用。我懂。”莫里亚蒂转过身，迈着自信的大步走近。它的眼睛上下打量着夏洛克，然后又回来看住他的眼睛。“我完全理解。”它一只手已经举了起来，苍白的手指在环绕着它的黑暗中张开，夏洛克看着这无声的应许，微笑在嘴角浮现。

“是吗？那我来说得更清楚一些。约翰华生医生，与我一起住在英国伦敦贝克街221B的人，此刻正躺在你那令人恶心的小小神殿里流着血，他会活下去，不会因为你的行动 – 或者我受你控制下的行动 -- 遭受任何伤害，无论是在我的世界还是其它地方。”

“你不相信我？”莫里亚蒂低声说，意味深长地晃着手指。“别担心，夏洛克，他会安全又健康。”

“无伤害条款也适用于其他我认识的人。”夏洛克追了一句，看着莫里亚蒂的微笑变得不耐烦。

“说出他们的名字。”恶魔挑战道。“快点。死神正靠近你的医生。”

“格雷戈里 雷斯垂德，玛莎 哈德森，迈克罗夫特 福尔摩斯，伊芙琳 福尔摩斯。”名字在他脑海里浮现，然后又多出一个。一个还算不上朋友的人，可是她为他照看着一样东西，在这种情况下也许能派得上用处。“茉莉 霍普。”

“还有其他人吗？你的灵魂就值这些？”莫里亚蒂问道，翻了个白眼。

“这就不少。“他反唇相讥。“你想要它，全在你脸上写着。”

“哦，夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂咕哝着说，有意扬了扬手。“你太了解我了。现在你知道了吧，握住我的手，否则你的医生可就不在了。”

夏洛克顿了一下，在这决定性的一刻绷直肩膀。他该决定了。是与面前的魔鬼达成交易，或是转身离开，回到一个永远都没有了约翰 华生的生活中去。在遇到这个男人之前，走到眼下这一步是他绝想象不到的事。此刻，想到要回到他之前的那种生活，孤独，与周围任何一个人都距离遥远，这痛苦远超他所能理解的。

到最后，其实没有选择。

他用自己的手抓住莫里亚蒂的手，粘稠的血粘在两个人皮肤之间，魔鬼脸上浮现出胜利的神情。一次心跳之间，疼痛袭来，在夏洛克肋骨下绞拧，缠绕着藏在那里的什么东西，疼痛顺着他的神经，让所有肌肉都绷紧，他跪倒在地，每一次呼吸中都能闻到古老的黑暗魔法令人痛苦的腐朽堕落的气息。

每一口喘息都很吃力，如同什么东西被从他胸口撕扯出去。他已经说不出话，魔域晃了一下令人晕眩，喉头作呕。

“现在，现在轮到我来说几个条件了吧？”莫里亚蒂唱歌一样说，嘴里冒出得意的笑声，它把手指插进夏洛克的头发，揪住让他头向后仰去，低下头，两个人的鼻子几乎靠上。“现在，夏洛克，你的力量是我的了，你很强大。噢，有了你该有多少乐子啊！”

那只手放松，抚摸过他的耳朵，捋顺一绺蓬乱的发卷。“我不要温顺的小福尔摩斯娃娃。我拥有你。你不能把我们交易的细节告诉任何人。不准告诉给你那个无所不见一直都提着你的线的大哥。而现在提线的人是我了。”

夏洛克耳中是自己吃疼的咝咝声，他逼着自己睁开眼睛。他是自愿做了这场交易，可是并不意味着他就会是莫里亚蒂的惟命是从、温顺的傀儡。只要能够他就绝不会听命于他。

“噢，蔑视！真让人兴奋。”莫里亚蒂低下头，嘴唇蹭过夏洛克的耳廓低语道：“多没用啊。你知道最好的部分是什么吗？你知道吗？那些无聊的人们都忘了的一件事？你不能只把灵魂卖掉。它连接着你的身体，当灵魂被揪出去，会留下空洞。别的人能填进去。”莫里亚蒂的手指松开夏洛克的头发，迈着舞步走开。“你是对的，夏洛克。我无聊到极点了。再也不会了！当你睁开眼睛时，你觉得约翰会看见谁？你？还是我？”

“你不能—”夏洛克喘息着说，因为想要好好喘一口气，肺在肋骨下颤抖。“你应该在交易前就说清楚你的条件的。你破坏了规则。”

“规则就是为了被打破的！”莫里亚蒂双手一举大喊一声。

什么东西如同听到了召唤，从黑暗中大步走了出来。它的形体比莫里亚蒂高，金发，肌肉强壮，脸上有一道伤疤。它穿着一件普通T恤和牛仔裤，平凡的装束，可是靴子上残留的污迹却说明它刚刚所在的地方：污水的痕迹。这是个暗示，夏洛克的注意力放在他手中的狙击步枪上时几乎错过的暗示。

“你。”那个枪手，只不过它根本不是人。“你是另一个恶魔。”夏洛克闭上眼睛暗自痛骂自己的愚蠢。他对莫里亚蒂说：“那些祭品，那些仪式。不是为了把你从这里弄出去，而是给它自由。”

“我的老虎，”它用解释的口吻回答道。“我的小小猎手。我不能放跑你，夏洛克，而且我知道要伤害谁才会让你回来。你在那个神殿里搜索的是凡人 – 你太沉迷在案子里，没想到要搜索别的东西。你把你的医生直接领到了枪的射程里。”空气又是一阵扰动，莫里亚蒂再次来到他身边。“现在你是我的了。”

它最后这句话带着魔法，红热的烙铁一般一遍遍烙印着夏洛克。力量涌起像兜头砸下的巨浪把他按在地上，脸贴在莫里亚蒂鬼境一样的魔域变幻不定的地上，痛苦在身体里穿行。他视野模糊了，在浓重的黑暗和耀眼的光亮间摆动，耳朵里是大钟一般的鸣响，尖利刺耳。只有一个声音带给他些许可称得上是安慰的感觉：莫里亚蒂从牙缝里挤出的话语，紧张不无它自己的痛苦。

“停止反抗！我们做了交易！”

夏洛克的思绪坍塌了，变成一堆谵妄的碎片，他努力想要集中精神。这感觉就像他两脚分别踏在两个背向而行的世界中，慢慢地把他撕裂。莫里亚蒂的碰触没入他虚幻的肉体和骨骼中。恶魔显然在狂怒中，他的力量随着夏洛克在每一个转角处的抵抗而迅速耗尽。

至少他可以反抗而不必害怕报复。他们的交易是用魔法铸就，是由魔法而不是由恶魔来判断合约的条款是否被破坏是否要给予惩罚。夏洛克的条件也许不够精确，可是既对他不利也对他有利，莫里亚蒂从没说过要夏洛克做一个心甘情愿任他控制的傀儡。

他让自己荡进了两个世界之间的蓝色空白中。时间和理性都消失了，他继续挣扎着，紧抓住那根能让他回到自己身体里的纤弱的绳索，通常这根绳索都会像阳光一样闪耀，让他安心而踏实，可是这一次，回家的路如死亡和黑暗。就像是试图去抓住一阵烟，空幻缥缈。胆汁卡在他喉咙里，让他呛咳，浓雾如寿衣般包裹住他。

感觉像是几个世纪之久，他强睁开了眼睛，看到了自己卧室天花板的白色涂料。看上去这么普通几乎令人厌憎，夏洛克颤悠悠地痛苦地吸了口气，努力想看清周遭的环境。

枪上膛的声音打破了寂静，他僵住了。用眼角瞥了一下，约翰进入了他的视线，他正坐在夏洛克床边，勃朗宁触目惊心的可怕枪口指着夏洛克的头。手枪没有晃动，约翰的脸虽然苍白而紧张，但是他活着，带着一个人不计会给自己带来怎样的后果，也要做他该做的事时那种不动声色又紧张的表情。

“你是谁？”

他声音很轻，却带着钢铁一般的毅然决然，夏洛克模模糊糊感到一丝胜利感。莫里亚蒂禁止他说出他们的交易，这个限制沉甸甸地压住他，很明显地体现在他绷紧的下颚和沉重的舌头上：无法说话。然而，尽管天性和善，约翰却不是傻瓜。无疑他猜出夏洛克做了什么，而又召唤了谁来帮他达成目的。

“夏洛克福尔摩斯。”他终于回答道，听到自己的声音皱起了眉。这就像是他之前声音的一个影子，微弱而刺耳，如同他曾哭喊到嗓子嘶哑 – 这只是他疲倦身体开始表现出的病象之一罢了。他感到自己遍体鳞伤，这个皮囊似乎都不合身了。他对自我的感觉，由哪里起到哪里结束都已经不精确了。感觉整个世界在原地滑动，不再真正与他关联，他也无法触及。

“证明一下。”

不可能做到的要求。也许约翰并没意识到，可是任何一个能在夏洛克身体里醒来的恶魔都应该已经得到一切了 – 他的记忆，他的癖好，他的声音 – 只要它想就可以全用上。没有什么是安全的。他只能凝视着约翰，尽力无视掉依然对准他的武器，逼着自己疲倦的思想去观察。

看不出很多。任何有伤口存在的迹象都消失了，这个一直观察着他的男人坚定毫不畏缩。蓝色的眼神中有一丝绝望，为他的眼睛蒙上层阴影，让他看上去比夏洛克记得的老了十岁，可是那是他流露出的唯一情绪。任何其他情绪都被抹去了：一张战士的脸。

他小心地动了动，伸出一只手，就像是把手伸给可能会咬他一口的动物。约翰把枪握着更紧，可是他没后退，也没警告，让夏洛克的手指轻轻掠过弹孔曾在的位置。

他现在穿的是另一件毛衣，素色的织物挡住了任何什么地方曾出过岔子的痕迹，可是那画面在夏洛克头脑中依然鲜明，比起他其他模糊的念头更为凸出。在他的指尖之下，就像是遥远的鼓声，是约翰平稳而坚定的心跳。莫里亚蒂虽然狡猾奸险，可是遵守了协议的条款。约翰活着，而夏洛克成了现在这个样子 – 感觉他不再属于自己的身体，努力保住自控不让自己落到莫里亚蒂手里。

“你还好吗？”他问道，把手收回来，看住约翰的眼睛。“我以为—我以为没有时间把你救回来了。”

约翰的表情崩溃了，像摇摇欲坠的墙倒下，露出了他所有情绪。他看上去筋疲力尽，颓然把枪放下。薄薄的嘴唇耷拉下去，随着他咬住牙而扭曲。“你—你应该让我去。为什么你 – 你怎么能这么做？”

“容易得叫人吃惊。”夏洛克喃喃地回答说，眉头紧蹙试图用胳膊肘撑起身子，发现自己的肌肉不听话：就好像是驾驶着某种机械，而不是由反射和本能的动作组成的身体。他得想到一切，这不自然的努力让他的大脑过度负荷了。“你真的以为如果我有得选会听任你死去？”

“可是这个？”约翰指了指他，眼神看住他的眼睛，又畏缩地避开，看向地上。“我知道你做了什么，夏洛克。”他的声音在念出他的名字时嘶哑了，夏洛克看到约翰的喉咙费力地吞咽了一下。“我不值得你跨越那条界限—”

“那如果情形反过来呢？”他插嘴说。“如果是我快要死在你面前，而你有同样的能力，你会拒绝这个办法吗？”

他看到约翰的战栗，多半是因为害怕和恐惧，可是在那之下闪亮的是夏洛克已经知道的答案。如果必要，约翰会为他做同样的事。他们两人，为了他们的 – 友情（这个词也算差强人意吧），所投入的是相同的，即使此刻，似乎都没有限度。

很好。夏洛克虽然把灵魂牺牲给了莫里亚蒂，可是即使在那一时的急迫中，他也尽量小心地选择了用词。莫里亚蒂不会听不出来。夏洛克怀疑莫里亚蒂想要隐瞒的不是交易本身，而是交易准确的措辞，所以才禁止夏洛克讲出来。

“我的灵魂，如你在此所见，只要你能保住便可拥有，换约翰华生的生命。”

措辞里的一个转折，他为自己留下了逃脱的途径。如果任何人能从莫里亚蒂的手中夺回他的灵魂，那么恶魔便不能再占有它，而夏洛克会再一次得到自由。

他只需要有人愿意为他而战。  
******  
约翰盯着双人床上的男子，无比渴望他能让这一天重新来过。如果他能早些发现狙击手，而不是等到子弹击中他那该多好，因为这样一来夏洛克就还会是他自己，而不是这个 – 不管他是什么。

如果他努力一下，几乎可以做到假装夏洛克和之前没有分别，可是和这个男子同住了一年，约翰多少学习到了一些他的方法。他没有选择，只能观察到所有细微的不对头的地方。更糟的是，他知道那意味着什么。约翰见过的所有失魂者都像是机器人，按照程序生活，游离于外面的世界。夏洛克则要参与得多，可是他的举止言谈中有着明显的间离感，如同每做一个动作每说一句话都需要他付出相当的努力，而不是自然而然就能发生的。

再来就是他的眼睛。约翰曾希望一旦夏洛克醒来，异色症就会消失。可是症状还在：一只眼睛的虹膜就像冬天薄雾的天空，是浅蓝色和灰色，另一只则是浓稠的柏油般的颜色，不见底的深渊一般。在他面前的男子也许看上去听起来都像是夏洛克，也许就是夏洛克，可是任何时刻都可能变身，留给他的只是有着他最好的朋友的身体的别的东西。

他最好的朋友，牺牲了自己最最宝贵的东西救了约翰的命。

他应该感激他。他头脑中有个声音在说他应该双膝跪下，感激涕零，因为是夏洛克救了他 – 而不是什么无须付出个人代价的某个急救人员。夏洛克，一向都对自己的反社会人格感到自得的夏洛克，只用了一个自我牺牲的举动，就把自己的面具轰成了碎片，而他得和后果一起生活。

约翰如果想，可以转身走开，他的生活还是完好的。他可以离开伦敦，继续生活，忘掉为此付出的代价。夏洛克不能。终其一生，他都得受他的选择和行动的影响，如果你相信所有主要的宗教所说的，灵魂对于一个人是多么重要。

这全是为了约翰。

“谢谢你。”约翰听到自己的声音皱了皱眉，终于放下了勃朗宁。他其实也拿不准对一个恶魔开枪到底有没有用。会不会除了伤害到夏洛克什么用也没有？“我希望你没那么做，可是谢谢你。你救了我的命。”

“向你保证，我纯粹是出于自私的理由。”夏洛克回嘴说，至少这些话听起来很像是他会说的。“我已经习惯了有你在身边。”他舔了舔嘴唇，拖着自己的身子坐起来，因为头晕而摇晃了一下。他眨了眨眼，一只手按在额头上，然后手指向下捏住鼻梁。“为什么我们回到贝克街了？你应该在医院。你中枪了。”

约翰回答道：“我什么事也没有。除了毁了一件毛衣和衬衫。我想送你去伦敦大学附属医院，可是迈克罗夫特根本不听我的。他说医护人员为你做不了什么。”

“他是对的。”夏洛克看向关着的卧室门。他似乎疲惫又困惑，如同无法理解这个熟悉的世界，约翰看到他原有的敏锐迟钝了许多，心都抽紧了。“他还在这儿吗？”

“是的，还有格雷格。”约翰耸耸肩，站起身，夏洛克也下了床。他就像个新生的小马驹一样步履不稳，约翰不假思索就伸出手，抓住他的胳膊扶住他。他说不清自己以为会碰到什么，一具僵尸，也许，某种假装有生命的东西。然而外衣之下的夏洛克温暖，约翰的指尖下能感觉出急躁跳动的脉搏。

他很快就再次松开手，看着夏洛克朝门走去，微微有些颠踬，如同他的骨骼肌肉不听使唤。他想问夏洛克是否还好，可是这似乎是世界上最蠢的问题，因此他搜肠刮肚给他解释，把他不知道的事实讲给他听。

“我醒过来没多会儿警察就来了。你哥哥从他们手里把整件事接管了过去。”

“雷斯垂德不喜欢放手他的案子。”

“他不乐意放弃你。”约翰纠正说，看着夏洛克的手放在门把上踌躇了一下，半扭过脸来表示同意。“没有人愿意。你本来可能会被当成十级污染源关起来，相反我们把你送回了这里。格雷格不傻。他和我一样能猜到你干了什么，迈克罗夫特也一样，可是格雷格没有拦着你哥哥把你送回家。”

“你也没有。”夏洛克咕哝道，深吸一口气，挺起肩膀，就像是一个即将走上战场的男人。他这么做的时候，约翰没有漏过他微微皱眉的表情，和一阵窜过他脊背的战栗，然后夏洛克拉开门，跨过了门槛。

迈克罗夫特和格雷格正在轻声交谈，约翰看到了他们的表情：两张紧张阴沉的面具，正在自己的职责所在和对夏洛克的关心之间纠结不已。格雷格双手叉在胯上，低着头，嘴唇抿成一条线，而迈克罗夫特腰杆笔直地站着，肩膀僵直，手指紧握住伞柄。

他们两个都看着夏洛克走进房间，此刻他们的表情有了区别。格雷格脸上轮番掠过的是不确定、困惑和某种悲伤的表情：恰都是约翰心情的写照。而迈克罗夫特看着他弟弟出现，眼神立刻变得锋锐深邃，更为全神贯注。

“有意思。”迈克罗夫特低语道，约翰尽力不要因为这句话而生气。一个福尔摩斯会把这整件烂事当成一个实验来对待，而不是一个灾难。“你依旧在控制。”

“只是现在。”夏洛克语气中的警告显而易见，约翰看着他的朋友身子一沉坐进沙发，就像是没有站着的力气。“我不知道能持续多久。”

“你能告诉我什么？”迈克罗夫特问，走过去俯身看着夏洛克。他因为焦急而紧张，即使约翰都能看出迈克罗夫特脸上的迫切。“我需要细节，夏洛克。如果要我帮你，我得知道细节。”

夏洛克的喉咙在动，可是没有说出话来，约翰看到夏洛克紧紧咬住后槽牙，在一室安静中，都能听到他磨牙的声音。奶油般的肤色变成煞白，夏洛克脸上掠过一阵疼痛的表情，然后只是摇了摇头。

迈克罗夫特泄了气，颤抖的手指按住眉心。“你这傻瓜。你能想法告诉我们契约是怎么订立的吗？能写下来吗？用摩斯密码眨眼的办法？--任何办法？”

再一次，否认的动作，紧张又恼火，如同夏洛克的脊柱是一根铁棍，而不是灵活柔韧的椎骨和韧带。这让约翰想要伸出手去抚摸他的后颈，让这样成功地限制住夏洛克的东西消失，可是他知道这没有用。这不是人类的碰触所能治愈的，而且他怀疑他微弱的魔法能否在控制着夏洛克的强大法力上留下任何痕迹。

“我明白了。”迈克罗夫特低声说，低下头，如同所有他还能用上的办法此刻都被排除在外了。

“可是你没能观察到。”夏洛克挑战他说，在被迫沉默之后，他浑厚的声音令听到的人吃惊。他没再说别的，可是他投给自己兄长的眼神却是意味深长，充满暗示。这是约翰常常会从他那里得到的眼神，告诉他他错过了某种显而易见的东西。

迈克罗夫特额头上现出皱纹，唯一能显示出他的困惑的迹象，突然之间，皱纹没了。大福尔摩斯扬起脸，微微惊讶地挑起一根眉毛，欣慰地吁了口气。“我想也许我明白了。”

夏洛克双手握紧放在身前，朝旁边斜睨了一下才开口说话，这一次，说得慢而谨慎，如同他在等着某种报复。“约翰被枪打中不是什么偶然的事。枪手是个恶魔，受控于—”他猛地停住，喉咙里隐约发出一声吼叫，然后尝试着继续说下去：“这个教派是在把这个狙击手召唤到这个世界，一个弱一些的魔鬼，而不是那一位。他们没有力量做到那个。”

“另一个恶魔？”迈克罗夫特点点头。“一个打手。强大的那个利用它伤害了约翰，好把你带到它面前。精心策划的行动，而不是碰巧。似乎—”

“你说话要当心。”夏洛克陡然打断他。“我不认为—”他喉咙里发出一个窒息的声音，这一次他翻了个白眼，看上去更像是沮丧，而不是不舒服，然后搜索着代替的字眼。“我不认为那一位现在能听到你说话，可是它取得了我的控制权，很可能可以拥有我全部的记忆。让它得到的信息越少就越好。”

迈克罗夫特简单地点了下头，招手示意约翰跟他走，又跟格雷格嘀咕了几句，要他留意夏洛克，如果有任何意外的事就喊他们。

约翰此刻最不想做的就是把夏洛克留在那儿。不知怎么他觉得只要一直看着夏洛克就能让他留在这里。害怕他一掉头就会让魔鬼占了上风，让他喉咙里仿佛塞了满是倒刺的铁丝网，锋锐又疼痛。

他十分勉强地跟着迈克罗夫特走下楼梯，出了大门站在门前的阶梯上，振作起精神抵御着寒冷。

“怎么回事？”他一刻也不耽误地问，把手插进口袋，回头看了眼贝克街的窗户。“夏洛克是什么意思？为什么他不能说？”

迈克罗夫特闭住嘴，沉思了一会儿才回答：“夏洛克无法讨论他的契约的细节，甚至不能说出和他订立契约的魔鬼的名字，这件事信息量出奇的大。”他凝视着街道，眼神却散漫视而不见。“恶魔禁止他告诉任何人细节，这就意味着这里面隐藏着值得保密的东西。显然夏洛克没有时间去订立一份十分严谨的契约，魔鬼也一样。这可能会对夏洛克有利。”

约翰摇摇头，他太累了，这一天的遭遇也太曲折，没法理解迈克罗夫特在说些什么。“怎么个有利法？”

“夏洛克也许交出了他的灵魂，但是没有特别规定交出的方式，例如是否要服从或是忠心。”迈克罗夫特边解释，嘴角边微微翘起露出了个微笑。“夏洛克可以做一些正如他此刻在做的事，还能战斗。他能够一直抵抗下去，直到他的灵魂被吞噬。”

“那么在恶魔认为他实在太过麻烦之前还能有多少时间？”

“那一位一定认为他不止是一顿美餐。那个恶魔设计谋杀你，希望夏洛克做出这种事，这事实十分说明问题。”迈克罗夫特眯起眼，下意识地用伞尖有节奏地叩着地面。“问题是，他这么做的目的是什么？”

“不，”约翰反驳道。“问题是我们怎么能让夏洛克从这烂事里脱身？”他抱起胳膊，绷直肩膀，瞪着面前的男人。“这不是一个实验。是你的弟弟落入了什么怪物的手里—”

“因为你。”迈克罗夫特猛然打断他，有效地让约翰在沉沉的负罪感中沉默了。当他再度开口，他的声音柔和了一些，但是毫无歉意。“我知道夏洛克这么多年，他从没表现出过对任何人的关心。我怀疑你是否理解他这一举动是多么意义重大？”

“他救了我的命。当然我能理解。”

“不，我不认为你能。”这句话中隐约有着悲伤，可是约翰还没来得及多想，就消失了。“至少现在还没有。”迈克罗夫特摆弄着他的雨伞，深吸了一口寒冷的空气，然后不着痕迹地改变了话题。“我需要做一些研究。夏洛克今天所做的，也许可以说是鲁莽、有勇无谋的选择，可是自有令人印象深刻之处。他能够有力量抵挡住这样强大的恶魔，并且反抗加诸他的限制，哪怕他最终会输掉，这都已经是闻所未闻的事，我需要了解更多。”

“这样我们就能把夏洛克夺回来？”约翰问道，听到自己声音中微弱的希望，恨这希望是多么微渺。

迈克罗夫特的眼神中浮起一丝悲悯，然后掉开了眼光。“这样我们就能准备好面对结局，华生医生。一个监控小队已经就位了，我也已经在公寓里留下了一个示警装置。如果你需要帮助，就按下它，后援两分钟之内就会到。夏洛克算是被软禁了。这算是比较好的办法。”

“和被当成污染源比？这是最好的办法吗？我意思说，我不想看到夏洛克被关押起来，可是如果恶魔占据了……”

“如果它接掌了夏洛克的身体，发现自己被严密地关了起来，你认为结果他会对夏洛克做什么？”迈克罗夫特问道。“我弟弟不仅是这个怪物的可能的寄居体，他也是它的人质。请确保雷斯垂德探长也能认识到这一点。在这种情况下，他更像是受害者而不是加害者。我会去研究一下恶魔的能力。知己知彼才好。”

“那我呢？你想要我做什么？”约翰问。

迈克罗夫特向他疲惫地一笑。“做你一直在做的事。好好照看我弟弟，约翰，还有要当心。我会跟你联络的。”

迈克罗夫特点头致意后，就转身离开，大步朝等在附近的黑车走去，留下约翰转身面对熟悉的贝克街的大门。

他推门进去，爬上楼梯，身体疲惫地移动着，努力想要透过常驻胸口的沉重的无助绝望呼吸。他脑子里满是夏洛克为他所做的意义重大的事，成为他思想的重心，任何其它念头都在绕着这件事转。它太过重大，理解起来太困难，可是他努力了，他不断对自己重复着事实，走上楼梯尽头，推开门走进公寓。

他还活着，而付出代价的是夏洛克。这种牺牲是约翰无法忽略的。他从遇见夏洛克那一刻起就为他着迷，被吸引，被卷进他的生活，他不会让什么愚蠢的恶魔把夏洛克的所有精彩变成没有思想的行尸走肉。夏洛克在战斗，约翰决心一直在他身边直到最后。

无论这场战斗会把他们带向何方，他们都会在一起。


	2. 征服

这是种折磨：特别而令人厌憎的折磨。七十二小时之前，莫里亚蒂的手下，一个被它的教派召唤释放的次级恶魔，开枪打中了约翰。即使到此刻，夏洛克都还能感觉到那时的惊心动魄，约翰濒死的心跳在他掌下渐次微弱，血液一波波从他戴着手套的双手间涌出，带走约翰的生命。

那一刻别无选择。只有唯一一条道路他可以走，匆忙间达成一个无情的契约：用他的灵魂换取约翰的生命。

然而，只要能有约翰，在贝克街的房间里走来走去，为夏洛克泡他不会喝的茶，不停地朝他投去忧虑的眼光，这样的代价就是值得的。他从不曾走到夏洛克近旁，夏洛克躺在沙发上，睡袍紧紧裹在身上，像是第二层皮肤，双膝蜷在胸口。保持距离是理性的，而且是夏洛克自己要求的，可是他发现自己极度渴望那些安静友好，温暖又转瞬即逝的碰触，就在几天之前，约翰还在快乐地给予他。

现在那些碰触都没有了，留下他的身体开始颓圯。他的思维状态更为糟糕。感觉锈迹斑斑又疲惫不堪：先前闪闪发亮的机器，飞转的齿轮和晶光闪闪的零件现在变成一堆废铁。他试图通过电邮解决几个案子，可是细节就像是握不住的沙一样从指缝里溜走，留下他盯着自己笔电的屏幕：无能为力。

他没法响应工作的召唤，不能思考，不能站立、行动或是呼吸，莫里亚蒂的存在正在奋力进入他的躯壳。夏洛克能感到它对一具血肉之躯和魔法的渴望，一旦它得到夏洛克的肉体，那么也就能得到夏洛克的法力。理论上，莫里亚蒂能用他的灵魂可做的事很多：在这个时候，干脆吞噬掉他的灵魂对他反而是件好事。然而，似乎它另有盘算，而且如果那样使用他的灵魂，它需要力量。

如果他是个逊色些的法师，夏洛克知道恶魔此刻已经得胜了。莫里亚蒂低估了他反抗的力量，可是即使这样的抵抗，用不了多久也会耗尽他。那个教派每一次奉献和牺牲，都会让天平朝恶魔那边倾斜一些，给它提供能量，来战胜夏洛克正在衰退的力量。

发生了更多谋杀，这一点他很肯定。格雷格一天过来两次找约翰。这两个人会在门口，夏洛克听不到的地方说话，可是探长的出现就表明这个教派可远非销声匿迹。

约翰手机上不停收到的短信说明迈克罗夫特在尽其可能来钻不严谨的契约的空子，可是因为夏洛克不能说出那个特定的条件，他也说不好他哥哥能有多少运气。那些短信的内容对他来说是个谜，约翰一看过就会删掉。夏洛克很想要帮助他们，可是他不能知道他们发现了什么，除非他们想要恶魔知道他们有什么计划。

陡然一阵疼痛让他喘不上气来，新一波铅坠一般令人窒息的不适感窜过他的身体，深入他的骨髓。那感觉就像是被从四面八方挤压，强塞进他的灵魂曾经所在的那个黑洞洞的空间里。他视野变得昏暗，边缘在闪烁，变成赤褐色和黑玛瑙的色调：莫里亚蒂的魔域闪现了一下，然后他又挣扎着回到现实。

厨房传来当啷一声，然后士兵行进般快速的步子越过地板。什么东西悬在他上方，让夏洛克畏缩了一下，然后沉重的毯子盖在了他身上，把他颤抖的身体裹在薄薄一层温暖中。这是自从三天前他醒来后，约翰靠他最近的一次。夏洛克咽下一声欣慰的叹息，然后约翰就像医生包扎伤口那样自如地展开他的护障，罩在夏洛克原来护障所在的粗糙而无形的边缘。

“你不应该靠近我。”他喃喃地说，只是个微弱的提醒，远没有他素常的力量和精神头。他的语音听起来很糟：声调不高，因为疲倦而嘶哑，简直不像人声。约翰因为这声音而抽搐了一下，可是夏洛克看到他的肩膀线条因为决心而绷紧了。

“别说胡话。你的样子糟糕透顶，而你像现在这个样子的时候，我可不能站在一边袖手旁观。”约翰的手踌躇了一下，然后把手指放进夏洛克松松的掌握中。“你得吃点东西，或是睡一会儿，或是两样都要。”约翰的另一只手也动了，指尖轻柔地拂过夏洛克右眼下面，他知道那里一定有黑眼圈。他的触碰十分轻柔，夏洛克靠向他的温暖，就像植物向太阳伸展，要不是他现在太过低迷，像这个样子攀住约翰，会让他感到难为情。

“所有东西吃起来都味同嚼蜡，而如果我睡着—”夏洛克动了动肩膀，算是耸肩，恨自己曾经十分敏捷灵活的身体现在变得石头一样笨重。“我就没法抵抗住它了。”

“你也许不用抵抗呢。”约翰给了他一个奇怪的表情，眉头紧蹙，朝墙比划了一下。“你没注意到吗？”

夏洛克看着可怕单调的墙纸，睫毛之下，眼睛发涩。丑陋的花纹已经消失，被掩在大片优美的魔法符号和环形之下，约翰左手所施的咒语让图案都显示了出来，其中还有哈德森太太的努力，被交织进约翰布下的错综复杂的图案之中。

 

“你的护障消失了，就在—”约翰顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，声音也变得紧张。“就在你救了我之后。一切都消失了，你周围的，还有公寓周围布下的法阵都消失了。我们不得不重建一些。恶魔不是你唯一的问题。”

夏洛克闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱，轻声低语道：“我看不到。”

“你有更重要的事要操心。”约翰回答说，他不安地坐在沙发旁的地板上。他看上去纠结不已，夏洛克想要弄明白他脸上那副矛盾不已的表情。他还没能解读明白，那表情就消失了，约翰站起身，又捏了夏洛克的手一下，然后朝厨房晃去。“新的护障没准足够把恶魔挡在外面。如果我放哨，你能睡一会儿吗？”

“不行。”夏洛克努力想朝自己的声音中注入一些力量，可是无望得很。他听着约翰把什么东西放进微波炉，按键在他的操作下发出讨厌的哔哔声。“我不想让你受伤。”他和莫里亚蒂契约中有一条就是约翰不会受到伤害。至少，这一条是十分明确的，可是他心中还是有流连不去的恐惧，担心恶魔能找到什么办法，绕过这条特殊约定，向约翰下手来报复他。

约翰从厨房看向他，夏洛克皮肤上能明显感觉到他眼神的份量。无疑他的表情混合着怜悯和不确定，夏洛克躺在那儿把身子团得更紧，下意识地顺着墙上的保护咒语的线条描画着。

夏洛克盯着壁炉，用他的法眼看着他死去的法术残骸一般的遗存。曾经，它鲜明而生动，如今一切都如云里雾里，一时清晰一时模糊。他的身体里没有灵魂，就意味着没有法力供他使用。他就像一个线圈但是没有电池。所有的知识都还在，但是却没有燃料可供驱动。他略一思索，所有长效的法术一定都已经失效了。那些需要保护的人现在被暴露在外，屏障被撕碎……他的生活，有那么多建立在他的法力之上，现在一去不返。

“镜子都去哪儿了？”他不假思索地脱口问道，立刻感觉到氛围紧张了十倍。声音还是他的声音，可是他能感到其中隐约有着一点威胁的口气。他能感觉到莫里亚蒂的影响就像是肿瘤，恶意而压迫。这不是役使也不是占有，不是这么明显的东西，可是这是恶魔找到了通道的第一个迹象，夏洛克吞咽着突然涌上喉头的苦涩的胆汁。

“那不是你，对吧？”约翰问，他手里端着热气腾腾的装着剩饭的碗，站在几步之外，用力盯着夏洛克看了好一会儿，在他的疲惫和虚弱之下，夏洛克感到了一丝宽慰。约翰的法力不足和缺少观察的技巧意味着他常常会忽略掉显而易见的东西。然而，似乎只要是夏洛克的事，他都会观察入微。

“你怎么区分出来的？”

约翰皱紧眉头，盯着手里的米饭，如同希望这松软雪白的谷物上能飘出答案来。最后他说：“我就是能。我知道你的语调，无论你情绪如何。那个不是。”他眯起眼，舌尖闪出来润了下嘴唇，然后挑起一根眉毛。“可是我会回答这个问题。据迈克罗夫特说，这个恶魔喜欢镜系的魔法，而且能利用反光的表面来增强它的力量。”现在，约翰的微笑是冷静的满意。“看看四周。不光是镜子，窗户也都涂黑了，门把手都包了起来。我们把所有餐具都换成了塑料的。全都不会反光。”

“这就能解释为什么你刮胡子的时候会笨到割破了自己。”夏洛克回答说，听到莫里亚蒂的不快，就像从遥远的洞穴传出的回声。“它已经近到能听到你说话。他变得更强大了。”

“而你在虚弱下去。”约翰实事求是地说，把饭碗放到咖啡桌上，然后伸手用力扶起夏洛克。“我不管这吃起来味道如何，你得把这个吃了。”

约翰在他身边坐下，近到夏洛克能感觉到他的魔法和他的身体的温暖。他把碗塞进夏洛克手里，逼着他麻木，冰冷而僵硬的手指头弯起来握住叉子，夏洛克闷闷不乐地扒拉着面前的食物。理论上，他知道米饭中有小茴香和姜 – 各种香料 – 可是他的舌头几乎尝不出来，他食不知味地把饭一口一口咽下去。

“看着我。”

夏洛克自动地抬起眼睛，透过碗上的热气，疲倦地看着约翰然后注意到，已经不是第一次，约翰的眼神再也不会直直地看住他，总是会微微地偏向一侧。许多人觉得夏洛克用浅色的双眸发出的锐利眼神令人不安，可是，在此之前，约翰并不是那些人中的一个。

“怎么了？”

约翰抿了下嘴，摇摇头道：“那个恶魔的眼睛是深棕色的吧？”

“几乎是黑色的。”夏洛克留意细看，这一次他观察到约翰满含内疚的眼神转向了他的左眼。过了一会儿，突然之间关于召唤古老恶魔的文字的记忆在脑海中浮现 – 特别是那些关于发生在召唤者身上的事的。多数症状都是荒唐可笑的迷信，从分叉的尾巴，到脸上的天平，可是有一个现象被反复提及，此刻这念头在夏洛克脑海里流连，特别令他感到压抑。

“我的眼睛变了。”他寻找着能反光的东西来证实自己的疑虑，然后记起约翰几分钟前刚说过的关于镜子的事。

“其中一只。右眼还和以前一样，可是左眼—现在是深色的。棕黑色。自从神殿那事，就是这样了。”约翰身子向前，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，双手交握。“我一直在想这症状会消失，可是……”

夏洛克抬起手指伸向左眼，按在眼皮上，如同凭这一层薄薄的皮肤他就能感觉到颜色的变化。“有意思。”他喃喃地说，拖着自己起身，打量了一下房间。就他视线所及，和以前没什么不同，没有任何异乎寻常的东西，可是他没有理由怀疑约翰的话。就算他对这件事什么都不说，他的行为也足够引起夏洛克乱哄哄的大脑的警觉，知道什么东西不对劲了。

逼着自己颤抖的身体按照意图行动是个令人不适的挑战，可是夏洛克做到了，他把他的卧室门敞着，然后开始在书堆和案件卷宗里翻找。他的书大部分他在年少时就已经熟读了，现在排在书架上，就像久被遗忘的老朋友。书里所能提供的知识，大部分他已谙熟于心，可是现在约翰提到了两眼不一致的现象，唤起了一个模糊的回忆。

他知道约翰正在门口徘徊，最后，他终于抽出那本正确的书，然后开始翻动书页。这是一部法术历史，重点特别放在了召唤术上。只有一些先例的概要，从另一个世界召唤生物的法术从来都没有真正被接受，而现代社会，许多人干脆就失去了这项技能。所以，夏洛克只能到生活在几个世纪之前的施法者的事迹中去翻找。

最后，他找到了要找的名单，一屁股坐到床上，一条腿盘在身下，开始查看那些名字。他们都是与恶魔打交道的人，和他自己一样的法师，也因此被教会在柴堆上烧死了。在每一个名字后面，都记录了可辨别的体貌上的特征：所谓他们罪行的证据。所有的人都有眼睛颜色的改变，可是和夏洛克不一样，是双眼都变了，而不是一只。

只有一个叫做梅德莱丝的女人有同样的症状，一只眼睛变成生动的绿色，另一只保持原来柔和的棕色。

他问约翰：“你肯定是只有一只？不是两只眼睛都有？这可能很重要。”

约翰走到床边立定，一根手指搭在夏洛克下巴下面，要他仰起脸向着头上的灯。他冲着灯泡眨着眼，再次感到约翰热烘烘丝绸一样的护障裹住了他，努力让自己不要颤抖。似乎这是约翰的本能，每一次他走近夏洛克，他的护障就会自动把夏洛克包进来护住。

然而这感觉比起约翰的双手所给的压力就显得微弱了，他一只手放在他下巴处，另一只搭在他肩上，检查着夏洛克的眼睛。约翰检查得十分仔细，他查看每一处色调的变化，专注地看着那只没有变化的眼睛，夏洛克意识到他是有意如此，如同他不想接受另一只眼睛已经发生变化的事实：本来对称的两只眼睛突然之间不协调了。

“肯定是只有一只变了。”最后，约翰说道，他的眼神变化了，开始看进夏洛克的双眼，而不是看着它们。立刻，一种熟悉的电流一般的交流突然活了过来，令夏洛克的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他的声音消失了，周围的氛围紧张起来，如一面绷得紧紧的鼓。他清楚地意识到约翰正与他接触的每一个地方，虽然只是两处轻轻的碰触，却一样能让他感到温暖，他的皮肤随着约翰的手在移动而感到一阵麻酥酥的。

温暖的手指极轻地掠过夏洛克的下巴，直到约翰的一根拇指可以按在他颧骨的锐利曲线上，不是把他按在原地，而是要求他不动。约翰的双眼瞟向夏洛克的嘴，然后又看回来。他的欲望很明显，不是像开关那样，而是像云一样散开，将笼住的情绪露了出来。

这就是以往案子结束后那种感觉，似乎整个世界都停止转动，等着他们从没能做出的决定。只是这一次，没有成功的兴奋，只有他们面前难以确定的未来所带来的隐约的不安。这足够让夏洛克踌躇，不知道该如何是好，是靠向前，反正也没有什么好失去的，还是退后，因为他没法再给约翰什么，只有时光里的这么一瞬，再无其它。

这就对了。给你的宠物一个告别吻。

莫里亚蒂的话在他脑子里回响，十分响亮，湮没了其它一切。他的身子摇摆，如同在被推着，他绷紧所有的肌肉来抵抗这个命令 – 而他心里其实想要这么做让抵抗变得更为艰难—他想要品尝，想要知道约翰的味道是不是和他想象中一样，想要被吻住。

约翰的护障突如其来的反击，做到了夏洛克没能做到的，逼着他后退。约翰震惊地向后一闪，已经在结结巴巴地道歉，而夏洛克随着又一阵剧痛传遍他的身体，低低地咒骂了一句。这感觉就像是心脏病发作：如利刃穿胸，让他喘着粗气抓住自己的胸口，而约翰的护障向后退去，发出警告的声音。

“夏洛克，怎么—”

就像是一盏灯熄灭了，莫里亚蒂的存在也消失了，让夏洛克可以再次睁开双眼。他的身体刚刚蜷了起来，双膝靠在胸口，身上全是汗。胃里感到油腻腻的恶心，可是他吞咽了下，挣扎着开口说话。“恶魔想逼我听他命令 – 役使。”他的手指伸到额角，然后蜷曲着伸进他的头发里。“他刚刚在我头脑里。”

“他想要让你伤害我？”约翰问，双手紧张地握成拳，放在身侧，然后又松开。看上去他像是很想不顾他的护障突然表现出的敌意伸出手，而夏洛克一边看着他努力克制自己不上前，一边考虑着怎么回答。

“正相反。”他抿住嘴，尽力不要脸红。冒险朝约翰脸上看了一眼，他看到了约翰终于恍然大悟的一刻，然后，又出乎意料地猜到另一个方向去了。

“噢，噢，上帝。”约翰退后几步，低下头，羞耻地红了脸。“我以为，-- 我，我意思是 – 我不知道那不是你，那样子看着我就像是……”

“约翰—”

“不要！”约翰举起双手，拼命摇着头。“没事的。我 – 我本来应该想到的。我很抱歉。我得去—”

夏洛克想要说话，想要解释，只是到了最后一刻，莫里亚蒂才像一阵烟一样溜进他脑海里，试图让他的渴望的天平倾斜，变成某种更为具体的东西，可是约翰已经匆忙出了房间。夏洛克想要站起来追上去，结果倒在地上，喘息着，周围的世界像是在跳华尔兹。莫里亚蒂得意的笑声在他耳中回荡，他什么也做不了，只能咬着牙吐出一句咒骂。

“见鬼。”

******

约翰双手搓着脸，感到皮肤上依然火烧火燎的，还有他剧烈跳动的心脏。他还能再傻一点儿吗？他本来应该立刻就退后的，就在他刚一感到对于夏洛克的熟悉的欲望的那一刻。在追逐过后那样子看着他是一回事，兴奋又欲望高涨，想着这是不是就是让一切更进一步的时刻，可现在？

“你这蠢货。”他叱责着自己，一屁股坐进他的床上，瞪着脚下薄薄的地毯。他依然还能感到夏洛克轻轻的呼吸声在他脸旁，还有当夏洛克舔他的嘴唇然后邀约一般张开双唇时，那一阵让他愉悦的兴奋感。

只不过，向他露出那种奇怪的无辜又诱惑的表情的人并不是夏洛克，而是恶魔。是因为约翰的护障做出了反应，他才没有低下头捉住那双嘴唇，见鬼的时机啊。他刚刚有那么片刻的疑惑，为什么夏洛克偏偏选了这个时候决定邀约翰跨过那条他们划在沙上的界线：曾经只是渴望的表情和无声的幻想，只此而已。这还是夏洛克第一次这么直白，而现在，原因很清楚了。

他本来不会亲夏洛克的，不会真的亲下去，一想到自己会对这个自己平生有过的最好的朋友用强，哪怕是下意识地，这念头都让约翰感到汗毛直竖。然后，更糟糕的是，他本该勇敢面对，然后不管夏洛克在研究的是什么，都应该帮他一把，可是相反他却躲在自己的房间里，在自己割不断理还乱的罪恶感和可耻的欲望中纠缠不清。

他的电话嗡嗡作响打破了寂静。约翰掏出手机，尽力不去理会自己的手可悲地在抖，读着迈克罗夫特的短息：简洁，切中要害。

“事态有变化吗？--迈 福”

约翰喉咙里发出一个苦涩的笑声，如同抽噎，他把这个先推到一边，集中精神慢慢地敲他的回复。迈克罗夫特无须知道细节，可是恶魔正在竭力想要役使夏洛克的事实应当告诉他。文字从他手指下磕磕绊绊地流出，不止一次他得退回去删掉错字，他的思绪还在那一阵情绪中夹缠不清。

他宁可自己最初的猜测是正确的，即莫里亚蒂想要夏洛克伤害他，而不是做出什么亲密的举动。这让这一切更像是一场游戏，如同夏洛克是一件玩物，而不是恶魔想要使用的工具。夏洛克不是一个很擅长处理情绪的人 – 他一直都忽视自己的情感，不屑于他人表现出的感性便是个明证，可是这并不意味着他没有感觉。似乎恶魔抓住了这一夏洛克不太有自信的领域，并加以利用。

“杂种。”约翰的拇指狠狠按下短信的最后一个字母，然后自己又从头读了一遍，确保他给了迈克罗夫特所需要的信息，而不会是任何其它暗示。

“一次役使的企图。夏洛克对付了过去，可是情况变得糟糕。认为只有一只眼睛变色很重要。有你能用得上的吗？-约华”

约翰叹口气，站起来，在担心中下意识地走来走去，想要分散心神，却做不到。他铺了床，其实基本没有必要，然后把新洗干净的衣服收好，可是不到十分钟，他的斯巴达式的小房间就已经整洁得不能再整洁了，约翰环顾四周，胸口那地方充满钝痛。

他已经非常努力把注意力放在眼前的事上，而不是不确定的未来，可是一幅没有夏洛克的生活景象依然像是远处地平线上的飓风。约翰几乎要为自己心里盘旋的那野火烧不尽的野草般的憎恨而讨厌自己。考虑到本应有的结局，他应该为自己还能有什么未来而高兴的。在那个神殿里，夏洛克本来可以任他死去。相反，约翰会活下来。问题是，夏洛克还会和他在一起吗？还是说一切现在正开始结束？所有夏洛克所代表的光明、兴奋和使命会在约翰的眼前慢慢熄灭，消失在他生命中吗？会只留下他像从前一样，徒有一个人的外表，因为夏洛克会……？

约翰迅速让自己打住，无法思考这个。他不敢去问迈克罗夫特，如果他们毫无办法的话，夏洛克会怎么样。在他内心深处他知道，死亡也许会是个仁慈的答案，但却是最不可能的。他会被关起来，锁起来，直到他的身体放弃生命对莫里亚蒂再也没有用了吗？恶魔会不会最终厌倦了然后吞噬掉他收到的报酬，留下夏洛克就像是约翰见过的那些失魂者一样，除了最基本的生存什么都没有了吗？

很难想象夏洛克还会像从前一样 – 敏锐的思维，从容自如，最重要的是，虽然他是那么努力想要掩饰隐藏，却时不时会闪现出柔软的人性。约翰知道，夏洛克此刻还在，可是已经开始在迷失，飘向约翰够不到的地方，而他还在这里搜肠刮肚，寻找任何能帮他逆转这个交易的办法。

他的手机又响了一声引起了他的注意，他皱起眉，没料到迈克罗夫特会这么快就答复。当他读到短信，心中开始感到一丝希望，赶走了疑虑的阴影，心跳也加快了。

“相当值得考虑的方向。在路上。-迈 福”

约翰自己都还没意识到，他就已经出了卧室的门，跑下楼梯，手里握住电话，夏洛克的名字在他唇上颤抖。他还以为夏洛克仍然在他的卧室里，可是惊讶地发现他在厨房，几天来第一次穿得整整齐齐，随意地靠在桌子上。他的皮肤本来是惨白的，现在有了一丝温暖的血色，而搅着茶里的牛奶的手稳定而自如。

约翰的欣慰只停留了片刻，然后就像是泡泡一样破灭了，他注意到了周遭的怪异。公寓中的护障已经倒下，他能听到砖墙中回荡着它们濒死的回响和在地板下滑走的声音。护障就像是被手术刀精准地划开一样，不知不觉地消失了。

约翰吞咽了一下，自动地就加强了自己的护障，看着站在厨房里的陌生人：一张熟悉的脸，可是眼睛告诉他什么不重要。那不是夏洛克。

“滚出去。”他呵斥道，双手握成拳，看到对方挑起了一根眉毛，那不是夏洛克常有的疑问表情，感觉就像是目空一切，每一分都不对劲。夏洛克也许看待多数人就像当他们是低等人类，可是他的蔑视中带有一丝沮丧，如同他认为其他人本应当努力做得更好。这个，这个东西则表现得这个世界此刻很令人好奇很有意思，可是总归会被毁掉扔到一边。

两只不一样的眼睛打量着约翰的身体，饱满的嘴唇拧成一个冷笑，然后那东西站直了。“我可不这么想。现在，这是我的了。”它手向下一摆示意夏洛克的身体，手指爱抚般顺着衣襟的开口拂过。“你必须承认，我本来会干些更糟糕的事。”

那只手抬到了夏洛克的领口处，三颗扣子没有系上，露出他锁骨的线条和一点胸口。夏洛克从没留下那么多扣子不系；当需要的时候，他偶尔也会做一些挑逗的暗示，但是总是非常含蓄，可是恶魔似乎毫无节制，优美的手指按在夏洛克的脉搏跳动处，然后指甲轻轻划过露出的皮肤。

“一个漂亮的身体，基本没用过。”那个喉咙里发出愉悦的轻哼，可是这声音是不真实的。没有卡顿和嘶哑，没有一点不由自主的感觉。完完全全是刻意的，是表演，可是约翰依然挣扎着不要吞咽，恶魔虚伪地笑了。“我能明白为什么你想要它。”

夏洛克的声音低语着恶魔的话。这还是他的语调他的抑扬顿挫的说话节奏，可是约翰能听出在那清晰发音下有一丝别的东西在盘绕：隐约的粗革般的感觉。“你想要分开他的腿，沉进他的身子 – 操他直到他尖叫着你的名字……”深色的睫毛垂下去，拙劣地模仿着高潮时的表情，然后恶魔直直地看住约翰。“我可以给你他不会给你的东西。”

“而你觉得我会接受？”约翰啐了一口，拼命无视自己腹中的欲火，恶魔身子一推离开桌子，约翰后退几步。它的动作比起夏洛克更像是狮子。夏洛克的步伐自信而有力，当他占了上风时，偶尔会有一丝捕猎者的感觉。莫里亚蒂则是彻头彻尾的猎手，真正的猎手，它看着约翰时的饥渴根本与性无关。“他妈的离我远点。”

“你倒是试试看让我瞧瞧啊，华生医生。”恶魔沉声说着，步步紧逼。这还是第一次，约翰看到夏洛克威胁凶手或是线人的手段现在对准了他。这让约翰感觉自己矮小、虚弱，各种意义上的，他咬紧牙关逼着自己不再后退。

“瞧瞧你，勇敢的小兵。我承认，你让夏洛克昏了头。足够让他给我一切好换你的命，可是我不明白为什么。你是这么—普通。一个寄生虫。”

“我才不是寄居在别人的身体里的那个。”约翰说，环视了下周围，想要找到迈克罗夫特留下的那个示警装置。他也说不好那东西能管什么用，可是他能看到夏洛克 – 哦，不，莫里亚蒂眼中的错乱。这是一种动态的平衡，在理性和它更为本质的残忍之间纠结。这种不可预知，足够让约翰后颈上汗毛直竖，脉搏加快，让充满肾上腺素的血液流遍全身，令他肌肉绷得疼痛。

然而，在那里，就在那里，就在莫里亚蒂管他叫寄生虫的时候，他看见了什么。算不上是弱点，但是一个破绽，让他忍不住要去戳一下。

“这让你烦恼，对吧？”他边问边朝门的方向移动。“他在乎我，在乎到可以拿他的灵魂换我的命。你恨这个，哪怕你利用了这点来抓到他。”

“我赢了。”莫里亚蒂狠狠啐道，小提琴手的双手握成拳，关节在皮肤之下仿佛刀刃。“我会拥有他，全部的他，而留给你的就只有你那愚蠢的凡人的回忆。”它站直身子，冷厉地瞪了约翰一眼，脸上浮现出冷笑。“也许你还没意识到夏洛克给我的到底是什么。”它从兜里掏出样东西，抛上抛下把玩着，约翰认出那是示警装置。他没意识到夏洛克知道这东西的存在，可是它就在那儿，现在被攥在莫里亚蒂的手里。

“肌肉，血液，骨头，这些什么都不是 – 一个壳而已。一个灵魂没有意义，一堆经验和情绪的集合，道德感和引路的灯，可是全放在一起……”莫里亚蒂打了个响指，整个房间闪耀着魔法，令约翰的护障被压迫得发出格格的声音，示警装置在这一阵风暴中粉身碎骨。“力量。”

“你已经有了力量。足够让你把一颗子弹从我身体里抠出来，而最初让子弹射进去的也是你。”约翰恨恨地说。

“花很大的力气做的小事。改变一下你身体里的几个细胞，把一样东西从你胸口移开……可是从我的地盘想要影响这个世界几乎是不可能的。”莫里亚蒂低语道，松开夏洛克的手指，深吸进一口气，如同这金属味带电的空气是他渴望的一切。“这个—这个才像呼吸。你这辈子都在浑浑噩噩地过日子。他比你们大多数人看到的要多，可是他看的还不够多，不知道我能做到什么。”

“不管你有什么打算，夏洛克都不会让你得逞。他过去在对抗你，他会—”

“他已经输了！”莫里亚蒂吼叫着，双手挥出，手指成爪，朝约翰脸上抓来。他的护障就像天鹅绒一样被劈开，可是打击还没落下，什么东西从空气中挥过。约翰感到它掠过，就像阴影掠过太阳，冰冷而突如其来。涂黑的窗户在窗框中格格作响，头上的灯泡暗下去然后又大放光明，留下他蓄势以待那再不会到来的打击。

“约翰？”

夏洛克。约翰说不出他是怎么知道的，可是就像是一幅模糊的画面重新变得清晰，所有的一切汇总起来叫他确信这一次是夏洛克在掌控。他还站在原来那个地方，手依然半举着，可是攻击的姿态已经没了，他的肩膀垂下来，随着每一声艰难的呼吸在起伏。他的皮肤又没了血色变得煞白，这么一会儿功夫眼睛下的黑眼圈似乎更深了，可是引起约翰注意的却是横过半边脸颊的四道深深的抓痕。

鲜血从狰狞的抓痕中渗出，顺着夏洛克的脸流出几道蜿蜒的血迹。莫里亚蒂的打击反弹回了它寄居的身体上。约翰也许没有夏洛克那么聪明，可是又一块谜题的七巧板归了位，让他膝盖发软。

“你确保了他不能伤害我，”他轻声说。“当你和他交易的时候，你设下了安全保障，所以他不能回过头再伤害我。夏洛克—”他眨着眼，说不出话来。夏洛克用自己的灵魂交换约翰的生命这件事，已经够让他一时难以想清楚，可是知道在那个交易的时刻，夏洛克全部思想都被他占据，既让他感到苦闷又自觉渺小。

约翰摇着头，走上前，拉过夏洛克正在轻轻探压伤口的手指。“到这边来。让我来清理伤口。”

“多久，我--？”夏洛克依着约翰的要求，瘫坐进一把厨房的椅子，低下头，把脸埋进手掌中。“我闭了会儿眼睛，只不过一分钟的功夫。”

“他放倒了护障。”约翰指出来，意识到也许夏洛克已经感觉不到护障的有无了。“我猜护障还不够结实。我下楼想告诉你迈克罗夫特在路上，而你—它在泡茶。你记得换衣服的事吗？”

夏洛克摇摇头，脸仍然藏在手里，约翰发现自己的双手无用地垂在身侧发抖。他不喜欢这样，不喜欢任何一件事，更糟的是夏洛克显而易见的挫败感。过去，即使他深陷在一个案子里找不到头绪，废寝忘食也顾不上整洁，他都从没像现在这样气馁。

“要说的话，半个小时。”约翰终于回答了他的问题，让自己忙着从橱柜中把急救药箱扒出来，默默地责骂自己刚才留下夏洛克一个人。不管他有多么难堪，都应该留下的。也许那样一来，莫里亚蒂就找不到空子溜进来。“你记得什么吗？”

他屏住呼吸，猜测着夏洛克是不是刚刚也在这里，不甘心地看着莫里亚蒂干的……无论什么。约翰还没蠢到相信这是勾引他的企图。莫里亚蒂对他根本没兴趣，他只不过是可能的食物，而似乎夏洛克确保了这种事不会发生。不，那恶魔不过是在做自然而然的事，用诱惑来引人入彀 – 提出把夏洛克的身子给约翰，就像做买卖一样。

很难说到底什么让他反感，是恶魔认为约翰有可能会接受，还是约翰的原始本能真的考虑了一下这提议，然后理性思维才回来干预。

约翰的身子一震，他努力按压下去，从夏洛克脸上拉开他的双手，然后开始轻柔地为他拭去脸颊上的血迹。他考虑了一下用治愈术，可是造成这伤口的是超出他知识范围的古老魔法：既不是夏洛克的也不是莫里亚蒂的，而是更为古老，自创世以来就已织入宇宙的力量。

突然，他意识到夏洛克并没回答他先前的问题，他脸上的表情带着几分呆滞，如同人在白日梦中。

“你还醒着吗？”他小心地问，向后退去，夏洛克似乎在眨着眼让自己清醒。

“恶魔在这里的时候，我不在。”夏洛克解释道，顺从地仰起头，让约翰继续手中的工作。“我记不得很多。两界之间的迷雾，然后 – 有什么东西。”他一只手按住额头，眼睛紧闭像是在忍受疼痛，然后肩膀战抖起来。“他干了什么？”

约翰把消毒棉扔掉，一边想着伤口会不会留疤，一边琢磨着该怎么回答。最后他说：“幸灾乐祸，威胁，没啥别的了。他似乎对你挺着迷，还有他能使用你的法力。”

“一个不幸的转折。”迈克罗夫特的声音让约翰抬眼朝门口看去，大福尔摩斯正站在门口，格雷格站在他身边，双手握住一纸杯咖啡，如同握住救命稻草，他的眼神从约翰看向夏洛克又看回来。“恶魔占据了他的身体，我可以这样说吧？”

“只不过三十分钟左右。”约翰咬住嘴唇，听到他自己的话里回护的意思。“夏洛克把他打跑了。”

“不，我没有。”夏洛克声音如此疲倦，听上去就像是没气了一样，最后一点抑扬顿挫都没了，只剩呆板和机械。“他想要伤害约翰，然后被打了回去。”

“被约束契约的魔法？”迈克罗夫特挑起一根眉毛，很快地打量了一下约翰，然后走到夏洛克身边，一只手轻轻放到他肩上。这场面很奇特，约翰记不起兄弟两个可曾有过互相碰触的时候，他不安地挪动着，想要忘掉这让他感觉就像迈克罗夫特站在弟弟临终的床前而不是他们的厨房。“我明白了。我想他在这个过程中失去了一些力量。”

夏洛克立刻回答说：“他还会回来的。你知道得和我一样清楚。如果你还有点脑子，就该把我当做污染源关起来。”

迈克罗夫特叹口气，听起来更像是难过而不是不耐烦。“还不到时候。逼不得已的时候，我会的，可是你得知道，只要莫里亚蒂还没把你的灵魂吞噬掉，我们还是有机会的。如果契约的条件被破坏到一定程度，是有逆转的先例的。”

“不行！”

夏洛克语气中的情绪令人吃惊，因为有先前的没精打采做对比就更是如此，约翰惊讶地看着他，看到他表情中有一丝恐惧。“什么是逆转？”

“字面的意思就像是：合约的效果逆转，夏洛克的灵魂会回到他身体里。”迈克罗夫特解释道。

“那约翰呢？”格雷格的问题带来了一阵沉重的静默，就像是在葬礼上一样。“这一切他也有份，不是吗？他是契约的一部分。我们是要保住夏洛克然后让约翰死在我们眼前吗？”

迈克罗夫特低下头，盯着地板，然后抬头迎上约翰的眼神，那其中的诚实十分明显，叫人吃惊，足够撼动约翰，他吸了一口气，而迈克罗夫特开口说：“我们没法确定。恶魔行事的法则，和锻造契约的魔法对我们而言很神秘。而唯一能发现的办法就是逼着合约条款破裂，然后再来应付结果。”

约翰停下来，考虑了一下可能性。如果迈克罗夫特是对的，那么两种可能都有。他和夏洛克可能恢复到原来的状态，灵魂完好，依然是咨询侦探和他的博客写手。另一种可能，就是简单地退回到那个神殿里，而“再见”是他唯一没法逼着自己说出的话。

事情本来就应该这样，一切本该就这么结束。而不是像眼前，夏洛克在为争夺自己的身体和思想而战，而约翰站在一边，没有受伤，可是远非毫无影响。

他转动下肩膀，挺直脊背，抱起胳膊，对上迈克罗夫特的眼神。

“那我们怎么才能打破契约？”

******  
夏洛克动了动，他的身体太虚弱，无法站立，可是又无法休止。他不是坐在厨房的椅子里，而是像一只牵线木偶一样瘫在上面，而约翰站在那里，平静又镇定，面对迈克罗夫特的提议，把自己的生命押了上去。

“你不能。”夏洛克在迈克罗夫特还没来得及回答之前就回答了约翰。

“夏洛克，你这是让感性蒙蔽了理性。”他哥哥责备道。

“不，你才是。”他喃喃地说，看到迈克罗夫特的表情变成极度的反感，好像夏洛克对他做了极为荒唐的指责，他真希望自己有力气能笑出来。“你任我是你手足的事实干扰了你的理性；如果不是这样的话，我早已经被关起来了。更要命的是，你希望能通过逆转得到一个理想的结果而完全忽视了风险。”他顿了一下，意识到约翰和格雷格都在用心听他讲。“契约逆转所释放的力量是巨大的，可以轻易就杀死我，约翰也一样，甚至更糟。想想看波尔莱格, 博斯维尔,石普登...”

“这都是什么？人？“雷斯垂德问，他一脸十分渴望足睡上一晚或是一包香烟的样子。

迈克罗夫特低下头，尴尬地清了清喉咙。“它们是一些地名。根据某些含糊不清的记载，几个世纪前在这几个地方曾发生过逆转。结果不是很好。”

“波尔莱格现在完全荒无人烟，其余两个地方现在都在水下。”夏洛克补充道。“迈克罗夫特，你自己都说过：我们要对付的恶魔是顶级的。释放的能量有可能会夷平半座伦敦城。这你一定知道，那又为什么要这样提议呢？”

“我们会采取措施限制住反弹的力量。这样的事还是很少见的。”迈克罗夫特回答说，他的脸色还是变了，然后叹了口气。夏洛克这时才后知后觉地留意到他眼睛下的阴影和阴沉的脸：这么多年来他都没见过他这样疲惫而消沉。“这是极少几个选择中唯一可行的。”

“这根本就不可行。”夏洛克回答说，开始据理力争。“如果你不知道契约的具体约定，是不能打破一个合同的。我不能告诉你们内容，没有细节，就好像是蒙着眼睛做脑手术一样。”他低下头。“这有赖于你们得知道莫里亚蒂答应了我什么，这样一来，让它打破誓约造成的法力反弹足够毁灭它，并且还能保住其余的一切。”

“我们不能杀死它吗？如果它不在了，那你的灵魂肯定还是你的。脑袋里打进一颗子弹可以杀死恶魔，对吧？”雷斯垂德问。

“那你要射谁的脑袋？恶魔在这个世界所拥有的唯一身体是我弟弟的。这样一个伤口，他会死。”迈克罗夫特一语中的。

“而且这样也只能逼着那个东西回到它自己的魔域，而不会毁灭它。”夏洛克揉着自己的脸，真希望自己能告诉他们该怎么做。然而尽管莫里亚蒂能够尝试打破承诺并承受了报复，夏洛克却没有力量战胜那让他不能说出细节的魔法。

“那眼睛的事呢？你说过这大有可探索的余地。”约翰问，走到夏洛克边上。他靠得很近，如果夏洛克仰起头，就能靠在约翰身上。这诱惑太强烈了，他身子向后摆去，然后在椅子中挺直了脊背。

“确实。”迈克罗夫特回答道，他的雨伞敲着地板，然后看了眼夏洛克。“然而咱们应该私下里讨论此事。到目前为止，我怀疑我们让恶魔知道的都是它早就知道的，或者说至少猜到了。”他伸手从兜里掏出一个弹珠大小的球递给夏洛克。“夏洛克，你看着很累了。这个虽说已经快要耗尽了，可是应该能让你歇上几个小时。”

“一颗匿迹珠？”雷斯垂德皱起眉，一脸又是不认同又是着迷的表情。“我该因为你持有这玩意儿逮捕你。”他警告说，然而迈克罗夫特却毫无遭到威胁的样子，反而觉得这挺有趣。

“探长，这是政府财产。有些时候，某些东西应该藏起来，不让那些搜寻它们的人或者魔物找到。”

“见鬼该死我去他的，”雷斯垂德嘀咕着说。“一个杀人嫌犯要是有了它，就算站在我面前我也看不到。如果它够强，不管我用什么追踪术都压根儿不会知道他就在我面前。”

“这一只特别强大。如果夏洛克使用它让你感到不安的话，我很抱歉。可是正如你所见，他需要休息。”

这是委婉地打发夏洛克离开。部分的夏洛克非常想要留下来，在他们部署时给一些指导，也是为了让自己放心，确保他的哥哥不会引导约翰做出什么荒唐的举动，可是这是不可能的。此外，他现在的智力水平已经衰退到和安德森相当了。如果他能休息上几个小时，也许就能恢复一些精神头来好好利用一下。

“我能有多长时间？”他看着自己掌心中的梨形珠子问。“两个小时？”

迈克罗夫特回答说：“最多四个小时。我们会在它彻底失效前叫醒你的。”他轻点了一下夏洛克的手，激活了珠子。家族的魔法在他们之间展开，绕住他们的手腕和手指，然后从视线中消失，只剩下夏洛克掌中的匿迹珠发着光。

夏洛克把珠子握在手心里，踉跄走向自己的卧室，几乎没有听到雷斯垂德不安的嘀咕和约翰跟在他身后的稳定的脚步声。他瘫倒在床上，连衣服都没脱，也顾不上钻进被盖下，眼皮就合拢了。有人拽着被子，从他身下抽出来给他盖上，然后一只温暖的手轻柔地放在他头上，一个安慰的手势，约翰的声音爱抚着他的耳朵。

“好好睡一觉，夏洛克。需要就叫我。”

“不要。”夏洛克皱起眉寻找着合适的话语，疲倦让他声音含混。“不要干任何傻事。不要为了我。”

他感觉到了约翰的踌躇：一丝微弱的犹豫却让气氛陡然紧张起来，然后约翰的回答飘进了那淹没他的睡眠之海。

“我会做我该做的事。”护障落在他皮肤上柔软的轻响就像是承诺，带来温暖的慰藉，然后消失了。“我不能让你一直这样下去。”

这些话语跟随着他，是黑暗的睡意中的金色迷雾，在他意识边缘漂浮，这其中的关心无比宝贵。这句话勾勒出约翰的忠诚，夏洛克知道，一旦有机会，他会毫不犹豫说到做到，无论夏洛克多么大声地反对。

他失去了意识，梦境和回忆混在一起如朦胧的迷雾。不再感到时光的流逝，他的意识变成零落的意念，他的身体终于得到了一直渴望的休息。

夏洛克不知道什么时候黑暗幻化成具体的形状，平坦磨砂的表面开始闪耀，锋利的边缘反射着耀眼的光线，莫里亚蒂的魔域出现了。就像他一转身就发现自己已经在那里：一个不速之客。他盘腿坐在一张展翼般皮座椅前的地上，眼下椅子中没有人。这姿势代表着臣服，代表住主仆关系，夏洛克冒险看了自己一眼。

他依然穿着他的套装，可是外衣的扣子没有系上，衬衫也是一样，布料分开之处露出一线赤裸的肌肤。他的皮肤看上去很怪，在他周围薄暮般黯淡的光线中显得十分轻盈飘忽。阴影在他身体平坦发亮的部位轻舞，交织缠绕然后再度分开。而且，正如古老的传说，他的身体是透明的。显然他真实的肉体还在贝克街，可是他却以某种形式在这里，慢慢地他意识到，他没有脉搏，似乎只是由光线构成而非任何固体形态的东西。

“你发火了。”声音隆隆滚过黑暗，平静不带任何情绪。

“显而易见。”莫里亚蒂走进夏洛克的视线，直直地看着夏洛克，可是多少有些漫不经心，如同夏洛克不过是一件艺术品，或是一个水族箱：只不过是拿来欣赏的东西。“我怎么能抗拒呢？你没看到他。他的灵魂上写满欲望，任何人都能看得见，可是非常……高贵。他之所以还在呼吸的唯一原因，是因为我为了把这一切弄到手不得不答应的事。”

恶魔弯下腰，手指顺着夏洛克的下颚滑到他喉咙上。他想要退缩或是吼叫，可是他所能做的最多也就是畏缩一下。他的灵魂被莫里亚蒂紧紧地牵住 – 被沉重黑色的契约困在原地 – 无法躲开半分。恶魔的笑声钻破空气，他的手伸进夏洛克衬衫之下，指甲陷进夏洛克虚幻的皮肤中。

这感觉不是疼痛，不是这么典型的东西，而是更为深沉。与神经和血肉无关。一阵寒意横扫过他，随着莫里亚蒂深吸一口气，他也变得飘摇模糊，莫里亚蒂愉快地舔着嘴唇退后一步，然后一根接一根把自己的手指上露珠一样晶莹的东西舔干净。

当他做完，他侧扬着头，对着夏洛克皱着眉，困惑一闪即逝，然后他回头看了一眼另外一个恶魔：那个叫做莫兰的恶魔。“还要多久？我不相信那个见鬼的医生，他肯定会来搅和坏事的。”

“人类的动作也就那么快。”莫兰咆哮着说，夏洛克终于能辨出他的身影，一双大手自信地握住一把德拉克诺夫步枪比划着。这不是一把真实的武器，只是它的影子。无疑等到出了这里，到真实的世界中，它可以实体化，变成可用的武器，只是此刻它只是那把枪的幻影，没有实质的金属件、弹簧、子弹和扳机。“还得要几分钟。如果你没有企图打击另一个家伙的话……”

“我知道。我知道！”莫里亚蒂喝道，声音中充满凶狠恼怒。“无论如何，这个办法更好。如果我的信徒们不出错，我会有足够的时间。再多一点力量，那个身体就会像手套一样合适了。上一次，交换不够完整。他不在这里，是吧？”

莫兰发出个否定的声音。“迷失在两界之间的什么地方。”

“这就是为什么当魔法把我扔出来，他那么容易就回去了。我们两个不能同时在他的身体里。我一走，他就能溜进去。”莫里亚蒂的嘴角耷拉下来，假意做了个讽刺的噘嘴动作。“下一次，他会被困在这里。”恶魔的鞋子敲打着变幻不定的地面，继续大步走着，它的眼神不止一次看回夏洛克。

“他是特别的。”最后它说，语调像是谈天，可是带有一丝对莫兰的警告意味：要么和我意见一致要么死。“我从没见过一个这样的灵魂。好几个世纪了，他们都是一样的。一点点光，再没什么了。”莫里亚蒂凝视着夏洛克，立在后脚跟上晃着身子。“我还以为异灵者是过去才有的呢。”

“异灵者？”莫兰问得有些不情愿，语调之中隐约有闷闷不乐的感觉。夏洛克意识到那是嫉妒。这个次级恶魔不喜欢夏洛克成为莫里亚蒂关注的焦点。

“你太年轻；不会记得了。说到这个，我都不记得了。”他兴奋地叹口气。“曾经法师们都很强大。他们都是像他一样的人。他们会卖掉灵魂，认为这只不过意味着死后悲惨而现世强大，但是却发现他们打开了一扇门。你可以进入他们的躯壳中，会感到他们在反击，诅咒你，恨你的同时也恨他们自己。”

恶魔转过身，手指轻抚着自己的下巴如同情人的爱抚，眯起眼睛。“他们的灵魂可以被束缚在你身边，可是会有点别的什么 – 什么独立在外的东西 – 总是游离在你们的联合之外的更高的意识。”莫里亚蒂脸色阴沉下来。“你永远也无法触及那一部分的他们。这玩意儿对他们自己也没什么好处。其中一些人，那些最强大的会努力凭借那个反击，可是他们没有形体。只是愤怒的智慧 – 故事总是这样说的。”

“他就像那样？”莫兰问，朝夏洛克冷冷地瞪了一眼 – 马上开始不相信他了。“那玩意儿里有什么东西能听到我们所说的？”

“就算有也没关系了。”莫里亚蒂哼了一声，在夏洛克面前蹲下，笑着说：“就算他能听懂我们的话，他也无能为力。是吧，夏洛克？”他的快活消失了，就像粉笔印子被从石板上抹去，代之以一丝愁容。自夏洛克在这里睁开眼睛起，他还是第一次看到莫里亚蒂的眼神变得锐利，直盯向他深处，他昂首迎上它的眼神。

恶魔咬住嘴唇道：“聪明。老大哥想用那种可怕的小球把你藏起来。”它假装含着歉意一扬眉，伸手去碰夏洛克的脸颊。立刻，他腹中感到一种被吸干的感觉，从它的手掌顺着每一条神经拉出一条火线。“真丢人啊，那玩意儿失效了。”

他的话语如同召唤，他们周围的魔域开始回响起纯粹高昂的极乐的乐音，空气中充满血腥和死亡的气息。从视野边缘，夏洛克看到法力如星光闪烁：紫色与猩红，碧绿与惨白，还有赭黄色，全都随着莫里亚蒂愉悦的哼哼声井喷一样爆发出来，交织在一起。他能辨出尸体 – 代表着新的祭品 –不用数他都知道数量足够。

“来得及时。”莫里亚蒂轻声说，靠得更近，加诸夏洛克身上的束缚更紧，无情地拽紧他。莫里亚蒂的手指拢住他的下巴，停在他的脉搏点上，说道：“你真应该趁还有机会和你的宠物吻别的。”

薄薄的嘴唇贴上他的 –粗暴充满占有欲，恶魔的舌头舔进他的嘴里，就像是拙劣的诱惑，然后那种沉重令人恶心的被抽取的感觉又开始了。夏洛克努力想要闭紧嘴，想要咬下去，想要反抗，可是全都没有用。他变得黯淡，闪亮的形体开始淡去消失，缠绕他的绳索像是令人窒息的裹尸布。终于，恶魔退开，摸了摸自己的嘴唇，晃了下肩膀，开始聚拢他身周的法力，遗憾地摇摇头。

“太迟了。”他手指蜷起，释放出力量：响亮而饥渴。夏洛克感到他与自己身体的最后一点联系被扯断了，代之以莫里亚蒂恶臭的触摸。

占有：身体和灵魂。

******  
约翰坐在沙发上，用双手揉着脸，就好像他能逼着自己铅一样沉重的大脑吸收迈克罗夫特告诉他的信息。“这么说你是在告诉我，从理论上说，夏洛克的两只眼睛没有全变成恶魔眼睛的颜色，是因为他俩是一样的？”

“势均力敌。”迈克罗夫特纠正他。“尽管这个说法具体代表着什么还不是很清楚。有一些资料说那个把灵魂卖给恶魔之后出现了异色症的法师，和她利用的恶魔有相同的企图：他们的目的是一样的。其它资料则表明远非如此，这代表着势均力敌和同样强大的意志力。”

“你意思说他们一样固执？”格雷格问。他坐在沙发扶手上，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，用力眨着眼睛，就像是拼命想要醒着。“我不明白这有什么用？”

迈克罗夫特微微扬了下眉，摇摇头。“如果夏洛克的意志力和恶魔一样强大，这会让他非常难以驾驭。不单单是他的身体或是灵魂，而是他整个的存在。我的助手还在寻找更有力的证据。在现在这个节点上，我们可以认为夏洛克与恶魔的契约是不同寻常的。有什么让它与众不同。”

“这个我们已经知道了，”约翰提示说。“他第一次醒过来就让事情很明显，他还在，而不是—”他挥了下手，试图表示当夏洛克睁开眼睛时，他们本可能看到的那种无边的空茫：只是一具行尸走肉。

格雷格问：“我们有没有什么办法能发现他想要我们做什么吗？”他的电话响了，他站起身，掏出电话。“我意思是说，夏洛克很肯定是恶魔设计了这一切。它在追猎夏洛克的灵魂，这是因为它对夏洛克一见钟情还是什么？”

迈克罗夫特回答说：“很难说。之前与这个恶魔打交道的记录说明它十分古老，几乎是最早的恶魔之一，它唯一的目标就是毁灭和混乱。然而，那些法师并没与它做交易。他们都企图束缚它。”

“这有区别吗？”约翰问，他恨自己的无知。如果情况反过来，是约翰卖掉了灵魂，而夏洛克还在这里，他会准确地知道如何让莫里亚蒂跳脚，如何阻止它。

“往相反的方向想想看。”迈克罗夫特鼓励他道。“这是法师试图奴役恶魔来完成人类的目标。对于一些较低等级的小恶魔，通常都会成功，可是它们的力量却有限。如果一个法师强大到能束缚一个大一些的恶魔，他们的法力会被认为是没有限度的，而他们自己要付出的代价相应来说就不算什么：除非恶魔能够打破束缚，这种情况倒常常发生。”

“打赌，这种情况下，那个法师一定没有好下场。”约翰看了眼格雷格，看到他脸色苍白不由皱起眉。他正在读一条短信，张着嘴，额头上一道深深的纹路。“出什么岔子了？”

“康沃斯路有情况：有报告说那里发生了大规模法力释放。”

“在地上？”迈克罗夫特问，他走近些越过格雷格的肩膀读那条短信。

“不，在地下。人们感觉到法力从下水道散发出来。你愿意打什么赌的？这又是那个见鬼的教派干的好事。”格雷格已然伸手到兜里去摸他的车钥匙，转身朝门口走去。“我会告诉你们又发现了多少具尸体。如果—”

格雷格没能说完，整个房间开始晃动起来，水池里的杯子在哗啦作响，壁炉上摆的几样东西也掉了下来。门在门框里发出响声，铰链咔咔地响着，如同一个巨物喘了一大口气。空气的温度突然降低，他下一口呼气在眼前凝成了白雾。

一声呜咽如刀一般劈空而来，这声音直刺入约翰的大脑，令他一脸痛苦。这声音十分恼人，如同什么玻璃做的东西在沉重的压力之下发出的。他双手捂住耳朵，几乎没注意到迈克罗夫特冲向夏洛克的房间，然后刺耳的声音突然停止，只留下寂静中的回响。

约翰放下双手，正赶上夏洛克房间的门打开了，他抬起头看到那个男子颀长的身形倚在门框上，随意而放松。

“十三个祭品。有些人运气不大好。”夏洛克脸上横过莫里亚蒂的狞笑，约翰双手抽搐，渴望抓起他的枪。

“他是被藏起来的，你应该找不到他。”迈克罗夫特指出来，他的声音冷冰冰的，打量着面前的人。“即使有那么多牺牲品，也不能帮你找到他，他有匿迹珠。”

“讨厌的小东西，是不是啊，探长？而且原理就有纰漏。像我这样和夏洛克紧密联结，很容易就提前把它的力量耗干。”恶魔举起夏洛克的手，他鲜血淋淋的手就是证据。玻璃碎片扎在皮肉里。“它炸掉了，真丢人啊，可是反正夏洛克不会在这里抱怨啦。”

“他在哪儿？”约翰问。他的声音听起来就像满是尖刺锐角的铁丝网。然而，这种冷酷只能让莫里亚蒂再次微笑 –约翰从没指望能在夏洛克脸上看到那种让人心神难安的狞笑。“你对他干了什么？”

“你以为呢？”莫里亚蒂轻声说，眼帘半垂下来。“你再也不会知道他的味道啦，多可惜啊。我想你还是信我说的吧，他美味极了。”他舔着嘴唇，狎昵地笑着露出闪闪发亮的牙齿。

约翰几乎直直撞上迈克罗夫特的伞，他及时把伞一横阻止他靠近那站在他们公寓里的东西，它有着一张夏洛克的脸，正在嘲笑他们所有人。这个充满敌意的动作，足以引起莫里亚蒂的反应，一把油光水滑的刀出现在他手里，虽然完全由魔法化成，但却是实打实的存在。

“那可吓不倒我。你不能伤害我，夏洛克确保了这一点。”约翰冷笑着说。

“噢，你觉得你很特殊吗？”莫里亚蒂大笑起来，夏洛克深沉浑厚的声音发出那样冷厉的笑声，令约翰心都感到疼痛。“你真的以为他只想到了你吗？他太聪明了。即使你躺在地上快死了，他的大脑还在开动。”此刻，那双颜色不一的眼睛，带着同样厌恶的神情看着格雷格和迈克罗夫特，然后又看向门。“他把六个人包括进了‘不受伤害’条款里。无聊死了。两个家人。”如刀的眼神瞟向迈克罗夫特。“深爱的医生和探长，房东太太，还有一个……”

莫里亚蒂慢慢地转动着刀子，把刀锋轻按到夏洛克苍白的喉咙口。“他本可以救自己的，可是没有，他选择去保护一个停尸房里的小耗子一样的女人。”

现在那个声音放柔和了，几乎是沉思的。“你觉得是感性在作怪，是吧？你是那么想的，经过这么长时间，你终于让伟大的夏洛克福尔摩斯有了感觉。”刀锋滑动，一道浅而粗的红色印子横过夏洛克的下巴。“他保护他觉得有用的人，仅此而已。她能提供他实验所需要的材料，房东太太给他地方住，探长让他能工作，哥哥有时候会把他从麻烦里弄出来，而你呢？”恶魔蔑视地冷笑一声。“你分担一部分房租。也就这个了。”

约翰哑口无言，他想要否认，可是心中怀疑的种子却发了芽，这时迈克罗夫特填补了沉默，他说：“我很怀疑最后那点，你也一样。你知道怎么能让夏洛克就范，这一切全倚赖于他和华生医生之间的情谊。那么告诉我：为什么你想要夏洛克的灵魂？你没有吞噬掉他，还没有。”伞移开，指向莫里亚蒂的一只眼睛，然后另一只。“如果你这么做了，那么两只眼睛都会反映出你的本质。”

恶魔挑起一根眉毛，表示承认他说的在理。他喃喃地说：“你真应该趁还有机会把我关起来的，你也许会失去你弟弟，可是其它的一切都会安全，至少在我能找到他的替代品之前。现在……好吧，就这么说吧，我有更好的地方要去。”

“你认为我们会让你离开？”格雷格难以置信地问，他的手握住手机。“有十二个小队的人马正往这里赶，要抓住你。”

恶魔啧啧两声，好像探长太过迟钝。“有点迟了啊。夏洛克最大的好处就是他能做到的事。那么多事。你是故意装看不见？还是真的不知道？”他再次挥了挥刀子以示强调，这把武器纯粹是由力量幻化而成。“这只是他的技能之一。”

“那对你有什么用？”约翰质问道。“你又不能用它来伤害我们，而且你也不会杀死你正寄居的身体。你需要这个身体。”

“噢，这位好医生，永远都看到别人好的地方。一个人类的身体，在它死掉之前，我能对它做好多事啊。各种各样的……小零碎儿……我可以切掉。也许，如果你已经不抱希望，这倒也没什么，可是看看你自己：你是多么急于相信你还能让他回来。”他再次狞笑，在手里懒懒地转着那把刀，将刀尖对准了蓝色的那只眼睛，这样近，约翰无法掩饰脸上的痛苦。“这就是为什么你们会放我走。”

这是场赌博，恶魔一定也知道，可是只要看一眼那只泥浆色的眼睛，就知道它有多么疯狂。这个恶魔尽管聪明，但是充满恨意。它会伤害自己正寄居的身体，只为了让他们难受。

恶魔朝门跨出一步，然后又是一步，然后转过身，准备扬长而去，根本不在乎是不是有人会跟上它。约翰本来要跳上去，抓住那件外衣的领子，把它甩到墙上，如果他办得到，他会把恶魔从这个身体里摇出去—可是格雷格的手抓住了他的胳膊肘制止了他。

“等等。”

“等什么？让它跑掉？它是在夏洛克的身体里！”

“正是这样。人质，记得吗？”格雷格看向迈克罗夫特，他们在沉默中交换了几个眼神。“那个杂种用的是夏洛克的法力，而且它是对的。它能用那法力来干好多事，包括障眼法。我能让每一个苏格兰场的人去找它而它可以打他们眼前走过去，可是它藏不住它的法力。”

 

“你已经调谐了他的法力？”迈克罗夫特问，一边眉毛扬起表示感佩的惊奇。“我倒不知道夏洛克对你的职业生涯那么重要呢。”

“有他我才有职业生涯。”格雷格咕哝着说，转向约翰，用面对极大危机时才会使用的平静而理智的声音说：“你们两个似乎从来没感到奇怪过，我总是能找到你们。我用的是追踪术，我总是给夏洛克附上一个。不管因为什么原因，自从你搬进贝克街，他从没屏蔽过我的法术。”

“这么说你觉得你能找到他？”迈克罗夫特一边问一边开始用手机拨号。

“只要恶魔一直在不采用任何保护的情况下使用夏洛克的法力，我就能知道他在哪儿，可是我需要赶回苏格兰场去激活咒语。”格雷格已经开始行动，发出一条短信，而迈克罗夫特正用快速清晰的语调讲着电话。

“安西娅，请到停尸房接上茉莉 库珀小姐，带她到苏格兰场。告诉她夏洛克需要她的帮助。”看到约翰皱眉，迈克罗夫特给他一个勉强的微笑，挂了电话。“约翰，恶魔所说的在你身上也许是错的，可他说的确实有几分道理。一直以来，很明显，他和库珀小姐的往来主要是图方便，而非出于感性。他之所以保护她，必定是有理由的，而我打算找出来这个理由。”他特意朝通向约翰卧室的楼梯方向指了指。“我建议你拿上任何在战斗中能用得上的东西，我们得离开了。”

约翰木然地照他说的做了，他的身体机械地动作，去取他的枪。服从命令比让他自己思考要容易得多，至少此刻他脑海里还满是恶魔的声音。他知道莫里亚蒂企图让他放弃，可这不意味着他的话不会蜇人。

“他救了你。” 约翰轻声对自己说，他的手指握住放在他床头柜抽屉里的勃朗宁的枪托，然后把枪掖进后腰。这句话很简单，可是更让他坚定了决心，要把这件事扳回来。无论夏洛克出于什么理由，有没有感性的成分在里面，结果仍然是一样的。夏洛克认为他值得为之战斗，而约翰也有同样的想法。

他端正了下肩膀，出了他的房间朝楼下走去，昂着头，咬住牙，坐进雷斯垂德车子后座。迈克罗夫特坐在副驾位置上，当格雷格打开警灯和警笛，好让他们能赶快穿过拥堵的车赶往苏格兰场，没人对此有什么意见。

整座大楼满是人，像蜂巢一样一片忙碌景象。他们刚一进门，莎莉 多诺万就朝他们走来，胳膊下夹着文件，开口说：“下水道里死了十三个。全是教徒，排成时钟一样的一个圆圈，一个在中间。”她的眼神射向约翰，眉头紧蹙。“怪胎哪儿去了？”

他们脸上一定流露了什么，让她得以猜到实情，因为她坚定的表情动摇了。光线好的话，也许可以说是失望，可是约翰猜这位警官感到更多的是疑惑成真。“我就知道。”她嘀咕着说，摇了摇头，不安地挪动了下。

“莎莉……”

“我告诉过你这种事早晚会发生，”她朝格雷格喊道。“告诉过你总有一天，夏洛克福尔摩斯会因为他干的好事变成我们要抓的人！”

“夏洛克有麻烦了？”茉莉柔和颤抖的声音打断了约翰的反击，他转过身发现她站在安西娅身边，身上实验室的大褂歪七扭八，紧紧抓住自己的包挡在胸前好像一个盾牌。“你说的他需要帮助。”

“咱们到我的办公室去谈，”格雷格飞快地说，狠狠瞪了莎莉一眼，她看上去好像要抗议。“警官，你应该很清楚，证据不足的情况下不要随意假设。”

“什么假设？”她气哼哼地说，每一步鞋跟都敲打着地面，跟着走进门。“你看到了床上他那张脸的样子。你看到了发生的事！”

“他在履行职责。”格雷格回答说。

“噢，他的职责？出卖他的灵魂？我倒要问问为了什么？”

“为了我。”约翰没有喊叫，可是他的话在小房间里掷地有声，迈克罗夫特关上门，挡住打探的眼神。“在下水道那会儿你是闭着眼还是你们警方就会这种选择性的瞎眼？他为了救我出卖了他的灵魂。”

多诺万闭住嘴，低下头，冲着约翰皱眉。她的声音放柔和了些，可是依然严厉。“这也没让这事好到哪里去。”

“在我的字典里，这就是好事。告诉我，莎莉，有人肯为你做这样的事吗？”

这问题很残忍，换个场合，约翰是绝不会这么问的。他看到痛苦的神色，被匆忙压下去，然后格雷格插了进来，手里拿支粉笔。“我说，现在他是怎么走到这一步的已经不重要。这会儿恶魔在夏洛克的身体里，并且控制着他的法力。天晓得它要拿来干什么，可是如果咱们要阻止它，就得先找到它。”

“它会想要为自己制造一个身体。”突然之间所有人注意力都转向茉莉，让她看上去很紧张。可是，她的手指松开了她的包，绷直肩膀，耸了耸肩。“基础恶魔学。它们只要可能，就不会执着地待在一具凡人的身体里，那太不牢靠了。如果一个恶魔发现自己所附体的法师强大到足够召唤出一具不死之身，它会立刻这么做。一向如此。”

“那夏洛克强大到那个程度了吗？”约翰问，看到茉莉点头，他的心沉了下去。“你肯定？”

“肯定。”茉莉嘴角翘起，微笑了一下，迈克罗夫特为她拉过一把椅子，有效地为格雷格清出一块空地好着手工作。他草草画了个圆圈，更像是个示意，约翰看着他检查着细节，然后又看回茉莉。

“那要是恶魔有了自己的身体，那夏洛克呢？他能解脱吗？”

茉莉抿住嘴。她的脸上最后一点血色也没了，掉转开眼光，不能看他的眼睛。“根据现存的记录，这事牵涉到的法力非常巨大。我不认为有任何先例，施法者能幸存下来。”她在腿上绞扭着双手，又耸了耸肩。“就算他能，你说过，恶魔已经占据了他的身体。如果恶魔离开了，那么也剩不下什么。他会变成无魂者。”

“恶魔还没吞吃掉夏洛克的灵魂。如果有什么剩下来……”迈克罗夫特没说完，专注地盯着茉莉，可是她只能摇摇头。

“那我就不知道了。夏洛克很强大，所以也许他会没事，可是—”她看着约翰，眼中充满歉意。“没有这样的先例。”

“好吧。”迈克罗夫特轻声说，给她一个微笑。“至少现在我们清楚了，为什么夏洛克在和恶魔立约时保护了你。我不知道你在这个领域有这么广泛的知识。”

茉莉显然听出了没说出口的疑问，因为她红着脸，磕巴起来。“我—我不总是待在停尸房里。我在牛津开始学的是恶魔学，后来才换了专业。这种事不大容易忘掉。”

她垂下眼，脸上浮现出一个奇怪的表情，伸手去掏她的包。“我不认为这是夏洛克记得我的原因，不是因为他认为这有什么特别的。”她想要掩饰住声音里受伤的感觉，可是还是有，约翰感到一阵刺心的同情，茉莉继续说下去：“几年之前，他给了我一样东西要我保管。说他也许有一天用得上。没准你知道那是什么？”

茉莉掏出一根似乎是用铅和蜡封住的试管，给约翰看。里面装的是三只夏洛克的星灵。虽然它们和几天之前讨好约翰的那只不大一样，没有深红色的亮光，也没有生气。它们看上去就像是冰块里的泡泡，光芒稍纵即逝。

“它们本来还要亮一些。我是在今天早上才觉察它们几乎都不亮了。”茉莉低声说着把它们递给约翰。“噢！”

她的惊呼几乎被约翰自己的压过。他的手指一碰到玻璃，胳膊上就好像窜过一支冰箭，夏洛克护障的冬日一般的寒冷感觉顺着他肌肤掠过。而试管里的星灵变亮了，还是很微弱，可是它们现在开始旋转，几乎充满了整个试管。

“我还以为他的法术都不再有效了呢？”约翰看着迈克罗夫特问。“我以为因为迈克罗夫特拥有了夏洛克的灵魂，夏洛克以前的施下的那些法术都失效了，可是这上面还有他的护障。”

大福尔摩斯穿过房间，轻轻从约翰掌中拿起玻璃囚笼。里面传来轻微抱怨的声音，小星星们都贴在靠近约翰那侧的玻璃壁上，迈克罗夫特用批评的眼神检查着它们。

“你是什么时候学会这个的？”他这问题更像是问不在场的弟弟，而非其他人，约翰等着迈克罗夫特的解释。“约翰，你知道这是什么吗？”

“星灵。夏洛克魔法做出来的小东西。他用它们来当信使。或是他自己不能去时，帮他找东西。他总是把它们派出去。”迈克罗夫特在点头，似乎这不是什么新鲜事。

“似乎我们被骗了。”迈克罗夫特思索着说，将试管从约翰那里拿开一些，看着小星星们尽力靠向离他近的那侧。“环绕着它们的护盾还有效，因为夏洛克的一小片灵魂支撑着它，或者我应该说，三小片灵魂。”

约翰无言地把试管从迈克罗夫特手中抽回来，捧在自己掌心里，感到皮肤上一道热流涌过。护障没有把迈克罗夫特推开，可是似乎大福尔摩斯拿在手里时也不怎么舒服。反而约翰能感到夏洛克的魔法滑进他自己的，交织在一起，令他想起从前贝克街那些惬意的日子，逼着夏洛克看一部电影，或者（通常不大情愿）帮夏洛克做实验。

“这么说他从自己的灵魂上分出一些小片片，然后撒进伦敦城？”多诺万问道，她一脸难以置信反感的表情。“我还以为该当他是个聪明人？”

“他是。”迈克罗夫特回答说。“他知道没人能抓住他散出去的那些碎片。只要没有他的明明白白或是暗示的许可就不能。恶魔之所以能抓住夏洛克的灵魂，唯一的理由就是这是他同意的，而且是夏洛克本人把这些关在这里交给茉莉库珀保管的。”

“可是为什么？”茉莉问。“他不肯告诉我，只说也许会有用。”

格雷格清清喉咙，当他开口，声音嘶哑。这还是第一次，约翰注意到探长额头上的汗珠和空中紧张但是在掌控之中的法力。“好吧，不管有什么道理，我们都得尽快琢磨出来。我找到它了。”他水汪汪的眼睛遇上约翰的，嘴抿得紧紧的。“它在圣保罗。”

“那座大教堂？”多诺万问。“可是它是恶魔！”

“警官，别把它和圣经里的恶魔搞混了。神圣场所不会对它们有什么不好的影响。事实上，他是特意出现在那里的。”迈克罗夫特警告说。

“为什么？”约翰问，看着迈克罗夫特朝安西娅点了下头，某种信号。“圣保罗那里怎么了？”

迈克罗夫特回答说：“那是伦敦最大的法力汇聚之地，正是他为给自己创造一个躯体所需要的。”

******  
曾经有过一次，他可卡因用过量了，在心跳紊乱之前有那么几秒钟，夏洛克感觉那是他有生以来最像自己的时候。此刻，也是一样的。他不再是那个由外貌、个人品味构成的夏洛克福尔摩斯，而是即使没有了那些也能赋予他自我的生灵。萃取过，精炼过……

纯净。

不是道德品质意义上的纯净，那不过是另一种人性的定义，而是某种圆融完满，与这个世界和魔法的力量相通。莫里亚蒂曾管他叫做异灵者：一种凶猛的灵物。即使它在嘲笑夏洛克的无助，也还是赞美了他的力量，可是夏洛克并没有觉得自己无力。他现在没有了身体，因为被莫里亚蒂占去了，也没有灵魂，因为恶魔将它随身带走了。

不，当其他一切都被除去，这就是剩下的部分。他没有双眼能看，也没有皮肤来界定他的形体，可是没有了这些限制，随之而来的却是夏洛克所知道的最锐利最极度的专注。这是一种饥渴，一种复仇：有知觉的蔑视。很容易就会对它失去控制，让它变成一股没有方向毫不留情的势不可挡的力量，可是夏洛克让自己专注。

他能模模糊糊地感觉到一种伦敦的气味，但并非是他自己的嗅觉体验。遥远的皮相的诱惑的轻颤，可是都是稍纵即逝的感觉，梦幻一般。这就是他眼下的真实。这里不是他的有着通衢大道和曲折幽巷的城市，而是莫里亚蒂的领地。这是恶魔的世界，自它想象中形成，夏洛克能察觉到那魔物和它的魔域之间的联结。

它就像是一条脐带一样向外延展，伸进两界之间的迷雾中，一条滋养的带子，能将恶魔带回到它自己创造的地方。莫里亚蒂在这个世界的每一处角落都倾注了它的自我，而同样，这个世界也映现在它的自我中。

一个微笑：虽然没有双唇也没有面目让这感觉如此奇怪，可是微笑依然在夏洛克的存在中绽开。愉悦给了他温暖，他将这奇怪的感觉舒展开，开始寻找一些他可以利用的东西。

粗糙而生硬的锐利边缘切割着他。深不可测的缝隙吸引着他，让他可以像一阵烟一样溜进逼仄的空间中寻找破绽。人们一直都在研究恶魔，可是不知为何却总是会忽略掉它们的魔域：只是当魔域是一种地理存在，而非方方面面都体现了它的主人的本质的地方。这里是它们的安全岛，贮存力量的所在，是一个巢穴也是孵育它们的地方。受伤的恶魔可以躲回它们的世界恢复，可是要是在这种时候它们无处可去呢？

这念头带来一阵满意的感觉，这样强烈，夏洛克几乎都能感到那不存在的牙齿的闪亮。然而这与形体无关：无关指甲或是爪子，皮肤或是鳞甲。它也和魔法无关，至少和那个平凡的人类的魔法无关。这和维系着这个世界的质料相关，一种他从孩提时代就拿来摆弄的基础存在。此刻，他恼怒地意识到它就像是粗糙的丝绸贴着裸露的神经，既痛苦又刺激，那样容易撕裂。

他全神贯注，让自己顺着它纹理的线条，直到他可以发现久远之前的断头和伤疤。莫里亚蒂已经存在了许多世纪。它曾经为夺得自己的一杯羹战斗，战胜竞争者踩着他们爬上顶峰，它的魔域留下了那些艰辛岁月的证据。

这里也有着它的秘密，它的记忆：岁月的幽密所在。夏洛克开始解读一切，从莫里亚蒂和他此刻的形态类似，还是未凝聚成形的可憎的怨灵开始，直到他凭着最后的决战夺取了统治权的时刻。他能听到那些轻声低语的许诺，那么古老，此刻都已经不知所云。文明的兴衰是这里的过眼云烟，夏洛克暂时忘掉了自己的愤怒，转而探索、学习，解读并理解一切。

它就在那儿，在那些仿佛沉睡和死亡之间的无意识深处，他找到了它。真相是一声低语，一堆简洁的音节盘绕着穿过他，并不是听见的，而是被他最核心的存在感知。对于他人，也许听来就像是一种他们无法理解的语言，可是夏洛克正与莫里亚蒂相通，而他知道那低语说的是什么。

恶魔真正的名字。完整的名字。

有意思。

夏洛克小心地把这知识收好，只存在他自身之中，不要通过和那个正穿过伦敦的人暂时的纽带泄露反馈回去半点。夏洛克没有声音，无法说出这个名字，也无法操控它蕴含的力量，可是事情可能会有变化的。他能感到各种变幻莫测的可能，天平正在两个极端之间摇摆。

莫里亚蒂很自信，认为那些反抗他的人力量不足。他们毕竟是凡人，可是夏洛克了解那些他认识的人的力量。如果他尝试一下，就能感到雷斯垂德的追踪术的波动，就像是一根无形的鱼线附在莫里亚蒂穿的套装上。他能觉察到迈克罗夫特的预知力在探询搜索的压力，在努力揭开那挡在未来前的帷幕。

他也能感觉到约翰：不是光而是热，像是家中的炉火般吸引着旅人。此刻太远，夏洛克被困在这个监牢里无法够到，可是承诺还在，萦绕不去。

我会等你。

夏洛克拨动着那些他自己的联结，丝线一般将他链回现实世界，他的手指掠过就像是拨弄竖琴的弦，有那么片刻，好奇自己是否能被他人感觉到。这倒也没什么关系。最有可能的情形是，莫里亚蒂是此刻世上唯一能感觉到这里的他的人，夏洛克打算叫他遭点罪。

夏洛克找到最大也最丑恶的一块疤痕，开始渗入进去。一些部分柔软，另一些就像是结实不可移动的铁罩，在他顺着滑过时切割着他。终于，他找到了一个最薄弱的环节，就像是磨薄又秃噜了线的料子。这是这个地方的一块老伤，很多年以前，几乎结果了莫里亚蒂，而且从没好好愈合过。

夏洛克想象着毁灭：锋锐的利刃切入黄油般没入肌肤，皮开肉绽，血液涌出。他想象着飞沙走石，用他整个的存在专心地想象着那概念，纤维开始绷紧颤抖。

报复猛然拍进他，极度的愤怒鞭子一样将他抽开。如果他有形体，那么他怀疑此刻身上已经没有一块完整的骨头了。就这样，他只是盘绕周旋，失去了时间和空间的感觉，被打散又再度凝聚。这是一种内在的痛苦，看不见但是铅一样沉重，随着一下又一下的打击被一而再再而三地激起。这不是坚实有形的拳脚，但是在他四周，魔域挤压蠕动，像是一个活物想要消灭掉那伤害它的东西。

夏洛克冲上去，撕扯着维系着这地方的缝隙，可是随着他受到的每一次回击，他开始变得虚弱，注意力在涣散。专注和思维消失了，只剩下意图。他整个的存在都变成你死我活的争斗，不是他就是魔域，他再也无法确定。他扭转撕扯，抓挠吼叫，已经看不到在他的作用下，裂纹开始变成破洞。

最终，什么东西砰然断裂，留下他在自己渐渐褪去的让他恶心的愤怒中眩晕虚弱，摇摇欲坠，夏洛克略带迟疑地检查着自己的成果。看到莫里亚蒂的庇护之所的尸体，他本该感到满意的，可是只剩了筋疲力尽的感觉。

空中充满了魔域濒死的呜咽。漆黑的墙体在消失，两界之间的寒冷与浓雾渗入进来。地板依然还在，某种平坦的表面，但是，此刻它是永恒之巅上一小块平地。祭品和牺牲品散落在黑翼之椅的四周，不再被浓重的阴影遮住而是暴露在四周寒冷缥缈的光线中。

零零碎碎人体的残骸四散在地上，一些血迹斑斑，其它的就像是骨灰。它们毋宁说是牺牲的象征，而非有机的残骸，可是夏洛克还是尽量坚持检查它们能提供的线索，他的推理远比他的灵魂能做出的要深刻。他靠近一堆祭品：没有脚步声，没有衣服悉索声……他只不过比一口气略多一点，可是仍然能从莫里亚蒂魔域的残留墟骸上读出写在上面的故事。

这是这地方的核心，是建立起其余一切的基础，夏洛克发现自己正扒在它的边缘，努力聚集起一些力量，开始再次寻找弱点。

他此刻疼痛不已，急于得到一些休息：是床或是墓穴他不在乎。然而，夏洛克逼着自己继续，朝这奇异地方的中心移动，检查着椅子脚下的一堆东西。这里的东西要小一些，没有环绕着外围的那么触目惊心。没有珠宝或是钱币。都是更为简单原始的东西：石头工具，天然的珠子，还有几十个贝壳。夏洛克意识到这是古老的膜拜奉上的贡品。不知道怎么他很怀疑莫里亚蒂会是个仁慈的神袛恩眷它的追随者。不，它可能一直都在利用人们的愿望来与他们作对。一个完全不同的时代，可是教派是一样的。夏洛克猜也许是它的第一个，他在一个空贝壳内里看到了隐约的原始蜘蛛的线条。

转念之间这个脆弱的奉献就被碾成粉末，听到了沙一般的残余簌簌作响纷纷洒落地上。然而这样做的同时，夏洛克能感觉到有力量迸发出来，没有令人惊畏的场面，但是平台倾斜了一些，如同它之下的支撑正在消失。夏洛克尝试性的，几乎是好奇的又干了一次，他用意志的力量又打碎一片贝壳：仇恨就像是一记猛击，严厉毫不留情。

再一次的晃动和摇摆，远处边缘传来微弱的石头坍塌的声音。毁灭即将来临。

他飞快的让自己冲向这些贡品，一个接一个打破砸碎，碾压成尘，而脚下的地板开始起伏作响。他太过专心，没有听到远远传来的恐怖的咆哮，没有感觉到破空而来的冲击，直到什么东西拍进了他。

这突如其来的一击令人震惊：不是打击本身，而是他突然有了坚实的形体，而那种力量的透明感觉消失了。此刻，他有了轮廓 – 染血的双手，断折的手指，疼痛的肋骨，跳疼的瘀伤。痛苦开始变成他能理解的那种，让他趴在地上呻吟喘息，而莫里亚蒂的手指抠进他的背。

“你--！”恶魔恶狠狠的抓挠他，指甲穿透夏洛克透明的皮肤。这感觉令他扭动。阴影在他皮肤上蜿蜒爬行，莫里亚蒂从鼻子里吸气，用一连串短促不连贯的词语表达着它的仇恨。“你觉得这意味着什么？”它抽回一只手，某种透明的东西从它指尖滴落在夏洛克脸旁的地上。“你觉得我不能再建一个？”它一声嘶吼，抓住深色发卷的影像，把夏洛克的头撞在地上。

“本来还挺有意思。”终于莫里亚蒂说，揪起夏洛克的头看着他虚弱而断断续续地挣扎。“真的，可是现在你挡我道了。”

“那么你要吃掉我的灵魂了，我猜。”

他的声音只比最轻声的低语略响一些，可是恶魔却畏缩了一下，仿佛他本以为夏洛克做不到。他用了巨大的努力，再也无法重来一次，夏洛克暗骂着自己的愚蠢，他蜷缩着颤抖着，太过虚弱太过筋疲力尽，无法做更多抗争。

片刻之后，莫里亚蒂缓了过来，站起身，顺手把夏洛克也从地上拖起来，手指的幻象无力地掰着它的掌握想要挣脱。

“还不到时候。”恶魔保证说。“我要以牙还牙。”它把夏洛克的头向后扳去，冲着他的脸吼叫。“我要烧了你。你会尖叫，你会哭泣，而所有你爱的东西 – 你的城市，你的朋友们，那个愚蠢的普普通通的医生 – 什么都不剩只剩灰烬！”

“交易……”

“你觉得我还用在乎那个吗？”莫里亚蒂闭上眼睛，饱满的双唇漂亮地弯起，承认失败一样仰起头。“我还以为你是个天才呢。一旦我有了不朽的形体，即使最高主宰都不能奈我何了。我会是神。”莫里亚蒂挑逗地耸动眉毛。“我会让世界跪在我脚下，而那些不为我所用的人？”它耸耸肩，然后放松了掌握，拍了拍夏洛克的头发，深吸一口气，说：“他们都蹦跶不了多久了。”

它朝着他魔域残余的模糊边缘向前迈出一步，身后拖着夏洛克。“我应该感谢你。没有你，这一切没有可能。噢，你是保住了你的宠物，就那么一会儿：几天的担心和痛苦，可是到头来，全都落空了。”它在边缘停住，弯下腰，眼神在夏洛克脸上扫来扫去。夏洛克模模糊糊地想着他的脸上是不是和他感觉中一样惨不忍睹，可是即使莫里亚蒂看到了伤痕，它也根本不在意。“说真的没有他你会更好。”

愤怒在他身体里涌动，被限制在他灵魂的透明形体模糊的边界中。他无处可逃。曾经被释放出来毁坏了这个地方的那一部分他此刻被嵌入他的灵魂，如同正确的拼图碎片，被莫里亚蒂所控制。他完全是无助的，可是依然奋力反抗。

“住手。”

夏洛克立刻静止了，役使让他别无选择，只能服从。他整个垮下来，随着两界之间的吸力环绕着他，蒺藜一般的尖刺划过他，他战栗着。

“莫兰告诉我不应该把你的任何一部分留在这里。他从一开始就不相信你。吃惊吧？头脑简单的人反而会想到我们遗漏的东西？”莫里亚蒂耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，伸出空着的那只手，魔法在他们周围聚集。“这一次，我得把你放在我眼皮底下。”

夏洛克的感觉扭曲了，一阵令他失去方向感的天旋地转之后，他倒在另一块地板上，这一次更坚硬更结实，摸到任何地方都是一阵炙热。他的手掌摊开在地砖上，红黑两色铺开去，像是巨大的光线的图案，奔向中心的圆圈。一双鞋闯进他的视线，他认出那是他最喜欢的一双鞋而怒容满面。

他抬眼看去，憎恨着莫里亚蒂的微笑在他的面容上闪现。这还是他头一次看到恶魔躲在他自己面容后面，他努力想要开口，有什么冰冷的东西从他身上流出。然而他说不出话，他朝下看了眼自己，能透过自己透明的身体清楚地看到下面的地砖。

地上有斑斑猩红的血迹：他身上的伤口反映在他的肉体上，血涌出来。每一道伤口每一处瘀伤都映现在莫里亚蒂所占据的身体上。他的下唇血肉模糊，一只眼睛肿得几乎成一线，然而恶魔似乎并不在乎。它也不担心夏洛克显然折断的左手小臂，还是不管不顾地使用那条胳膊，似乎完全感觉不到疼痛，它大大地张开双手，而那些教众们走进了夏洛克的视野。

力量在圣保罗大教堂白色的石头和金色的装饰上闪耀：它浸浴在它自己吸引来的法力的云团中。热流在夏洛克透明的灵体中奔流，顺着他和莫里亚蒂之间的纽带无情地向恶魔流去。一阵极乐又痛苦的感觉让他哭喊出声，法力愈发明亮，在他身体中激荡，直到他除了那巨大无匹的力量之外再也感觉不到别的：深不可测，不可驯服也绝对不可阻挡。

莫里亚蒂赢了。

******  
“整个区域都已经疏散了。没有人会看到发生的事，哪怕我们把这地方炸成碎片。”格雷格边说边站到约翰身边，指了指从北边的帕特诺斯特广场横跨到南边的卡特花园的咝咝作响的法术之穹。

迈克罗夫特朝安西娅点点头，后者开始飞快地按动手机键盘。“媒体都被屏蔽了。”他用解释的口气说，手指有意地勾了勾。一些穿着黑西装的男男女女立刻行动起来，分散开围住巨大的圣保罗教堂。

“我们到底希望在这里做什么？我们还在努力营救夏洛克，是吧？”约翰问道，在等着答案的同时，感到一阵空洞的疼痛。

迈克罗夫特的眼睛看住他的。“我们尽力而为，可是我们最主要的目标必须是控制并封印住恶魔。”最后他说道。“如果库珀小姐是对的，它是打算给自己弄到一具不死之身，那么我们会有一线得手的机会：总会有那么一刻，那东西要离开我弟弟的身体进入到他自己的身体里。我们也许能利用那个机会抓住他。”

他举起一个形状莫名的盒子，表明光滑玻璃一样。只是当迈克罗夫特将它向着光转动时，约翰才看到它表面上铭刻的种种符文和封印。

“就像捉鬼敢死队？”格雷格嗤的笑出声，尽管有些颤抖，约翰朝他微笑了。迈克罗夫特对这比方一副不感冒的样子。“所以我们得先让恶魔做完要做的事然后才能行动？”

“确实。然而，我怀疑这不会像听起来那么容易。监控表明教堂里有它的教众。一旦它觉察到我们在这里，很可能会采取相应的报复行动。”

“它能做到吗？我还以为契约意味着它不能伤害我们呢。“格雷格问，卷起袖子，回答了他的无线电几句，部署着他的人马。

“正是，探长。我们。”迈克罗夫特指了指他们三个，然后又指了下茉莉把她也算进来，她站在一边，脸色苍白但是坚定。“警方的其他人员和我自己的安全部队则没有这样的保护，可能遭受重大的伤亡。我们不能任他们冲上去而不给他们支援。”

“我本来也没打算站在一边看着。”约翰指出来，抱起胳膊，仰起脸。“我们在等什么？”

“如果认为我们自己可以完全免疫恶魔的攻击那是不明智的。”迈克罗夫特连忙说，伸手抓住已经朝教堂迈出一步的约翰。“它的教徒和打手还是可能伤害我们的。因为不知道契约的细节，我们无法确定。”

“那个枪手？”格雷格问，不出声地骂了句粗口。“这么说我们是要对付一拨公民和一个拿着狙击枪的怪物。”

“更不用说还有恶魔本身。”迈克罗夫特的声音变得坚决起来，带着一种公事公办的意味。“单是它自己，就已经很强大了，可是别忘了它还能使用夏洛克的法力，而且是不加克制地使用。夏洛克能做许多事，可是他选择有所为有所不为。我不相信恶魔能展现任何类似的信条。”

约翰把手抄进兜里，用手掌握住细长的试管。茉莉曾提出帮他收在她的包里，可是约翰发现自己不情愿将试管交出去。这是夏洛克唯一没被莫里亚蒂掌控的部分，而把它交出去感觉就好像会将它暴露在恶魔的眼前。这东西有着约翰说不清道不明的重要性，此刻他从指尖下的玻璃中汲取着力量。

“我—你们想要我做些什么？”茉莉问道，她的声音有些飘摇，格雷格递给她一件防弹背心，帮她穿好。约翰很轻松地就穿戴好他自己的，而迈克罗夫特穿着这件他的行头之外的东西，丝毫也没约翰以为的那样为此烦心。

“你还记得在停尸房那次吗？”约翰想了一下问道，看了眼格雷格和迈克罗夫特，考量了一下他们会作何反应。说到底，茉莉的工作是和死人打交道不是没有道理的。“那次你用其中一具尸体当帮手？”

茉莉脸红了，将一绺头发掖到耳后，低下头，结结巴巴地说：“我们忙不过来了，而且我确认过那具尸体是被捐出来用于科学研究的！”她带些罪恶感地荡开眼神。“它所做的大部分是帮我做记录。”

“就是那次。就连夏洛克都印象深刻。”约翰说，他知道自己的话能有效地安抚她的不安。“把无生命的身体控制到那种程度可不容易。我知道你从不会出于恶意去摆弄遗体，可是也许你能利用墓穴里的东西增加我们的胜算吧？”

他把这个说得就好像是一个问题，扬了扬眉，算是把迈克罗夫特和格雷格都问了。大福尔摩斯对茉莉的技巧似乎并不感到吃惊；格雷格更像是想要表示反对。人们对一个巫师会有奇怪的反应，安德森就是最好的例子，可是约翰太了解格雷格，肯定他不至于。

“我会替你守住后方。”格雷格说，冲茉莉用力一点头表示承诺。“你必须集中精力去控制。我会保证同时不会有任何人能靠近你。”

“选一个隐蔽的地方，很容易防守的位置，最好要有一条退路，以防万一你需要。”迈克罗夫特轻松地指点她。

茉莉颤悠悠地深吸一口气，似乎放下了她的不安，给了约翰一个微微的笑。“我只需要知道要指挥它们朝哪儿去。”

“恶魔在穹顶之下。”安西娅插话进来，冲着迈克罗夫特说。“监控表明它的脚正踩在圆周的边上。”

“一个已经在那儿的圆圈。”迈克罗夫特喃喃地说，皱起眉对着地上。“他没任何行动？”

“最初的报告表明是在出窍的状态。”她回答说。“痴呆呆的眼神。然而，它的教众和它在一起。”她犹豫了一下，吸了口气，从她的黑莓手机上抬起眼睛。“一个狙击手已经就位了。”

她没加上一句这可能是他们的唯一机会；那个意思就写在她职业化不带任何情绪的脸上。他们有一个可以让这一切结束的机会，就在此刻此地，可是代价是夏洛克的生命。

“不行，只要还有其他办法就不可以。如果我们能抓住恶魔，我们弟弟就会获得自由。”过了凝重的片刻之后，迈克罗夫特回答道，无视他的助手抿住了嘴。“我们会继续按原计划进行。准备好了吗？”

约翰点点头，知道格雷格和茉莉也一样，只不过肯定的程度有别。“我们要从正门进去吗？”

“朝南边的柱廊走，那里离穹顶最近，我们从侧门进去。”迈克罗夫特回答说，已经在前头带路。他的伞不见了，可是约翰看到他摆弄着右手上的指环，激活了什么东西，让那个金色的圆环笼罩在奇怪的光中。“确保你们的护障都升起来。尽可能用障眼术掩护住你们自己，否则就利用石头当掩体。”

他扭过头，毫不犹豫找到约翰。“记住，我们会尽可能救回我弟弟，但是我们必须抓住恶魔。即使最后不得不用夏洛克自己做代价。”

迈克罗夫特说这几句时的痛苦正如约翰听到它们时的恼怒一样。大福尔摩斯或许不会哀叹他们目前的处境，可是他的脸僵硬而苍白，脸上的纹路中流露出一个别无选择的人的决心。

约翰想要争辩，可是到最后，他只能点头表示理解。在他内心深处，约翰知道这是事实。如果真走到那个地步，至少他不会亲眼看到那一幕。他下了决心一定要把夏洛克救回来，不成功便成仁。

只用一个动作，他就从牛仔裤的腰间拔出了勃朗宁，检查着弹匣：里面整齐地排着银子弹。本能开始发挥作用，顺着他的肩膀和胳膊，稳住他扣住扳机的手指，他拉开枪栓，跟上步伐。

门打开了，铰链上过油，一丝声音也没有，他轻灵地闪进门。约翰立刻在柱子间找到隐蔽处，身子放低，最后看了一眼其他的人，然后专注地看着前面的情景。

教派的人在四下转悠，一些人在争论，教堂的神圣空间中回荡着恶言恶语。另一些手持武器站着，四下瞭望，寻找任何可能的威胁，可是他们没有组织。他们没有受过训练。没有一个人朝画廊的方向看，而约翰能觉察到那边的动静：迈克罗夫特的人，很隐蔽。没有人顺着周边巡逻。他们只是些来应付的人。

他的眼神落在房间中央的那个身影上。熟悉到令他心疼。不是这个地方，而是夏洛克脸上那种出神凝视的表情。这是他每一次灵体出窍去追猎时的模样，空洞而无害。他的脸上就像一块画布，满是伤痕。下巴上一块淤青，破裂流血的嘴唇，一只肿起的眼睛。他额头上和额角也有一片片紫色黑色的瘀伤，约翰注意到他手臂的姿势，略略离开身体，如同手臂在疼痛。莫里亚蒂不会这样对待它所寄居的人，是吧？威胁是一回事，可是折磨这具身体似乎并不理智。

约翰很想要行动，想伸出手用治愈术解除夏洛克那具身体上的伤痛。然而，在他还没来得及退缩，一道光就逼得他从那一点移开眼光，然后发现那具身体又被占据了。

莫里亚蒂轻蔑地盯着自己的脚下，约翰的心在肋骨下抽搐，他几乎被轮番滚动的恐惧/希望/绝望逼得喘不上气来，那一定是夏洛克的灵魂，和他兜里装着的几颗碎片不同，也不同于那些穿过伦敦街道的星灵，而是他灵魂的内核。

那个智慧在那里，被困在淡淡的透明的人形轮廓中。隐约有撕破褴褛的衣服的模样，遍体都有暗影阻住光线就像是瘀伤。实际上，它们恰是那些留在实质形体上的映像，约翰感到胃在抽搐。

他从没见过这样的东西，可以同时如此美丽又如此惊心。夏洛克的幻象不只是他自己，还有他所有的能力，这让约翰身体里有什么东西向前压去，急于伸出手去触摸。然而虽然这样辉光闪闪，事实却明摆在那里：它飘摇而苍白，太过微弱，就连反抗地朝他原有的身体的怒视都很无力。这不是势均力敌的双方，而是胜利者和被征服者。莫里亚蒂带着胜利的得意笑容向下看着那个正趴在他脚前的瘦削黯淡的人影：这就是那造就夏洛克，让约翰无比钦慕的夏洛克的东西的残余。

莫里亚蒂突然做了个手势，他张开双手，似乎完全不在乎他所占据的身体上的疼痛。四散缺少组织的教徒们朝前走去，在地板上黑色圆圈的边缘按自己的位置站好，如同他们都只不过是傀儡。也许他们就是。约翰尽力想把他们看清。一些人拿着供品，其他人只是握紧空空的双手，看着恶魔和它脚下的灵魂，仿佛那并没有什么特别之处。

恶魔弯下腰，揪住鬼魂一样的夏洛克的头发把他拉起来跪在面前。灵魂没有出声叫喊，尽管那必定很疼，约翰紧紧抿住嘴，把想要冲出喉咙的声音压下去：半是同情的呜咽，半是威胁的吼叫。他手里的枪沉甸甸的，有力而致命，所有曲线都紧贴着他的皮肤，可是他不能用它，因为那伤害夏洛克的人正是夏洛克本人。

他在柱子后移动了一下，眨着眼睛，注意到雪白的大理石上的光更加明亮。耀眼的光芒顺着地板和柱子亮起，汇聚在地板中央的圆圈中。那在他们头上的高高的穹顶开始回荡起低吟，火花闪烁着出现在圣徒雕像们的脸上，然后一路顺着祭坛闪现。

远处有砰的一声传到约翰的耳中，他看到莫里亚蒂吓了一跳，脸上现出狰狞的表情，注意力也动摇了。

“那对你们没什么用！”他叫喊道，夏洛克的声音响彻大殿。“你以为我不知道你吗，茉莉？那都是些拿来玩玩的雕虫小技！”从坟墓中出现了第一具骨架，在茉莉的操控下出奇的敏捷，一道碧绿的光顺着地板射过去，将它化作了齑粉。然而，茉莉唤起了不止一具。也许那些蹒跚的亡者 – 一些只是残余的骨骸，另一些还有着生前的人形 – 对恶魔毫无影响，可是对它的教众却是另一回事。

一个女人畏缩了，从圆圈边上她的位置躲开。她只发出了一声短促尖利的叫声，生命就离她而去：一朵溅开的血花，汇进环绕着他们的法力的风暴。

“不要动！”

役使的命令就像一只沉重的手紧压住约翰的后背，把他的双脚固定在地板上。命令中的力量令人作呕，他额头上冒出汗珠，努力想要摆脱恶魔的命令。虽然这不是对他而发，可是空中充满了夏洛克的力量和莫里亚蒂的意志，两者的结合令他几乎难以抵抗。

终于，约翰挣脱了出来，因为用力而踉跄了一下。这让他喘着粗气，感到一阵恶心，而不仅他如此。他能看到一点儿迈克罗夫特的身影，他的障眼术消失了，弯着腰，喘得就像是刚跑完马拉松。有几个迈克罗夫特的人倒在地上，失去意识，被莫里亚蒂的命令压得完全失去了行动能力，还有几个靠在柱子上挣扎着喘上气来。

在圆圈的边缘，莫里亚蒂头朝后一仰，一个狰狞丑陋的笑容在夏洛克的嘴唇上浮现，蓄势待发的力量被点燃了。

法力猛然爆发，伴着教徒们的凄厉叫喊，耀眼的光芒穿过约翰的薄薄眼帘。蓝色与白色耀眼的光芒相抗衡，在他们周围，石墙发出响声，努力在强大的力量下保持住形状。他身边的柱子在强力下弯曲了，他逼着自己睁开眼睛，把吃疼的泪水眨掉，努力想要看清发生了什么。

一个迈克罗夫特的人冲了上去，她的枪拿在手里，可是她还没来得及穿过法力燃烧沸腾和正常空气的分界线，就立住无法动弹，她浑身肌肉僵硬，张开嘴发出一声无声的尖叫。这是个恐怖的时刻，上一刻她还在那儿，而下一刻就已经粉身碎骨。

迈克罗夫特冲口而出一句粗话，这声咒骂几乎被狙击步枪的怒响湮没。子弹溅在地上，没打中。很快会有第二枪，约翰抓住迈克罗夫特的肩膀，把他拖到边上一排橡木椅后。

“现在要怎么做？”约翰问道，看了一眼木头掩体之外，想要发现狙击手的位置，可是除了教徒们四散的身体，什么也没看见。一些已经变成尸体，破烂不堪就连茉莉都无法驱使，另一些人正挣扎着起身，大声叫喊着开始用烛台、十字架……任何手边能抓到的东西武装自己。一些人在准备施法，约翰咒骂着，看到一些力量比较强的教徒正召唤出低级恶魔来加入他们。“要不了多久，我们的人数就不占优势了。”

“要想利用机会抓住莫里亚蒂，我们得有人能进入魔法圈中。”迈克罗夫特闭上眼睛，用拇指揉着额角。“我没想到它能用屏障挡住整个过程，我们无法靠近。”

约翰看了眼燃烧的法力之墙，眯起眼睛抵御住刺眼的光芒。他看到了那个可怜女人身上发生的事，本以为能感到空气中那种凌厉的气势，就像是一头吼叫残暴的野兽一样让任何胆敢靠近的人烧尽，然而他所能感到的一切只是夏洛克的护障光滑的冰一样的质感。虽然护障现在变得很大，可是一样欢迎着他。

“把盒子给我。”他说，将枪交到左手中，伸出右手。“在这一切开始之前，我就能直直走进夏洛克的护障中，甚至感觉不到它在。如果这是一样的护障，那我就有可能靠得足够近。”

迈克罗夫特立刻反对说：“那如果它不是呢？你会被害死的。夏洛克赢回来的你这条命就值这么点儿吗？”

“没有了他？是的。”话语冲口而出，就像早就在那儿只等被大声说出来。迈克罗夫特脸上闪过震惊的神色，令他面容扭曲，然后代之以某种更柔和有些痛苦的表情，可是约翰绝对看不透。

终于，大福尔摩斯点点头，将捕魔器交给约翰，指点他要触碰哪条符文。“这个能激活它。你要在恶魔离开夏洛克身体的那一刻按住这里。你只有几秒钟的时间。还有，约翰？”迈克罗夫特按住约翰的小臂，令他停下。“夏洛克救你不是出于义务，或者友情这么简单的事。你得知道这个。”似乎迈克罗夫特有更多话要说，可是他都咽了回去，绷直肩膀。“你得跑过去。我一点都不怀疑莫里亚蒂的打手会瞄准你。”

约翰点点头，胸口发紧，说不出更多的话，起身向前冲去，他跃过座位，全力冲刺朝火线跑去。在他身后，迈克罗夫特大声发号施令，掩护他的枪声响彻教堂。不止一次，子弹打在约翰脚前的石板地上，可是他完全顾不上溅起的碎石划过他的牛仔裤，闪过一下挥动的烛台，冲向魔法白蓝色的大球。

当约翰冲进中心那清澈的空气中，感觉就像是滑进热水浴缸，所有起伏的情绪都消失了，代之以决心，坚定无比。也许莫里亚蒂在里面，可是在四周的光芒，以及拥住他身体的法力中，约翰能感到夏洛克的存在。

“太迟了！”莫里亚蒂吟唱一般说。此刻就连夏洛克自己的声音都消失了，代之以有教养的爱尔兰口音。在他们两个身后，在海洋一样涌动的力量中，某种东西开始成形，人体一样有形有质，凭空出现。不完整，还没完全成形，可是约翰怀疑这只不过需要一两分钟的时间，莫里亚蒂就能得到它渴望的不死之身了。

恶魔弯下腰，不理会自己这具身体上各处伤口里涌出的鲜血，他捧住跪在他面前的灵魂的脸。那个影子现在只不过隐约可见。能看到的只是有明暗对比的地方 – 发卷的影子，眼睫毛的阴影和因为惊慌收缩的瞳孔，可是当莫里亚蒂让他们嘴唇相接，就连这些都变得黯淡了。它的舌头探出来懒懒地滑动，被它抓住的灵魂在挣扎着反抗这个嘲弄的吻，变得越来越浅淡。

约翰忘掉了手里的盒子和枪，这两样东西都没什么用。他屈膝弯腿，肌肉收缩奋力向前一跃。驱使他的是本能，强烈的怒火给了他力量，他撞上恶魔的侧身，两个人一起倒在地上。

一股大力砸在约翰胸口 – 足以踢断肋骨的一脚。骨头发出一声清楚无可否认的脆裂的声音。约翰身体飞开，砸在大理石地板上，他兜里玻璃碎裂的清脆声音传到他耳中，他眨着眼想要看清。

莫里亚蒂正捂着夏洛克身体的胸口，挣扎着喘气，它的面容扭曲成愤怒和痛苦的表情。看上去就好像拼命想要能动，约翰皱着眉意识到莫里亚蒂打算给他造成的伤害再一次被反弹回它自己的身体上，这是夏洛克定下的条款。

莫里亚蒂咝着气说：“再过一分钟，我就能让这没用的东西死掉了。糟蹋了这么漂亮的东西是很可惜，可是—”它啐了口血，牙齿上闪着红色的光，咧开嘴笑了。“我已经用完他了。”它左手一挥，指了指周围空空如也的地面。“他的灵魂已经没了，医生，而当我离开他的身体，他可什么都不剩了。”

恶魔向前一步，约翰还没来得及大声咒骂出口，一只擦得锃亮的鞋就踩上了迈克罗夫特给他的捕魔器。玻璃发出脆响纷纷碎裂，上面符文的力量也随之而消失。恶魔用脚掌用力在地上碾了碾，如碾灭一个烟头，肩膀动了动耸了一下。“看上去你已经输了，华生医生。”

“他还没有消失。”约翰说，舔了舔嘴唇，某种温暖的东西掠过他的皮肤。“没有完全消失。”他举起手，手指张开，摊开手掌露出三颗闪亮的小星星，它们缥缈的光亮照在约翰被试管的碎玻璃割破染血的手上。

“豪华大餐之后剩下的残渣而已！”虽然嘴里这么说，莫里亚蒂大吼一声，冲过来像是想要去抓它们。“没用！”

“是我的。”

随着话语离开约翰的嘴唇，空气开始波动，他紧紧攥着夏洛克灵魂剩下的碎片手缩回来贴住胸口。他本能地低下头，绷紧肩膀，准备好战斗，即使他此刻正蜷缩在地上。也许他制止不了恶魔，也阻止不了他让这个世界陷入浩劫，可是他会全力战斗护住夏洛克灵魂最后的残片。

什么东西碎了：什么东西锐利的抽过就像电光的一闪。约翰盯着那只深色的左眼中一道闪电划过，血顺着夏洛克的额头流淌到脸颊上。法力在涌动，黑色、灰色和午夜的幽蓝交织在一起，一声狂笑从莫里亚蒂喉咙中冲出。

“噢，真棒！你是知道啊，还是夏洛克希望你能碰巧猜到他在契约里给自己留下的退路啊？”颤悠悠的呼吸从饱满的双唇间逸出，约翰向前踏了半步，听着恶魔的声音在让人心烦意乱的柔软爱尔兰口音和夏洛克更有力克制的英格兰口音间变幻。“从你的模样判断，是后一种。他把契约整个建立在这个基础之上：‘我的灵魂，如你在此所见，只要你能保住便可拥有，换约翰华生的生命。’而你要做的一切就是为他而战。”莫里亚蒂耸耸肩。“好吧，我再不需要他了。”

夏洛克的膝盖一弯，约翰不假思索接住了他，被突如其来身体的重量弄得失去了平衡。环绕着他们的空气仿佛带电一般，不时闪烁着火花，而魔法的吟唱也变了调子，变得嘶哑而刺耳。

约翰还能觉察到恶魔：一股沉重不怀好意但是无形的力量，就在他头上。他向前俯身，用自己的身子护住夏洛克伤痕累累的身体，身下的那具身体不自然地一动不动，他压下心头涌起的一阵痛苦的悲伤。约翰下一口呼吸哽咽着，松开手指，狂乱地抚摸过那些淤紫和伤口。

一阵迅风掠过他，冲向在魔法华尔兹般漩涡的中心那个暗色的身影。大殿中响起震耳的声响，它的力量令约翰感到肺叶都在肋骨下颤抖，他闪避开，尽力掩护好自己和夏洛克。

突然，力量全都熄灭了，刺眼的光亮都消失了，约翰在强光之后视线一片模糊。此刻他能看到教堂了，地上散落着可怕的残肢和死尸。残存的教徒们还在和迈克罗夫特的人激烈交战，可是约翰无法起身去加入战斗。他几乎注意不到那些人，而是发现自己正盯着站在不远处的那个男人。

黑色的头发梳向后面，苍白的脸上一双黑色的眼睛正在凝视。他的身体不高不矮，从任何意义上都不出众，穿着名牌灰色套装。他看上去毫无特别之处，可是接下来他笑了，那个表情中每一分都是恶魔的疯狂。

“告诉过你了太迟了。”莫里亚蒂耸耸肩，眼神向下落在夏洛克的身体上，遗憾地叹息一声。“夏洛克又都属于你了—”笑容闪过那张脸。“而现在可没有什么能保护你不受我伤害了。”

约翰闪避了一下，伏地躲过朝他袭来的致命法力。它打在他肩膀旁边，发出一声巨响，可是法术没能打到他，与他的皮肤间只隔了极薄的一层熟悉的冰蓝色。

“夏洛克？”他轻声呼唤，心中充满希望，向下看着那张没有反应的脸。然而没有任何动静，没有什么说明夏洛克有恢复意识的迹象。

不要问。我需要你跟着我重复。

夏洛克的声音飘进约翰的脑海，这句话与其说是听到的毋宁说是感觉到的。温暖的感觉掠过他的后脑，几点小小的接触，仿佛是指尖轻轻掠过，约翰颤抖着，向着这接触靠过去。

一串短短的不知所云的音节在他耳中回荡，他眉头紧蹙专心致志，声音在不熟悉的辅音上有些磕绊。约翰仔细地把它们串起来，努力不去理会莫里亚蒂越来越强势的攻击，环绕着他的护障开始变形晃动。

' Yal-ha No-ved Nha: ee-tra-eeroM Sem-yaj.'

世界一片寂静。

约翰眨着眼，迎上莫里亚蒂极度惊恐目瞪口呆的表情，他自己的声音在教堂的大殿里回荡。这本是一句轻声低语，可是随着每一次回荡越来越响亮，盘旋缭绕，直到约翰开始从这场战斗中领会了什么。

詹姆斯 莫里亚蒂：An Damhán Alla

“不！”

莫里亚蒂冲上来，双手张开，整张脸因为愤怒而狰狞。然而他的叫声被法力的咆哮湮没了。不是恶魔的法力，而是某种东西，某种似乎从大教堂本身的石头中渗出的力量，顺着那怪物的神经网络打击到他的最深处。

惊人的力量震撼着约翰的胸膛，令他的肺在颤抖，吸不上气来。声音再次回荡在他耳中：末日浩劫般的凄厉。他矮下身，双臂抱住夏洛克的头两侧，灰尘和瓦砾如雨般从穹顶落下，像微型炮弹般砸在大理石地面，那股力量找到了出口。

恶魔的喊声变成了尖叫，愤怒而饱受折磨，完全不像人声，无法理解。约翰紧紧闭住眼睛，张起他的护障把力量反弹回去。他不明白这一切到底是怎么回事 – 不能肯定这是不是能够把他们都从地图上抹去的逆转还是什么别的。他能理解的一切就是身下的夏洛克的存在，环绕着他，环绕着他的心，他的头脑。

他的名字。那个浑厚的声音现在很微弱，只比一口气略响一些。他的全名：你把它倒过来念了，这就是它的末日。书里最古老的手法。

在被法力压倒之前，约翰听到的最后一句话是夏洛克喃喃说着约翰当时在神庙里挣扎着说出的一句：唯一要紧的话。

谢谢你。


	3. 重建

厚重的热度仿佛热风一样包裹着他，然而这并不是他惧怕的地狱中令人痛苦的烈焰，而是浓重而持续不断的温暖，不时被干燥的风扰动。这让夏洛克联想起沙漠与绿洲之间那条窄窄的过渡地带：生命的边缘，在这里，水波的光芒比钻石还要珍贵，薄薄一层土壤覆盖着山地裸露贫瘠的大地骨架。

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”他喃喃的低语化成了问题，被风的翅膀带走。也许他就和这片土地一样，是在某个边缘地带，生与死的边缘。如果他有力气睁开眼睛，就可以知道，可是这种无意识几乎是宁谧的，这是他生命中最漫长的一天之后温暖的床榻，可以缓解模糊而遥远的肌肉酸疼和骨头断裂的刺痛。他的意识变得迟缓，不再挣扎着努力回归平素的敏捷，相反，他任自己听从了寂静的召唤。

“阿富汗。一直都是这里。”声音听起来很紧，如同声音的主人在极力控制不要哭泣出声。“别说话。你还没有力气讲话。”

夏洛克惊讶地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在无垠蓝天之下，蓝得深沉，无穷无尽，靠近地平线是蛋青色，慢慢过渡成之上的钴蓝色。万里无云，也没有鸟儿在视野中。只有一根粗大的摇曳的树枝--从叶片判断是雪松—横过，淡化了那种他在朝无底的地狱深渊陷落的感觉。

“约翰？”

“嘘，夏洛克。”指尖轻点在他的双唇上，不让他的问题从唇齿间逸出。他努力逼着自己晕乎乎的思想理解到底是怎么回事，因为毁灭莫里亚蒂之后约翰还能在他身边，出现这样结果的可能性近乎于无。“我可是认真的。你太虚弱了。你能看见吗？”

训练有素的手指环住了他的手腕，那些手指被阿富汗的太阳晒成浓茶色 – 比夏洛克认识约翰以来见过的颜色要更深，更衬出了他自己的苍白，不单单是没有血色，而且只比一层轻纱略厚重些，被捧在约翰掌心的窝里。透过夏洛克手腕的轮廓，能看到约翰手上许多细小的伤口，可是这些伤口叫他踌躇了一下。它们不是鲜血淋漓的口子，而是某些更为刻意的东西：它们只是代表着伤口，而不是伤口本身。

“我们在哪儿？”

约翰摊开手，给了夏洛克一个眼神，通常他都是在夏洛克很难缠的时候才会流露的眼神，满是关心和极大的耐心。“你还真是不懂怎么闭嘴，对吧？”这问题不需要回答，约翰摇摇头，伸出手去，拿起一些干净的布，水顺着他的指关节滴落。“这里是我做噩梦时，通常梦结束时会到的地方。”他轻缓地擦拭着夏洛克的脸颊。夏洛克想要告诉他这么做其实没有意义 – 那些需要治愈的伤口是在他的肉体上，不管那具身体现在会在哪里 – 可是这动作似乎能给约翰一些安慰。他的手不再发抖，声音里也有了力量。

“这是我的心理治疗医生出的主意，某种清醒梦之类的垃圾玩意儿。她想要我努力描绘出这地方光明的一面。”他把夏洛克头轻侧过来，用布顺着他的喉咙擦拭，一路咕哝着道歉的话。“这不管用。噩梦还在。”

就像是要印证约翰的话，远处传来了枪声，在环绕着他们的大自然中，听起来怪诞而格格不入。一声鹰的惊唳变成了孩子的哭声，约翰的肌肉都绷紧了，如岩床一般坚硬，声音也在战栗。“我最后记得的事，是当莫里亚蒂粉身碎骨之时，我拼命想保护你，然后—”他坐回自己的脚跟上，一只手抹了把脸，然后去漂洗那块布，清澈的水并没有被血污染，可是约翰似乎没有注意到。“你不应该在这里。”

一部分的他想要说他别无选择。他深深怀疑是约翰把他带来这个地方的，可是这话他给放到了一边。他太虚弱，没法生气，也太空洞，不能感觉到任何事，只有一些淡淡的遗憾。“我很抱歉，我想其实你不愿意被我观察到这种事。”

约翰的手停在了夏洛克的锁骨处，就在夏洛克骨头虚幻的平坦处和他双翅一样张开的衬衫间。“你这家伙。”他带着喜爱之情低语道，这让夏洛克想起他们两个在贝克街的时候，当他无视自己的身体出神去追逐一个案子的线索时，约翰是唯一将他定在真实世界的锚。“反正，你也知道我的一切。你能推理出来的，没准已经推理出来了。我意思是你不应该体验这里的任何事。灰尘，鲜血，还有该死的骆驼蜘蛛……你，你是伦敦和生活，不是这个地方。”

夏洛克停下，感觉着头下薄薄的枕头和身子下的板子：临时做的简单的床，可是却感觉是他平生睡过的最最安全最最奢侈的窝了。当约翰喂他水喝，那感觉就像是清澈的生命之浆，新鲜、干净而纯粹。这片土地本身险峻而严酷，可是在表面之下，是深深的沃土。生命在这里孕育，即使远处有战争的喧嚣：潜在的暴力。

他眨着眼看向约翰，心里想如果我是伦敦，那你就是这片异域的土地。这个念头在他如海一般的思绪里漂游，沉重发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。他发现自己在攀住这个念头，努力想要理解它的重要，可是数据实在太少。夏洛克感到他缺少的不是几片拼图碎片，而是绝大部分图案。要是他能明白发生了什么就好了！他知道的一切就是约翰在这里，低低地说着安心的话语，照料他的伤口，在夏洛克身上倾注他的关心和情感，就像是可以凭此维系他的生存。

为了能够保持清醒需要付出的努力是巨大的，有好几次他沉入黑暗中，直到再次睁开眼睛才发现自己是独自一人。有些时候，天空是无边无际的黑暗，点缀着点点清冷的星光。另一些时候，他睁开眼看到红铜圆盘一样的太阳和无尽的蓝色。无论他睁开眼看到的是什么，无论日夜，他始终都被裹在无尽的暖热中，心醉神迷。这热度似乎渗透进他，就像是他胸膛深处熔化的金属，四下流动，强化他锻造他。

然而，每一次当约翰回来，他看上去都更憔悴更迷茫。他的话语变成绝望的祈祷：夏洛克无从理解也无从回答的恳求。他能做的只是躺在那里，虚弱而无助，而约翰踱来踱去，身体的动作硬朗，就像是一个哨兵守卫着最珍贵的东西，防范着看不见的威胁。

对于约翰而言，这个地方是战场，死亡和毁灭的地方，可是每一次夏洛克吸进一口檀香木气息的空气，他知道他从没有这么安全过。一切都太过遥远，无法威胁到这个不寻常的庇护之所。就连约翰极度的忧虑不知怎么都无法渗透进这里，那是夏洛克无法解决的问题，他让自己在约翰踏在灰尘遍布的石头地上的脚步声中，滑回到一阵一阵可人的沉睡中去。

是他腰上一条胳膊的份量让他醒来。晨曦刚刚出现在天边，一部分的夏洛克知道，经过一个晴朗的夜晚，空气应该是清冷的。相反，同样的热度萦绕不去，全凝聚在他身边一个结实的身体上。

约翰躺在他身边，额头埋进夏洛克并非实体的锁骨里。这是约翰靠他最近的一次，不再只是放在他身上的双手，而是贴得紧紧的，就像是要把他的力量输送给夏洛克。关心回荡在约翰身上，在他大腿紧绷的线条中，棉布之下柔软的腹部和揽住他把他搂紧的有力的胳膊中。终于他意识到，他无法感觉到的是什么，是起伏的呼吸和脉搏的跳动。

“你和我一样。”他喃喃地说，移动着就像是有裂纹的石头一样的手指，贴住约翰下巴下面那处湿润的小窝。“一个灵魂，一个意识，可是不是身体。”

约翰眨着眼看着他，脸上紧张的纹路传递着信息。“你简直什么都算不上，夏洛克。好多天了。你需要 – 你得醒过来。你得告诉我要怎么样才能让你好些，因为……”他哽咽了，他的气息战栗的方式令夏洛克感到一阵心疼。约翰有些时候会很易感，在某个特别残忍的犯罪现场曾有过这样的事：悲伤和同情，苦涩和愤怒，可是此刻这是一种沉痛，渗透进约翰的存在中，要将他撕扯成碎片。“我不知道要怎么做。你成了碎片，而我不知道要怎么才能再把你恢复成完整的。你就那么—”他的手指收紧，如同约翰认为凭着他强烈的意愿就能把夏洛克带回来。“醒过来好不好，求你了？”

夏洛克想要说，这不是清醒过来的事，而是这里和那边，两处不同的地方，可都是真实的，可是约翰此时听不进任何事。他身上散发出一波又一波的绝望，潮湿而令人生厌，夺走了滋养人的热度，叫他想起两界之间的寒冷。约翰的掌握消失了，夏洛克按住他的额角，努力想要记起他本应该在哪里。

他努力思索着那条能带他回到他身体的纽带，疲倦的大脑在发出抗议。然而，当荒漠从他视野中消失，把他留在某个迷雾般不定的地方，却没有东西能指引他的脚步。没有起伏令人疼痛的光线刺激着他的双眼，让他的头跳疼，如里面有激烈的雷鸣般的鼓点，他想要思考，可是却无法掌握逻辑。他被迫踉跄前行，努力想要不去理会心里越聚越多的惊恐，搜寻着那个他可以叫做家的地方。

说不清他这样彷徨了多久。一秒钟和一年在这里没有区别，可是终于他感觉到了某种熟悉的东西。不是他身体完美的巢，也不是被法术庇护的贝克街。而是他以为会看见光的地方却感到了热度。那是肥皂和皮肤的气味，汗水、压力和温暖的羊毛 – 干燥的手指滑过冰冷的双手，蓝色的双眼充满惊奇和赞美，全是为他。

约翰。

他以为那就会像是穿过一扇门，前一刻还不在那里，下一刻便置身其中了，可是夏洛克发现自己在拼命挤进一个本应欢迎他的世界。理性失去了一切平衡感，变成一团混乱和不适。他不断地迷失，陷在关于幽巷关于惨不忍睹的谋杀现场的梦中，然后把自己用力拉出来，像战士一样再次打起精神前行。

不止一次，他感到了魔法在自己的皮肤上的刺痒。不是他自己的熟悉的护障，而是某种更为不带个人色彩的魔法。曾经遥远的疼痛，现在持续不断地伴随着他，令他的存在缩成苍白的一团。这是种可怕的限制，可是在那一片刺耳的喧嚣中至少有一条夏洛克可以顺着走的路。每一步都摇摇欲坠，每一口呼吸都让他的肺中如同充满烟雾，可是在似乎奋战了多年之后，他向着实体的世界睁开了眼睛。

立刻，各种感觉洪水一样涌过他，饱受折磨的神经尖叫着引起他的注意，法术的刺痒和寒冷窜过他的皮肤，就像是刚被烫伤时的感觉。很多天，除了偶尔能感觉到约翰的护障，他都没有感觉过魔法了，所以此刻感觉太过强烈，就像是被剥夺了所有知觉之后立刻就进入了轰炸中。他的身体不由自主抽搐了一下，牵动了伤口，疼痛不已。虽然已经被滴进他血液的药物和液体压制，可是还是能感觉到。

“夏洛克？”

他表示听到的‘嗯’的一声，近乎呻吟，他紧闭住嘴，压下想要随之而出的一声呜咽。环绕着他的力量增强了，召唤发出它的人来检查他的病人。

“噢，谢天谢地。”约翰轻声说，他是这样欣慰，听上去是真心虔诚地感谢老天。这足够让夏洛克努力移动他的头，结果只能抱怨地闷哼一声，发现自己被固定住了。不是被用皮带或是锁链这种粗鲁的方式，而是被魔法的软垫包裹住，仿佛他是件易碎的玻璃制品，哪怕稍微用力都可能会碎掉。

约翰似乎意识到了问题所在，他立刻移动身子，让自己进入夏洛克的视线，脸上那个‘医生’的面具伴着正在消退的恐惧慢慢地淡去。“我们都要开始以为你再醒不过来了。”他抬起头，朝某个夏洛克看不到的人的说：“去叫迈克罗夫特和雷斯垂德来。医生们应该已经往这里来了。”

“怎么回事？”这问题耗干了他，至少从体力上而言，可是经历过反抗莫里亚蒂的役使和契约的限制，说话似乎令人满意地容易，夏洛克让自己体会了片刻欣慰之情。契约已经被打破了；不需要问约翰都能知道。那曾经被恶魔玷污的地方，此刻是干净的。

夏洛克已经不是那个在子弹打进约翰胸口被迫做了个不计后果的选择之前的夏洛克，然而他似乎也没有被迫听命于人或是迷失在某种残忍的力量的阴影之下。相反，那种同样的滋养温柔的热度在他身体里流过，哪怕内心深处有着怕被烫到的隐忧，他都感到舒缓。

“你受了很重的伤。”约翰解释道。他的手指搭在夏洛克的手腕上，测着他的脉搏，如同他不能信任机器和魔法。“想要治疗恶魔造成的伤害不容易。法术似乎都坚持不过一两个钟头。”

夏洛克眨眨眼，努力不去理会回到无意识中的诱惑，反复思忖着约翰的话，希望能突然灵光闪现找到原因。“冲突。”他努力挤出一个词，吸气太深，立刻就后悔了，因为一阵剧痛窜过他的肋部的骨头和肌肉。“至上之力造成了伤害。也许太强了。”夏洛克闭上眼睛，用力吞咽了下，努力想要掌握呼吸这么简单的事，他感觉就像是胸口被人撕开然后又胡乱把骨头和组织给拼凑在了一起。

“多久？”他费力地问，希望约翰能替他补齐问题的其余。

“大教堂是三天之前的事。”约翰吞咽了一下，一只手抹了把脸。“我—我不知道 –我不知道是怎么回事。它对你做了什么，或者说我对你做了什么，可是 – ”他摇摇头，脸上是疲倦留下的沉重印迹，就像他们两个在阿富汗时那样。

夏洛克想要问约翰，那保护了受伤的他的地方仅仅是他的想象呢，还是说他们两个确实一起在那里。然而，他看到约翰无言地松开握紧的左手，露出掌心里的东西，这问题又咽了回去。

那颗灵魂比一滴眼泪大不了多少，衬在约翰裹着纱布的受伤的手上，显得透明又暗淡。它没有颜色，没有红色或是金色的光芒。只是一朵惨白的光，看上去令人十分不安。夏洛克习惯了看到那些星灵飘来荡去，可是这一朵却停在约翰小心捧着的掌心里，几乎一闪不闪。

他知道那是什么，尽管让他这么肯定的不是理性。相反这是某种他在莫里亚蒂留下的空洞中感到的什么东西，那本应充实的空间，可是此刻对比约翰手里的那一小片灵魂，实在是太空旷了。

“这就是我们能找到的全部了，”约翰说着，沉进夏洛克床边的椅子中。“它不肯回到你身体里。我们试过，可是……”他眉头紧蹙，看上去这样沮丧，夏洛克逼着自己动了一下，忍住身体上的疼痛来突破那丝线一般固定住他的法术。这只是个很小的动作 – 只是摊开手掌，蜷起手指握住约翰的，覆在那一小片残余的碎片上。

“它在你手里很好。”他轻声说，胳膊又落回床垫上，这时几个医护人员匆匆走进了房间。他别无选择，只能听从他们，挣扎着回答他们的问题，他的声音十分疲倦只想不出声，大脑也不愿意想任何事只想睡觉。

他最后看到的是约翰。他站在一边，好不妨碍护士，在他手里，捧着世上最珍贵的东西，那朵微弱的光似乎明亮了一些：在约翰无微不至的照料下十分安全。

******  
他累得浑身疼痛，不是因为缺少睡眠那种累，而是由于持续不断的压力造成的筋疲力尽。约翰在医院醒来，他几乎没用到医院的病床。让他失去意识的是毁灭莫里亚蒂的魔法的冲击，而不是外伤，当他一睁开眼睛，立刻全心想的都是夏洛克。

接下来那段时间是他生命里最糟糕的日子，就连在战争中被射中那一天都算在内。看着夏洛克躺在那张床上，被法术环绕，却无法治愈他，从不止一个意义上破碎，这真是噩梦一样。约翰不停地咒骂自己；看在基督的份上，他是个医生，也是个战士，可是看着夏洛克在那样的状态中，比他在战场上体验过的任何事都更令人发指。

还有那些梦境。他已经习惯了当他入睡后，会发现自己在阿富汗的土地上。他甚至对于那种随之而来的奇怪的半梦半醒的状态都有所准备，可是他却从没想到过躺在雪松的浓荫之下的那个人是夏洛克，鬼魂一样，躺在狭窄的床上 – 那种他们把濒死的士兵放在上面的床。

“拿着这个。”格雷格抓住约翰的左手腕，打断了他的愁思，强把他的手指握在一个便宜的咖啡纸杯上。“你真应该去试试看好好睡上一觉，你懂的。迈克罗夫特在看着夏洛克呢。就在椅子上睡个一两个小时？”他听上去似乎满怀希望，可是看了一眼约翰后，探长气馁地叹了口气，坐在了他身边。“有什么变化吗？”

“这一天多来，他时醒时睡。”约翰喝了口咖啡；它是热的，这大概就是全部的用处了。“当他醒过来的时候，很疲倦，昏昏沉沉的，可是思维基本流畅。”他顿住了，心里感到一点小小的满意，因为他记起当夏洛克睁开双眼时，露出的两只虹膜都是银蓝色的：即使他的双眼有些迷茫，这也是一个好的迹象。“如果法术能起作用的话，我会感觉好点。让骨折愈合本应该用不了几分钟。他们已经尝试了好些天了。医生们开始考虑手术。依着他们的话，手术都已经做了，可是迈克罗夫特不太愿意。说老实话，我也一样。”

格雷格厌恶的表情和约翰一样。传统医疗手段没什么问题，很多人都会接受把断裂的骨头用骨钉固定起来，通常都是因为他们不喜欢采用魔法治疗，可是这里面还是有区别的，一个是立竿见影的愈合，而另一个则需要好几个月的愈合期，而之后身体多多少少都不如从前了。

“迈克罗夫特一直在研究到底是怎么回事。”约翰收紧了右手的手指，感觉着手心里握住的那令人安心的热度：他永远的责任。他一直在想着要为这小片灵魂找一个瓶子，比他的手掌更牢靠的容器，可是一想到没有了那小小的一朵光亮贴在他皮肤上的感觉，就会叫他心里有种奇怪的感觉，叫他因为惊慌而喉头发堵。“夏洛克没有变成无魂者，可是—”

“可是他也没有回复成他订下契约前的样子？”约翰无言地摇摇头，格雷格叹口气，约翰盯着他们脚下的油毡地，脸上尽是紧张的线条。夏洛克再也不会和从前一样了，这没有说出来的担心在他们两人之间萦绕不去，黑暗而直觉。约翰发现自己佝偻起肩膀，垂着头，努力想要拂开这念头。

“简直一团糟。”格雷格喝干杯里的咖啡。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

约翰摇摇头，逼着自己脸上露出一个勉强的微笑。“说真的，基本上谁都没有什么能做的。那我呢，你需要我做些什么吗？证词或是任何这一类的东西？”

探长同志一样拍了拍约翰的肩膀。“你就把案头工作交给我吧。迈克罗夫特的人在帮忙，还有茉莉。我们没法把教派的事全给瞒下来，死人太多了，可是也没人要受到惩罚。无论怎么解释法律，夏洛克都没有罪。”

“不是每一个人都会这么看的。”约翰指出来，想起当一切结束时，多诺万脸上厌恶的表情。“夏洛克是和魔鬼订立契约的人，而且给了莫里亚蒂身体来实施这一切。”

“他没有恶意蓄谋这一切，任何对得起自己薪水的律师都会争辩说他当时精神状态不对。谁会啊，当他的—”格雷格顿了一下，一摆手指了指约翰。“朋友或者不管叫什么躺在脚下就快要死了的时候？”他站起身，飞快地扯了下衣摆，然后放弃了让这件皱巴巴的外衣平整的努力。“我们现在最担心的是莫兰。没人能确定它是否和莫里亚蒂一起被毁灭了。”格雷格摇摇头，给了约翰一个微弱的笑。“让我来干擦屁股的事吧，你就一心一意想办法让你们两个都能站起来。约翰，你虽然没有受伤，可是没比他好到哪里去。”

不顾他心知肚明持续不褪的黑眼圈，和时不时就会颤抖的双手，约翰想要反驳探长。然而，他还没来得及开口，一个漂亮的护士带着个抱歉的微笑喊了他的名字。“华生医生？福尔摩斯先生找你呢。”

“哪一个？”约翰边问边站起身，昏沉沉的感觉顿时好了些。

“两个都是。”

“回头见，约翰。有新消息随时告诉我，好吗？还有什么需要就跟我说。”格雷格弱弱地微笑着，约翰点头表示理解，已经转过身跟着护士顺着短短的走廊朝夏洛克的病房走去。

受到魔法影响的病人都被隔离开，防止法术之间互相干扰，可一跨过门口，约翰就知道法术还是没起作用。他听觉边缘隐约能感到的声音并不和谐，带着粗糙边缘的法力拂过他的皮肤。

夏洛克醒着，尽管任性地噘着嘴，可是脸色惨白。他无力地瞪着迈克罗夫特的方向，可是没有说出什么挖苦的话。屋里只有他呼吸的声音：拜他折断的肋骨所赐，非常浅，而且带着某种真心的沮丧感。

“你感觉怎么样？”约翰小心地问，想要解读出屋里的氛围，但是没能办到。那感觉不同于通常的福尔摩斯兄弟之间的摩擦，可是他又说不清到底哪里不同。“你需要更多止疼药吗？”

“他不能再用更多了。”迈克罗夫特说，意味深长地扬起眉。“他的 – 从前的实验 – 让此举不可行。约翰，我希望你能协助我们。夏洛克对于事件的记忆不怎么准确，可是我觉得你们两个一起，则能让我明白在教堂里发生了什么。”

约翰看了眼夏洛克，看着他抬了抬没有受伤的那侧肩膀，半耸了下肩，然后不耐烦地挠了挠支撑住他胳膊的夹板和附在上面的魔法。“我还以为格雷格在负责这件事呢？你要我们的证词干什么？”

“迈克罗夫特才不关心调查呢。”夏洛克回答说，他的声音让约翰微笑了：尽管非常不舒服可是有力。“他感兴趣的只有这个。”他举起好的那条胳膊，弱弱地挥了一下表示强调。

“我想要知道，尽管莫里亚蒂显然吞噬掉了我弟弟的绝大部分灵魂，除了最小的那一片，可是他远远不同于无魂者。”迈克罗夫特刻意地看了一眼约翰紧握的拳头。“你正握住的那一小片，出于某种未知的原因，你不能或者不愿意交出来。”

“我试过把它放回去。你瞧见的！那不管用！”约翰吼了回去，他才不管面前是谁呢，炸了毛。他一屁股沉进夏洛克床边的椅子中，瞪着大福尔摩斯，后者用无尽的让人起急冒火的耐心回看着他。

“再做一次我看看。”

约翰紧紧抿住嘴，松开手指，摊平手掌，这样那朵小小的亮光如果想就可以飘向夏洛克。可是那一小片灵魂却停留在原地，懒洋洋的一动不动，比将要熄灭的蜡烛的火苗亮不了多少。即使约翰将它轻推入夏洛克的手心，它都像是油纸上的一滴水珠，仿佛夏洛克不可渗入。

“如果这真的就是剩下的全部，那为什么你和我们见过的其他人不同呢？”约翰轻声地问道，没去看夏洛克的眼神。“我还以为，一旦灵魂被吞噬了，那个人就会变成……空的。”

“不是那么简单的。”夏洛克回答说，他的话语随着他在床上挪动身子而绷紧。“莫里亚蒂说过我与众不同 – 管我叫‘异灵者’。”声音卡在他喉咙里，因为不舒服，话语也卡顿了一下，然后继续说下去：“即使它带走了我的灵魂和我的身体，还是有什么东西剩了下来。我的意识或者—诸如此类的东西。”

迈克罗夫特扬起了眉，几乎快要越过他的发际线了，约翰是不会认不出一个人兴趣大生的模样的。然而他没有说什么来质疑夏洛克的解释，只留下约翰自己努力理解着听到的东西。

“这么说除了身体和灵魂还有更多。还有某种别的东西？”

“就认为它是某种把身体和灵魂粘合在一起的东西好了。”夏洛克叹口气，闭上眼睛好一会儿才又睁开。“对于一些人，是那样的。当恶魔吞噬掉了他们的灵魂，他们的智慧、个性和情绪也都随之被吞噬掉了。”

“可是对你而言，也许因为你是个法师的缘故，有可能把你的灵魂和意识分离开。”迈克罗夫特俯身向前，拇指按在脸颊上，眯起眼睛。“这么说那个—”他指了指停在夏洛克皮肤之上的小亮珠子。“—仅仅是你的灵魂。而莫里亚蒂叫做异灵的那个部分还在老地方？”

“那为什么你的灵魂粘合不回去呢？”约翰问，夏洛克和迈克罗夫特都看向他，他耸耸肩。“如果你有胶水……”

“莫里亚蒂没留下足够多灵魂，能够结合回原来它所属的地方。”夏洛克轻声回答，低下头，抿住嘴，如同还有一个他不想说出口的原因。最后，他清了清喉咙，不去看约翰的眼睛。“当你从莫里亚蒂的手中护住这片灵魂时所说的话也许起了某种作用。”

约翰的大脑拼命过了一遍沾染着恐惧和愤怒的回忆。他能记起他的决心，就像是火山的岩浆一样火热：一种绝对的信念，他宁可死也不能让恶魔碰到夏洛克灵魂剩下的最后几片，可是当时他说了什么？

答案猛然冲进了他心中，他脸上顿时血色尽失，摇着头。“可是我 – 我不是那个意思 – ”

“告诉我？”迈克罗夫特问，从夏洛克又看回到约翰。

约翰吞咽了下，一手遮在眼睛上回答说：“我说了‘是我的’可是我不是那个意思。我只是说不是他的。”他深吸口气，再次记起了为什么摆弄魔法不像是夏洛克展现出的那样轻而易举。有些时候需要极度的精确，而在错误的场合说出的错误的话……

“我很抱歉。”

“不要！”自这件糟心事开始之后夏洛克还从没如此坚决过，约翰吃惊地抬起头，看到他显然不顾身体的疼痛挣扎着坐起来，抓住约翰的手腕。“你真的认为其它的就够了吗？你得心甘情愿为这些残余与莫里亚蒂战斗。我留下的漏洞非常特别。你必须要挑战它的所有权。”

“通常在这种情况下，具体说了什么起的作用不是很重要，要紧的是语义。”迈克罗夫特解释说，皱着眉盯着地板，然后站起身。“我得去打几个电话。这整件事都太不寻常了，而且我发现自己对目前这种理论不是很熟悉。”

“你意思是说你不知道是怎么回事，也不知道为什么会这样。”夏洛克回嘴说，看见迈克罗夫特瞪了他一眼表示无聊，夏洛克皱了皱鼻子。“我可不想成为某人的研究对象。”

“而我也不想把你关进实验室。这件事还是会继续保密，可是如果我们想要发现如何进行下一步的话，则需要更多信息。”

夏洛克不耐烦地哼了一声，很快就因为肋骨的疼痛咽了回去。他没再开口说一个字，迈克罗夫特离开了病房，留下约翰一边摇着头一边重复着道歉。

“我不是故意的，”他喃喃地说，皱着眉看到夏洛克握住他手腕，逼着他的手翻过来手心朝上，然后把那一小片灵魂放回他手心里。“这是你的，夏洛克，不是我的。”

“约翰，你所做的 – 那个是 – ”夏洛克脸一皱，手指在约翰的脉搏处流连了片刻，缩了回去。“很好。”

“我偷了你的灵魂！”

“你救了它。思考。”夏洛克把被单拉上去，脸就像是一副漠然的面具，如同他在尽力隐藏皱眉的表情，可是约翰依然能看到他眼周绷紧的纹路。“如果目前我们的理解是正确的话，如果灵魂就像是电池，不仅为魔法提供力量，也为身体及其它的一切，那此刻我还能剩下什么呢？如果没有你的所作所为，那你认为剩下的我还能撑多久呢？无魂者的寿命预期是—”

“可是你和他们不一样！”约翰没有费心隐藏声音中的苦恼。“即使没有灵魂，你还在这儿。你一点都不漠然遥远。就好像几乎什么事也没有。”

夏洛克看着他的样子表示这个结论很愚蠢。“失去灵魂的后果减轻了，是因为我的灵魂还有一部分就在附近。”夏洛克指了指约翰的手，不顾约翰的反对，把脚从床边放下来。“它没在别的地方，或是恶魔的手里，伸手可及。我想这就是为什么我能再次感觉到魔法。不只是你的，而是所有人的。不过施法这件事，可能我暂时还是办不到。”

“你在干什么？”约翰问道，已经站起身，伸出空着的那只手，把夏洛克按在床上。“看在老天的份上，你不能起床。”

“我得去卫生间。”

“这就是为什么要有床上便盆。”换个时间，约翰会笑夏洛克一脸尊严被冒犯的表情，可是此刻他满心想的都是折断的肋骨，胳膊和手指，内伤还有天晓得什么没有治好的咒术的伤。“夏洛克！”

他咒骂着，看着夏洛克无视他，站起身，差点就脸朝下摔下去。多亏约翰反应迅速，本能地抓住了他的手腕才救了他。

约翰身上所有的神经被一阵兴奋淹没，突然都活过来一样。某种更强大的东西，仿佛抚慰的浪潮而不是脆弱的支架流遍他全身，进入了他随手抱住的瘦削身体中，夏洛克身周原先残余的治愈术纷纷消散。

约翰突然意识到他两只手都放在夏洛克身上，右手在他肩膀上，而左手扶住他断裂的肋骨，那一小颗顽强的光珠被夹在他们两个肌肤之间。

这就像被除颤器电击了一下，非常有力，一阵强力的脉动令约翰的骨头都疼了，头也晕乎乎的。夏洛克晃着靠向他，靠在约翰矮小的身躯上，发出一个声音，半是恼怒半是绝对的真心的松了口气。

约翰知道他的法力顺着手指尖燃烧着，像药膏一样流进病人身体的感觉，可是这个不同。即使是在枪林弹雨之中，他的法力随着肾上腺素会变得暴烈，都没有这样强。有那么一刻，他沉浸在这种强大法力的荣光中，然后一阵惊慌像是刀一样劈过他。

这不仅仅是他自己的法力。夏洛克那苦艾酒一般灼烧的法力的感觉也融合在其中，被夹在他们之间的那一小团光亮催动。那小小的一朵碎片本来都快油尽灯枯了，此刻却贡献出了微薄的力量。

他以为一切都会消失，那朵光会熄灭，而夏洛克会因为失去它而永远改变，可是当约翰把手拿开一些，那朵光还在，沉醉地悬在他们两个的身体之间窄窄的空间中，像是停在快乐的平衡中。无论怎么想，它看上去都不像是再次充盈，而是像是新生的一般，虚弱，摇摇晃晃，绝对依赖于人，可是至少此刻它像是活了过来，而不是死气沉沉。

“你还好吗？”他急切地问，捏住夏洛克的下巴，让他扬起头，这样就能检查夏洛克煞白的脸。只不过片刻，约翰就意识到淤紫和擦伤都不见了，连痂都没留，就好像从没存在过一样。苍白的皮肤又有了一抹暖意，而夏洛克有些涣散的眼神也变得锋锐，熟悉得令人心醉。

他看着夏洛克试探性地吸了口气，他的胸口轻松地挨着约翰的身侧起伏，然后露出一个迷惑深思的表情。“有意思。”

“你好些了？”约翰轻轻按了按夏洛克的肋骨，看到他脸上没有露出丝毫不适的表情。他的手继续拂过，来到夏洛克的喉咙，莫里亚蒂留在那里的浅而阔的抓伤已经完全被抹去了，只留下夏洛克白皙的皮肤。他的手在夏洛克左臂的夹板上停留了一会儿，然后摘掉它，看到了强壮而完好无虞的手臂。“我不能相信。”

“为什么不？你是个出色的医生。”

换做其他任何人，约翰都会得体而自豪地接受这赞美。他知道他很擅长治疗外伤和骨伤，一直如此，可是他用的法术和其他治疗夏洛克的医生用在他身上的没有分别。可是，他们的都没奏效，而约翰的法术却水到渠成一般起了作用，就像是它们本就该在夏洛克的身体里，所经之处治愈一切伤痛。

“我知道我是，可是我不认为我的法术和这个有什么关系。”他无助地指了指，把那小朵在空中飘荡的灵魂拢在手心靠近自己，捧着，茫然地凝视它散发出的摇动的光芒。“也不是你。”约翰补了一句，看到夏洛克眼中灵光一闪。“是因为它吗？是不是拥有你的一部分灵魂才让法术起了作用，而其他人的都不行？”

夏洛克没来得及回答，一个医生和两个护士就匆匆进来，惊奇地看见夏洛克似乎毫发无伤地站在那里。接下来就是约翰的一大篇解释夹杂着道歉，和夏洛克的不耐烦。这位医生似乎格外不满约翰插手夏洛克的治疗，哪怕是无意间的，他冷冷地指示夏洛克应当再留院观察一晚，结果遭到了毫不留情的嘲笑。

“夏洛克，拜托？”约翰央求道，替那位医生挡下了一波无情精准的推理。“我们不知道发生了什么，也不知道会不会有变化。这一类法术发生逆转的事并不是闻所未闻。只要再待上十二个小时？”

“它不会失效的，约翰。你肯定知道什么样的法术能管用什么不管用，是吧？”夏洛克咕哝着说。然而，经过一段无声的眼神的对峙，他叹口气，爬回床上，把自己交给护士去照料，留下约翰站在门口，迷失在萦绕不去的担忧和困惑中。

“似乎我该要道谢。”迈克罗夫特的声音中只有隐约的感激。实际上，怀疑才是这句话中最主要的情绪，也许可能就是单纯的好奇。

“你都看见了？”约翰问。他没意识到有人在看，可是他也没留心。当夏洛克在他怀抱里，再次变得温暖强壮，这让他很难再注意到世界上的其他事。

“确实。真是引人入胜的转机，可是倒也不完全出乎意料。”迈克罗夫特给了约翰一个微微的笑容，领他走出房间，来到走廊里，继续说道：“最初的调查发现，尽管夏洛克的灵魂没在他身体里，但是和他的身体还保持着联系。”

迈克罗夫特偏着头，眯起眼睛，总结了一下目前的情况。“他还能感觉到魔法 – 也许等他恢复得再强壮一些还能施法 – 而且似乎也没有在这一切开始之前那么内向了。很显然，他的灵魂在你手里，完全不会像在恶魔手里那样遭到伤害。”

欣慰就像是温柔的手指掠过约翰的脊背，解开了他肌肉中的一些结，让他的肩膀松弛下来。“它仍然是夏洛克的。它应该在他身体里。”

“我只是想应该要鼓励你这么想，此刻，它最好还是置身于你的保护之中。”迈克罗夫特靠上前，颇感兴趣地检查着那朵小小的光团，此刻它晃晃悠悠地悬在约翰张开的手心上。“它就和夏洛克一样需要照料，也许可以说更多的照料。即使没有几分钟前发生的那件事做证明，一直以来也都很明显，那正是你的天分所在。”

约翰皱起眉，已经开始在摇头。“身体是有形质的东西，我能治疗。这个？你倒是说说看怎么去治一个人的灵魂？”

大福尔摩斯微笑着，有些得意洋洋的感觉，似乎答案很明显。

“珍爱它，华生医生。”  
******  
从他和约翰回到贝克街已经过去了三天 – 空虚没有案子的整整三天。照常理，这会儿夏洛克应该已经开始挠墙了，可是相反，他的思想 – 他的思想再次敏捷，快得让人眼花缭乱，这让他松了口气 – 全部都集中在摆在他面前的似乎无穷尽的谜题中：全都化身成他室友那结实的模样。

起初就有，而夏洛克还没来得及费心解决的谜题仍然还在 – 约翰的法力在他的感觉中以热而非光的形式出现，还有他们两个的护盾本该互相排斥，却能交织在一起。接下来便是在贝纳尔格林发生的事：是约翰将他从莫里亚蒂的魔域拖了回来，他干涉了自己根本不了解的法术，把夏洛克带回自己的身边。那个时候，他只是好奇，可是选择不去更深入追究此事，此刻他开始觉得这件事并非无足轻重。

推论慢慢开始成形，而夏洛克不是很肯定他是否喜欢这个结论。感性总是会让他困惑，而且因为它们缺少逻辑性，令他恼火纠结。而且感性可是瞬息万变。爱很容易就会变成恨。情感总是蔑视理性，所以他总是尽力忽略掉它。他并不能够完全免疫，不像是多数人以为的那样完全不通人情，可是他总是尽力隐藏。说到底，为什么要把别人会加以利用的弱点暴露出来呢？

只是，轮到约翰，他似乎总是别无选择。不只是他表情声调会泄露他那含糊的超过正常的关心。他的魔法也同样表露得明明白白，而且更为本能，无法自控，远非他所乐见。当迈克罗夫特看到夏洛克的一只星灵拼命讨好约翰，简直兴高采烈，他得出了显而易见的结论：夏洛克对约翰的关切，已经超出了柏拉图式的感情，而他的法力则映射出了他没有说出口的感情。

他转动目光，看着那个正坐在扶手椅中，带着一脸津津有味的表情，读着本无聊小说的男子。从表面上看，约翰并无出奇之处，然而他的本质却比他的外表来得更为吸引人：沙金色的头发中掺杂着几绺白发，和善的蓝色双眸，绷紧的薄薄嘴唇，和平凡无奇的身材。算得上英俊，可是也不过尔尔。

最初的火花，是一声惊奇的‘噢！’，那是第一天，约翰为他射杀了一个人，从那之后，尽管夏洛克努力不去正视，依旧变得越来越强烈。也许这就是为什么，之前虽然有过极少几个人吸引过他的视线，也分享过他的床榻，却从未对他的生活、他的行为和他的魔法有分毫影响。可是即使在莫里亚蒂这件糟心事开始之前，约翰就轻而易举地影响了以上这三项。

在过去的这几天，约翰对他的照料耐心，可称范模：需要时坚定毫不退让，必要时也会做些让步。更要紧的是，他对那朵小灵魂同样的尽心尽责。在贝克街，它并不需要喂养，也无须特别的保护，可是约翰依然将它护在自己的护盾里，或是握在手心中。他对待它就如这是他平生所见最迷人的东西，而夏洛克全都能感知到。

此刻，约翰正下意识地伸出手，指尖轻抚着小星星不定形的表面。它靠向他，而夏洛克不由自主地吞咽了下，努力无视想象中带茧的手指抚摸着他脸颊的感觉 – 远胜于简单的触摸 – 充满保护欲，全心全意，而且出奇地肉感。

他迅速坐起身，双腿分开些，而且胳膊肘支在膝盖上，掩饰住两腿之间绷得越来越紧的布料。

“你还好吗？”约翰从他的书上抬起头，皱着眉问。“你的肋骨没事吧？”这是他最常问的问题了。他似乎有种没来由的担心，担心他自己治好夏洛克的魔法有缺陷。就好像他的法力很弱。即使此刻，那个法术就像磐石一样牢牢地待在他身体里：刻骨的记忆。

“我没事。”夏洛克回答道，指尖压住额角，努力整理纷乱的思绪。他想要的是直截了当的答案，而他得到的却是剪不断理还乱的感性。灵魂和魔法，感觉和实体全都纠缠不清。他能确定，约翰的魔法之所以能治愈他，是因为约翰拥有夏洛克的灵魂。他们两个人的法力能共同作用，从莫里亚蒂牵涉进来之前已然如此，对于任何留心的人来说，这件事可是意味深长。

这个 – 他所感觉到的不是昙花一现。夏洛克知道，换一个人处在约翰的位置，绝不会对他有这样的影响，也绝不会有这样的能力让他恢复。不是说是个人握有夏洛克的灵魂都会让他有这样的感觉 – 实际上，莫里亚蒂就是个反证。约翰是唯一一个具有这种能力的人 – 唯一一个能令夏洛克心甘情愿交出灵魂的人 – 就是这种感情将他们两个带到今天这个境地：穿越了荆棘遍地的困境，走进了另一个天地。

布料发出的悉索声表明约翰从他的椅子中起身，夏洛克眨着眼睛看着他清掉咖啡桌上的杂物，坐在他面前，毫不犹豫握住夏洛克的手腕。自从他们从医院回家，这是无数触摸中的一个，就好像他和约翰不再是两个分离的个体，他们身体之间的界线已经模糊融合。热度顺着他的胳膊传上来，又流遍他的身体，让他想起雪松的气息和浪花般闪烁的星光之下褶皱的床单。

“你看上去不像是没事。”约翰轻声说，下意识地握住夏洛克的手指。“你心神不定。是因为你不能 – ”他弱弱地指了指地板上散落的几截粉笔，地毯的一角依然掀开着，露出下面画的基础魔法的圆圈。“所有人在他们的法力出了问题时，都会有这么个循序渐进的过程，夏洛克。慢慢会好的。”

“让你说得就好像勃起障碍一样。”夏洛克听到约翰嗤的一声轻笑，嘴唇也翘起来。“不是那样的。合理的说法是那个问题，自从—”他指了指那朵小星星，此刻正蜷在约翰的脖子和肩膀交汇处的小窝里，安逸又满足。似乎嫉妒自己的灵魂是件没道理的事，可是他就是忍不住这种任性的情绪。“如果我法力的源泉在你那里而不是我自己这儿，我就施不了法。”他看到约翰脸上那熟悉的愧疚神情掠过，赶在约翰没来得及重复无尽的道歉之前连忙说：“至少它变得强壮些了。”

约翰刻意看了夏洛克一眼，表明自己清楚他的用意，一只手温柔地揽过贴住他的小星星，抓住夏洛克的手腕，随意地把它放进夏洛克掌心。那朵小小光亮，华尔兹一般旋转着，在他们两个之间来回舞动，就像一只快乐的小狗仔，在两个主人间纠结。可是，它没有像应该的那样没入夏洛克的皮肤，夏洛克缩回手，留下它悬在空中。

星魂的反应很有意思，某种意义上令他有些沮丧，可是约翰的反应更引人入胜。他认真地担负起守护之责，不只是夏洛克的灵魂，还有与之相关联的身体。他皮肤下肌肉绷紧隆起，如同在担心有人会来从他这里抢走灵魂。更要紧的是，约翰炙热的护障环绕住夏洛克，对内是安全的庇护，对外却是致命的：一个危险的保护者。

约翰总是能引发他的安全感，可是这个却远胜于一把枪带来的信心。过去的几天中，夏洛克不止一次无法将想法诉诸言语。他所能分辨的，就是一个人出于义务关心他和全心全意这么做之间巨大的区别。

无须质疑约翰的动机。他的温柔就像是空中的阳光，滋养万物，不离不弃。这让夏洛克想要和星灵一样，蜷靠在约翰身上，在他身边浑然忘我。他心痒难忍想要用手指触摸和探索，去测绘出约翰的深处，知晓他所有的秘密。只是知道约翰可能会有怎样的反应才让夏洛克忍住了冲动。

那一次他们几乎就吻在一起，却被莫里亚蒂的役使打断，约翰当时恐惧的反应，夏洛克记忆犹新，心中暗痛。也许如果当时他能及时解释，纠正约翰的错误认识，那么一切就会不同，可是时机已经过去了。此刻，他猜约翰会把夏洛克的任何进一步的举动，都当成是目前他们的处境使然。

他看着约翰的脸，看见深刻进他额头上的纹路。这是忧心的表情，而非愤怒，夏洛克举起左手，轻轻顺着皱纹描画，听到约翰轻声地抽了一口气。握住他右手的手指同时收紧，夏洛克看到矛盾不已的表情掠过约翰的脸庞。

他的眼神荡向夏洛克的嘴唇，然后迅速移开，舌尖探出来润了下嘴唇然后抿住嘴。随着约翰清了清喉咙，额头上的皱纹更深了，可是无论他要说什么，都咽了回去，因为夏洛克先开了口，敏感的指尖轻轻触摸着约翰双眼下疲倦的阴影。

“你这一阵都睡得不好。”

这算不上聪明的推理，可是似乎约翰没注意到也不关心，只是尴尬地动了下，耸了耸肩。“噩梦。”他简洁地回答，伸手捉住那朵小星星，拢在自己身前，似乎能凭它挡住夏洛克的审视，然后站起身。

夏洛克踌躇了一下，想起那片他醒过来发现自己置身其中的陌生干旱的土地，想起约翰忧心忡忡恐惧不已的身形俯身在他上方，治疗他的伤口，而他浸浴在阳光般炽热的温度中。他睡着时，半是希望自己能回到那个地方，和约翰在一起，可是相反，只有黑暗，和隐约没有起伏的光亮，如同两界之间一般。

“战争？”

约翰下意识地走来走去，收拾杯碟，摆正靠垫，不敢看夏洛克的眼睛，叹口气。“不完全是，”终于他回答道，看上去更像是难为情而不是被惹恼了。“战场在背景里，总是那样。我只是—”约翰耸耸肩。“我在找什么东西，可是找不到。它非常……真实。”约翰左手中拿着的杯碟发出叮当的磕碰声，他的手在颤抖，夏洛克看着他大步走向厨房。

谈话被结束了：约翰宽阔肩膀紧绷的线条表明一切。夏洛克把自己的问题咽回去，舔了舔嘴唇，叹口气又倒回沙发上。“茶就行了。”

这不过是句普普通通的话，不是撒娇也不温柔，而约翰的回答，虽然语气有些重，可隐隐带着玩笑的意味，也很寻常。

“那就自己来泡该死的茶，你这懒骨头。”

瞬间夏洛克就感觉到了：役使的坚实压力。然而莫里亚蒂的命令是压迫性的，而这个却很轻带着诱惑：催眠一般的烟雾让他大脑沉醉，遮蔽住他的自主意识。这容易得叫人心醉，如同从他肩上卸下了做出选择的负担，只留下他简简单单地存在就好。

他根本都没想过要抗拒。几乎都没意识到他服从命令，肌肉做出的流畅动作。只是当他感觉到手指握住他的手腕，还有约翰恳切的声音，他才眨着眼睛回过神来，发现自己正握住一把茶匙，厨房台面上放着一只热气腾腾的杯子。

“夏洛克？”约翰低声说，他的拇指急切地揉着夏洛克的手腕。“我不是 – 那是怎么回事？”他的护障发出困惑的嗡嗡声，反映出他的不安，夏洛克看了眼自己的灵魂，看到它更亮更活泼。“我干了什么？”

他不太习惯听到约翰这样失落。夏洛克看着他站在那里努力不让自己显得畏缩，气馁和屈服：悲惨地满怀歉意，因为约翰知道自己做了件错事，即使他自己都不知道到底是怎么回事。

“你役使了我，”夏洛克麻木的嘴唇嗫喏着。很难判定到底哪个更叫人吃惊：是约翰强到能做到这件事，还是夏洛克自己都压根儿没想过要反抗。在人类法师之间，一个役使另一个服从命令是很罕见的。涉及到的魔法十分复杂，而且与一个人意愿的力量相关。那些能办到的人，必须有十分迫切的意愿这么做。他们的要求必须是某种十分有意义的，对他们的快乐和存在十分重要的事，而不是泡茶这么琐碎平凡的事。

“什么？”约翰问道，摇着头后退一步，撞上了桌子，在油毡地上发出刺耳的刮擦声。“不，我，我只不过告诉你自己来泡茶。我不是那个意思—”他下一口呼吸变得艰难，夏洛克无助地看着他双手揉着脸然后向后插进头发中。

夏洛克无言地向杯子里加进点牛奶，记起约翰喝茶时放松的样子，然后把杯子递了过去。“看上去你很需要来一杯。”他用解释的口气说，等着约翰犹疑地从夏洛克手里接过杯子。他捧住杯子，可是没有喝，只是盯着杯中的饮料，如同在缓缓转动的液体中能找到他想要的答案。

“我这是头一回这么干吗？”约翰抬起眼看着他，眼神中有几分苦闷。“告诉我，我没有剥夺你的自由意志，而自己还他妈的不知道是怎么回事！”

这一次，夏洛克咬住牙，赶走就要冲口而出回答约翰命令的话语。然而，压力依然在，什么东西在他胸口蜷曲拉扯，即使一层幸福的毯子要盖上他的思想。

约翰这一次一定是感觉到了他的命令带给夏洛克的压力，因为他倒抽了口气，砰地把杯子墩在厨房台面上，转过身。他急忙迈开大步，抓起自己的外套，匆匆奔下楼，只想要逃出去。夏洛克模模糊糊听到了赫德森太太询问的声音，紧跟着是雷斯垂德低沉的惊呼声：约翰很可能在门口撞上了他。雷斯垂德的声音中有疑问，夏洛克听不清，而约翰简短的回答他一样无法分辨。

他发现自己可怜巴巴地盯着被撂在那儿的茶杯，胃绞扭成一个令他感到恶心的结。部分的他想他才是被约翰无意识地操纵，受到冒犯，应该怒气冲冲夺门而去的那个人，可是理性占据了上风。约翰不知道自己在干什么，可能根本没想过要夏洛克屈从自己的愿望，而且似乎真的被自己对夏洛克拥有这样的力量吓坏了。奇怪，似乎多数夏洛克认识的人都很乐意给夏洛克套上辔头呢：终于可以控制他了。

然而，约翰一直都是与众不同的，总是称道夏洛克的才能，不像其他人那样反感。此刻，他却成了纠正夏洛克的行为的人，虽然是无意间的。

门上一声叩响，令夏洛克抬头看去，雷斯垂德正站在门口，苍白而忧心忡忡。他的眼神把夏洛克从头打量到脚：职业性的审视，如同在确认某个谜题和先前的想法对上了位，然后他开口问道：“一切都好？”

“显然不是。”夏洛克咕哝着说，挺直身子，冲探长手里的文件夹点了点头示意。“你发现了什么？”

雷斯垂德回头看了眼约翰离去后的楼梯，抿了抿嘴，然后回身开始说：“一具尸体，刚刚被害。也许只不过几个小时之前，可是他脚底下刻着这个。”他递过一张模糊的照片：肉上刻着一只蜘蛛和蛛网的粗略线条。“就我们所知，莫里亚蒂教派的人不是在监狱里就是在停尸间。”

“除了那个显然不见踪影的莫兰。”夏洛克回答道，眯起眼睛看着照片，然后伸手去拿他的大衣。“我得看看现场。”

雷斯垂德犹豫了，他的脸像一个僵硬的面具。“那么做明智吗？我几乎不想把这个拿来给你看。我意思是说，这怎么看都像是陷阱。它很可能只是想要引起你的注意，然后把你诱到它选的地方。它甚至不需要使用魔法，单单凭狙击步枪就够了。”

夏洛克停住，仔细想了想探长的话。当莫里亚蒂还在，横亘过他整个的思想，想要关注莫兰是件困难的事，可是他看到的已经足够多了。“它不太可能在这个世界挑起冲突。它只不过莫里亚蒂的使者，它的大部分力量都随莫里亚蒂而去了。它要是能保持形体都会让我感到惊奇的。”

他能看到雷斯垂德想要争辩的表情，固执中带着真正的担心，令他表情阴郁，可是夏洛克利用他的优势，走近一些，迎上他的眼神。

“我们在这儿争得越久，浪费的时间就越多。我想拜莫里亚蒂和它的人所赐，尸体已经够多的了，你不这么看吗？”

雷斯垂德叹口气，垂头认命。“好吧，来吧，可是看在老天的份上，至少给约翰发个短信，告诉他你要去哪里，行不？我不知道发生了什么事 –”他朝厨房比划了一下，示意在贝克街他们两个之间发生的怪事。“可是要是约翰不在那儿的时候，出了什么岔子伤到了你，你跟我一样知道他永远也不会原谅他自己的。”

夏洛克嘴唇扭曲成一个他无法掩饰的不安的表情。

“我想已经太迟了。”

******  
约翰走得飞快，速度足以让他大腿和胯都绷紧，脚在地上踏出激烈惊慌的节奏，如同他想要逃离自己：这是不可能的。约翰一头扎进摄政公园，仿佛那里是个避难之所，寒冷让他佝偻起肩背，他盯着脚下的地面。他满脑子都是慌乱的念头，实在无法好好思考。他一直都能看见夏洛克的脸：在困惑和恼怒间徘徊的表情，其下却是真正的恐惧，如同他看着约翰，看到的却是个敌人。

而为什么夏洛克不会这样看待他呢？莫里亚蒂做过同样的事，逼迫夏洛克做出他根本不会想到的行动。人和人之间本来应该做不到役使，至少做不到这个程度，而约翰以前从未尝试过。此刻，他发现自己在质疑自从夏洛克出院以来对他说过的每一句话，想要回过头再想想哪些是出自夏洛克自己的意愿，哪些又是受约翰的影响而说的话。

今天他感觉到了：他的话，仿佛有一种之前没有过的推动的力量。他几乎能确定他从没有过这样的感觉，可是在不过一分钟的时间里这么干了两次，而且目标不是别人，恰恰是夏洛克，他所认识的人中最特立独行的夏洛克……这让约翰真的感到难过。他不断地回想起夏洛克跪在莫里亚蒂面前的样子，遍体鳞伤，而此刻，似乎鞭子被交到了约翰手里，而这一切从一开始就是不应该的。

他停住脚，双手在衣兜里攥成拳头，努力平息自己急促的喘息，可是无济于事。他几乎无法感到对自己身体的控制了，因为连日来过于沉重的压力，加上睡不好觉的疲惫，和沉重的罪恶感，也因为他要诚实地面对自己，他是真的很享受。

不是享受逼着夏洛克听从自己的指令，而是其余的一切。夏洛克任人这样照料真是很少见的事，可是在过去的这几天里，约翰看到夏洛克响应他的要求。食物，休息，安抚 – 夏洛克相对平静地全盘接受下来，可是让约翰的心感到疼痛的不是这些简单的行为。是那些夏洛克似乎认为自己隐藏得很好的事，比如每一次约翰抚摸那颗小星星时，夏洛克都会深吸一口气：急促又惊奇。他的表情会变得愉快，只是片刻，然后就会立刻从脸上被抹去，仿佛那是件可耻的事。

昨天，约翰曾握住那个小光团，靠近自己，拢在自己掌心和心脏部位的毛衣之间。他并没做什么大动作，只是暖暖地拢着，不时用拇指摩挲一下它，可是不经意地瞥了夏洛克一眼后他的注意力被吸引了过去。

那具颀长的身体横在沙发上，然而并不是思考时那种僵硬的姿势，而是无聊时的四仰八叉，夏洛克似乎十分快乐 – 双唇分开，脸颊绯红，稳稳地深深地呼吸着。他的眼睛几乎闭拢，只留下深色的睫毛间一抹可见的银色。

即使此刻，那回忆都能让约翰的牛仔裤里可耻地硬了，因为那一刻夏洛克的样子里可一点单纯的感觉都没有。他看上去，就像是有人花了很长时间，一次又一次带给他快感，让他彻底粉碎 – 放松又信任，夏洛克从没在别人身边，即使是约翰，露出过那副模样。

他可以停手 – 也应该住手 – 因为约翰知道是他放在夏洛克灵魂上的手指把他变成那副样子的，可是他发现自己沉醉于夏洛克这样放开的情景。他仍然穿着衣服，他的身体也静止不动。没有无休止地扭动的胯，也没有呻吟声逸出他的双唇，可是他看上去却裸露而呻吟不已，而约翰放任自己想象那是夏洛克会喜欢一直拥有的东西。

此刻，他能想到的一切就是也许他错了。也许那根本就不是夏洛克自己的反应，而是被强加给他的东西，他自己的想法都被抹去了，代之以约翰想要的一切。如果真是这样，他又能比莫里亚蒂好到哪里去呢？

“狗屎。”约翰对自己咕哝着，踢起一颗松动的石子，力道很大，石子在他前方跳了几跳，翻滚弹起，最后落在一个水洼里。

什么东西在他耳边悉索作响，一个柔软的响声，他突然意识到那颗星灵正跟着他，尽管他走得飞快，也没落下。它绕着他的头转了一圈，然后落下来歇在他肩上。“你不是我的！”他呵斥着它，也不管它是不是听得懂。“我不想要你！走开！”

上一刻还有光，有温暖，和夏洛克就在他身边的隐约感觉，然后就：一片空白。约翰的心顿时一沉。这次不只是内疚，还有恐惧，因为那是夏洛克的灵魂，不是什么可以随手轰开的平凡事物。迈克罗夫特告诉过他要珍爱它，可是他却把它当做了发泄自己苦闷的目标，为根本不是它的过错的事而责备它！

他拼命四下找寻，希望它没有飘远，只是留在周围黯淡下来的公园景色中，可是什么也没看到，只有从头上树荫间不时滴下的水珠。他不假思索，转身就往贝克街奔去。它会回家去，他这样对自己肯定地说，努力盖住那些纷纷要冒出来的恐慌，喉咙都在发紧。他就回公寓去，而它会在那里，和夏洛克在一起，他们两个都会安然无虞。

然而这并不能让他的身体停止感到空虚，陷进一种奇怪的仿佛心碎的感觉中。感觉仿佛有人蒙住了他的眼睛，黑暗从四面八方裹住他，留下一个空虚的大洞。他从没体验过这种感觉：一种奇怪的虚幻的不适感咬啮着他的肩膀，令他的腿抽搐疼痛。

他全副心思都放在赶回贝克街去，都没注意到当他跑出公园，一部锃亮的车子停在他身边，也没留意到迈克罗夫特轻声的指示。

“上车，约翰。”

他眨了下眼，想要把大福尔摩斯和他现在正打算干的事搀和到一块儿去，可是他的大脑却无法让步，只能集中在眼下唯一的要紧事上。“现在不行。我赶时间去个地方。”

“是的，可是那不是你以为的地方。上车。”迈克罗夫特的表情一片空白，约翰犹豫了一下，身子几乎因为一时难以抉择而摆动起来。他忧心地想到自己的模样：有些飘，又或者正经历戒断反应，不安又急迫，令迈克罗夫特仔细地打量着他。

“带我直奔夏洛克身边。不要-”他挥了下手，示意已经习以为常的戏剧场面。“不要停车场或是任何类似的地方。”

“我向你保证，我没任何别的打算。”迈克罗夫特朝里面滑进去一些，给约翰留出位置，然后调整了一下自己的姿势。

“那我们这是要去哪儿？”车子起步汇进车流，约翰问道。

“伊灵。又发现了一具新的尸体，上面有莫里亚蒂的印记。探长很好心地通知了我，然后才去告诉夏洛克，尽管没有那个必要。”

“我还以为涉及到夏洛克的事你都‘看’不见呢，”约翰困惑地问。“因为他 – 哦。”约翰一只手掌按住眼睛。当然啦，夏洛克主动屏蔽掉了他的哥哥，之后莫里亚蒂做了类似的事。然而，自从恶魔没了，魔法也没了，夏洛克极可能再也无法逃过他兄长的监视 – 约翰也是一样。“你是—”

“和我弟弟相信的正相反，我并没有故意看着他的一举一动。至少再也不会了。”迈克罗夫特承认说。“我知道尸体的事，是因为我正追踪着这件事。此外，在夏洛克的事上，我的预知术并非一直都很可靠。”他似乎为承认此事而有些尴尬，摆弄着他的雨伞，看向窗外。“即使他没有屏蔽我的时候，他的行为都很难预料。我接收到的所有信息似乎都没有关联，有些时候根本就是错的。然而，并不需要我的特别能力，我都能看出你不好受。你需要帮助吗？”

虽然迈克罗夫特嘴上是在问，可是这并不是一个问题。约翰的两只手都在膝盖上攥成拳头，茫然地盯着车窗外，努力整理着头脑里纷乱的思绪。“我对夏洛克的灵魂说走开而它照做了。”最后他坦白说，咬着自己的嘴唇。

“为什么？”

这可不是他预料中的反应。迈克罗夫特已经把尖刻升华成一种艺术了，而约翰满打算着会听到有人明明白白告诉他他是个傻瓜。相反，大福尔摩斯听起来只是有些好奇。

“为什么它要走开？”

“为什么你要让它走开？”迈克罗夫特给了约翰一个毫无笑意的微笑。“自从这一切开始之后，你就一直寝食难安，可是一直都很认真地履行照料的职责。我不相信你会做出类似放弃责任的举动，除非你不知为何认为自己有负所托。”约翰只能眨着眼看着他，迈克罗夫特叹口气。“发生了某种事，让你认为自己不再适合照料夏洛克。是什么事呢？”

那句话卡在约翰的喉咙里，因为困惑和羞耻说不出口，可是最后他终于逼着自己说出来了。“役使。”

他的声音似乎在空气中盘旋，车里的气氛变得冰冷无情。某种危险的东西在搅动，他的护障发出不安的声响：克制住的报复举动，可是只是这样。他担心地朝迈克罗夫特看了一眼，记起来虽然迈克罗夫特的特长是预见，可是不等于说夏洛克的兄长就不会别的更为危险的法术。

“你让他干了什么？”他的声音严厉，一字一句，仿佛在宣读死亡判决，暗示相当清楚，约翰愤怒地抬起头。

“没什么，我 – 我让他泡了茶，无心的。你以为我愿意对他这么做啊？你以为我想要逼迫他做什么啊？”他激烈地比划着，想要砸什么东西，想要大喊大叫，因为这并非他所求的，而一切表明他没有能力应付好这一切。“我想要的一切就是他还是那个他。我想要的是他能做到，并且知道他做的一切是他自己选择的。我想要相信他看着我就像是看着—”

他用力咬住自己的舌头，把在一阵狂乱中就要冲口而出的话生生咽了回去。车里的魔法变了，在约翰的否认面前，失去了攻击性。此刻迈克罗夫特深思地看着他，容忍地挑起一根眉毛。

“相反，我搞砸了一切。”约翰咕哝着说，手揉着自己的头发。“要是如果我把它搞丢了呢？如果那颗灵魂没有和他在一起呢？”

“它没有。”

约翰瞪着迈克罗夫特，毫不掩饰他的惊恐。“什么，那在哪儿--？在公寓里？还是在公园里？”

“打住。”迈克罗夫特下了命令，就像是在对一个濒临崩溃的孩子讲话。“约翰，我已经认识到，魔法对于你而言是一种有用的工具，而不是生活的方式，而且我完全能体会你在这种情况下力不从心的感觉。然而，这并不意味着你是无助的。”他的声音放柔和了，变得更为耐心和平静。“你有技巧，可是不会自发地去使用。如果你用眼睛之外的办法寻找夏洛克的灵魂的话，就会发现它其实哪儿也没去。”

约翰愣住了，摇摇头。“它消失了。迈克罗夫特。就像是夏洛克本来在我身边可是现在不在了。它—”他皱起眉，因为即使嘴里正说着，他也感觉到了，微弱的改变，就像是有人走进了他身处的房间，虽然没有挨着他站着，可是就在近旁。

“我想这种情况应该部分归咎于时机。你命令星灵走开的时候，恰巧夏洛克和你身体上的距离也在拉开。它藏起来了，所以你不会再被它的存在烦扰，而同时夏洛克自己正走出你感知的范围。”迈克罗夫特扬起眉毛。“现在你离他近了，可以再次感知他了。”

约翰能够感知，可是他的欣慰，如同一阵热流或是热带浪潮，只持续了片刻。在贝克街的范围内，夏洛克存在的感觉是温暖而有力的，蕴含着可以信赖的力量。此刻却飘摇微弱，约翰的肌肉因为急切而收缩，想要冲过去，直到可以再次站在夏洛克身边。“什么地方不对劲。我们能再快点吗？”

司机无需他再做更多要求就服从了，在车流中穿梭，迈克罗夫特飞快地发了个短信，收到个回复，眉头紧蹙。“似乎夏洛克对于距离的反应明显地体现在身体上，和你不同，十分情绪化。”他深思地眯起眼，可是约翰才不去理会这人在他脸上看出的或是看不出的东西。他感觉就像是将要出栏的马，紧张，坐立不安，痛恨这个狭小的车厢。

他耳中听到一声柔软的轻响，向下看去，瞧见一小团光正在他胳膊和身边的车门之间展开，慢慢变得鸡蛋一样大小。它在迈克罗夫特的视线之外，这让约翰想起一个从他不喜欢的叔叔跟前藏起来的孩子。

他伸出手，含着歉意抚摸着那朵光团，感觉到了它的回应：担心和原谅，感激和某种十分坚实的东西，就像是爱恋，全都混合在一起。

迈克罗夫特动了一下，瞧见了那朵灵魂，带着微微的笑意整了整自己的外衣。“别认为它是独立存在的。”他提议道，似乎微微有些尴尬，而约翰将星星捉在自己手心里，手指安抚地摩挲着它，希望夏洛克也能感觉到 – 能够知道约翰非常抱歉，也很难过，担心他，而最最要紧的是，正在朝他去的路上。

“我没有。”约翰逼着自己安静，可是无法让自己放开星灵。“这是夏洛克的一部分。我知道。要不是我知道，就不会这么怕自己会影响它 – 他。”

他听到迈克罗夫特在挪动身子，几乎能感觉到从他身上散发出的不安。每当夏洛克意识到自己别无选择，只能做感性的表示时，也会这样 – 一种痛苦的让步。

“役使这事一定—令人烦恼，”迈克罗夫特开口说。“然而，我很怀疑，如果夏洛克在某种程度上不想服从你的话，你是否还能够成功。你是握有他的灵魂，可是 – 约翰，说句不怕冒犯你的话 – 你是无法让夏洛克做任何他发自本心反对的事的。我很肯定，在他身上你看到的任何东西 – 感情，或是 – ”现在迈克罗夫特看上去十分不舒服了，他清了清喉咙，微微摇了摇头，然后再度开口继续下去。

“去问问夏洛克，为什么在这一切开始之前，你们两个的护障就能轻易融合，为什么你在不知道法术运作的机制的情况下，也能干涉他的法术。问问他，即使那个时候，他的星灵也会被你吸引。”迈克罗夫特抿了抿嘴。“他也许会闪烁其词，可是答案能帮你平息心中的担忧。”

“你不能告诉我吗？显然你已经知道了，或者认为你自己知道。”约翰问。

迈克罗夫特给他的表情，仿佛被冒犯了，仿佛约翰在暗示他给出的信息不够精确。“这事不容我置喙，”他说，随着车子停在警戒线外，挺直身子。“另外，约翰，役使虽然出乎意料，可是日后是很容易避免的。在你的任何指令前加上一个‘请’字，就能转换成请求，这样就可以避免夏洛克的意愿被你自己的意愿干扰。”

约翰的手已经放在了门把手上，听到迈克罗夫特的话，他踌躇了一下。听上去似乎挺简单，就好像礼貌就能把人从奴役中解脱出来，可是似乎这是最便捷的办法。他点点头表示理解，下了车，朝正蹲在尸体边的夏洛克走去，几乎没注意到多诺万。他看着他的样子，立刻就明白了迈克罗夫特说的关于身体上的反应是什么意思。

夏洛克脸色煞白，嘴紧紧闭着。看上去他就好像病了一样，而从格雷格神经质地在夏洛克身体转来转去的样子判断，约翰不是唯一一个注意到这变化的人。在公寓里时，夏洛克似乎很好：没有痛苦，健康。此刻，他看上去似乎只适合卧病在床。

他看到了格雷格的眼神，看到了意味深长挑起的眉毛，然后探长走开了。在其他人看来，他似乎是在给夏洛克工作所需要的空间，可是约翰知道不同。这是给他们某种相对私密的空间。“他看上去已经比十分钟前要好些了。”格雷格经过他身边时说。“我都快以为到头来我们会有两具尸体，而不是一具了。”

这话叫约翰胸口一阵发紧，倒吸了口气。他想要抓住夏洛克的胳膊，把他带回贝克街，把他按在某个温暖又安全的地方，直到他看上去就像那天上午一样，像在那件灾难般的泡茶事件之前的样子：若有所思，可是隐隐有着快乐的感觉。

只是，如果他这么做了话，那可比任何役使要更糟糕。那就如同把夏洛克从他为之生存的东西旁边带走 – 案子。也许，这能让夏洛克的身体好过一些，可是这会毁了他，毁了某种美丽而独特的存在。

所以，约翰只是靠得足够近，近到夏洛克的肩膀蹭着他的大腿：一点碰触就说出了他无法付诸言语的一切。他在这儿，而无论夏洛克从他这里需要什么 – 保护，友情，毫不动摇的支持 – 他都会给予他。

******

夏洛克努力想要把精神集中在面前的尸体上，轻松自如地看到所有的细节，可是他的解读却被一波强烈的欣慰盖过，他内心中那种失落的恶心茫然没有方向的感觉，以及飘荡无定和看不到清晰前路的感觉消失了。 此刻，他身体中的战栗及虚弱在慢慢消退，代之以熟悉的热度。

好一阵之后，他才意识到自己半是靠在了约翰的身上，他的肩膀压在约翰粗壮的大腿上，仿佛那是他唯一的支撑。也许确实如此。大约十分钟之前，约翰乱糟糟的情绪再度出现在他意识边缘，从那之后就变得越来越强烈，鲜明而疲惫。这是另一个人的感觉：不是夏洛克自身生发的，但是他却能理解。他从不擅长对别人感同身受，可是却不可能不被约翰的情绪影响。倒不是约翰所担心的那种完全控制的方式，可是足以让他能够理解一些约翰经常隐藏起来的精神状态。

“那不是你的错。”他没有从尸体上抬起眼，压低声音喃喃地说。“我本来应该预料到会出现役使这种后果，并且提前警告你的。”

约翰靠得更近，摇了摇头。“你怎么能预见到再没有别人懂的事呢？”他问。“就我们目前所知，在其他人身上从没发生过这种事。”他弱弱地指了一下依旧在他身边徘徊的小小光团，总是在他伸手可及的距离内。“只是 – 拜托别再让我那么做了。”

夏洛克抬起眼，看到深深刻进约翰表情中的压力的纹路。在外面，在伦敦的喧嚣中，他想回到贝克街的渴望这样强烈，夏洛克几乎都能尝到，他咬紧牙关，摇摇晃晃站起来，提高了声音。

“附近应该还有一具尸体，”他朝其他人喊道。“从泥地上的印迹判断，应该是个年轻男子，营养不良，因为她能挣扎反抗：看看这些防御伤。”他迎上雷斯垂德的眼神。“很可能是个流浪汉，差不多可以肯定已经死了。”

“这么说不是莫兰？”格雷格问，他的声音穿过他们在现场立起的护障，听上去怪怪的：用这护障来保护一具尸体实在多余，可是其实他们想要保护的是夏洛克。本来不管他到哪里，都会是一群人中最强的法师，可是眼下 – 他虚弱易受伤害，真是让人烦恼的现状。

“长官！”一名面色凝重的警官站在一个巷口。没有血迹，也没有其它打斗的痕迹通向他站立的地方，可是夏洛克看见了什么人无力的双腿靠在墙上，几乎被周围的垃圾堆遮住了。“看上似乎他对自己下了手。”

夏洛克站起身，靠近去检查细节，他的怀疑变成了现实。那具尸体不会超过二十岁，深陷的双颊和脖子单薄的线条全都说明他的孱弱。无疑正因如此，使得他成为莫兰可以轻易得手的猎物。

他的肋间插着把刀，露出刀柄，可怕的情景，夏洛克咬紧牙，再一次希望自己要是还能施法就好了。他觉得自己几乎是半盲的，看不到这场景中其他的信息，这种无知带来的恼怒简直就像是刀锋割在皮肤上。

他没注意到他发光的灵魂冲过来，只在约翰半发出一声警告时转动了一下。它没入他的掌心，就像原本就该如此。他期待着温暖的感觉，也许一丝他自己的法力的感觉。相反，感觉就像是最后一片碎片归了位，激活了他的回路。

有谁骂了一句，可是夏洛克几乎没听到。就如同他第二视觉上的蒙眼布被一把扯开，顿时一切都太过刺眼。原本他只能感觉到约翰和周围几个人的魔法，此刻他能看到一切。他又重新回到了伦敦的背景法力流中，重新活了过来。他不仅能感知，也能运用。

然而，依然还有一些薄弱的感觉，隐隐有些粗糙的感觉。令夏洛克想起他的青春期，他的知识、能力和成长的身体合在一起，令他的法术具有爆发的力量而非沉稳可靠。随着时间流逝，他自己学会了控制，可是在这之前，大约有一年多难以预料和危险的调整期，他的法术会不断增强放大直至在虚无中崩溃，害他一连几天都无法使用任何法术。

夏洛克迅速调整自己的视线，越过雷斯垂德和他的人发出的光，看到死人身周依然萦绕的模糊迷雾，浓厚，如同烟雾般缭绕。“他被附体了。”他的手指掠过那片气体，手指的皮肤之下感觉到了模糊的记忆，黑色的石头和贝壳的边缘。“是莫兰确定无疑。它在这个世界再没有实体，可是还有足够的力量占有一个身体然后杀死他。”

“为什么？”雷斯垂德喊道，声音有些扭曲，而夏洛克才意识到，很久以来都缺失的护障，正环绕着他展开，像是蓝色的纱帐，虎视眈眈，比需要的还要厚。将护障收拢约束住，这害他头疼，肌肉也有灼烧感，就如同用尽全身的力气来约束住波涛。此刻他的魔法似乎强到难以控制，而灵魂的感觉也像是格格不入：不属于他，无法控制。他最后看了一眼这条小巷，把一切都看在眼里，然后用力将灵魂从手掌中推出去，让它回到约翰那里。

突然失落的感觉令夏洛克双膝发抖，他的感觉几乎全都关闭，只剩了几种普通的知觉，让他还能感知真实的世界。他努力调整自己，胃在恶心抽搐，头里面在跳疼，单手撑在小巷的墙上，等着那种几乎半失去知觉的混乱感觉过去。

“这是个口信。”他闭紧嘴，咽下喉咙里一波油腻恶心，然后感觉到约翰走过来，一道抚慰他的墙壁。夏洛克眨着眼，视线聚焦在雷斯垂德身上。“它会回到莫里亚蒂的魔域，或者说它残余的魔域。它想要我们知道它没有消失。”

“它能从那里出来吗？”多诺万问道，她双臂交叉，舌头舔了一圈牙齿，眯起眼打量着夏洛克，她的眼神投向正盘桓在约翰肩头的那小团亮光。

夏洛克摇摇头，用手指捏住自己的鼻梁，试图理解恶魔的动机。为什么它本可以用自己最后的力气来吸引一些追随者或者用来觅食，却全花在了这种戏剧化的口信上呢？

“如果没人召唤它或者束缚它，它就出不来。如果教派里还有活跃分子，那么这种可能性是有的。要么你在调查中漏掉了什么人，要么就是我们没能看到的什么东西。”他看向雷斯垂德，看着他耸了耸肩。“再查一遍神殿和那些追随者的家。去找找看任何迹象，能显示莫里亚蒂的崇拜者比我们以为的要更多。”

“那你呢？”

夏洛克看了眼约翰肩头的灵魂碎片，已经比今天早上又大了一圈，就好像是刚才回到环绕着他们的魔法能量中那短暂片刻，给了它一些滋养。“我会去打听一圈。”他回答道，知道约翰和雷斯垂德都能想到他说的不是通常的普通线人。“恶魔的行为通常都有一定之规，可是莫兰却不按常理出牌。有什么东西我没能观察到。”

“这可是破天荒头一回了。”雷斯垂德嘀咕着说，嘴唇上露出一个扭曲忧心的微笑。“老天，我真以为全都完事了呢。”

“如果莫兰仅仅是个复仇恶魔，那我会把这个当成无稽之谈，可是它不是。莫里亚蒂不会费心利用那一类恶魔中的一个当做使者 – 它们太不可预料了。”夏洛克闭上眼睛，用力眨了眨，赶走无论是正常视野抑或更高视觉中的迷雾。

“我猜我们可以说它的名字也没事吧？”格雷格问，看到夏洛克的确认，点头表示明白。“我会让你知道我都发现了什么。你有消息也得告诉我，还有，看在老天的份上，放松点。如果你是对的，那莫兰一时半会儿哪儿也去不了，你看上去就像是要垮了。”

“他说的有道理。”约翰轻声说，一只手放在夏洛克的胳膊肘上，警察们开始着手他们的工作，处理尸体，搜集证据。不时偷偷朝他们俩瞟上一眼。夏洛克把他们全都无视掉，只看着约翰，看着他脸上的表情变幻，就像在深水中出没的鱼。“拜托我们能回贝克街去吗？”

“是迈克罗夫特跟你说的吗？”他问道，忽略掉约翰脸上稍纵即逝的自责，把心思放在体味约翰的手放在他身上的感觉中。他领着夏洛克穿过忙碌的警察，如同这样的身体接触实在很平常而自然，哪怕这会让安德森冷笑，让雷斯垂德挑起一根眉毛。“通常你可没这么彬彬有礼。”

约翰皱了下脸。“他说这能防止役使。”

夏洛克哼了一声，却不大高兴的感觉到这一声有些底气不足又紧张。“治标不治本的障眼法。”他咕哝着。“你最好还是学会去理解并控制，而不是仅仅依靠改变用词。”

“不会一直这样下去的。”约翰指出来，试图招到一部出租车，恼火地发现，其中一部看到夏洛克扬手停了下来。“一旦你的灵魂回到你身体里，一切都会恢复正常啦。”约翰听上去满怀希望，可是当他看到夏洛克的表情，脸上的微笑溜走了。“不会吗？”

他没有回答，只是钻进车里，等约翰在他身边安顿好，告诉司机地址。约翰的眼神的份量，和他沉重的忧虑，似乎凭借着他灵魂的那个小光球的联结，从他们之间的空间传递过来。星灵在他俩之间悬荡，不偏不倚，正好在中间，引得出租车司机紧张地看了它好几眼，然后呵斥道：“车里不准用魔法。”

约翰发出一个紧张的声音，令夏洛克朝他看去，他无动于衷地看着那个小光球消失。只是当他感觉到了约翰紧张的担心时，他才意识到，自己觉得很平常的事，是引起约翰担心的原因。他伸出手，手指蹭过约翰的手背，压低声音说：“它没有消失，只是把自己变成肉眼看不到了而已。”

约翰发白的脸色并没见缓，嘴唇紧张的线条也没放松。夏洛克鲜少费心考虑他之外的人们如何看待这个世界。偶尔这么想时，结论是一定是个无聊得多的地方，那些人有限的能力意味着他们只能看到这个世界的一部分，而不是全局。比如约翰就可以在伦敦大街上晃荡，全然察觉不到周围的变幻起伏。只是在伤痛和疾病这件事上，他的能力可以超过夏洛克，展现出他真正的力量。

然而，此刻那种能力于他也没有什么帮助，夏洛克考虑着自己能有什么办法。正如某些学术能力一般，多数魔法专长都是与生俱来的，深植于大脑和基因之中。然而，约翰无需具有夏洛克一般精深广博的魔法专长。他只需要知道打开自己头脑中的哪一扇门就能让自己观察到平常所看不见的东西。

夏洛克迅速瞥了一眼出租车司机，在座位上转过身，面对着约翰，伸出双手，掌心向上。他从不是个好的老师；缺少耐心，可是这个并非讲解理论，只是展示给约翰看要如何去做。

“什么--？”约翰边问，双手已经立刻放进夏洛克的掌中，充满信任。

“嘘。”夏洛克摇摇头，再次转头看了眼司机，此刻司机似乎看他们比看前面的路的时候还多。“在出租车里要容易些。我只是做给你看。”他默默地诅咒着自己，无法用英语解释明白他的意思。“这和你检查病人身上的恶咒其实是一样的，只是程度不同而已。看进去，而不是看着。”

“看进什么？你？”约翰问。

“不是。”夏洛克咬住牙，因为这更难。要如何向约翰解释这和轮廓形状无关呢？这与实体世界无关，而是仿佛雾一样笼罩着万事万物的一种虚无缥缈的东西：在人们身上，建筑上，天空和他们脚下的大地上。“空气。注意看车里的空气。”

他顿了一下，然后又补充说：“尽力不要看车窗外面。”约翰看到窗外的可能性并不大。就像是新生儿第一次睁开眼睛，这种新发展出的第二视力需要时间才能进化出看到远处的能力。但是最好还是先提醒他一下，以防万一。看到某一个隐去形迹的灵魂是一回事，而看到伦敦城里乱哄哄的蜂巢一般，到处是鬼魂、精灵、恶魔、护障、预兆和其它魔法现象，那可是另一回事。

他轻轻地把手向下滑去，这样一来他两只手的食指和中指都贴在了约翰脉搏处。他脸上的神情十分专注，夏洛克抬起右手，靠向前，直到他们的额头相抵，一只手放在约翰的侧脸上。身体的接触会有帮助，而夏洛克无法让自己与约翰的身体保持一线之隔。

“我除了自己眼睛里面，什么也看不到。”约翰低声说，他的呼吸在夏洛克的唇上扑闪。“我应该要看见什么？”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，提醒自己，约翰的法力就和这个世界上的其他人一样，更多源自实体。他和迈克罗夫特是特例，与众不同，两个人都有超越他们所生活的世界的特殊能力。对于没有这种经验的人来说，就如同站在岸边，却不知如何走进大海一样。

他深吸一口气，集中精神，让意念向他的灵魂伸展，感觉到丝线一样的联结在增强。这一次，不再是强烈的力量和感官的冲击。部分原因是由于金属的车厢，渗透在其中的魔法将伦敦的芜杂信息从他感觉中屏蔽掉了，同样也因为这一次夏洛克更有准备。他并没有一头扎进不可见的世界中，只是贴着它，轻轻探进他和那个世界的边缘，直到他能够到约翰，用魔法的力量，把他的思想朝着正确的方向轻推了一下。

他看到了约翰睁开眼睛的时刻，然后他真正的去看了。他的虹膜表现出了感知的变化：他的瞳孔收缩，闪过一道明亮的蓝色，看到了环绕着他们的熠熠星光。

那不是一道光，而是一片璀璨的星云，闪烁着各种化学元素的光芒：镁蓝色，硫金色，红铜色和氯化钾的紫色熠熠夺目，所有的色泽点缀在一片钻石般闪耀的光芒中，每一点都不过指甲大小，但似乎又无穷无尽。

“这是 – ”约翰空着的那只手伸出去，在那片幻影中移动，搅起星星的漩涡，在他的触摸下全都发出嗡嗡声交汇成一首交响曲，夏洛克觉得心头一阵热流涌过。“美极了。天啊，夏洛克，这是你吗？”

约翰赞叹的声音令夏洛克感到一阵口舌生燥，心在肋骨下猛烈跳动，仿佛肺里的空气全都逃了出去，害他在约翰的爱抚下挣扎着喘不过气来。也许在贝克街的私密空间里做这件事会更好，可是约翰实在非常需要得到安心。夏洛克逼着自己把注意力放在从约翰唇间发出的词语上，它们搅动了两人之间的空气，而不要去想反射一般穿过他身体的快感的电流。

“是每一个人都像这样吗？”约翰问，单手轻拢住一颗小星星，然后又放开它。“我意思说，这就是你眼里别人的模样吗？”

夏洛克用力吞咽了下，摇摇头，费力地说：“不是那样的。在正常的情况下，一个人的灵魂是不可见的。它是内在的本质的东西，和他紧密相连：他的法力，他的存在。”他清了清嗓子，试图清走隐约的嘶哑。“我总是认为灵魂体现在一个人的法术和护障的光及强度中，赋予它们一个图像。我总是能看到其他人发出的光，除了你。”

“那我是怎样的？”约翰问，依然惊奇的四下观望。夏洛克不免疑惑他是否还能看到出租车模糊的线条，是否还能感觉到支撑着他们身体的座椅。他似乎完全沉浸其中，那么多天以来，第一次真的心满意足，他的肩膀松弛，双唇随着每一次呼吸微微分开。

“热量。”夏洛克说出这个词的语调，就如同一个身处沙漠的人说出‘水’这个字，满是渴望和需索。“你一直都是热。我不知道为什么。”

约翰歪着头，脑子里有成百个问题排着队，可是夏洛克知道他们的时间不多，说得很快。即使做这样简单的事都会令他疲劳。这和灵体出窍去追猎倒也并非完全不同，只是无需去到另一个世界，他和约翰只需要踏出他们自己的身体就好。

在出租车司机眼里，他们两个无非一动不动，不出声，夏洛克匆忙解释道：“我只是想要让你看到它去了哪里。如果你勤加练习，就能在任何时候查看到。”

“直到它回到本应属于的地方。”约翰补充了一句，他的声音里有顽石一般的固执。“一旦它回到你身体里，我就再也看不到了，是吧？”

夏洛克闭上眼睛，然后再度睁开，眼前是出租车的景象，他再度回到现实。他的手并没从约翰的脸上拿开，两个人的额头依然紧贴着，鼻子几乎挨上。约翰正盯着他，蓝色的眼睛深沉，可是充满矛盾，如同他无法相信自己所看到的。实在太容易了，夏洛克只要改变一点角度，双唇就能掠过约翰的嘴，偷走他的下一口呼吸连同他所有的问题，可是他还没来得及琢磨这念头，司机的声音就粗暴地打断了他。

“喂，你们到了。”

夏洛克猛然退开，怒视着司机的后脑勺，默默地想着一个诅咒，然后回答了约翰的问题：“我想那没那么简单。”他喃喃地说，从大衣口袋里掏出钱包付钱给司机，然后钻出了车。

“夏洛克，你这是什么意思？”约翰奋力钻出车门，走到夏洛克身边。“拜托，我需要你告诉我。你现在这个样子，而迈克罗夫特又神秘兮兮，夹在你们两个中间，我真的完全搞不懂到底是怎么回事。”

“没人能说清。”夏洛克一只手按在额角，努力缓解流连不去的头疼。看到约翰抿住嘴，抱起胳膊，他叹了口气。“你得保持开放的心态。你对待这件事就像是它是一种病，需要治愈，也许并不是这样的呢。”

“你的灵魂没在它该在的地方。”约翰指出来，从夏洛克颤抖的手中接过钥匙。“当身体的一部分没在它该在的地方，医生们都会恨。这是不对的。”

“灵魂又不是肢体器官。”夏洛克由着约翰推着他往楼上走，他的步履沉重而疲倦。

“夏洛克，那它也是你的一部分，而且不应该留在你身体之外的地方。它是—”约翰发出一个沮丧的声音，他们两个一起走进221B，自动的转过身，这样夏洛克就能帮他脱掉大衣，他一向这么做。“我只是不喜欢莫里亚蒂给你造成了永久的损害这念头。”

约翰摇摇头，伸出手把夏洛克的手指拍开，自己替他解下围巾，脱下大衣和外套，然后推着他走向沙发。“这些都可以过会儿再说。一切。莫兰，莫里亚蒂……”他摆了下肩膀，那个没说出来的‘咱们’飘荡在他们两个之间。“趁你还没倒下，赶紧躺下去。你看上去就快垮了。”

夏洛克有些不情愿地照做了，在沙发上伸展开身体。他本打算在思维宫殿里神游一会儿，可是他的身体似乎另有打算。在约翰泡茶发出的声响中，他的肌肉一直在放松，眼皮子也开始耷拉下来。他没想到使用魔法，曾经是本能一般，现在却如此耗神，他沮丧地咬住牙，几乎没听到约翰把自己安顿在沙发边的地上。

他这样坐不了多久就会感到不舒服了，可是夏洛克猜他们短暂的分离还是让约翰感到不安，可是他实在提不起劲头去跟约翰讲道理，何况这也是他想要的。约翰靠得这么近，伸手可及，夏洛克蜷起身体，把额头抵在约翰的肩膀后面，悠悠地吁了口气。他半是以为会受到责备，侵犯个人空间之类的事，可是相反，约翰放松了，从胸口发出一个满足的哼哼声，然后变成了喃喃的话语。

“拜托睡上一会儿，夏洛克。我们可以等你醒了再来商量看看怎么办。”

他想要争辩，因为约翰还是心里不定，而莫兰仍然是个问题，可是这一次，疲倦让他别无选择。他在约翰稳定的呼吸声中滑进睡乡，就在入睡前的片刻，感觉到温柔的手指轻掠过他乱糟糟的发卷。  
******

约翰不记得自己是怎么睡着的。前一刻他还在贝克街，坐在夏洛克身边，就像一条守护犬，下一刻他就闻到了沙漠里的黄沙和稀疏植物的气息，把他带回他早已留在过去的土地。有些时候，他真的很想掐死埃拉，是她给了约翰这个清醒梦的荒唐建议。她一直都很想要他能够控制自己的潜意识，可是此刻这个被战争撕裂的国家却变成了一个背景：他固执地搜索着夏洛克。

这一切从医院就开始了，当约翰在夏洛克床边陷入小睡，睁开眼睛他发现自己最好的朋友躺在沙漠的炎炎烈日下，生命垂危 – 甚至都不是一具血肉之躯，而是虚弱到缥缈的灵魂。他能够记得可以透过夏洛克的身体看到他身下亚麻布的每一道皱褶，还有知道他的朋友正在慢慢消失的那种害怕惊心的感觉。他模糊地记得一连几天，伴着远远的激烈枪战声，他照料伤口，在夜里放哨，踱来踱去。

那时他会醒过来，发现自己身在医院，而夏洛克依旧昏迷不醒，要不了多一会儿，约翰发现自己渴望回到睡梦中。至少在那里，在那个幻境之中，他有些可做的事，而不是只是握住夏洛克残留的那一小片孱弱的灵魂枯等着。

直到最后那一天惊心的时刻，医生们的诊断本就不妙，开始变得十分悲观起来。就是那时，他躺到担架上的夏洛克身边，在那片无垠的天空之下。他哀求、央告、祈祷，随便哪个有用都好。十二个小时后，夏洛克睁开了眼睛，面对现实中一个破碎的灵魂和遍体鳞伤的身体 – 两者都需要好好医治。

从那之后，每一次约翰入睡，都会发现自己在这里，绝望地在这片灌木丛生和险峻的土地上寻找夏洛克。约翰在清醒的时刻也问过自己为什么这么执着于搜寻。他能回想起的一切就是自己稳稳前行的脚步和心里的那种感觉，即无论夏洛克身处何方，他都无力防护，暴露在约翰的噩梦中的种种可怕的危险中。

他从没能找到他。

约翰紧紧闭住眼睛，努力向更深处沉去，越过那种无论多么怪异的半意识地带。他能感到雪松之下，那张廉价的垫子疏薄的床支撑着自己，狭窄到几乎躺不下他自己的身体，而被单简直不过是一层轻纱，可是他试图忽略掉这些，转过身，发出一声惊呼，发现自己撞到了身边一个瘦长的身体。

他手中满把都是昂贵的棉布衬衫，同时一只有力的手抓住了他的胯，防止他滚下去落到崎岖不平生长着大树的地面。在那一刻，约翰躺在那里，惊讶地瞪着。他身体的每一寸都能感觉到夏洛克，长长的腿，瘦骨支离的膝盖，胯骨鲜明的线条和平坦的肋部。他们两个都穿得齐齐整整，尽管他后知后觉地意识到夏洛克的衬衣纽扣全都没系，露出一大片雪白的胸口。

约翰上身穿着件素白的T恤，而非厚重的毛织物。实际上，他相当确定，如果他能看到被单之下，他的双腿一定是裹在军裤里，他的双脚能感觉到军靴的沉重 – 这是种太过熟悉的感觉，有太多夜晚他在沙漠的星空下，倒头就能陷入熟睡。

他属于这里；夏洛克却不是。月光照亮这片大地，就如同第二个太阳，照出夏洛克头发中的夜色，又反射在他眼睛里。此刻他身上没有了任何伤口的迹象，也没有了那种透明的感觉。他的肌肤在约翰手指之下感觉温暖而真实，然而没有脉搏或是起伏的呼吸。

“看着我？”

约翰应声抬起眼睛看回夏洛克的脸上，发现自己正被仔细审视，直到深处，不由眉头紧蹙。那种眼神搜索着他的脸，并非平静渴望的表情，而是更像是某种会心的感觉。这让约翰吞咽了下，转开眼神，片刻后才又掉回来。“什么？”

“这不是一个梦。”夏洛克舔了舔嘴唇，舌头探出来稍纵即逝。他抽出身子，挣扎着站起身，约翰得以看到十分合体的裤子和夏洛克屁股的有力线条，又被敞开的衬衫垂坠的布料衬得格外突出。不知道怎么，他想夏洛克在现实中的衣服可没这么紧身。

“在我看来像是梦。”他嘟哝着说，用胳膊肘撑起身子，看着夏洛克走到树那里，赤裸的白色双脚衬在这片土地黑色的石头上。他们交换了一个眼神，约翰看到某种火热的东西从夏洛克眼中掠过然后又消失了。“这是阿富汗，战争—”

“我知道。你把我从莫里亚蒂手里救下来的时候将我带到了这里。我就在那张床上醒过来，在这棵雪松下。我以为这是我的想象，可是这一切却太—”他弯下腰，抓起一把贫瘠轻飘的土，任风将它们从手中吹走。“—太真实了。”

约翰倒回床垫上，看着夏洛克一只手按在树干上支撑住身体的重量，低下头沉思。他完全不知道为什么他的潜意识会选择他这个模样 – 才气纵横而敏锐，而不是他更喜爱的赤裸地在他身下展开的模样 – 可这并不意味着他不欣赏眼前的景象。

月光浸浴过夏洛克瘦削的身形，银辉勾勒出他锐利的颧骨和身体的角度，喉咙下神秘朦胧的凹陷处沉进看不透的黑暗中。这令约翰想要用舌头追逐着夏洛克白皙皮肤上的光影，把他的牙齿陷进锁骨下的浅窝里。渴望在他双唇上燃烧，想要吻进夏洛克下巴上带露的热度中，然后一路燃烧向下，越过他紧绷的胸膛和几乎完全平坦的腹部，更向下去。

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，吁出一声叹息，认定了他和夏洛克所站立的地方那短短的距离实在不像话。他用了那么多日子在这个地方搜寻他，此刻他们终于找到了彼此，约翰不打算再让他消失。

他站起身，下意识地调整了下军裤里的勃起，然后走近，一只手摊开抚摸过夏洛克结实的肩胛骨，另一只手搂在他腰上。“回到床上来。”他要求道，声音低而温柔。“你会着凉的。”

夏洛克的眼神瞟向他，看到约翰给他的毫无顾忌的顽皮表情，瞳孔放大几乎盖住了整个虹膜。这就是做梦的好处：不会难为情，也无需解释，用不着怕说错话会毁了友情。这不是真的，所以也就不用担心后果。

夏洛克身子晃了一下，朝着床的方向渴望地晃过去，又停下，摇了摇头，转身抓住约翰的双肩。“即使是清醒的幻想都不会这么清晰。你无须走过我们两个之间的距离，你也不会因为—”他的眼神向下，挑起一根眉毛，表示暗示。“—因为你目前的性奋状态而不舒服，最能说明问题的是，你根本无须邀请我上床。”他的声音低了下去，满含应许。“我会已经在床上了。”

约翰叹口气。显然，他的大脑也跟他过不去。“好吧，这不是梦，那这是什么？”

“为什么夜晚这么温暖？”

“什么？”

夏洛克示意了下周围的黑暗，完全不受任何人类文明打扰的黑暗。“阿富汗的气候十分典型。天空云量有限，所以到了夜晚，大地会把热量辐射回大气层。你自己刚说的‘回到床上来，不然你会着凉的’，可是这里的白天和晚上同样的温暖怡人。”

“我不知道。”约翰挠挠脖子，耸了耸肩。“埃拉在我身上花了不少时间，让我正确地构建起这个地方；它本来就该看上去很真实。”

“它就是真的。”夏洛克反驳说，捡起一块石头塞进约翰手里。沙粒打磨过的表面触手光滑，在这片被遗忘的大地上，被流逝的时间抛光微微闪着光亮。“我也是一样。我不是你想象出来的形象，我是有自己的意志的，而且我—”他皱起眉，困惑地环视着周围的风景。“我在这里。这地方在哪儿，它肯定不在你的脑海里。”

“证明一下。”约翰挑战说，一只手抹了把脸。“告诉我什么我不知道的事，或是我自己没法解决的问题。一些真正的夏洛克还没有告诉我的事。”

夏洛克做了个紧张的手势，半道又收回手，手指插进自己的发卷里，就像是在努力把自己的想法变成真的。“你能把范围缩小点吗？你不知道的事那可真是不少。”

尽管很想提醒夏洛克日心说那件事，可是约翰决定还是免了，他抱起胳膊，扬起眉头。看着夏洛克的舞动的手指从他的发卷里到了嘴唇上，在沉思中拇指滑过下嘴唇。

最后夏洛克开口说：“莫里亚蒂。它真正名字的含义是‘黑蜘蛛’；爱尔兰土语，这就能告诉你有关它的来历。它的魔域满是供品，最早的那些十分原始。它有一张展翼的皮椅。”夏洛克皱起眉，眼神荡开就像是被什么不相干的事分了神。“现在我想起来，觉得有点不对劲，可是我猜即使恶魔也喜欢有个坐的地方。”

约翰眯起眼睛，他的信心开始有些动摇了。一部分的内容，他希望是自己能够猜到的，可是夏洛克的话里有太多信息，让他发现自己用一种新的眼光打量着这片阿富汗的风景，寻找着破绽，能告诉他他最初的印象是错的。

“你还是不能信服。”夏洛克停止踱步，站定在约翰面前，低眉看着他的脸。“为什么不信呢？”

约翰耸耸肩，回看了眼床，但是并没看见凌乱的床单。“这怎么会不是梦呢？”他问。“我打从搬进贝克街没多久就有了这个地方，远在莫里亚蒂这档子烂事开始之前。现在你却告诉我它不是我以为的那样？”

“我并没说起初它不是。”夏洛克双手叉在胯上，低下头，放松脚趾贴在脚下满是沙粒的石头上。“我很肯定，一开始，这里只不过是你睡眠中思想的产物。毫无疑问，那便是这里根植之处，可是—”他抬起眼，显然看到了约翰表情中挥不去的困惑，因为他叹了口气，改变的策略。“这样吧，告诉我，在我们醒来后，你想要我做或者说什么，如果我记得，那么肯定就能证明我真的在这里，对吧？”他手指指着地，约翰叹了口气。

夏洛克满含期待地看着他，歪着头，眼睛发亮。一绺黑色发卷落在他前额，就像是他白皙皮肤上的一个黑色逗号。约翰伸手将它拨到一边，注意到夏洛克嘴唇分开的模样，他的身体也随着约翰的触摸向前靠过来。两个动作似乎都不是有意为之，正是这个让约翰有所保留，因为这个夏洛克想要他。他回应了约翰没有说出口的欲望，因为那正是约翰渴望的。

但是真的夏洛克不会这么做。

约翰低下头，想着这太不公平了，他怎么能在睡梦中都这么累。他曾闭上眼睛寻求休憩，却发现自己在这里，显然在和自己想象中一个以他的室友面目出现的人争论不休。

“好吧。”他说，飞快地回想了一下白天的事，记起在车里的时候，迈克罗夫特为他列举出一个又一个应该去问夏洛克的问题，就像是替他洒下面包屑。在回家的出租车里，他没有勇气开口去问，可是现在……管他呢，要是这一切都是他想象出来的，那么夏洛克永远不会知道，而如果不是的话，那也许他终于可以得到类似明确的答案这类的东西。

“当我们醒过来，你要告诉我为什么我们的护障能很容易就融合，还有为什么你的灵魂碎片会忽略掉其他所有人，只是缠着我没有够的时候。”

约翰皱起眉，看到夏洛克后退一步，流露出片刻的脆弱，然后扬起脸，挑起一根眉毛。

“我没想到你留意到了。”

“留意不到才怪。看在老天的份上，夏洛克，你的护障会放我进入。即使是在大教堂里，我也能进入，而它却会把其他人轰成粉末。”那个时候，约翰太过惊慌，没有多想，只是拼命抓住最后一根稻草，想要从莫里亚蒂手里救下夏洛克的随便什么，可是此刻，他看到自己触到了痛处。夏洛克知道一些事，或者至少一些理论，而且不知因为什么，他全藏在了自己心里。

“可是把这些全都联系到一起……”夏洛克迷惑的表情变成了怒容，他转过身去。“呃，显然。迈克罗夫特。你该知道别听他胡说八道的。”

“有些时候，他是唯一一个还能告诉我点事的人。”约翰指出来，抓住夏洛克的胳膊肘，让他转过身来面对自己。“我是说真的，夏洛克。你想要证明一下关于这里的小小理论不是吗？那你需要在醒来后回答我的问题。”

“那如果我不回答呢？如果我假装不记得呢？”

约翰吞咽了下，鼓足仅剩的一点勇气，扬起脸，因为迈克罗夫特是对的。如果这件事十分简单，那么夏洛克就会告诉他答案，而不会这样戒备，就像是一个想要保住秘密的人。“那我会再问，直问到你告诉我为止。你哥哥显然认为这是我应该知道的事，我也有同感。如果它无关紧要，那你也不会和我兜圈子了。”

“我不是—”

“那是什么，夏洛克？什么是你不想告诉我的？”约翰看着他咬住后槽牙，一脸执拗，然后从鼻子里恼火地哼了一声。

“如果我现在解释了，那就失去了这个测试的意义。”他说，而约翰一听就知道这不过是缓兵之计。“如果你想知道，那你得先醒过来。”

就像是薄薄的肥皂泡破了一样，阿富汗消失了。约翰睁开眼睛，惊讶地一抬头，脖子一阵疼痛，他闷哼了一声。夜色已经渗入贝克街，只在一两盏灯的微光处被驱散。他头靠在夏洛克正躺着的坐垫上睡了过去。

约翰的记忆点亮了，回忆如白昼般清晰，看得清清楚楚。通常的他的梦境在糟糕的日子里尽是乱哄哄的交火和悲惨的事，在好的日子里则是模模糊糊的欲望和喘息，颤抖的呻吟。然而此刻他能记起夏洛克所说的每一个字，而他发出挑战的问题则浮在脑海的最前面，等待着回应。

他看了眼夏洛克，意识到自己正在被人观察着。那些表情，通常都隐藏在夏洛克不屑或是无动于衷的面具之下，此刻却清晰可见。他半真半假地瞪着约翰，如同他被逼进了困窘的角落，而约翰眉头紧蹙，屏住呼吸等待着。

“肯定是真的。”夏洛克嘟哝道，翻身仰面躺着，手指合十，指尖贴在下巴上，盯着天花板。“我记得。有意思。”

约翰的思绪回到现实一时有些糊涂，打了个磕绊，然后猛然抓住他问过的问题。要是他由着夏洛克保持沉默那才见鬼呢。他一根手指捅了下夏洛克的腰，把他从思维宫殿不管哪一层拖出来。“这么说你记得我问过的话。说吧。”

“怎么，都不说‘请’了吗？”夏洛克扬起一根眉毛，约翰记起今天早些时候的役使事件。然而即使他刚才说的话确实是个命令，可是似乎没对夏洛克起作用。就是一句话而已。“你的问题不相干。”

约翰抓住夏洛克挥动表示强调的那只手，手指紧紧扣住他纤细的腕骨，按住不让他动。“我知道。我没你那么聪明，可是拜托别把我当傻瓜一样对待。我想要一个答案。”

“这根本算不上要紧的事，约翰。你明白不明白啊？你和我去了同一个地方 – 是梦可又不是。可能性是—”

“夏洛克！”约翰干脆地打断他，知道要是自己由着他，他的朋友就会顾左右而言他，而他永远也知道不了真相。“你可以回头再去想。无论那地方是什么，无论发生了什么，你都能想出来的，可是现在，我需要知道魔法的事。”

夏洛克一脸执拗，翻了个白眼，然后坐起身，腿摆过来放到地上。他又考虑了一下，从沙发上滑下来，坐在约翰身边。他在咬着自己的嘴唇，约翰能看出他在想所有可能的选择。这令他在期待中肌肉都绷紧了，努力想要弄明白到底等着他的是什么，因为夏洛克显然在想办法打岔但是徒劳无功。

终于，那对瘦削的肩膀垂了下来，他抱起胳膊，任性地盯着自己的腿，认命了。然而他看向约翰的样子既不是孩子气也不是愤怒。带着一点不确定性，在夏洛克这张脸上完全格格不入，然后他清了清喉咙，开了口。

“魔法不只是人们的一种能力，而部分源自他的本质。这样一来，就会趋向反映出施法者的情绪变化。”他说的头头是道，就像是从教科书中背出来的，约翰眯起眼睛，等着夏洛克继续说下去。“举例来说，一个难过的孩子会比平静的孩子更容易使出暴力的魔法。成人也是一样。”

“这我知道。顺便提醒一句，我是个医生，以防你忘了。我应付过情绪紧张的病人的法术。”

“不只是负面情绪会有影响。”此刻夏洛克的眼神看向了一边，看上去就好像他希望自己在任何地方只要不是这里。“积极的感情可以改变法术的运行方式。让这些法术对一些人更强而对另一些人则没有作用，或是引起一些不寻常的现象，还有—”

“夏洛克，”约翰打断他，伸出手抚摸着他脊背，想要让这个让人难以忍受的男子看住他的眼睛。“我们的护障不只是不排斥彼此，它们能结合起来共同抵御别的威胁。头一次，在贝纳尔格林那个晚上，那个死去的召唤者那里，我把你从追猎中拽了回来。我应该根本就够不到你的，更不会能够增益你的法术。”约翰润了润嘴唇，拼命思考着。“我不知道那意味着什么，可是我知道这事很要紧。”

约翰有他的自尊，也从不轻易出口求人。如果换了是别人，他会信任自己的直觉，去猜这到底有什么意义。用不着一个推理天才也能明白是什么样的感情让他们的魔法出现这种极端的反应，可是约翰不敢让自己抱有希望。

“求你了？”

夏洛克从裤子上择掉一点毛，胸口随着深呼吸起伏，然后他用力吞咽了下，似乎逼着自己把话说出口。“我在乎你。”他僵了一下，如同以为自己的坦承会遭到抢白，然后赶紧继续说下去：“我的护障放你进来是因为我想要你靠近。我的魔法能响应你偶尔的干涉是因为我信任你，灵魂碎片喜爱你是因为—”

这太难叫人相信了；约翰因为明白了最后那几个没说出来的词而喘不上气来。这是夏洛克 福尔摩斯，感性是叫他最反感的东西，可是此刻他在说他的法力能响应约翰是因为他所感受到的。

“你在乎我？”约翰重复了一遍，伸出手又猛的缩回来，清了清喉咙。这对夏洛克来说一定是种折磨，可是约翰需要确认自己不会被心中强烈的希望误导。“像一个朋友那样？”

想要撒谎的诱惑很明显。约翰能从夏洛克微蹙的眉头和眼睛细微的移动中看出，可是片刻之后，这念头消失了。夏洛克的肩膀松了下来，又尴尬又恼火，难以置信地吹了口气。

他的双颊泛着玫瑰色，有些难为情有些不确定，约翰虽然尽力了，可还是没法不喜欢他这个样子。“你一定要这么笨吗？”夏洛克问，可是他的话里却没有伤人的意思，他眼神荡开，似乎在考虑什么，然后伸出手，就像在出租车里一样，手掌贴住约翰的脸庞。

约翰的心一荡，猛的跳得快了一倍，随着夏洛克靠过来，约翰突然之间口干舌燥，肺完全不再关心呼吸这种麻烦事。他有片刻的担心 – 怕这是某种约翰无意间一厢情愿使然 – 可是只需要看进夏洛克眼睛的幽深之处，疑虑就消失了。银色的虹膜现在几乎炭一般黑，那对眸子完全聚焦在他身上，如同他是夏洛克有幸观察过的最神奇的东西。

约翰仰起头，心跳得如炮火轰鸣一般，那对饱满柔软的双唇轻柔地落在了他自己的嘴上。

夏洛克吻了他，而约翰的灵魂在翱翔。


	4. 变化

只是一下轻蹭，一个人的唇轻掠过另一个人的；夏洛克知道理论上的亲吻，曾经既饥渴又漠然地练习过，可是什么也比不上这个，在他又小心又惊惧的轻压下，约翰的双唇分开的感觉。他想要保持清醒，寻找不情愿的迹象，可是战栗的神经纷纷迸开，让他无法思考，只剩下最原始的感官的诱惑。

有片刻的恼火，他们的角度很别扭 – 他和约翰都坐着拧着身子，他们之间的接触只是双唇和夏洛克的手掌 – 然而随着约翰的舌头贴住他的卷动，电流般的兴奋刺激让恼火烟消云散。温暖和应许在顺着他的肌肤流过，这个吻从偷来的变成两个人共享的。再没有怯生生的试探，约翰发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，用力一扫，捕捉着夏洛克嘴里深处的味道，让他喘不过气来。他迷失在约翰这样亲密的味道和感觉中，这样亲密，即使隔着的几层衣物都无关紧要了。

灵巧的手指揪住他的衣领，滑过他的脖子，越过脉搏点沉醉的节奏，在他下巴上流连，扶正夏洛克的角度。当约翰退开身，与他分开，他嘟哝起来，约翰移动身子，骑在夏洛克的大腿上，立刻低下头，轻咬住夏洛克的下嘴唇儿，安顿好自己，两个人沉重的呼吸声交汇一起。

他的抚摸穿过乱糟糟的发卷，双唇诱出夏洛克情孽罪恶的膜拜。他的身体贴住夏洛克的胸膛，靠在他身上，夏洛克兴奋地意识到这个男人，这个被战争所伤害所打击的战士，却是所有人中唯一能带给他莫大信心的人。约翰毫无保留地奉献出他自己，夏洛克只能喘息着表达无言的感激，头向后仰去，而约翰的嘴唇放开他饱满的嘴唇，向着他皮肤之下生命的跃动之处燃烧过去。

“喔，主啊，夏洛克，”约翰轻唤着，顺着白皙的肌肤掠过。“你—这个—”他颤悠悠地吸口气，身子向后，颤动着睁开半垂的双眼，心醉神迷地用手指描画着夏洛克脸的轮廓，夏洛克的双手握住了约翰的腰。“这是你吧，真的是吧？这不是 – 这里面没有 – ”

约翰极少会这样磕磕巴巴，可是夏洛克却忍不住心里黑暗的喜悦，这都是因为他，是他给了约翰这样的感觉。这体验是相互的，他用力吞咽了下，拼命驱使自己的大脑想出个完整的句子来。

“我没在任何事，任何人的影响之下。”他保证说，声音无法掩饰地变小，只比低沉的咕哝声略大。约翰在他腿上动了一下，引得夏洛克正在充盈的勃起一阵强烈的兴奋。他的手掌收紧，一时不知是该推开约翰，还是把他拉近在他身上碾揉。然而，约翰发出那样一个声音，他只好选了后者，方才那片刻的游移不定还是值得的：约翰的呻吟充满欲求，令夏洛克身子抽搐晃动。

约翰呜咽了一声，在夏洛克的下巴上留下一串热烈的吻，然后又回到他唇上，他们两个再一次湿漉漉地品尝彼此，美妙到极点，在顺着夏洛克脊椎爆发出的欲望之下，技巧和尊严都黯然失色，这欲望在他腹中盘旋，向下，让火焰燎上他的大腿。

约翰的双手，微微颤抖但是绝对和创伤应激反应无关，顺着夏洛克的胸口向下移动。柔软的棉布擦过他敏感的粉色乳尖，然后更朝下，撩拨地靠近他两腿间明显的隆起处。他抓住夏洛克的手腕，引着他的手掌来到约翰牛仔裤下响应他的那个部位，在夏洛克探询的指尖下火热坚硬。

他忍住一声呻吟，坐着身子靠向前去挨蹭约翰下巴下面的皮肤，用牙齿边儿刮擦，感觉着约翰才冒出的胡子茬儿。他闭着眼睛，其他一切感觉都黯淡了，只剩下这个：约翰沙漠般的热度环绕着他，有力的胳膊搂着他肩头，双掌在热烈地抚摸他的后背。

突然，约翰身子绷紧了，不是因为愉悦，而是惊讶，夏洛克发出一个柔软的声音。他第一个念头是有人打断了他们：也许被赫德森太太瞧了个正着。如果那是迈克罗夫特，那夏洛克就要被逼心安理得地弑兄了。

“夏洛克？”约翰的疑问透过迷雾，不是难为情也不是觉得有趣，而是十分迷惑，夏洛克顺着他的眼神，看向在他们头上闪闪发亮的小星星。它不再发出白色或是淡黄的光，而是熟悉的鲜红色。然而，那里能看到的不只是它。环绕着他们闪闪烁烁的仿佛一张无数光点织成的网。“它在干什么？”

夏洛克试探性地伸出手，轻轻捅了捅一根光迹。他不知道哪个更让他震惊：是顺着他的神经燎过的火焰，还是约翰身子猛然一跳，弓起背，浑身颤抖。

“耶稣基督。”约翰蹦出一句，一只手掩住嘴，表情在欲望和尴尬之间纠结。“那是什么—它是在响应咱们吗？”他晃了晃脑袋，学着夏洛克，伸手去触摸离他最近那根蛛丝般的线。

 

夏洛克身子猛地一弹，肌肉的反应差点把约翰掀到地上，他的思想产生一个静默却无比强烈的感觉 – 无法言说的感觉。欲望、需求和情感交织在一起，万花筒一般精彩纷呈，令他肌肤在骨骼之上脉动。让他想要把约翰推倒在地，自己跟着扑上去，在他能给予的一切中失去自己，可是同样也会让他渴望把约翰搂紧，护住他，再没有任何人能靠近他。这让夏洛克的思绪仿佛漩涡一般打转儿，胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏。每一次约翰拢住他的灵魂时同样的感觉冲刷过他：安全，被爱，可是要强烈千百倍 – 比他之前任何一次磕高都更美妙的感觉 – 一样的让人上瘾到心惊。

“靠，”他吐了口气说，少见的出口成脏，约翰一只手放在他心口，双唇温柔而轻巧地掠过他的额头。“别再那么干了。”

“感觉太好？”约翰问，声音中带着丝笑意。这让他听起来年轻了十岁，顽皮而兴致盎然。“那到底是什么？又是你？就和星星一样？”

夏洛克张开嘴要回答，可是话语全卡在了喉咙里，约翰抽回手，露出掌心下掩住的东西。其它的线都不过丝线一般粗细，可是在约翰和夏洛克胸口之间闪闪发亮的那条，远胜纤细。一头埋在夏洛克肋间，另一头牢牢连在约翰的手掌上，正好就在他手心和莫里亚蒂对抗时留下的伤疤处，此刻因为约翰有了时间和心情，已经痊愈了。

“噢！”夏洛克伸出手，露出无暇的肌肤，他的手指顺着光线捋过，却没扰动它。那些环绕着他们的纤细的光线，此刻因为迫不及待的热情已经平静了些，开始慢慢淡去消失在视线中。这根线和它们不同，触摸不会引起肉体上的感觉，但是能带来沙漠和雪松，以及灰尘及古墓的味道。

“你知道这是什么吗？”约翰问，声音有些暗哑，他身子向后移动，在夏洛克腿上放低些安顿好。看上去就像是他的不确定又都回来了，带回了一些曾被抛开的懊恼。“这个—我需要担心吗？”

夏洛克扬起一根眉毛，试图预料约翰可能会有什么反应。考虑到他一直在担心夏洛克的行为受到了外部的影响，不大可能是喜欢。如果他是对的，那么这个新情况不太可能平息约翰原有的担心，他吞咽了一下，强迫自己思考。

“在大教堂的那个时候，你是不是在流血？”他问，尽力把声音放轻。“当你从莫里亚蒂手里赢得我的时候？”

约翰点点头。“装灵魂碎片的试管碎了。伤口就是这么来的。“他扭动左手手指强调说，脸上弱弱的微笑消失，代之以愁容。“为什么问这个？”

“你是用那只手握住它们的吧，当你—救我的时候？”他小心地挑选着用词，希望能诱使约翰再度靠近，回到几分钟之前，那时他们两个心里唯一在意的只是彼此。此刻，他能感到两人之间的距离在拉大，而他没有办法架起桥梁，即使此刻约翰就在面前。

“夺取了你，你意思是。”约翰咕哝道。他的双手落到夏洛克大腿上，下意识地在布料上揉搓自己的双手，神秘的金色光带就像藤蔓一样绕上他的手腕。他抿了抿嘴，微笑中没有笑意。“是啊，我认为是的。那很重要吗？我那时说的话？魔法和鲜血从来都是相伴的。那么我到底对你干了什么？”

夏洛克抓住约翰的胳膊肘，摇摇头。“根本不是有意的。这不是你的错。”他看到约翰脸上痛苦的神色，情绪而非身体上的痛苦，真心希望自己知道如何能让它消失。多数人会自发就做些安慰的举动，可是夏洛克这方面的经验却极为有限。他只能用拇指摩挲着约翰的胳膊，努力想要唤回突然间就消失的缱绻温情。

“什么不是我的错？”约翰问，他耷拉着脑袋，从睫毛下看了眼夏洛克 – 脆弱，而非畏缩。

夏洛克试图决定要如何去解释。问题倒不在于词语匮乏，而是太多选择了，而且含义全都是无法用科学解释的。古老的仪式，在现代已经成为传说，真正的意义消失在古老的民间故事中。有一个词能描述这个情形，那条联结就是明证无疑，可是夏洛克给咽了回去：太复杂，其中所含的期许实在太多。

他的声音卡在喉咙里，迷失在无数欲言又止的句子中，夏洛克叹了口气。最后一片令人幸福的丝网消失了，只剩下小星星在他们之间欢快地窜来窜去，当约翰伸手抚摸了它一下时发出低吟，这让夏洛克从头到脚感到一阵战栗。

“别这样，我在思考。”他低声说，双手合拢在下颏儿处。

“别再想了，说吧。”约翰指示说，当夏洛克看向他，他才想起来又补上一个‘请’。“这能有多难啊？你知道那是什么，为什么会这样，为什么会出现在这里。”他指了指联结着他们两个，正在变得飘忽慢慢淡去的纽带。然而，就跟他的灵魂有时候会藏起来一样，夏洛克怀疑看不见并不等于消失。那些网和纽带还在那里，占据着另一个空间。

“结合。”终于他皱着眉说。这词比起他刻意想要回避的词也没强到哪里去，可是眼下应该足够了。“如果我怀疑的是正确的话，一般来说我总是对的，你在无意间把你的灵魂和我的结合起来了。你和我，咱们。”他猛地一扬头，努力解开那些缠绕成结的词语，找出他需要的。“这是个古老的仪式，用在两位法师之间，可以共享和加强他们的法力，以及诸如此类的事。”

约翰眨了眨眼，额头现出皱纹。“因为我从莫里亚蒂那里抢到你的灵魂时我在流血？需要的就是这样？”

夏洛克拉过约翰的手，拇指摩挲着他手背上的关节。他以为约翰会把手抽回去，可是他没动，等着夏洛克的回答。“不会这么简单。因为莫里亚蒂的所作所为，那时候，那里已经积聚了巨大的能量，显然，足够引发这个过程了。”

约翰的情绪很难捉摸，而夏洛克接受到的情绪是一片混乱，他无法解读。“我应该早点意识到的，可是我以为大部分我所体验到的都是因为你拥有我的灵魂，而不是我们两个之间正在形成的这种联结。我想，此刻我们之所以能够看到，是因为过去的这几天，它开始有了力量，就和星灵在变大变得更强一样。”

约翰摇摇头，闭上眼睛，显然在努力和目前的情形拉开一些距离。“我不明白。它对咱们两个到底有什么作用？”他的样子就像是想要挠自己的脑袋，只要这样能让自己的大脑理解到底发生了什么。“只是我们两个的法力，还是会改变其他的什么？改变我们是如何感觉的？改变我们的行为？”他干笑了一声，从夏洛克腿上下来。“我猜这问题很蠢。多数人都不会身边伴着他们伴侣的灵魂，简直就像是三人行。”他抿住嘴，脸色苍白，下意识地揪着毛衣的袖子。

“伴侣？”夏洛克观察着，终于他能演绎出约翰脸上的情绪了：希望，不确定，有一点难为情，而压在这些之上的，是挥不散的困惑。他看着夏洛克的样子，就像是拿不准他的反应 – 糟糕的沟通已经为这一切笼上了阴云。约翰是相信夏洛克不想要这么永久的关系吗？而实际上，他几乎难以呼吸地意识到约翰已经在想的是他们两个的关系了。

“随便叫什么。”他咕哝着说，转开头耸了耸肩，只是当夏洛克站起身，碰了碰他的胳膊，他才抬起眼。

“伴侣这词就很好。”他低下头，用额头抵住约翰的，看到惊讶变成了宽慰的感激。他虽然没说几句，但是其中蕴含的感情，给了他们两个信心的基础。这是个共识：无论他们周围发生了什么，从那个还不知怎么办的莫兰，到夏洛克灵魂的演变，他们都可以彼此依靠。他很想要用一个吻来封缄这个共识，可是怀疑自己一旦开始，就会沉迷其中，而还有太多问题需要解答，而第一个正是现在约翰在问的。

“那现在我们怎么办呢？”

夏洛克不情不愿地退开一步，朝厨房走去，打开冰箱门，一边看着里面的东西，一边飞快地思索。把想法变成语言是他的第二天性，他几乎是毫不犹豫地开口了。

“没什么我们能做的。我早该看出来的；这是对发生的事的唯一解释。你应该不再能役使我了，因为，纯粹是个法力问题，你的法力比我弱。”他检查了一下一个装着中餐的餐盒，认为它还能吃。“然而，如果结合形成了，意味着就算不能得到我全部的知识，你也能使用我的法力。这就能解释为什么你，或者是我，也许是咱们两个一起，在现实世界之外，又创造了一个世界，我们可以在那里相会。”

“等等，什么？”约翰重重地坐在厨房的椅子中，眼神跟随着夏洛克，看着他机械地把一些剩饭菜放进微波炉，按下按钮。“你在说什么？”

“阿富汗。并非梦境的地方。”夏洛克摇摇头。最初，他伤太重，没想到这种可能，之后，只是无法相信。只有恶魔才能建立魔域，这超出了人类法师的能力。“如果当你从莫里亚蒂手里夺回我的时候我们建立了结合，那么这就说得通了，我的存在会退到一个能让自己休养生息的地方。从理论上说，我们用这种方式被联结在一起了，这让我得以进入你思想中的地域。那时你会在我床边入睡。”他扭过头说。

这不是个问题，可是约翰还是点了点头。“这么说你进入了我的脑子？”

夏洛克用手指叩着厨房的台面，茫然地盯着地板，考虑着可能的过程。“我在莫里亚蒂手里的时候，一个小时学到的东西比我好几年学到都要多。他所有的知识都在那儿供我浏览。很可能我本能地运用了它们。我需要一个安全的天堂，所以就建立了一个，可是它却没有反映出我的存在，而是建立在你的本质之上。”

“一个沙漠？”

“一个战士，同时也是一个医生。”微波炉叮的一声，夏洛克端起碗，放在约翰面前，递给他一把叉子。

他没有伸出手接过，相反，眼神越过闪亮的叉齿看住夏洛克的眼睛。“你在干什么？”他指了指面前的饭。“我们在一起住这么久，这种事可从没有过。”

“这是热过的剩饭，不是什么五星大餐。”夏洛克咕哝着说，很轻松就看出了约翰脸上的恐惧，如同他已经大声说了出来。“看在老天份上，你饿了。尽管心情不好，你的肚子每隔三分钟就叫一次，这不奇怪，你上一次吃东西是早饭。你没有役使我做晚饭，而且我也没有‘感觉’到它。这明摆着的。”

“我以前能坐在那张椅子里，饿得半死，你也不会把饭端到我面前。通常，你都会拖着我去某家餐馆，就是说如果你留意到了的话。”约翰站起来，拿过一个盘子，把一半面条倒在盘子里，然后递回给夏洛克。“你看到你在干什么了吗？你究竟注意到没有？”

“约翰—”

“别说了，夏洛克。我就是 – 一直在想，也许你有这种感觉，只是因为你感受到了我的什么想法，而且它是—”

“打住。”夏洛克靠上前，心在慌乱地猛跳，试图解释。星灵发出呜咽的声音，清脆得仿佛水晶酒杯，对此毫无帮助，他疑惑是不是它在广而告之约翰或是他自己的沮丧。他讨厌表达感性时随之而来的脆弱，可是他愿意忍受这种不适，只要能让约翰安下心来。“结合还很新 – 它带来的任何影响都只不过六天而已，其中三天我还没有意识。我对你的关心，以及随之而来可见的后果，在这一切开始之前就明确无疑了。很简单的时间表。”

他拉过约翰的手，拼命思考。占有，即使其中一方是善良的，它的作用也是单向的：从约翰到夏洛克。然而，如果他是对的，这是结合，那就是完全是另一回事了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，努力集中精神。这不是要强将感觉施加给约翰，对他施加影响这念头十分令人生厌，他不想尝试。相反，他在展示自己的感情，放到他思想的浅表，好让约翰能看到。

全是乱哄哄的画面：深夜的追逐，成功后的兴奋，有约翰在时，总是会更加强烈。两个人共同感觉的那些灼热的片刻从未能开花结果，还有让贝克街成为家，而不是某个遮风避雨的地方的满足感。把这些串成某种连贯的东西是不可能的，可是也许没有这个必要。

约翰突然大声地吸了一口气，他紧紧抓住夏洛克，他的感激显而易见。当约翰的鼻子挨上他的，紧跟着的是双唇赧然的爱抚，一丝战栗的惊喜流过夏洛克的身体。

“你明白了吗？”夏洛克问。换了任何人，他才不关心他们是否明白，可是让约翰了解他想要传达的意思才是至关重要的 – 不只是感情，而是感情的源头，是从他自心生发出来，而不是来自外界的影响。在一切命运的遭逢之上，是他的满溢的情感，全都是给约翰的。

他努着头点了一下，呼吸若有若无地拂过夏洛克的脸颊，然后身子退开。然而，这一次，他没有放开夏洛克的手，而是紧紧抓住，仿佛他无法忍受哪怕是片刻失去这点接触。“谢谢你。我也在乎你，还是告诉你一声，以防你自己没能推理出来。”约翰的微笑虽然轻微，但是清晰，远好过这几天来似乎已经永久占据着他的表情的困惑。“我很想要展示给你看，可是不知道要怎么做。”

夏洛克挑起一根眉毛，脑子里立刻冒出好几个念头。然而，推理出约翰又饿又疲倦是一回事，他把这个先放在一边，注意到约翰飞快地红了脸。夏洛克拿不准这是对他自己脸上表情的反应，还是约翰通过他们的纽带感觉到了什么。不管是哪种，它都在闪闪发亮，夏洛克不免思忖他们之间的联结还能让他们两个做到什么。他需要更多数据，这意味着要好好研究。

等到晚饭被一扫而空，约翰明显打算缴械了，他的肩膀耷拉下去，眼睛眨得越来越慢，疲倦在慢慢地侵蚀他。也许那个让他们发现自己回到了阿富汗的睡眠，并不能让他好好休息，又或者是因为一直太过紧张。无论如何，夏洛克伸出手，无声地要约翰跟着他。

“只是睡觉。”他看到约翰的眼睛，大脑里欲望和疲倦正在交战，他保证说。“如果你愿意，可以回你自己的房间 – ”

 

“才不要。”约翰打断他，嘴上咧开一个笑容，夏洛克拉着他走进门，很欣慰他的床上还算整齐，没有堆着案子的卷宗。“我—我觉得要是在楼上，我怎么也没法安心休息的。我觉得需要在这里。”他手一挥，朝床和夏洛克示意了下，然后脱掉毛衣，脱到只剩内裤和T恤。他犹豫了一下，只是当夏洛克挤了他一下，他才动作，夏洛克紧跟着钻进被窝躺在他身边。

有另一个温暖的身体靠得这么近，这感觉很奇特，可是觉得再合适没有，夏洛克关掉灯，向自己保证，等约翰踏实睡着，就会回去研究。在他头上，整个晚上一直都在的星灵，慢慢变淡消失了，把他们留在被掩住的伦敦昏暗的光线中。

“似乎你不觉得心烦。”约翰轻声说，越过他们两个之间窄窄的空隙，握住了夏洛克的手。“我都快吓疯了，可是似乎你对我不知道怎么把咱们两个的灵魂给搅在了一起这事一点也不担心。”

“把他们联结起来。”夏洛克纠正说。“这太有意思了。”

“你才会这么说。”约翰声音里毫无怨怼之意，夏洛克把他拉近，这样就可以用手掌抚摸约翰的小臂，感觉着他胳膊上隆起的肌肉。他十分坚定地提醒自己，这么做的目的是要让约翰得到他需要的充分休息，而不是满足夏洛克自己想要了解约翰的一切的迫切愿望。再说了，总算这一次，他的需求中有无私的一面。这不是为了满足过去鲜少在他心里泛起的欲望。他想要 – 他需要 – 约翰能够毫无疑虑，因为即使此刻，夏洛克都知道这一切没有回头路可走。他最不想见到的，莫过于迈出了这一步，到头来一切却分崩离析。

“你觉得这事可逆吗？”

夏洛克皱起眉，试图理解约翰声音中的情绪。没有什么可供他推理的，而他们之间发生的无论什么，都不能让他得以完全掌握约翰的感情状态。最多也就是有一些模糊的暗示，他完全不能解读。“如果我们能，你想要断开吗？”

他得到的唯一回答，是一声含混不清的嗯嗯，不否定也不肯定，约翰的疲倦占了上风。留下夏洛克来回抚摸着他的皮肤，一想到可能会失去这个心都抽紧了，而他从没想到自己会想要这个，直到此刻。

******

在巨大的能量中贝克街在颤抖。电光噼啪作响，顺着所有可能的路径击向大地。约翰后颈上的汗毛都根根竖立起来，战栗不已。每一口呼吸都有热锡的味道，夏洛克坐在这一切的中央，仿佛神衹一样熠熠放光。

然而约翰并不仅仅是旁观者。他跪在夏洛克身后，双手放在他肩膀上，手掌摊开，覆盖在稳定而精巧的骨骼肌肉上，能量在他们的身体中穿行。这让他想要用整个胸腹贴住夏洛克的背，把鼻子埋进他的发卷里，可是约翰担心会让他岔神。只是，这依然无法阻止他的身体向前靠近，呼吸开始急促。

那天早晨，他醒来，发现夏洛克盘着腿坐在床上，旁边散落着许多书，星灵在他头上，令人眼花缭乱地转着圈，简直狂热无比。他还没回过味儿来，夏洛克就开始了，给他解释着错综复杂的灵魂结合，约翰拼命想要跟上他的思路，不知自己是兴奋还是心惊。

他曾以为，夏洛克的灵魂落在他手里，要由他来照料是件不好的事。却因为一件怪异惊心的事，发现他们形成了某种精神上的结合，这件事一时间太难以理解，同样难以消化。然而，夏洛克的反应却在很大程度上缓解了他那种贸然侵入的感觉。夏洛克既不反感，也没有觉得受到了冒犯；想反，却十分欢欣鼓舞，也十分着迷。夏洛克把这件事更多的当做了天赐之礼，而非诅咒，而约翰开始觉得和他有同感了。

这并非他所营营以求的，可是从今天早上醒来后，他不止一次考虑过倘若是另外一种情形：夏洛克永远失去了灵魂，变成他自己的一个影子。现在他就在这里，活生生的，和从前一样令人目眩神迷，热切地活在这个世界上，而且，无论是由于事故也好奇迹也罢，他是约翰的了。

他记起夏洛克昨天向他所展示的，心在欢快地跳动，拍打着他的胸口。当约翰对一切都含了问号，从夏洛克新承认的感情，到他说的每一个字， 夏洛克却以某种方式打开了自己，让约翰看到他是如何感觉的。

即使在他最放任的想象中，约翰都以为夏洛克的感情都是不温不火而克制的，可是当他感觉到时，就像是白纸黑字一样清清楚楚地读到时，那就像包罗万象一样。也许夏洛克还不能诉诸于话语，-- 也许他会发现自己永远都没有办法大声说出来，可是，只是简单地看上一眼他的内心，就平息了约翰的一切害怕和担心。夏洛克说过他在乎他，可是约翰知道真相远胜于此。

夏洛克爱他。

柳枝般修长的手指，灵巧而充满肉感，滑上来摸着约翰双手的手背，用力握住，夏洛克的低语传入他的耳中。“集中精神。”他责备道，声音里却满是打趣的意味。“你要知道，你可不只是一块电池。”

约翰向前靠上夏洛克的背，用自己的胸口，感受着夏洛克薄薄的衬衫下藏起的曲线优美的脊背。“我们这么做了又做的，到底是什么？”他问到，因为衣服摩擦到自己敏感的皮肤皱起眉。法术让每一根神经都兴奋，这几乎太过强烈了，而夏洛克的存在，就像是光的传导者，于事无补。他感觉到了约翰身体里针刺般的觉醒，将它聚焦起来。约翰说不准自己是在与魔法共鸣，还是被魔法唤起了。

“一个实验，”夏洛克回答说，一声尖锐的吸气令他的话语打了个磕绊。“我想要看看力量会增强这事是不是真的。”

约翰双手向下，滑到夏洛克袖子卷到手肘处的胳膊上，感觉他小臂上纤细稀疏的毛发。“我只知道我自己从没有过这样的感觉。”约翰勉力说，终于屈服于诱惑，吻了一下夏洛克耳后的小窝。

环绕着他们的法术，从尖啸声变作了一种深沉充满回响的隆隆声，令约翰联想到大猫的呼噜声。这可是明显的欢愉，虽然夏洛克本人会更含蓄一些。也许，这算是使诈，用这个办法绕过夏洛克令人沮丧的空白面具和某些时候令人心寒的漠然遥远，可是令他安心的事实是，此刻，夏洛克就和他的星灵一样，会开诚布公地表达感情。

他过去曾经猜想过如果他们的关系更进一步的话，夏洛克的行为会是怎样，可是从没想到过是现在这样：还是那个他，可是变得随和一些了。他压根儿没想到夏洛克会乐意和他分享床榻，纯睡觉那个意义上的，无论如何，他想的倒也有一部分是对的。夏洛克眼睛下的阴影说明昨天晚上睡觉不是他的重点，可是尽管在起居室做研究会更方便一些，他还是留在了近旁。他寻求约翰的陪伴，而约翰不止一次看到他做到一半又缩回去的动作，就如同夏洛克想要向他伸出手，可又不知道他们新的界线在哪里，所以放弃了。

就跟约翰能拒绝他一样。

“感觉很—强烈。”夏洛克低语说，约翰吃不准他说的是法术还是他们两个之间沸腾的渴望。要是从夏洛克倚在他身上，头靠在约翰肩上，从张开的嘴中发出一声喘息的模样来判断，也许两者都有。

约翰哼了一声表示同意，魔法之舞让一阵美妙的战栗穿过他脊背。这是某种夏洛克在控制的东西。他能感到那种扯动，给予和接受的波浪，他们两个人的护障在他们周围展开，座落到实体的世界中。

“耶稣基督，”他惊叹道，头靠在夏洛克头上，难以置信地凝视着。他知道他们的护障在这一切开始之前就能融合，像两个大泡泡一样一个套着另一个。此刻，它们不再是两个像洋葱一样表层分开的球面，而是缤纷的色彩交织在一起，投下闪烁的光影。

夏洛克的护障是蓝色调的，从冰蓝一直到深紫蓝，可是在那片渐变的色调中，是微微闪烁的幻梦一般的暗影和虚空。时不时的，夏洛克的力量的火花会在那些暗影中闪耀然后再次消失，从视线中舞动出去。

约翰一下一下抚摸着夏洛克的身体，稳定的节奏，计量着时间的流逝：棱角分明的颧骨，柔软的喉咙和衬衫下锁骨的曲线。他沉迷在身前这个男子的勃勃生机之中，约翰弯身上前去索取、去品尝、去抚摸。

夏洛克回手揉捏着约翰紧绷的大腿。当他开口说话，声音有几分含糊，令约翰十分满足。“过会儿？”这几乎是个问题，可是约翰却听出了承诺。“我需要再试试其它的东西。来一次召唤。”

约翰闭紧嘴，手指滑上夏洛克的后颈窝。“你肯定这是个好主意？我们还在测试现在都能做些什么，你的力量也还没有完全恢复。”他没说出他的犹豫是不愿让夏洛克跑进什么未知的魔域中，可是也许夏洛克横竖能推理出来。

“我会把它召唤到这里，到公寓里。这里受到了充分的保护，而且你和我在一起。”夏洛克扭头看着他。“我们需要一些有关莫兰的信息。它的行为毫无逻辑；咱们需要推理出它在盘算什么。这只需要几分钟，可是如果你累了—”

“不！”约翰摇摇头，思忖着要怎样解释，这力量并没有削弱他，而是令他精神焕发，赶走了疲劳困倦的乌云，让他置身于阳光之中。“我没事。我只是不想让你太过冒进。咱们要召唤什么？”

“这个让我来操心吧。”夏洛克伸手拿过粉笔，在基础的圆圈中又添了几个魔法符号，这圆圈还是在这个实验开始之前他有些犹豫地画下的。随着他每一个笔划，约翰能听出魔法的交响发生了变化，从充满欢愉和迷人，变成更为坚固的保护他们的堡垒：超越了一时的兴致，变得更为有意义。

“你需要我做什么？”约翰问，挪动了一下疼痛的膝盖。站在远处看着夏洛克召唤是一回事，可是像此刻这样靠得这样近几乎融为一体，可就是另外一回事了。

“当我的灵魂在体外晃荡时，施这个法术效率不高。”他解释说，约翰能听出他语调中隐约的沮丧。“因为它仍然拒绝回到它通常该在的地方，那么有你在我身边，就能方便我汲取它能提供的力量。”

“你可以干脆告诉我哪都别去就完了。”约翰点了他一句，微笑着，双手手掌已经回到了夏洛克肩头。结合在他们之间鸣唱。他还是搞不太懂它是如何运作的。今天早上夏洛克匆匆的解释让他有了个模糊的概念，虽然夏洛克可以把他的灵魂握在手里，汲取它的力量，但这就和小马拉大车一样，太吃力，太不可靠。

可是，当他们两个彼此接触，一切都不同了。和让约翰学会并且使用法术不同，这样一来，法术就是一个活生生的会呼吸的东西，自然而然地环绕住他的心灵。

“准备好了，看你的了。”

一开始，就像是一下拉扯，被钩子勾在肋骨之间。然而，最初的一下疼痛很快就缓和了，变成某种稳定的水流的感觉，似乎顺着约翰的神经血管流动，冲过他的肌肉，汇进他小腹里的兴奋中。让他想起坐过山车的那种感觉，几乎就是自由落体，可是当他到了再也无法承受的那一点，又戛然而止。

他同时在被抽干又被充满，持续不断的循环。和他的治愈术有一些相似的地方，可是这不是把他的能量转入他病人：这是呼吸与共，心跳相谐 – 他和夏洛克。

咒语像活塞一样穿过他的身体，令他发出一声惊呼。他的双手湿滑，有丝丝惊慌。然而，他们两人依旧相连：不是肌肤之间，而是陷在他们昨天见过的火焰之网中。他本以为这股浪潮会四溢横流，可是虽然狂野，他的身体中却燃烧着铁一样的控制。

很快地，他注视着夏洛克盘坐的身形前的圆圈，圆弧上结了一层霜，仿佛钻石一样闪闪发光。一缕缕白色偶尔闪现出孔雀蓝的雾气顺着地板流动，碰到他们的护障时，会退缩盘绕。有一股绕住了约翰手腕：感觉就像是被冰冷的舌头舔过，让他觉得自己被浸在冷油里，可是当夏洛克开口说话，这感觉就消失了。

“够了。”

幽灵开始凝聚成形，露出一个男孩的模样坐在圆圈的正中。它看上去大约八、九岁。一头天使一样的金发，胖乎乎的脸蛋上满是笑容，可是约翰被它的眼睛惊呆了。在每只眼眶中，虹膜中没有瞳仁，只是一个银色球体，钢铁一样冷硬。

“你变了。”那个恶魔说，尽管约翰曾确定那双眼睛看不见任何东西，他意识到这灵物还是可以感觉到他。“魔域里到处都在窃窃私语你的名字。”

“这我没兴趣。”夏洛克的呼吸是精心控制的，声音也显得漠然。然而，约翰知道他在飞快地思考，小心地选择用词，他们两个都维系在法术需要的精准的平衡上。这已经在消耗约翰的活力，让他感觉大脑迟钝，身子骨发沉。他曾见过夏洛克坐在那里，和那些东西谈上几个小时，可是从没想到这需要多么大的意志力。

“你应该知道。现在那些弱的怕你，而那些强的则拿仇恨来当盾牌。”

“那你呢？”约翰差点惊奇地咬住自己的舌头。和恶魔交谈是夏洛克的事。他知道要说什么，如何提出问题而不至于被导入陷阱。而绝对不是他这个一周之前除了是个医者什么都不是的人该做的事。然而，飞快地看了一眼夏洛克的侧影，没看到任何类似担心的迹象。要说有的话，夏洛克朝他斜睨的一眼中倒有隐约的赞许。

那孩子抬了抬一边肩膀，无动于衷地耸了一下。“我看着。一个小时内，神被造出来又失去了。有一个想要毁灭你。”

“你看到了什么？”夏洛克问。

恶魔微笑了，那双水银一样光滑令人毛骨悚然的眼睛从约翰看向夏洛克，。“重生和毁灭。”

“谁的？”

“答案取决于时机。”

约翰深吸了口气，看着那孩子因为自己的哑谜而微笑。然而，在它的愉快中可一点天真的意味都没有；它冷酷而恶毒，就像是玩弄一对老鼠的猫。

“告诉我。”

命令就像是一拳挥出，令护障开始发出吟唱，闪烁出火花。恶魔第一次明显地畏缩了一下，小小的双手抬起来，身子佝偻躲开。紧随约翰的话而来的是沉默，他能感觉到这东西在束缚中挣扎。

“照他说的去做，我们就放你走。告诉我们莫兰的打算。”夏洛克低声道。

“它在寻求重建那赋予它意义的地方。”男孩的脸因为愤怒纠结成一团，可是嘴唇还在移动，就仿佛被逼无奈吐出那些话语。“在它手里，你的毁灭就是蜘蛛的重生。它会在你的余生追猎你。它会月复一月年复一年追踪你，无论你是清醒还是熟睡的时候；你会发现自己片刻不得安生。”

“那如果我们毁灭了它呢？”夏洛克问，他的双手修长的手指拢成一个碗状。“我可以是它的末日。”

“你错了。”随着恶魔越来越用力地挣扎，空气开始翻腾。“你不是那个猎手。它已经得到了警告：死去的肉体和活人的警示。它不会等很久。”男孩垂下头，脸上是个看不出年龄的表情，微微的遗憾，而召唤术的力量开始慢慢减弱。“我不会再见到你了。”

力量崩溃了，随着地板咯吱作响，抹去了上面粉笔圈的印迹。慢慢地，他们护障冰晶一样清脆的声音开始放柔和了，沉重的氛围也消失，剩下他在夏洛克身后摇摇晃晃。每一块肌肉都像是被绷得太紧的橡皮筋，膝盖也抽搐阵阵作痛。

那个男孩不见了。只留下一缕微微的雾气，说明它曾在那里，也很快就消融了。然而它的话还在约翰的脑海中回响，引发出恐惧黑暗的火花，他在心里反复思量着那几句话。“莫兰要把莫里亚蒂弄回来，它会为了这个杀了你。”约翰就像是吐出毒药一样啐出这些词，他抓住夏洛克的衬衫，布料在他的拳头下皱褶，就好像他能凭着把夏洛克拉近便能护得他周全。“我们能相信它吗？它不过是个孩子。”

“外表是有欺骗性的。”夏洛克双手拍去粉笔灰，坐着转过身，眼神一转，把约翰全看在眼里。“很多恶魔都会以孩子的面貌出现；这会让它们显得柔弱，给召唤者错误的安全感。它们唯一不能改变的是眼睛。”

“它是谁？”约翰站起来，心里实在不安，无法保持静止不动。这整个过程让他激动又焦虑，他把夏洛克也拽起来，稳定的手指握住夏洛克双手纤巧的骨头。“它认得你。”

“我以前召唤过它。它没有名字，可是如果迈克罗夫特会信神的话，它会是他的上帝。”夏洛克用脚趾擦去几根残留的线条。“你就当它是命运好了。”

约翰抱住胳膊，渴望手里有那把能让他安心的枪。“我不信什么命运。”他反驳说。“人们都是自己做出选择的。我们不会顺着一条已经画好的道路前进！我才不在乎它说的话。它错了。”夏洛克的灵魂发出了个柔和的声音，约翰深吸了口气。它在他下巴下面挨蹭，轻轻地哼哼着，温暖和安宁立刻涌遍他全身。

“这不太可能。”夏洛克在约翰面前站定，懒懒地赶开星灵，用自己温暖坚定的碰触代替它的闪光。约翰靠上前，肩膀依然佝偻着，又紧又硬，夏洛克继续说下去：“以前它从没给过我错误信息，可是我对它所说有时候解读得不够准确。”

“它的暗示相当明显。”约翰指出来。“那真的有可能吗？我意思是，莫兰真的能把莫里亚蒂带回来吗？我以为它已经被杀死了，或者一了百了诸如此类呢。”

“打回原形。”夏洛克耸耸肩，他的眼睛在思考中闪闪发亮。“在今天之前，我会说不能，可是—”他兜里的电话响起打断了他，他掏出手机，滚动着屏幕查看短信。“雷斯垂德在某个教众的家里发现了一些东西。”

“更多尸体？”

“不，是别的东西。”夏洛克皱起眉，约翰看到了一眼短信附带的图片：一个空荡荡的房间，在每个表面都涂满了象形文字。“也许它能回答一些我们的问题；我需要去那儿看看。”

夏洛克抬起眼，虽然说约翰知道他永不会承认自己寻求同意，他脸上的表情里依然有种征求的感觉。他没蠢到会以为自己如果说不，夏洛克会真的服从，可是知道夏洛克一直在想着他的意见，这感觉很好 – 他下意识地把约翰考虑在内，就如同这是世界上再自然不过的事。

“让我拿上我的枪，我马上就跟你走。”约翰保证说。

“在我身边。”

夏洛克说这句话的口气中表明这里面有重大的区别，约翰开心地笑了。尽管还在担心，可是心情好了很多，他回头看了一眼，看见星灵绕着正在摆弄手机的夏洛克打转。

他让约翰无法呼吸，不只是他的模样，而是他身体中蕴含的力量，尽管有恶魔的警告，却充满自信。如果约翰闭上双眼，他能感到夏洛克的信心，就像是身边火炉里的火焰一样燃烧，赶走那试图攫住他的寒冷的阴影。

这让他想起那是他的了，他可以唤作属于自己的：完完整整的夏洛克，还有他们两个之间所形成的惊人的联结。

他才不在乎命运告诉他什么。现在，他再也不能失去他。

******

气味十分浓烈，当他看着这个小房间墙上、天花板和地上画满的密密麻麻的符号，鼻子里充满烧热的铁块的刺鼻味道。这是个充满怨毒的立方型的斗室，只在靠近房顶的地方有个昏暗的小窗。在不知情的人看来，那些符号一定像是个疯子的涂鸦。保护和攻击的咒语混合在一起，有一些圆圈在喷溅的颜料中戛然而止，可是在夏洛克看来，其中的逻辑相当清晰。

他的护障在环绕着他的威胁中发出愤怒的吐息，他一边看着，一边感到毛骨悚然。星灵悬在他肩旁，照亮了房间的四角，可是一直保持沉默，正反映出夏洛克的专注。

约翰站在门口处，在雷斯垂德身边，夏洛克能感觉到他们两人之间能量的流动，没有召唤时感觉的那么强烈令人疲倦，但是相似。这足以支持他，让他的力量和他与莫里亚蒂交易之前相当。

甚至更好，约翰站得离他越近，效果就越好，让他们两个人都到达了新的高度。以前因为法力限制无法施行的法术，现在轻而易举，而召唤术也证明了约翰的新能力，虽然还很生疏。当他们在起居室里与恶魔打交道时，夏洛克退后了一步，由约翰来施加影响，而他负责维系法术的平衡。他不很确定约翰是否意识到了整个过程中，夏洛克其实没帮他做什么，可是他的成就相当令人欣赏，虽然有些生硬。

还有就是当他们身体接触时，纽带的表现。

“有什么能告诉我的吗？”

雷斯垂德的问题打断了他的沉思，夏洛克说不准是该责备探长，还是呵斥自己不够专心。他来这儿是为了收集有关莫兰的行踪的情报，可是却在约翰身上快乐地分了心。

“这是谁的房子？”夏洛克问，看了眼地上的颜料桶，和用废了的刷子。“显然是个年轻女性，投资银行，最近失业了。她叫什么，现在人在哪儿？”

“佩姬 库布里克；她死了。在大教堂里头上中了一枪。”

夏洛克记下这信息，大步穿门而去，雷斯垂德和约翰侧身让过他。他听到他们两个跟在他身后，跑上通往主宅的狭窄的楼梯：这是座古老的维多利亚风格的宅子，新近装修成四套联排公寓，无疑要价不菲，颇为抢手。

起居室里家具塞得满满当当的，这些本来应该都是放在一个大一些的公寓里的，表明她的工作不如从前，生活水准也随之下降，可是夏洛克忽略掉这些，伸手从嵌在壁炉两侧的书架上掏出那些排成两排的书。浮面上的那一层，在马虎的观察者看来，不过都是些大众化的小说和生活用书，可是他想要看的是后面那层：古旧，皮面装订，边缘打卷的书。

“频繁阅读。”夏洛克说，戴着手套的手指顺着书籍掠过，他看着书名。“我不认为她是莫里亚蒂的追随者；她是莫兰的人。”

“你这是什么意思？”雷斯垂德摇摇头问。“你是说那个狙击手有自己的追随者？”

“至少有一个。某个能独立为教派工作的人，也许可以利用他们聚积起的能量来施行自己的法术。”他回手朝楼梯指了指。“下面那间小屋里的符号是一个多星期之前的，但是不到两周。因为空气潮湿，从刷子上滴下来的那些油漆的厚点子很说明问题。鉴证组可以证明这一点。”

“那些符号是干什么用的？”约翰问，他站到夏洛克身边，抱起胳膊。“在我看来，简直就是鬼画符。”

“它们都很潦草，画得很匆忙。”夏洛克检查了其中一本书的边缘，看到了油漆的痕迹，然后翻到相应的页面，给他看那些图案。“莫兰本来很自信，直到有些事改变了这一点。如果要我猜的话，我会说是在莫里亚蒂给它解释我是个异灵者时。它意识到我不仅仅是养分，也许是个威胁，它慌了。它让自己的追随者在楼下布了法阵。用这个办法储存了部分莫里亚蒂的能量，这样一来，即使莫里亚蒂不在了，它也能使用。它一定是从大教堂直接到了这里。这里的能量全部被吸干了。”

“这么说它给自己弄了块电池。”雷斯垂德得出结论说，耸了耸肩。“然后拿来干了什么？杀几个人？让你知道它还在？这么干到底有什么意义？”

夏洛克合上书，边用手掌拍打着书边开动大脑。“恶魔们是很难被摧毁的。几个世纪之前，只要把他们打回原形，就可以算是完事了，可是它们有时间来盘算怎么逃避这种下场。就把它们当做癌症来看吧，除非消灭掉每一个异常细胞，否则瘤子还可能长回来。”

“这么说有一小片莫里亚蒂逃过了一劫？”约翰低下头，冲着地板皱起眉。“一个种子。”他抿了下嘴，抬眼看住夏洛克。“你吗？”

他耸耸肩，在这方面的无知令他不安。“这就能和今天上午恶魔说的话相印证了。我的毁灭会是莫里亚蒂的重生。”

“那你是不会给它机会的。”雷斯垂德的话切中要害。“它被困在了它所在的地方，是吧？莫兰需要你自己送上门去，那你就别去。让它烂在那里好了。从它所在的地方，它拿你一点办法都没有。”

夏洛克闭紧嘴，把争辩咽了回去。雷斯垂德是个擅长追踪术的法师。他近距离见过的恶魔都是被封印起来的。他陷入了常人的误区，把恶魔当做动物了：除了比较狡猾，几乎没什么思想。要是那么简单就好了。

“不能仅仅因为它不能进入这个世界，就认为它不能找到同谋，弄到它需要的力量。恶魔们在彼此之间的魔域可以往来无阻，它们只是一般没必要这么做。你见过莫兰。你觉得它有多想要莫里亚蒂回来？ – 不是为了恶魔它自己，而是它所能提供的力量。这不是什么感性在作怪，这是为了生存。”

沉默只是被鉴证组进行第二轮清查的动静扰动。这现场已经查过，大部分证据都已经处理过了，可是当他们发现了地下室后，雷斯垂德把他们又叫过来再重新筛查一遍。

“我们能做什么？”约翰问，这问题是给夏洛克一人的。他脸上的担忧就是明证，他的肩膀的姿态，是那种当他陷在某种无法完全理解的困境里时，固执又富有攻击性的线条。“我们是要趁着它现在还虚弱，就把它找出来斗上一斗，然后我们—”他踌躇了一下，可是夏洛克知道约翰在想什么。莫兰现在是不占上风，可他们自己也没强到哪儿去，对他们的能力和局限性，以及结合的可靠性都还吃不准。

“我们继续尽可能挖掘信息，”夏洛克最后开口道。“也许—”

他的话被安德森的不耐烦的呵斥打断。他正在填张表，夏洛克闪闪发亮的星灵在他肩旁蹦来跳去 – 也许是为了确保他都能填对。“你能把这见鬼的玩意儿给我轰开吗？”他质问道，嘴唇扭出一个冷笑。“要忍受他在犯罪现场就够闹心了，现在添上这玩意儿？”他指了指正在旁边悬着的小星星。“它讨厌透了！”

“由它去吧，安德森。”雷斯垂德闷声道。“它又不妨碍谁。”

“它碍着我了！”鉴证组的头儿一脸恼火，夏洛克还没来得及躲，那可怕男人的手就抓住了小光球。

夏洛克的胃在翻腾，皮肤上一片惊心恐怖的湿冷的感觉，视野里迸发出无数小点。他的喉咙抽紧，如同有人掐住了他的喉管，捏碎了他的气管，再也无法呼吸。他几乎没听到约翰的吼声，和突然打击的声音，以及安德森疼痛的哀嚎。

瞬间那感觉消失了，留下他站在那里摇摇欲坠，一只手抓住书架支撑自己，而那本书，在他懵然无觉的时候掉在地上，摊开在他脚下，封面裂开，纸页摊开像是鸟儿张开的翅膀。雷斯垂德在吼叫什么，尽管夏洛克也分不出他是在对安德森还是约翰或者全都包括在内。他的耳中满是嗡嗡的裂响，又一波战栗通过了他的脊椎。

当约翰触摸到他的灵魂，他感觉被爱。当安德森这么做时，却是暴力。

夏洛克试图弄明白到底发生了什么，等着耳中鸣响退去，看到眼前的一幕。他的灵魂现在发出鲜红耀眼的光芒。它已经逃出了安德森的手心，而那讨厌男人手掌心里的灼痕告诉了夏洛克它是靠自己逃出来的。如果没有他的允许，谁也不可能长时间握住他的灵魂，不过这是头一回，他因为不想要的触碰而出现了生理上的反噬。

安德森被按在墙上，因为腰下面的暖气，背扭成奇怪的角度，约翰的胳膊用力横压在他喉咙上。这是个典型的压制的动作，动作的专业度和约翰脸上的怒意形成奇怪的对比。雷斯垂德一只手放在约翰肩上，手指关节发白，蠕动嘴唇飞快地念叨着什么夏洛克一时无法理解的话，可是似乎约翰一个字也没听进去。

“约翰。”

他的下颚放松了点，耳鸣也缓解了，可以听到自己发出的鬼魂样咝咝的话语声。声音太轻了，他又努力了一次，尽力用声带发声，好叫人听见。“约翰！让他去。”

他踉跄向前，手酸腿软，姿势笨拙地握住约翰的手腕，轻轻拉扯了一下，引起他的注意。这不是医生约翰，甚至不是军人约翰。而是去掉了其他的一切，只剩下天性中保护的本能，在保护夏洛克安全的冲动中浑然忘记了一切。

约翰眨了眨眼，夏洛克看到他的理智回归了。只有极少的一点羞愧，很快就被掩饰住，约翰凭自己的意念调整了动作，他张嘴发出又一声吼叫，然后从安德森身前退开。“不准再那么干。”他命令道，声音里满是军队中的威严。

“是他的错！”安德森挤出一句，他瞪着眼护住自己的喉咙，而约翰下意识地伸出一只手揽过小星星，拢到自己胸口。另一只空着的手颤抖着垂在身侧，不是只有夏洛克以为他会把安德森打趴在地上。雷斯垂德也看出来了，可是和夏洛克不同，他多少努力阻止了一下。

“安德森，够了。你脑袋进水了？”

“我？他—”

“别说了！”雷斯垂德站到他们两个人中间。“用用你的常识。谁都知道不要去碰一个法师的灵魂，无论是什么样的也不管它会变得有多烦人。那就是自讨苦吃。去找人看下你的手，然后回来工作。”

安德森看上去想要争辩，可是满脸流露的恨意多少被并非毫无来由的恐惧约束住了，当约翰看住他的眼睛，他胆怯了，明显认怂了。“怪胎。”他啐了一口，然后转身就走，无疑是去雷斯垂德的队伍其他人那里寻求同情去了，而探长转身重新面对夏洛克和约翰。

他肩膀耷拉下来，一脸愁容，叹了口气。“你不能这么干。”他说，看见约翰向前一步打算反驳，他举起一只手制止。“我知道 – 我知道。他抓住了夏洛克的灵魂，而且我能想象那有多恶劣。如果是夏洛克冲过去，我才不会费力气拉住他，可是他没有。你却上去了。能告诉告诉我这啥意思吗？”

夏洛克看着约翰咬住牙，头微微偏向一侧，然后摇了一摇。“那该怎样？”他强硬地说。“我就应该站在一边看着他--？”话语哽住了，而夏洛克意识到不是只有他对于安德森的触摸感到极度不快。约翰一定顺着结合的纽带感觉到了什么，可是当夏洛克因为难受而无助时 – 被恶心得无法动弹 – 约翰就像上膛的子弹一样冲了出去，充满愤怒和报复心。

“安德森造成了痛苦；如果约翰打了过去，和我自己没有区别。”

“夏洛克，这可不像是挥上一拳—”雷斯垂德不同意，他话音未落，夏洛克就伸手解开了围巾，织物上沾了薄薄一层血迹；安德森留下了他的印记。“我的老天。”

约翰贴在夏洛克喉咙上的手指冰凉，轻微的颤抖通过接触传导了过去。夏洛克飞快地朝对面墙上的镜子瞥了一眼，看清楚了伤势：四道抓伤，皮肤下正在慢慢变紫，如果有人用手握住他的喉咙，然后撕扯了一下，指甲抓破了他的皮肤。

“怎么会？”约翰问，声音又尖锐又生硬。“我以为如果有人想要抓住你的星灵的话不是不会有什么事吗？我还以为那不能伤害你？”

“那不是我的星灵之一，”夏洛克轻声提醒他。“这是我剩下的唯一一个。至于说怎么会：是恶意。安德森被我在这里弄得心浮气躁，这个就是证明。”他指了指他的脖子，抓住约翰的手腕，他肋骨下又感到法术刚发动时轻微的拉扯的感觉。“别治疗它，不在这儿。这房子里也许还有其他被激活的法术，可能会产生干扰的。”

约翰有些不情愿地放下了手，扭头看了眼雷斯垂德。“我想安德森会受到应得的教训的，你会吧？我要带夏洛克回贝克街去，好包扎下他的伤。”他看到夏洛克张嘴要反对，瞪了他一眼。“不要争，拜托？”

约翰的声音里有他的话语没说出的什么东西，夏洛克犹豫了一下，服从了。 “如果你找到别的什么就告诉我。”他告诉雷斯垂德说，当传来探长的声音令他停下脚步时，他已经朝门口走了一半路了。

“你也一样。你不用一个人对付莫兰，你知道吧？还有夏洛克？”他一只手朝夏洛克的灵魂那方向挥了一挥，此刻星灵正明亮地燃烧，原来鲜红的光芒慢慢又变回阳光的色调。“下一回能不能别叫人瞧见。最好别冒险让别人再伤了你。”

“那你下一次能不能别让安德森那种笨蛋出现场，”约翰回嘴说，很明显在生气。雷斯垂德惊讶地扬起眉，夏洛克看着约翰吁了口气，低下头，咕哝着毫无诚意的道歉。

“走吧，回家去，把那个弄弄好。”雷斯垂德向后退，夏洛克发现自己的手正被约翰紧紧攥着，力道大得都能留下瘀痕了。然而尽管在气头上，他还是充满关心地领着夏洛克，从探长身边经过，探长的身体语言里满是大写的疑心，他们两个出门来到人行道上。

多诺万站在门口怨毒地看了他们两个一眼，可是夏洛克无视掉她，全心都放在想要搞明白他身边的这个男人上。约翰的动作有些僵硬，不是步履蹒跚也不是筋疲力尽，而是气冲冲的充满攻击性，如同他努力想要把这一波肾上腺素的冲击顶过去。他也紧贴着夏洛克身侧，近到走路都感到别扭了，夏洛克等着直到他们走到多诺万听不到的地方才把约翰轻轻推开一些。“我没事。”

“胡说。”他冲口而出，扬起头一脸好斗的样子，然后深吸了口气。“你才不是没事，夏洛克。他碰到了，那很疼。”

夏洛克瞧见了一部黑色的出租车，扬起手，没去管自己的胳膊颤抖的模样，车子停在了路边。他灵魂的小光球偎在约翰的脖子那里，几乎藏在了他的衣领下面，可是当它隐匿不见时，那种满足感也淡去了。“以后我们在犯罪现场时，应该要求它进入另一个世界。我没想到它会是个弱点。”

“我应该让它在我身边的，那样会更安全点吗？”

“一般人几乎不会去抓他们看不见的东西，”夏洛克有条有理地说，给了司机地址，然后缩进自己的大衣里。他的肌肉在颤抖，就像小提琴的弦，让他感觉苍白又无力。部分的他对这鲜明的对比感到震惊。当约翰触摸夏洛克的灵魂时，那是十分美妙的感觉：温柔而爱护，可是安德森却留下了血迹和淤紫，更有甚者，他让夏洛克浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

约翰在他身边，想做什么又收回去了，腰板挺得笔直。他的怒火已经渐消，让他看上去脸色发青没有血色，眉头紧蹙，嘴唇绷得紧紧的。然而当夏洛克伸出手，他明显的退缩了。

“别。我—我不—”约翰咬住嘴唇，牙关紧咬，然后才迎上夏洛克的眼神。“如果我现在就碰你，那就再也收不了手，我不会停手，而我觉得那不是你想要的。”夏洛克只是瞪着他，他皱起眉补了一句：“是吧？”

夏洛克没有回答，约翰摇摇头，呼了口气，朝窗外看去。“我想把安德森的脑袋揪下来。”他坦白说。“这不光是想让他停止欺负你，我想要他遭罪。”

“可是你没有。”夏洛克指出来。“一定是结合让你产生了这种反应。当我有危险时，通常你都不会这样冲动。”车厢里的一阵沉默相当说明问题，夏洛克颇感兴趣地挑起一根眉毛。“对吧？”

“我们认识的第一天晚上，”约翰简单地提醒他，声音压得很低，但是语气强烈到令夏洛克后颈上毛发竖立。“我杀了那个出租车司机，一秒钟都没后悔过。我总是想要保护你安全，可是那个不一样。”约翰摇摇头，苦恼地又重复了一遍先前的话。“他刚碰了你。”

夏洛克犹豫了一下，他知道约翰的过度反应和通常不假思索的行动不同。就好像那个简单的动作烙印进了他的脑子，他和夏洛克感到了同样的困扰。他无法解读约翰是对自己攻击了安德森感到满意，还是被自己吓到了。“他影响到了某种重要的东西，某种我们两个都能通过联结感觉到的东西。你的反应有道理，而且你并没掏出你的枪。”

“枪我压根儿没想过。我就是想让他放开你。”约翰吞咽了下，在座位中有些坐立不安，车子停在了路边。“虽然你的灵魂为我做到了这个，可是这之前—”他回头看了眼夏洛克受伤的脖子，双唇抿成了一条直线，然后简直像是逃出了出租车，留下夏洛克付钱。然而，约翰并没有马上就进屋，他等着夏洛克，在门口佝偻着背，显得好小。

这一次，夏洛克没有放慢动作，没给约翰反对的机会。他没法从感觉中一堆乱糟糟的线索中推理出约翰的感觉，可是本能告诉了他该做什么。夏洛克用脱下手套的手指缠绕住约翰的，把他拖近，才不管半个伦敦可能看到他们两个在大门口相拥。

约翰有好一会儿僵直地站在那里，可是慢慢地，他开始放松。硬实的肌肉开始变软，一只光着的手滑进夏洛克大衣的下面，覆在他心口处，像一面盾牌护住他跳动的心。这感觉像是他被一只锚牢牢地系在那里，赶走了被安德森意外的挑衅唤起的那种漂浮不定的感觉。夏洛克能感觉到约翰身体里回应他的同样的欣慰，如同他在夏洛克的怀抱中，找到了一波波担心中的立脚点。

“我以为他会夺走你。”约翰承认说，听上去又像是受了伤害又像是难为情。

“安德森？”夏洛克难以置信地问，双唇轻轻蹭着约翰的额头，下意识地安慰他。“拜托。他哪儿敢。”

“我知道。”约翰轻笑了一声，声音微弱又疲倦。“我知道，就是—”他摇摇头，退后一步，拉着夏洛克跟着他。“那感觉就像是如果他很用力的话就能扯断，我是说结合。我绝不能允许那种事发生。”

夏洛克一想到他们之间的结合可能有危险，心就悬了起来，这结合还是这样新，还没来得及探索发掘，它不仅是他们之间的联系，而且是一段恋爱关系初初起步。他们甫一走进公寓，他就脱掉大衣，摘去松松绕着搭在肩上的围巾，然后拉起约翰的双手，用拇指摩挲着他的指关节。

有无数的话在他唇边，从轻声抚慰到激烈地否认这种事有可能发生，可是真相是，他也说不准。在一个紧张的时刻，他们十分令人羡慕地轻松就做到了结合：正确的时间说出正确的话。谁又能说这结合不会在转瞬间就被打破呢？

最后，他只能点点头，告诉约翰不是只有他在担心。他们两个谁都不曾有意选择这个，可是即使这在他们生命中不过是刚刚出现的东西，夏洛克已经知道他绝对不能忍受坐视他们所共有的结合遭到任何伤害。

******  
约翰神经质地踱来踱去。他努力想让自己平静下来：夏洛克不需要他这样一惊一乍，然后极度渴望揭开夏洛克的衣服，把他的名字写在每一寸露出的肌肤上。他需要某个头脑冷静能够愈合安德森留在他脖子上的伤的人。

有个遥远的理智的声音告诉他那不是故意的。安德森很可能压根不知道他可能造成的伤害，尽管约翰怀疑这混蛋是否会感到丝毫悔恨。然而，不能改变的事实是夏洛克白皙的喉咙上，新伤从粉红的印子变成青紫，周围还有凝结的血迹。

“你的衬衫脏了。”约翰说，伸手摸了摸白色棉布溅上的猩红点子。“如果你现在就脱下来泡进水里，也许还能洗掉吧？”他的声音自己听来都充满怀疑和空洞，他咽了下涌到喉咙口的胆汁。

约翰不记得他上次感觉这么愤怒是什么时候了。这不是他在军队里学会的冷静思考，把情绪先都放在一边，先干好该干的事。这是更为原始本能的感觉，他努力想要控制自己可是感觉自己在输掉这场战斗。

夏洛克一声不吭地服从让他吃了一惊，约翰慌了，想自己是不是在伤口之上又舔了役使的侮辱。然而，他胳膊被霸道地拽了一下，赶走了他的恐惧。约翰只来得及抓起急救药箱，就被夏洛克拽进了他的卧室。

夏洛克的西服外套被随手扔在地上，接着就是他的衬衫，就像是一团投降的白旗落在地毯上，然后他爬上床，盘腿坐着，扬起头。这是绝对的信任：半裸的夏洛克让约翰感到唇干舌燥。他之前见过夏洛克各种衣衫不整，可这不能阻止他把眼前的一切尽收眼底，从他双肩和胸口肌肉的柔和线条，忍不住向下越过夏洛克的腹部，直到他逼着自己把精神集中在手头该干的事上。

他啪嗒一声麻利地打开急救药箱，抓起消毒纱布，开始清理伤口周围的血迹。有些法师会用法术来给伤口消毒，可是约翰曾有好几次见过别人出了岔子，没法全然信任法术。再说了，有些事还是顺应自然比较好些。

他能感觉到夏洛克筋腱的硬硬的边缘和他喉结的移动，血液在他血管中的脉动和他皮肤上的热度。这总能提醒他在冷漠的外表之下，夏洛克是个有血有肉的人，而那个身体是有多么容易受到伤害。

“为什么你的护障没能阻止这事？”约翰轻声问，有一条抓伤又开始渗血，他轻按住，夏洛克醇厚的声音在他手指下振动。

“星灵那会儿在护障外面，包括你的护障。我猜它就像个导体，能绕过任何护障把伤害传导回我的身上。”夏洛克耸耸肩。“从某个角度看，咱们应该感激安德森，他证明了这种伤害是可能的。一个更强力的法师能造成更大的伤害。”

约翰闭紧嘴，他才不想为任何事感激那个蠢货呢。他把消毒纱布扔进附近的垃圾桶，然后小心地把右手放在夏洛克喉咙上，左手拢住后颈窝。任何病人，都会因为这动作中可能蕴含的危险而身体一僵，可是夏洛克一动不动，只是扬起下颏儿，好让约翰更方便动作，然后从半垂的眼帘下观察着他。

他的法术从不曾这样得心应手 –无须费力，而是一股在他身体中稳定流动的力量，洗去了约翰身体中残留的愤懑。淤紫和伤口被抹去，颜色转淡，裂开的皮肤弥合，重新变得白皙无暇。

“好了，完事了。”约翰准备放开手，却因为夏洛克抓住了他的手腕吃惊地顿住了。他把约翰手掌举到唇边，在掌心印下温柔的吻，然后轻咬了一下：隐约的牙齿边缘的感觉令他站在那里身子摆了一下。“夏洛克，”他低语道。“我在出租车里说的话是认真的。如果我现在开始摸你，就再也停不下了……”他没说完，任警告悬在空中，更像是种承诺而不是威胁，可是他没法退开。夏洛克并没有紧抓他不放，而是他心甘情愿被他抓住。

他想要把自己的感受都怪到结合上头 – 一种卑鄙自私的冲动，想要在夏洛克整个身体上都留下他的所有权的印记 – 可是约翰猜法术和这个毫无关系。他一直都是个占有欲很强的爱人，尽管他一般都掩饰得很好。

夏洛克舌头一舔让他吓了一跳，欲望火箭一样直直朝下冲，立刻就觉得牛仔裤绷得难受了。在寂静的卧室中，他的喘息分外响亮，床单发出的悉索声让他睁开眼睛看到夏洛克正跪在他面前，拇指按住约翰手腕上湿润的皮肤，另一只手拢住他的下巴，用柔软的吻捉住了他的嘴，满是透不上气和原始的需索。

他分开亲吻，留下约翰浑身骚动，嘴里满是夏洛克的味道。“什么让你以为我想要你停下呢？”

约翰踌躇了一下，解读着遍布夏洛克全身的证据，从闪闪发亮的眼睛，到挺立的乳尖和他剪裁精良的裤子下明显绷紧的地方。“你是因为魔法还是因为我感到销魂呢？”他问，说不准他是不是在乎答案到底是哪一个。他两手握住夏洛克的肩膀，手指顺着他瘦削的胳膊滑向他的胸口，感觉着随着手的游走引起的美妙的战栗。夏洛克的双手溜进了约翰的毛衣下面，因为心急动作有些不协调，他把约翰的衬衫下摆从牛仔裤里拽出来，手伸了进去，凉凉的贴在约翰的皮肤上。

“是你。”他回答，嘴角向上翘起。“还有你做的事。我想—”这句话并没说完，只有随着约翰上前一步，夏洛克颀长的身体舒展开，用力摇着胯。约翰的腿挨挤着床垫的边缘，双手顺着夏洛克的背向下，描摹出他脊椎的曲线和肋骨的形状，就像是探索若隐若现的秘密。“我想。”

重复一句话太不寻常，可是约翰听出了其中语调的变化，不是一句没有说完的话，而是陈述事实。夏洛克的皮肤感觉光滑而温暖，裤腰形成了一道令人沮丧的防线，而约翰知道自己要干什么。笃定感令他心中感到一阵兴奋，更煽起他血管里本就在燃烧的火。所有那些见鬼的安德森、灵魂和结合之类的念头都消失了，代之以夏洛克的身体靠着他绷紧的实实在在的感觉，只是依然还隔着太多层衣服。

“你确定？”他的理智做了最后一次挣扎，他的话几乎被蒙在了他的毛衣和T恤下面，夏洛克把这两件衣服掀过他的头顶，扔到一边。他把约翰拉近，一下一下亲吻着他的下巴和脖子，两边不一样的肩膀，和他锁骨的轮廓，引着他倒在床上。“咱们可以等的，如果你—咱们不非得……”

约翰身上每一个细胞都在尖叫说后一句是谎言 – 他们正在做的事，已是箭在弦上不得不发 – 可是他逼着自己先忍一忍。也许他的反应是因为白天发生的事，让他迫不及待地和夏洛克肌肤相亲，或者是和他们之间共享的联结有关。到头来，并没有分别。最要紧的是这个在他身边的男子，晕晕沉沉，脸红扑扑的好看极了，他的欲望就像是灯塔放射出的光。

夏洛克的吻轻掠过约翰的嘴，一个稍纵即逝，羽毛一样轻忽的动作，然后又回来，伴着分开的双唇，和热切的舌头。一个星期之前，任何这一类事都完全是在想象中。此刻，夏洛克的味道还鲜明地在他记忆中，还有那个在他身边不安分地蠕动着的身体实在无法忽视。

“拜托？”低语声搅乱了空气，恰正是约翰心中默然呐喊的回响，恍惚间，他说不准这是夏洛克还是他自己说出的话。他睁开眼睛，看见夏洛克正观察着他，近到他的鼻尖足够点着约翰的，他的眼瞳深幽，瞳孔放得极大。一双饱满的唇抿着，这样的线条和他的脸实在不相衬，直到他再度分开双唇，他的坦白冲口而出，隐约带着嘶哑。“我需要你。”

这就是约翰想要听到的全部 – 已经多过他意料中夏洛克所能坦白的 – 他探头上前，把那些词语吞入口中，双手再度开始探索，测绘着每一处凹陷、隆起和平坦，而夏洛克的双手复刻着他的动作。其他的情人都会避开他的伤疤，也许是怕会弄疼他，或是因为他们觉得那处疤痕很碍眼扫兴，可是夏洛克显然很着迷，一遍又一遍耐心摩挲着那个地方。

他竟然可以这样做，这令他沉醉的感觉叫他感到心在发胀，夏洛克握住他的肩膀，让他仰面躺好，跨坐在他的腰间，弯下腰，低下深色发卷的头。他滚烫的嘴唇印过约翰的胸口，令他咝地一声弓起背，迎上夏洛克的嘴，他吮吸着然后咬了一口 – 从不粗暴，可是隐约含着约翰爱死的危险的意味。

手指微微蜷成爪，轻轻挠过约翰柔软的肚子，然后向下，开始拉扯碍事的布料。他们之间响起一阵恼火的咕哝声，约翰摊开手掌抚摸着夏洛克的背，把他拉下来，两个人从嘴到胸口到扭动的胯都贴在一起，那双长腿合拢，令他们两个都发出喘息。

夏洛克的胯开始在他身上碾磨，令约翰的腹中一路向下仿佛绽开一片焰火，“靠，”约翰透了口气，头朝后一倒，紧紧闭上眼睛。夏洛克哼了一声表示很喜欢这样，他的双唇忙着亲吻约翰的喉咙，没时间说话。

温柔的爱抚夹杂着尖锐的牙齿，凉凉的手指和滚烫的舌头，简直是欲望的酷刑。约翰的双手不停地摩挲着夏洛克的身体，想要一次就记住全部，可是发现单是这个男人的十之一二，已经难以消受。随着一声嘶哑的闷吼，约翰的手掌握住夏洛克的屁股，按住他同时向上一挺胯，令夏洛克发出一声呜咽。

他的牛仔裤勒住了他敏感的勃起，越来越难以忍受，约翰不情不愿地推开夏洛克，解开他的裤襟，想要把它解放出来。要不是夏洛克还跨坐在他腿上，要办到这个还容易些，他用饥渴的眼神看着，然后接过手去，他的双手扫过约翰的胯和大腿，把裤子拉下去，当发现约翰还穿着他的靴子，不耐烦地哼了一声。

“你可真让人不省事。”他埋怨说，约翰笑着去拉夏洛克的裤腰。

“那你呢？你得把这些都脱了，才能让我干我想干的事。”约翰笑着，拍开夏洛克的双手，把靴子和剩下的衣服都囫囵揪了下去。夏洛克动作更快，他踢掉鞋子，长裤和内裤悉索一声落在地上。约翰只来得及看了一眼雪白的肌肤和夏洛克双腿间翘起的红色，他就爬上床躺在他身后，扒在他身边。

有力的双手从肩膀抚摸到他胸口，顺着纤细的胸毛来到他的腹部，直到约翰靠向后，用双手支撑住自己的体重，张开双腿表示邀约。当夏洛克握住他，顺着沉甸甸的分身撸动，又绕到下面，两个人同时发出一声呻吟。约翰在快感中战栗，夏洛克滚揉、抚摸、挑逗着他，只是轻轻的触碰，不给约翰想要的力度。

这家伙太坏了，约翰能感到夏洛克嘴角狡猾地翘起，正贴着他脖子低语，而且他知道夏洛克会睁着眼睛，记录下他所有的反应，夏洛克勃起贴在约翰背上，跳动，坚硬，可是被忽视了。他想要把手绕到背后，投桃报李，可是夏洛克贴得紧紧的，这不可能做到。所以他拉开身子，转过去，把夏洛克推倒在床上，第一次好好看着这个男子 – 他的爱人。

穿着衣服的夏洛克很漂亮，可是这个……他的泰然自若烟消云散，落得只能在渴望中难耐地扭动身体，浑身处处泛起潮红，想要被触摸。夏洛克的双唇胀满，因为此刻他的牙咬紧在饱满的肉中而没了血色，不耐烦地蠕动着，约翰抓住他的腰，把他按在那里，不紧不慢地好好欣赏着他。

他双手抚摸着夏洛克的身体，描绘出他隆起的肋骨和凹陷下去的腹部，伴着他双唇和舌头的舞动，从夏洛克皮肤上吸进浴皂和雄麝的气息，他的脊椎绷紧了。夏洛克的手指蹭过约翰的双肩，然后落下去攥住床单，关节发白，喉咙里发出春光旖旎的声音。几乎压不住的呻吟变成一声惊呼，因为约翰向下挪动，躺在夏洛克双腿间，然后灵巧地把他含进了嘴里。

“噢，操！约翰--！”

和夏洛克在一起的情形，约翰曾料想过许多，其中之一就是他在床上会和床下一样唯我独尊。他下意识地准备好猛然挺起的胯或是指甲掐进他头皮来表示需索。他已经用一只手握住了夏洛克分身的根部，一方面是为取悦他，另一方面也是尽量减少些损害。

然而，当夏洛克轻抚过约翰的额头，然后向后穿过他的短发，他的触摸满含虔敬。他每一口呼吸都依然急促，约翰能看到夏洛克锁骨上露珠一样晶莹的汗珠，可是他管住自己，由着约翰探索醉心于他的味道最浓郁的地方，只是当夏洛克双腿分得更开，腰轻轻竖起向约翰口中送进更深，对这直白的邀约，约翰停顿了一下，抬起身，松开口，咕哝出他的问题。

“润滑剂？”

夏洛克发出的声音 – 非人的，急切而默许 – 令约翰的老二饥渴地抽搐。他从没想过自己能看到这样叫他心悦神迷的事，这个优雅的男人落到这种举止无措的地步，他抓过他们需要的东西，不只是润滑剂，还有安全套，此刻天平已经从‘可能’完全倾斜到了‘肯定’，让约翰腹中的欲火愈发高炽。

他笨手笨脚地打开盖子，挤出一大团胶体。可是约翰已经顾不上会弄得一塌糊涂，因为夏洛克朝腰下塞了个枕头，当约翰凉凉的手指滑向后面，挑逗着他的入口，他发出急切的声音。快从来不是选项。约翰根本不知道夏洛克有多久没有做过这个。他似乎比雏儿多些经验，非常迫切也清楚他想要什么，可是约翰依然怀疑已经有些日子他没做过了。比约翰上一次和男人在一起还久，那距今已经有三年多了。他是绝不会去冒弄伤夏洛克的险的。

他们之间喘着气说着不成句的话语，诺言，和轻声的指点，夹杂着偶尔的呻吟，当约翰探进那紧致的暖热中，呻吟也越来越频繁。他逼着自己去想人体解剖学，而不要只想夏洛克，因为如果他不当心，这一切还没开始就会结束了。他把全副精神放在那光滑有弹性的地方，直到，终于，他找到了那小簇神经束，让夏洛克胸膛起伏，肌肉缩紧，一声颤抖的呻吟在空中回荡。

“老天，这太性感了。”约翰喘息着说，弯腰在夏洛克腰上印下零落的吻，随着夏洛克双手的每一次按压而颤抖。他几乎快要够不到了，可是那意味着夏洛克低语的旖旎爱语落在他肩上、胳膊上和他的头顶，又温柔又急切。“告诉我你想要什么。”

“更多。”夏洛克勉力说出一句。“更多，约翰。”

飞快地爱抚了下，约翰服从了，加进另一根手指，然后又是一根，他着迷地看着烧红泛上夏洛克的脸。他看上去似乎回归到本能的状态，依然是夏洛克，可是某种程度上，变成了原真的他，某种原始狂野，只为约翰展示，令他珍惜的自己。

终于，夏洛克变得柔顺而光滑，约翰抽出手去摸索安全套，咝着气给自己敏感的充盈之处套上，然后把自己安顿在夏洛克两腿之间。“如果我弄疼了你就喊停。”他要求道，紧紧握住自己，扶好对准，然后俯身捉住夏洛克饥渴的双唇粘腻湿滑地吻他，这感觉好过约翰知道的任何事。“拜托了？”

“你不会的。”夏洛克喘息着说，他的眼睛翻上去，约翰顶住他，这样近，但是依然隐忍不发。

“夏洛克……”

“好的，都行，只要—”他举起双腿绕住约翰的腰，脚后跟一压，约翰对这无言的需索哪里还能说不呢？他顺从夏洛克急切的愿望，用力咬住嘴唇，慢慢送了进去。那一声从他口中逸出的呻吟，叫人听了还以为他才是被进入的那个，他睁开眼眨了眨，查看一下夏洛克，看到热情中隐约有些痛苦的神色。然而，在他还没能停下，让大脑清醒些问问夏洛克是否还好，夏洛克的身子又是一松，让他向前更送进深处一些。

“啊哦，主啊。”

他们两个异口同声，约翰咯咯的笑声憋在喉咙里，而夏洛克的笑声在胸口回荡。“你没事吧？”约翰问，左手一直放在夏洛克的胯上，然后弯腰向前用另一只手捧住他的脸，在那双无所不察的眼睛中看到了迷离的欲望。

“比还好要好多了。”他保证说，眼帘合拢，唇上浮出一个狡黠的微笑。“你在我里面了。”

这句简单的话语叫约翰颤抖，又将胯向前一送，看着夏洛克随之弓起身子。那张脸上现在是纯粹的赞美，然后约翰退出又顶入。他努力攀住那点自控，了解什么能令夏洛克喘息呻吟，什么令他屏住呼吸或是快活地喊叫出来。如果从后面会更容易一些，那个角度会更好，可是约翰想要的莫过于能看着他，解读他给出的每一个线索。这太值得了，每每当他顶到夏洛克的前列腺都能看到他欢愉地颤动下身子，鼓励的叫声卡在喉咙里。

他是如此全神贯注，半迷失在夏洛克身上，半沉浸入自己身体中慢慢积聚起的快感里，都没注意到星灵的闪耀，和头天见过的光的丝网再度出现。只是当他仰起头，抓住夏洛克的胯，冲顶进去，才瞥见那闪光。

“咱们在被看着呢。”他别扭地弯腰，舔去夏洛克胸口的汗珠，听到了一个气喘吁吁困惑不解的声音。“你的星灵回来了。”

“别理它。”夏洛克闷吼着说，他的手滑下腹部，握住他两腿之间，动作轻快灵巧足以让约翰着迷。他的胯迎送着，找到了一个节奏，配合上约翰越来越快的抽插，夏洛克的左手攥住约翰的小臂，火热的肌肉上一圈骨肉的环，力道大得足以留下青紫，两个人一起追寻着他们的高潮。

一股力量猛然闪过，令约翰呼吸为之一窒，他颈子上的血管都鼓了出来，咬住牙顶住这一波极度的快感。这不是高潮，而是某种深入到四肢百骸，点燃他之存在的所有角落。他晕头转向，试图搞清楚这是什么引起的，才意识到那金色的网已经收拢将他网住。

在他身下，夏洛克扭动着身子，呻吟已经化作无声，情热冲击穿过他们。汗珠顺着约翰的脸流下，而透过纤细的光带突然传来的第二波力量令他丢盔卸甲。夏洛克的释放溅射在他们两人之间，而那些收缩的肌肉令约翰无助地攀过了顶峰。

他欲仙欲死，弯着腰，彻底迷失在极乐中。肌肤之下热烈地燃烧，肋骨之下绽裂迸放，两眼发黑，胳膊哆嗦着，努力支撑住自己的重量，在夏洛克身体深处释放殆尽。

这一刻似乎有永恒那样久，余韵像电流激荡，把他们两个裹在其中。约翰喘不上气，而夏洛克笨拙的双手抚摸着他的脸庞，掠过他的脸颊，然后绕进他汗湿的发中。

“靠，”约翰咳出一声，眨着眼努力把小点从视野中清掉，然后他的胳膊终于支撑不住，随着一声唔，倒在夏洛克摊开的身子上。他想问刚才发生了什么，因为这里面有性，也有他们共有的东西，无论那叫什么。言语浮现在他思想里的什么地方，然而他不灵便的舌头怎么也说不出来。他只好代之以用手抚过夏洛克胸口，感觉着那里面心脏的跳动，和依然相连的敏感的身体的颤抖。

“你还好吧？”他轻声问，微笑着，因为夏洛克在他头顶用力吻了一下，顺着他的脊背抚摸着，令他觉得骨头都要酥了。

“‘还好’这个词实在不足以形容。”夏洛克回答道，握住约翰的胯，要他退出来。约翰只来得捏住避孕套不让它脱落，然后他们两个身体分开了。“那是—”

“不一样的感觉？”他挑了个说法，一只手将避孕套扔进垃圾桶，另一只仍然牢牢放在夏洛克身上。但是想想要完全断开和夏洛克的身体接触就让他感到心虚头晕。放开身边的男人这个念头简直是匪夷所思，约翰也没有忽略掉夏洛克也从没彻底放开他。每动一下，他的手指都会在约翰汗湿的身体上滑动，即使当他伸手去拿纸巾，另一只手也一直都拢在约翰的肩头，仿佛他无法忍受他们分开哪怕是头发丝那样粗细的距离。

“不可思议。”这赞美是用夏洛克柔和醇厚的声音说出来的，约翰凑上去，用亲吻和同样的欲望索取着他。他不慌不忙，可是依然意味深长，只是当夏洛克用一张纸巾擦拭他，才分开亲吻，引起了一阵战栗。

他们胡乱潦草地清理好，实在太累，只能先大致地清理一下。至少在被盖之上的性事意味着不必躺在湿迹斑斑的床单上，他们裹在被子下面。约翰沉进夏洛克的双臂环抱中，就好像那是为他设计的，两个人瘫软的四肢交缠着。

“冲澡。”他勉力说，除了单词实在懒得多说一字。

“等会儿。”夏洛克低下头，在约翰的脸颊上轻吻，不像之前那样激烈，可是依然激动人心，让约翰透不过气，令他感到身体在燃烧，并非欲望，此刻欲望已经平息，而是某种似乎常驻在他心里的东西。“留下？”

约翰微笑了，胳膊搂紧夏洛克的腰，放松下来，而夏洛克搂住他，一条腿勾住他的脚踝，把他舒舒服服压在那里。“我哪儿也不去。”

话甫一出口，约翰就已经知道他说的不单单是现在 – 不仅是这一刻这张床。他这是对未来日子的承诺。

睡意向他袭来，被夏洛克呼吸的声音和在约翰掌下渐慢的心跳勾得更近。他们两个慢慢睡去，谁都没留意到约翰指缝间闪烁的金色光芒，在两个相连的灵魂间狂喜舞动。

******

夏洛克深吸进一口气，许多年来以来第一次真的感到心满意足。连身体的疼痛都是愉快的，他被好好爱抚过的身体，某种火热结实的东西坐在他胸中：一块终于找到对的位置的拼图碎片。

“为什么你会这样？”

约翰满含睡意的沙哑声音令他睁开眼睛，看见他躺在床单上一副美妙的纵欢后的堕落模样。这不是指责，而是好奇和困惑。对于夏洛克表示询问的声音，约翰笑了，用胳膊肘支撑起身体，向下看进夏洛克的脸。“你在发光。”他说话的语调，是一个人在过去几天见过太多匪夷所思的事，所以再也没有什么能叫他感到惊讶了。“就像有人打开了你身体里的灯。”

“精神焕发？”

这是个冷笑话，可是约翰还是微笑了，拉过夏洛克一只手，举起来证明给他看。那效果很淡，可是夏洛克能看到他皮肤上一层微弱的露水一般的光芒。这种事倒也不是头一次发生。当他在少年时最初学会制造星灵时，每一次当它们回到他身体中，他的皮肤都会发出辉光好几个小时。随着时间流逝，这反应渐渐没了，很可能是因为他变得更加自信，可是眼前的正是那种光：庆祝灵魂重新和它所属的身体结合。

他坐起身，扬着头，倾听贝克街的声音，最要紧的是，法术吟唱的声音，自他和莫里亚蒂达成交易后他就无法维持这里的法术。甚至当星灵在手或是靠近约翰身边能从他们相连的灵魂汲取力量时，都做不到正确无误。此刻，那些法术在他的超感中发出和谐的共鸣，为他的理论增添了新的证据。

他飞快地蜷起手掌，感觉到力量在盈满，仿佛喷溅出的水花。约翰的吸气声遥远而快乐，他们之间连接的纽带是许多奏鸣的琴弦中的一条，夏洛克小心翼翼地召唤出熟悉的星灵们。

它们从他双手间欢快地出现，从他完整的灵魂中汲取力量，此刻他的灵魂在他身体里，终于被约翰的奉献所治愈。他没给它们任何指示，仅仅放开它们，看着三只星灵立刻朝约翰飘去，当约翰伸手触摸那些光团，它们绕着他手腕留下光的轨迹。

“前些日子你做不到这个。”约翰说，他快乐的微笑绽放成欢笑，星灵们渐渐飞回到夏洛克身边，没入他的皮肤中。“你恢复正常了？”

“我从来都不正常。”夏洛克纠正他说，盘起腿坐着，不管床单的滑动会不会让他体面不存，他双手高举过顶伸着懒腰。约翰一只手抚过他腹部的声音令他呼吸变得尖利，他半睁开一只眼，看着约翰的指尖在他身上放出的辉光里轻舞。“我的灵魂回到它该在的地方了。”

现在约翰看起来可不只是一点得意，而是鲨鱼一样的猎食者的表情。“这样，是因为性吗？因为要是我早点知道的话，早就下手了。”

“我认为交媾的治愈功能十分有限，”夏洛克反驳说，可是鲜明的回忆带来的愉悦的战栗让他的声音没有一点儿不快，他思索着更有可能的答案。“也许是这个行为背后的意义触发的：感情、联结……”

约翰挑起一根眉毛，无疑听出了夏洛克没说出口的那个字。然而，他放过了他，像只快活的猫一样伸了个懒腰，一只手摩挲着夏洛克瘦骨支离的膝盖。“我们睡了多久？”

“几个小时。”夏洛克看了眼床头的钟，然后又看了看窗外，此刻伦敦正浸沐在余晖中。“我们错过午饭了。”

约翰含糊咕哝了一句表示知道了，听上去像是迷失在把整个下午消磨在床上的慵懒中。夏洛克很想就让他待在那儿，柔和昏昏欲睡，可是他的思绪已经开始飞奔，回到了阴魂不散的莫兰身上。至少现在他的战斗力已经恢复，法力在他身体中潮水一样奔涌，激活了每一块肌肉，而且他急于早点把这件事结束。有好几处他可以去打探关于莫里亚蒂这位打手的情况，而且他很怀疑约翰会同意让他独自前往。

“来吧，”夏洛克要求道，双腿一摆坐在床边。他聆听着他的护障，确认护障没有发出有其他人在公寓里的警告，然后打开门，光着身子朝浴室走去。他刚把水放到刚好的温度，约翰就跟着走了进来，一副可爱的邋遢模样。

夏洛克本以为这种居家的亲密感会感觉很怪异。很多恋爱关系都会因为初期无法沟通的吵闹，搞不清楚的界线问题而破裂，可是他和约翰算不得典型的一对儿。即使没有结合把他俩带入一个法力共谐的状态，他们在分享这个小小的公寓，一同度过的时光中已经建立起坚实的友谊。几乎没人可以说他们对新的爱人能有他们那样的熟悉。

“你还好吧？”约翰问，他把夏洛克从沉思中唤回，爬进浴缸，扬起脸对着花洒，当温暖的水流过他的身体时发出一声满足的叹息。晶莹的水流顺着他的身体蜿蜒而下，夏洛克舔了舔嘴唇，努力抗拒想要顺着水流来到约翰两腿间雄麝气息的阴影中的欲望。

“在思考而已。”夏洛克回答，站到约翰身后，把他挤回到水流中，让他笑起来，水汽开始弥漫。他吻着约翰的后颈，探出舌头，趁着还没被洗掉，品尝着咸味的汗水。

“你的灵魂回到该在的地方，很高兴吧？”约翰问，他的声音中有一缕遗憾。

“做起事来容易些。”夏洛克回答说。“而且有了在犯罪现场那件事，这样也许才是最好的。”他微笑了，双臂搂住约翰的胸口，双掌在约翰身前拢住他的手，轻松地就唤出一颗星灵，就像呼吸一样自然。“当然，如果你想念有它在旁边转悠着……”

小星星做了个惊跳的动作，水流在碰到它的表面之前就变成了色彩缤纷的蒸汽。约翰笑了。“我已经习惯它了。”他承认，捉住小光球，拉到自己的颈窝里。当约翰的轻柔爱抚传到夏洛克身上，他发出一声闷哼，整个人软软地挂在约翰背上，靠矮个子男人支撑着他，而约翰伸出另一只手去拿肥皂。

当他这样做时，淋浴的蒸汽凝聚起来，绕着结合的微微放光的纽带形成许多小小的漩涡。夏洛克看着它脉动，几乎不可察觉，却生生不息。他伸出手，轻柔地顺着它蜿蜒的路径抚摸，感觉到约翰的肌肉放松了，令他向后倒来，最后他们两个彼此是唯一的支撑。

“这是永久的。”夏洛克说，他想这样和另一个人永久地维系在一起是不是应该让他感到困扰。“不仅仅是你拥有了我的灵魂之后的副产物。”

约翰转过身，一只手抓住夏洛克的手腕，然后举到自己的胸口。在他手掌下，夏洛克能感到他的心在有力沉稳地跳动。可是吸引住他视线的，是从约翰指缝间透出的光，就像英国的夏天那些少有的晴朗日子里的阳光一样明亮。对于这新的结合，他们还有许多未知，可是，约翰的脸上虽然有一层轻纱般的不确定，但是也有接受。他并没有质疑夏洛克的话，只是点了点头，表示他一样可以感觉到那种稳定性。

“我想，我可以这样生活下去。”最终他说，靠上前亲吻了夏洛克的乳尖，然后抓过香波。“我意思是，我们对此知道些什么呢？它能让我使用你的法力，让我不止可以干涉你的法术，还能有助益，能加强我自己的力量……到目前为止，没什么负面的效果嘛。”

“咱们得采用得当的办法来探索—测试它的极限。”夏洛克指出来，他的思想已经开始飞奔，一边把香波抹进头发里肥皂涂在身上，然后把约翰挤到一边，自己站在水流下。“过去这几天，你持有我的灵魂，会对已有的数据产生干扰。咱们不进行进一步实验，没法知道原因和效果。举个例子，役使，还有当咱们分开时，两个人都会体验到的不适，都会出现症状。

约翰的喜悦有点淡了，夏洛克伸出手，从凌乱的金色头发中抹去最后一点泡沫。“我们了解得越多，就能越有效地好好利用。”他解释说。“这个概念，我之前还不曾好好研究过。”

“我还以为你会研究一切能增强你法力的办法呢。”约翰握住他的肩膀。“从你告诉过我的来看，你从能认字就开始研究法术了。我从没听说过结合，可是显然你知道。我们一看见它，你立刻就知道那是什么了。那是禁忌术吗？”

“你意思说就和卖掉灵魂一样？”夏洛克淡淡笑了下，仰头从他的发卷中把香波冲洗干净。他想要解释，当他发现有结合这回事，立刻就看出了缺点。在十三岁的时候，夏洛克就已经知道其他人都是傻瓜。为了一个结合，仅仅忍受另一个人的陪伴 –这是夏洛克真心希望最接近于友谊的东西 – 是不够的。两个人必须在生活的方方面面都能和谐相处。然而，约翰是那个完美无瑕地适合他的人，这一事实所含的意味太过重大，夏洛克不太情愿说出来。

“它并没有受到禁止，只不过是失落的法术而已。”最后他说，试图把谈话从感情这个领域引开。“仪式很简单，可是需要的能量却很难满足。我们之所以能做到，是因为在大教堂发生的事。”

“如果这里面没有莫里亚蒂什么事，我会感觉更好一点 – ”

约翰的话被一声痛呼打断，夏洛克吃惊地四下环顾，他张开一只手，然后感应到一阵怒火，在他身体里炸开，就像是惊雷一样顺着他的神经滚动，然后一个画面闪现在他脑海里：繁星点缀的天空，险峻的山峰，黄沙的大地和一棵雪松。

一把德拉克诺夫步枪的线条和一个恶魔的剪影。

“莫兰。”夏洛克逼着自己睁开眼睛，试图不理会胃中恶心的眩晕感。约翰已经向后靠在了墙砖上，身姿脆弱脸色苍白，蓝色的眼睛显得格外深邃，警觉地睁得大大的，勉力说

“它在我们的灵域里？怎么会--？”

夏洛克摇摇头，关掉花洒，踏出浴缸。抓起一条浴巾自己用，又递了一条给约翰，用厚厚的毛绒绒的布料擦拭着约翰湿冷的皮肤，医生发出一个恼火的声音然后从他手里拿过毛巾。“我没事，你就告诉我是怎么回事吧。”他把浴巾围在腰上，然后伸出一只手。“别跟我说你不知道。我才不管你有没有事实依据。理论也行。”

夏洛克舔了一圈牙齿，讨厌自己没有什么确凿无疑的答案。“恶魔们能在彼此的疆域间轻松来去。如果它们彼此是同盟，那就和咱们从一个房间走到另一个房间那么容易。如果它们彼此是敌人，要困难一些，可是它们就住在自己的魔域中，所以需要的时候可以积极采取防御措施。”

约翰点头表示理解。“我们没在那里保护那个地方，它找到路溜了进来。”他皱着眉，双手胡乱理了下头发，然后打开浴室门，朝卧室走去。既然约翰大大方方地穿衣服，夏洛克也就放任自己看着他，同时约翰继续在问。“那么那是个真实的地方，我们的世界，就像卡迪夫或是布里斯托尔，只不过是在别的什么空间？”

“这个要复杂一些，不过这个比方就行。”夏洛克从衣柜里抽出一件干净衬衣，套上紫色的布料，机械地扣好纽扣。“截止到目前，我们发现只有在睡着时才能进入我们的阿富汗，即使那样，也不总是一定能进入。”他指了指床。“我不认为自己今天下午梦到了任何地方。”

约翰摇摇头。“我也一样。这么说，咱们也说不好睡着后是不是一定能到那里，那现在我们怎么找过去呢？”

夏洛克踌躇了下，颇感兴趣地看着约翰。他没说过任何关于需要进入他们的幻域的话，可是约翰自己推理了出来。也许他这也算合情合理。他们的疆土受到了威胁，所以战士做出了反应。找到疆土，在边界巡逻，像哨兵一样，然后赶走入侵者。

“咱们去追猎。这就和我在贝纳尔格林的谋杀现场去追踪莫里亚蒂的踪迹一样。我们只要找到去那里的路。考虑到那地方是我们的，应该不会很困难。只是怎么对付莫兰才是个问题。”他一边套上裤子、袜子，穿好鞋，一边飞速地思考。

“我会去拿上我的枪。”约翰已经朝门走去，似乎根本不在乎他能不能带着枪前往他们的庇护之境。他在门口站了一下，回头道。“莫兰干了什么，是吧？造成了损害？所以才会疼。”

“是的，就和我对莫里亚蒂做的一样，可是，那里是唯一他不需要有个现实世界的身体就能存在的地方。我们则不同。”

约翰抿了抿嘴，担心又困惑。“我不觉得这有什么关系。我明白你的意思。我们在这里，在这个世界，所以如果他撕裂了我们的那个世界，不会对我们有什么后果，可是—”

“可是咱们不能听任那种事发生。”夏洛克替他说完。他有同样的感觉，当超出人类世界之外的地方受到恶魔威胁时一种古老的恐惧。“如果我们不去追猎莫兰，它会继续摧毁我们所创造的地方。这一点我毫不怀疑。我只想明确地让你知道，我并不清楚万一他成功的话，会发生什么事。”

夏洛克鲜少承认有自己的不知道的事；极少需要这么做。然而，此刻他发现自己身处一个境地，答案不那么容易推理出来。他能看到所有迹象，却依然可能得出错误的结论。现在，他唯一确定的是，他和约翰必须前往他们在想象中创造出的阿富汗，把莫兰赶出去。

或者，最好是摧毁它。

“去拿上你需要的东西。”他要求道，不理会他发卷上的水滴落到后颈上，跟着约翰走出卧室查看了下起居室。他得确保这里受到严密的保护。莫兰刚才做的，不管是什么，都是它引起他们注意的办法，可是夏洛克绝不打算在他和约翰出发去追猎时，任由他们的身体留在可能受到攻击的地方。

他把扶手椅推开，掀起地毯，站在光光的地板中央，闭上眼睛。现在没有时间去体会他新近恢复的全部力量使用起来是多么得心应手。相反，他全部注意力都集中在检查所有的护障。他捅捅这里那里看有没有漏洞，松开每一个界面，这样好吸收冲击，不至于破碎。

他的法术一如既往闪烁着光芒，然而提供基础的却是约翰暗色的热度，比夏洛克之前见过的任何东西都要坚固。他的法力为夏洛克变幻不定的法术提供了坚实的核心，星星在深广的空间起舞：两个护障完美无缺地融合为一体。

夏洛克小心翼翼地开始编织法力，嵌入陷阱和报警装置。哈德森太太去看她的姐姐了，这让事情好办一些，他可以把毫不留情的能量之墙延伸到覆盖这座建筑的每一个入口。门，窗户，烟囱，墙壁和地板，一切都被严密的防护住，然后他把注意力转向下一个法术。

通常，为了追猎他都无须用上圆圈和符号。这个法术他实在太过熟悉，就像是刻在骨头里一样，可是这一次，他不愿意有任何大意。他对莫兰准备了什么样的手段等着他们一无所知，而且他需要保留尽可能多的法力。有了圆圈，他就可以不必把注意力同时分在两个世界。此外，这一次还有约翰也是个重要因素，而夏洛克并不是十拿九稳的。

他用粉笔流畅地画下图案。它们从他脑海里涌现就像是血流出来一样容易：大跨度的弧形，和古代北欧文、楔形文及梵文参差不齐的字符。每一个象形文字都像是锁簧一样各就各位。这和把恶魔召唤到面前不同，圆圈不再起到囚牢的作用，而是一扇门。他和约翰的身体绝不会跨过这扇门，但是用这个办法，夏洛克可以放心不会有什么跟着他们。

当他直起身子，才意识到约翰正看着他，他的头歪向一侧，兴味十足地看着那些交织的圆圈。“看上去像是艺术。”他皱着眉向前一步。“真奇怪。我看着它，我不知道自己看见的是什么，可是能明白它的用意：一扇上锁的门，对吧，而咱们拿着唯一的一把钥匙？”

“就是这个意思。”夏洛克回答。“通常，我去追猎时，会在心里摆这么个法阵，一样的作用，还省时间，可是我不能让自己注意力有任何分散。”

约翰点点头，绷起肩膀，眼神扫视过公寓，无疑意识到了他们融为一体的护障已经罩住了这座建筑。夏洛克能看到他眼里浮现的疑问，可是他只问了一个问题。“你需要我做什么？”

夏洛克无言地伸出一只手，和约翰的手指交缠，要他靠近。一个小时前，他还和这个男人一同在床上，舒舒服服蜷靠在一起，心满意足。此刻，夏洛克一想到这一切有可能出现糟糕的结局就感到胸口在疼。通常，他都会用知识、数据、信心武装起自己，可是这一次，可供参考的东西实在太少，他有些游移不定了。

“站在我身后，和以前一样。不要放手，直到我们回到阿富汗。虽然我怀疑你就算放手也不会迷路，可是我不想冒这个险。还有，约翰？当心。”

约翰的手把他攥得紧紧的，都觉得疼了。“你也是。如果觉得情形开始不对，我们就撤，行吗？莫兰不能跟着我们，我们可以重整旗鼓再杀回去。”

“如果我们撤退，它会继续攻击的。”夏洛克指出来。

“也许撤退不是很理想，可是如果必要的话……”约翰没说完，夏洛克点点头表示理解。“来吧。咱们去瞧瞧这杂种想干什么。如果它有一个身体，我会开枪打死它。如果没有—”

“那就交给我。”夏洛克指示说。“它一定已经狗急跳墙了。但凡它还有一点策略，就应该让我们去莫里亚蒂的魔域边缘找它。那是它唯一能收集起一些力量的地方。在我们的世界，它没有供给：没有来源。它不会跟咱们玩捉迷藏。如果办得到，它会杀死我们，给我们两个任何一个人脑袋上来上一枪，它就达到目的了。”

他看着约翰脸上表情的变化，他紧绷的下颚和沉下的眉毛，可是他唯一的回答就是一次点头，夏洛克站到主圆圈的边缘。约翰在他身后，双手从他肩膀滑到他肩头。两只手都没有一丝颤抖，夏洛克用了片刻体味着约翰仿佛坚实的墙一般的存在，铭记在心中。

这是无论余生长短，他都会一生铭记的东西。  
******  
约翰努力把注意力集中在身前夏洛克颀长的身体上，可是当他刚一释放追猎的法力，他能做到的一切就是记住要呼吸。感觉就像是他从自己的身体中流了出去，离开血肉的躯壳一头扎进冰水中。他视野中充满蓝色的光芒，钻进他的头脑，奇怪的声音在他耳中蜿蜒，就像在一个炎热的夏日，一座老房子的椽子发出的咯吱的响声。

有一种广袤空茫的感觉 – 无穷无尽让他迷失自己 – 可是当他开始心慌，怕自己会永远的迷失，熟识感开始出现。脚下有一条路在引导着他，约翰任自己跟随那条路，知道当他们向前飞奔时，夏洛克就在他前面，在他里面，环绕着他，无所不在。

阿富汗熟悉的气息在召唤他：粗粝的砂砾，雪松，烈日烘烤的石头和沉重的空气，还有突如其来的感觉，本来除了雾气空无一物的地方突然就幻化成实体。他能感觉到空气中的沙粒，和脚下坚固的岩石。约翰知道他的身体留在了公寓里。站在这个地方的他与身体无关，那是去除掉有机质后所剩下的那个他。

然而他的自我分析消失了，代之以本能，使得他掏出勃朗宁，拉开枪栓，准备好射击。晨曦铺洒在大地之上，微光照亮眼前的景色。没有莫兰的踪迹 – 没有任何活物的迹象，除了那棵雪松和在极远极高的地方像个小黑点一样盘旋的鹰 – 可是这里就是他噩梦中那片半在记忆中的遥远贫瘠的大地。

雪松的树干上挂着羚羊头骨，还套着耳机，好几处都能看到玻璃的闪光，在初升的太阳下闪耀着明亮的白光，都是夏洛克的实验器皿。另一支枪，他的勃朗宁的复制品端端正正放在起居室里的咖啡桌上，旁边摆放的是他们熟悉的扶手椅。一部分的贝克街被搬到了这里，他意识到，包括他们分享的床榻。那张狭窄单薄又便宜的小床不见了，本来就是临时的。现在夏洛克的床傲然占据了那个位置，上面铺着约翰的被子，放着他的枕头。

这里的感觉就像是家。

“它在我们的想象中自己变成了这个样子。我们没有追随者，没有典型意义上的那种。”夏洛克俯身从地板上捡起个东西举起来证明给他看：一枚雷斯垂德的警徽。“可是这还是某种类似供奉的东西。这里你的东西和我的一样多。”他指了指离床不远处露出的岩石上，有一些闪亮的玻璃碎片 – 一只打破的长颈瓶。“莫兰打碎了它，给咱们送了个口信。”

“它们只不过是些物品，即使打破了，我们又怎么能感觉到呢？”约翰轻声说，抓住夏洛克的胳膊肘把他拖回来，查看判断可能的狙击的方位路径，尽可能利用这地方有限的植被。“身子放低。”

夏洛克从桌子上抓起多出的那把枪，和约翰手里的那把分毫不差。他立刻取过约翰手里的枪换给他这把。“这些不是物品，它们是我们的法力的表象。这就是为什么当它碰了这些东西时，我们会有感觉的缘故。我以前从没试过把武器带进魔域，可是这把枪是在这里形成的。肯定能管用。”

“好极了，现在我们只需要找到那个杂种就行了。”约翰皱起眉，留意到身边的夏洛克身子一僵，然后那种感觉就席卷了他。沙漠中的一丝寒意，还有脚下大地传来的震颤。就像是鞋里的石子，或是食物中嵌的一枚刀片：锐利，疼痛和异物感，可是他说不清这感觉来自何方。

“有什么主意？”

夏洛克摇摇头，眯起眼睛深思。约翰几乎能看到各种念头在他头脑中倏然起落，他抿住嘴，夏洛克低头凑近约翰的耳朵，低声告诉他一些信息。“别假设莫兰会以可以辨别的形象出现。它此刻已经和莫里亚蒂的力量分隔开了，可是它一定还有一些自己的力量能用。它可能会—”

一声枪响打断了他的话，约翰一把揪住夏洛克又往树后闪了一些，计算着角度和弹道轨迹，一蓬溅起的沙土标记了子弹击中的位置。空气在颤抖，波浪一样起伏，如同被蒸腾的热度烘烤被闷哼扰动，可是约翰几乎都没留意，他只顾得上盯住夏洛克的手指握住自己的胳膊处从指缝里滴落的鲜红的血。

“擦伤。”他咬着牙说，用力扯开衬衫的下摆，撕出一条。他靠牙和空手把袖子上撕裂处扎紧。“它从哪儿打过来的？”

“北边。”约翰回答道，指了指一公里开外一片陡峭的悬崖高地。“这个距离，对于多数狙击手都很费力，即使是恶魔，我猜它失了准头，否则子弹就会打进你脑袋了。”

“当力量被削弱时，恶魔会失去形体、功能和协调性。”夏洛克解释说。“这也许是因为莫兰还有它的枪都开始不行了。”

约翰吞咽了下，体会着夏洛克的言外之意。“这样一来，它分分钟都在变得越来越绝望，也越来越危险。这需要多长时间？我意思是，如果它的力量彻底耗尽了，会发生什么事？”

“它会解体，可是咱们不能等到那个时候。如果它有同党，那它会在别无选择时逃到同党那里寻求帮助，没准再回来时会变得更强。这是我们打败它的最好的时机。”夏洛克把染血的手在裤子上蹭了蹭，然后握住约翰的手腕闭上眼睛。他因为疼痛而尖厉的吸气开始变得平稳。风也和潮汐一样均匀起伏，吹凉了约翰额头上的汗。

隐隐约约的，从他脚底穿上来，约翰觉得自己能感觉到一个巨大的心跳：这片土地自己的生命力的声音。他用力吞咽了下，夏洛克猛然张开双眼，瞳孔在耀眼的阳光中收缩。“找到它了。我能带咱们靠近它，可是你得坚持住。”

“你打算要干什么？”约翰问，左手紧握住枪，翻过右手攥住夏洛克的胳膊。

“幻域有各种大小。莫里亚蒂的非常紧凑，比一个房间大不了多少。然而我们所设计的则大多了，可是它就像是画布上的风景。你可以凭着将它折叠一下来拉近两点之间的距离。我们这么做的时候它能知道，可是它没法知道我们会去哪里。”

“你能定位到多精确？”

夏洛克摇摇头：“准头可能比较差，可是如果我们要靠脚走过这段距离的话，就会给它太多再开一枪的机会。”夏洛克飞快地捏了他一把，深吸一口气，然后世界开始变幻。这感觉就好像站在一块地毯之上，而有人正在掀地毯，一阵立足不稳摇摇欲坠。片刻之后，这感觉就过去了，约翰靠在了那片高地裸露的岩石上，手指抠进夏洛克的胳膊，努力站稳脚跟。

细长的手指掩住他的嘴，把他要出口的话都给堵了回去，夏洛克从他们背靠的石头探出头。此刻约翰正在听着，能听到有人站起身的动静，动作很大。

他没等再去确认，只是一步跨出去扣动了扳机。枪声在他们周围回荡，夹杂着子弹叮的一声反弹开消失在远处的声音。

莫兰的肩膀在抽动，随着静静的大笑在抖动，它看着约翰。它个子高高，身材健壮，即使它的脸看上去十分疲倦，遍布疤痕，依然是个威胁。“这一下不错。”它慢吞吞地说。“可是我没那么蠢。”

“蠢到跑到这里来找我们。”约翰反唇相讥。他很想再次扣动扳机，渴望看到子弹射入莫兰两眼之间的满足感，可是如果这杂种有护障的话，那么浪费子弹毫无意义。在现实世界里，一颗银子弹无疑能穿透护障。莫兰自己那一枪就穿透了夏洛克的保护，可是有什么给了它一个有效的护障。

结合闪光的纽带又出现了，绕着约翰的手腕，另一头连在夏洛克胸口。同时，一个念头出现在他脑海里。并不复杂，只是一个画面，某个夏洛克正在传递给他的画面：莫兰脖子上挂的狗牌。

恶魔的眼睛眯了起来，握紧了身侧的来复枪，瞪着那条光的纽带。约翰能看到他上嘴唇上细密的汗珠，紧张凝重的氛围在他身边弥漫开。

“我想我应该夸奖你动了脑子。”夏洛克说，他从阴影中走出去，打量着莫兰。“你想到了保护自己，还给你的子弹施了法术好穿透我的护障。可惜你没考虑周全。”他身子微朝约翰方向侧过去些，有意分享信息。“那个把你的子弹弹开的法术，同样也挡住了莫兰的来复枪。除非它摘掉狗牌，否则没法再朝咱们开枪，而如果它摘掉的话—”

“我就能杀了它。”这念头带来有些罪恶的满足感，约翰考虑了下他们能用的办法，同时夏洛克继续说下去。莫兰站在一块俯视下面大地的大圆石上。约翰能清楚地看到下面他们的庇身之所，风景中的一处要塞。恶魔除了从他和夏洛克之间冲过去，无路可退，除非它打算赌一把运气跳下去。

这场战斗不会靠子弹结束，而是要靠肉搏。他只需要夏洛克吸引住莫兰的注意力。

约翰尝试把他的打算传递过去，正摸索着努力。他不清楚夏洛克是怎么做到把画面传递过来的，可是试着做了同样的事，留意到夏洛克眼角微微挤了一下，嘴里也打了个磕绊，然后继续说了下去。

“莫里亚蒂已经消失了。即使你还存着它的极小的一部分，你也没有力量能够再造它。”

莫兰冷笑一声，戴上一脸不屑的面具。“随你怎么想。”它的眼神再一次瞟向他们之间发光的纽带，约翰看到仇恨扭曲了他的面容。“我做自己该做的事，得到我想要的。就这么简单。”

“噢！”夏洛克惊奇的低呼穿透了空气。“你得打破结合。”

夏洛克的恍然大悟让约翰一惊，突然觉得寒冷彻骨，绷紧了肩膀。这就和他在大教堂时的感觉一样，他必须去保护手里的某样东西，无论要付出什么样的代价。他听到夏洛克在自责为什么早没想到，同时眼睛一瞬不霎地盯住莫兰。

“我太蠢了，竟然漏掉了这个。约翰自己都说过。是莫里亚蒂的魔法让这成为可能。一个命运的转折，如此而已，可是如果你打破了结合，那么就能释放它最后的力量。”夏洛克移动到约翰身边，此刻他开始火力全开进行推理。

“可是这不是什么人都能做到的。当我和莫里亚蒂订立契约时，它露了你的底。它管你叫它的老虎，它的小小猎手。”夏洛克对这昵称哼了一声，可是约翰正紧盯着莫兰，看到它随着夏洛克一层层揭开真相，露出越来越憎恶的表情。此刻随时都可能……

“它造就了你。你不是什么随便挑选出来的帮手。是它赋予了你存在。你不需要一个种子，因为你自己就是种子。你打破结合，就能得到它的力量。你会为了它鞠躬尽瘁，指望它能再度将你带回这个世界。”夏洛克的鞋刮擦过地面，在突然降临的令人窒息的静默中十分响亮。“似乎不太可能，对吧？因为是你在它最脆弱的时候没能保护它。是你动作太慢没能在大教堂打中约翰。”

“闭嘴！”莫兰的嘶吼在群山间回荡，它的面容因为愤怒而变得阴森，双手在身侧颤抖。它的双眼紧盯着夏洛克，彻底无视了约翰，而约翰利用了这个机会。

莫兰的保护在约翰真实的拳头面前不起作用，他挥拳，关节砸进那张残忍的脸，听到来复枪随着恶魔踉跄后退喀拉一声摔落，它龇牙露出狰狞的表情，瞬间一跃而起，片刻之间就转身一扑，把约翰扑倒在地。

勃朗宁的一声撞在地上，约翰没听到枪弹开的声音。他手抓脚踢，攻击着能够到的莫兰的任何部位。恶魔重重地压在他身上，让约翰身下的锐利的岩石划开了他的毛衣。

他们此刻的打斗与魔法无关，原始又野性：是身体上的争斗，而非法术上分胜负。莫兰是个恶魔，而约翰是个战士。这场打斗也不是为了花拳绣腿的好看，只要能让莫兰流血就行，因为至少它在和约翰打斗时，就顾不上去看夏洛克，那眼神就像是要把夏洛克的血肉从骨头上撕掉。

一记重拳打在约翰下巴上，他的鼻子在流血，手背上留下几道深深的抓痕，他和莫兰翻滚撕扯，然而，约翰身上留下的每处伤痕，他都回敬给了莫兰，满意地感觉着每一下痛击给莫兰带去的疼痛。他一直在期待莫兰转换形态，可是恶魔既因为愤怒也因为力量不足做不到转换，它只能这样一直保持着人形，伤痕累累，嘶吼着含糊不清的威胁。

约翰横腿一扫，把莫兰绊倒在地，按在地上，拉开右拳，可是他还没来得及打下去，莫兰裂开的血肉模糊的嘴唇拧成一个狞笑，它伸出手，不是去抓来复枪，而是抓住了约翰的左手手腕一翻，紧接着就抓向手腕下的空气。

只是那里不只是空气。恶魔碰到了结合，整个世界倾斜了，就好像有人坐在约翰的胸口：死沉的份量让他难以呼吸，阳光从天空中熄灭。没有星星没有云彩，只有浓重的夜色，而约翰透过这夜色听到了什么东西在大力拉扯下发出崩裂的声音，感觉像是他的心脏被撕扯出去，擦过尖利的肋骨，直到他相信他的血会溅到莫兰的身上。

狗牌的画面猛然又冲进约翰的脑海，带着惊慌和痛苦。莫兰把他钉在地上，就像蝴蝶被钉在木板上，虚弱又无助。他的指甲无力地胡乱在恶魔脸上抓挠，挠过它的双眼然后落到它的喉咙上。他的手指抓住了项链，感觉到了金属上附着的法力的灼烧。

莫兰的脸因为要用力按住约翰憋得通红，它继续攻击着结合的纽带，不顾被那道光灼烧着他的手，厉声尖叫嘶吼着，用力摇晃拉扯想要撕开它。

相反，恶魔脖子上的金属链子却软得就像蛛丝。约翰只需要一拉，链子就断裂开，散落在他关节上，狗牌落在他手上。

随着莫兰的护障消失响起一声枪响，瞬间致命。子弹钻进了恶魔的头骨中，它的身体抖了一下，抓住结合的手落下。约翰本以为它的身体会垮塌下来，变成一具没有生命的肉体，可是莫兰的份量就那样从他的胸口消失了。光再度涌回这个世界，照亮了莫兰弥散在空中的微粒：重归于尘。风把它带走，留下约翰躺在那里，像一条搁浅在陆地上的鱼一般喘息不已。

战战兢兢的手指轻触着他肿胀的脸颊，染血的嘴唇，然后顺着他的双臂向下紧紧握住了他的手掌，死命握住，而约翰以同样的力度回握过去。他浑身疼痛又虚弱，可是，慢慢地这感觉开始消退。在他身边，他们的结合明亮地闪烁着，连接着夏洛克和他。莫兰甚至没能在上面留下一点痕迹，没能在那道光中留下半分阴影。

“下一次，”约翰呛咳着说，“想要帮我一把，尽管随意。”

他的话让夏洛克明显松了口气，他拉着约翰坐起来。“你能控制住莫兰，再说了，我在忙着减少损害。”

“什么损害？“

夏洛克用不着回答这个问题。约翰在说话的当口，已经明白了夏洛克指的是什么。从他们此刻正坐着的悬崖峭壁一直到地平线，裂开了一条大口，就像是一道新豁开的伤口。它顺着东边蜿蜒而过，离他们的床没有多远，约翰知道如果仔细察看，那么就能看到在他们这个安全的天堂之下会有网状的裂痕。

“如果它打破了结合，就会同样摧毁这个世界。如果这个地方崩塌，结合也同样会碎裂。它们是互相依存的。”夏洛克说，对着约翰疲倦困惑的眼神摇了摇头。“我也不知道自己是怎么知道的，可是在你努力让莫兰放开我们的结合的时候，我则拼命维系着这个灵域，直到机会降临。”

“接着你就扣动了扳机。”部分的约翰想如果能让夏洛克免去开这一枪就好了。可是这个想法很蠢；夏洛克很可能做过比杀死一个恶魔更糟的事，可是这样的认知却不能减少他感觉到的痛苦。“好枪法。”

“枪简直都要顶在它耳朵上了好不好。”夏洛克指出来。“要是这个距离都能失手，那就太叫人痛心了。”他的手再次握紧了约翰的，害他青紫肿胀的关节刺痛不已，可是约翰根本就不想出声抱怨。此刻迷雾已经开始散去，随着胜利的感觉，那种隐约的茫然和疼痛的感觉也开始变得鲜明，他靠过去，不顾一脸血交换了一个吻，然后因为不适皱起眉。

“它消失了。”约翰轻声说，抽出一只手揉了揉眼睛，蹭到一块青紫时，不由骂了一句。“一切结束了。”

“几乎。”

约翰听到夏洛克的纠正，猛然朝他看去，按捺住一个表示不同意的声音，抽身站了起来。他看着夏洛克走向横躺在地上的莫兰的来复枪，依然还结实散发着残忍。金属在沙漠的骄阳下反射出诡异的光，他几乎能看到这把武器上散发出的怨毒，夏洛克蹲下去，手放在这把武器的表面。

在他脚下岩石开始发出低沉的声音，法力从这个世界蒸腾而起流入夏洛克的身体。它同样反映到了约翰身上；能量仿佛闪电顺着结合纽带闪耀。他能看到法术展开，那种张力随着他每一次心跳越绷越紧，直到打在黑色的合金上，把金属熔化成一滩液体。

空中掠过一波力量，卷起散沙，然后风声大作。枪在这股力量下解体，不是变成一堆零件的碎片，而是闪亮的粒子：被打散成分子，然后消失。夏洛克摇摇晃晃站起身，苍白的脸精疲力尽，然后对上约翰的眼神。

“现在一切结束了。”

约翰挣扎着起身，不假思索朝夏洛克伸出手，把那个瘦长的身体搂进怀里。他不需要夏洛克告诉他身体里的那种倦意。约翰能感觉到，可是他自己的疲倦不过是身体上的，而夏洛克的疲倦却似乎更深。他们那个缱绻幸福的午后似乎已经是个遥远的回忆，约翰急于回到贝克街，向自己证明它依然是真实的。

“咱们回家吧。”他要求道，看着夏洛克朝他们灵域的破损处指了指，眯起眼睛。

“咱们需要修复这里，建立防御机制，保护这个地方。如果莫兰有同伙的话……”

“你觉得真的会有其他恶魔在乎它追随它吗？”约翰问，双手抚摸着夏洛克的胳膊，然后拢住他的胳膊肘，尽力思考。治疗术可以等等再说，可是夏洛克是对的。他们不能一直守在这里保护他们的世界不受侵略。一个简单的护障怎么也好过什么防御都没有。

约翰低下头，一道法术穿过他展开，就像在风中张饱的帆。沙漠的热度蒸腾起来，不再温和，他朝地平线看去，看到那里飘摇的迷雾响应了他的命令，变得凝重几乎不再透明。这只是个临时的保护措施，可是此刻应该能够应付过去了。

“咱们会再回来。”他保证说，蹭了蹭夏洛克的鼻子。“一旦我们能回来，就把该干的都干了，可是现在，咱们自己才是最需要治愈的。”他的一只手放在夏洛克胳膊上被血浸透的绑带边缘，示意他的重点，可是他想是他自己的青紫和擦伤让夏洛克下了决心。这个人只要需要，会完全无视自己的身体，直到倒地不支，可是即使在这一切开始之前，他也从来忍受不了约翰的痛苦。

夏洛克没说话。也许他知道毋须再说什么。相反，他听从了约翰。世界在他们身周消失，温暖被他们要经过的路径的湿冷代替。走时就和来时一样容易，就像水自然流向低洼处，约翰再次睁开眼，看到的是贝克街闪亮的屏障，感觉到皮肤上新伤的疼痛。

随着蓬的一声大响，粉笔圈砰然合拢，搅起菊花般绽放的粉灰，落在地板上。他们一直在维系的高能量，之前没有留意，现在却猛然绷断，害约翰一下瘫在夏洛克背上，额头上全是汗，身子发虚。随着一声仿佛教堂的钟声的大响，护障消失了，公寓只剩下基本的防护，约翰听到有人闯进大门，皱起眉。

“是迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克解释说，喘得就像是刚跑完马拉松，胸口快速起伏，而咚咚的脚步声飞快跑上楼，实在不像是大福尔摩斯平素里的风格。“还有雷斯垂德。我想咱们吓到他们了。”

公寓房间的门砰然大开，约翰实在累极了，没力气从爱人的背上抬起头，而是贴着夏洛克的肩胛骨转头看着站在门口的两个人。迈克罗夫特的备用钥匙还悬在门上的锁孔里闪着亮光。他想也许他应该感谢迈克罗夫特一直拿着把备用钥匙，因为他们两个人看上去就算是把门卸了也不会觉得有什么不妥。

“你们两个没事吧？”格雷格问，大步走到他们身边。约翰知道他们两个没有瘫倒在地基本是靠运气。“他妈的到底怎么回事？”

“我们对付了莫兰。”夏洛克简单地陈述事实，没有任何修饰，约翰看到格雷格的下巴沮丧地一抖。

“不管你刚才干了什么，你他妈的照亮了半个伦敦！”探长从牙缝里往外蹦字，指了指窗外。“我们还以为是天杀的恐怖分子，直到明白过来这全是你干的好事。”

“不单是夏洛克。”迈克罗夫特纠正说，冲着约翰的眼神会心地挑起一根眉毛。“显然那里有你们两个人的特征魔法。”尽管很累，约翰也没漏掉大福尔摩斯的微笑。那不是迈克罗夫特一贯爱用的假笑或是冷冷的满意的微笑。那是真正  
快乐的微笑，虽然十分隐蔽。“令人难忘，而且出乎意料。”

“闭嘴，迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克低吼一声。“如果你还有点脑子，就该让你的手下彻底清除神庙，下水道里的和佩姬 库布里克家里的都是，还有其它你发现的地方。”

“我已经想到你前面好几步了。”大福尔摩斯一点都没有因为夏洛克的粗暴口气而恼火，他转身走向厨房，给烧水壶注满水，打开开关。“我们已经隔离了三个朝拜场所，开始清除那里。二十四个小时之内，就应该什么都不剩了。”他搜罗着橱柜，找出一袋饼干，立刻递给约翰。“大量耗用法力会引起血糖突然降低。食物能改善你目前的身体情况。”

约翰勉强站直，用不灵活的手指从袋子里掏出几块苏打饼干，然后把袋子塞进夏洛克手里，自己瘫坐在沙发上，照迈克罗夫特的建议做了。他感到更多的是恶心而不是饥饿，可是等到第一块饼干像块石头一样落入肚中，第二块就吃得顺畅多了，颤抖也开始缓解。“多谢。”

约翰的感激令迈克罗夫特吃了一惊，又或者是因为夏洛克对于饼干的唯一反应就是瞪了一眼。然而，约翰留意到他还是吃了，此刻正在揪他染血的衣袖。

那景象令他颇为内疚的心中一惊。夏洛克胳膊上没有扎着止血带，因为受伤的那时候并不是他们真正的身体。可是，在他还没强努着让自己的大脑想起一个治愈术之前，夏洛克就推开了约翰的手。“你还很虚。”他不客气地指出来。“现在，恐怕一个法术都施不了。雷斯垂德，冰箱里有点冰块。没准那就足够防止约翰的眼睛肿到睁不开。我去拿急救箱。”

约翰想要表示反对，想说夏洛克也没比他强到哪里去。可是，一转眼的功夫，他就回来了，无视掉自己的胳膊，开始小心地用消毒棉擦拭约翰的指关节。

“那些神殿有什么用？”约翰问，接过递给他的冰袋敷在熊猫眼上。他看上去一定很糟糕，发誓等他缓过来一点，马上就把夏洛克和他自己治好。“格雷格，给夏洛克胳膊上贴块纱布就行，行吗？”

“马上就好。”探长保证说。“要是我能行的话会治好你们两个，可是我的急救术简直就是垃圾。”他朝迈克罗夫特的方向投去一个打趣的眼神。“不知怎么，我怀疑那也不是你的特长。”

迈克罗夫特抿了下嘴，选择回答约翰的问题。“我们只是小心为上。清除掉神庙，可以确保没有能量被输送回莫里亚蒂残留的巢穴中去，无论还残留多少。有任何侥幸心理都是不明智的。”

“可是它们不是都灰飞烟灭了吗？”格雷格说，他握住夏洛克的胳膊，揭起被划破的衬衫，握紧不让他动，然后把纱布贴在上臂长长的一道擦伤上。“我说的是莫里亚蒂和莫兰，它们是吧？”

“你就当这是斩草除根好了。”夏洛克指点说。“我们不想它们曾经的土壤再长出任何东西来。我们不想被其它恶魔拿到它们留下的任何遗留物，或是无中生有造出什么来。”

“我们没法除去一切痕迹。”迈克罗夫特补充道。“可是我们要竭尽所能。它们的存在总会留下种子，它们不在后遗留的影响，或是留在一些人心中的回忆，可是用这种方法，我们能确保这些种子不会长成任何东西。”

约翰把冰袋从脸上移开，微微的肿胀感让他皱眉。相反，夏洛克的触碰却极为小心翼翼，都是刚刚好的力度，可是他所做的似乎已经超出了照料约翰的不适。这念头，叫他露出一个恍惚的微笑，翻手紧紧抓住夏洛克的手，他们之间的结合开始放光。

“我们已经尽了我们的力。”夏洛克告诉他哥哥，终于从检查约翰的伤情上抬起头。“只要你也做好你分内的事，那么无论是莫里亚蒂还是莫兰都不会再出现了。”

“那你呢？”格雷格问，挑起一根眉毛，眼神投向还在闪闪发光的联结纽带。“你不能跟我说你刚做的事是正常的。”他看了眼约翰，把他也包括进来，问道：“我是否需要为发生在你们身上的事担心呢？”

“我不认为你我有任何需要担心的理由，探长。”迈克罗夫特向他保证说。“我弟弟的灵魂显然已经回到属于它的地方，而且我很肯定任何—”他顿了一下，意味深长地瞥了夏洛克一眼又看回来“—任何变化都只是让一切变得更好。我们还有工作要做。约翰，你能送我们出门吗？”

“迈克罗夫特……”夏洛克咬住了牙，可是他看到约翰摇了摇头，就没说完自己的话。

“这没什么。他们越快离开，就能越快搞定神庙这些烂事，我们也能越快让这一切赶紧过去。”约翰僵直地站着，可是发现自己能站着而不用担心摔个狗啃泥了。他只希望，不管迈克罗夫特要说什么，他都能同样坚强地听着。虽然迈克罗夫特一直做张做势，可是从来吓不倒他，可是眼下他最不需要的就是夏洛克大哥的护弟宣言了。

他引着迈克罗夫特和格雷格出门，感觉到残留的护障的星星点点的火花。对于他而言，那感觉就像是丝绸滑过皮肤，可是他能察觉到夏洛克的恼火渗透进这最低限度的护障里，因为他哥哥的干涉，使着性子又不耐烦。这也算不上什么新鲜事，虽然约翰之前从没有过这么清晰的体会。

格雷格保证过明天再来看他们后就告辞了，显然对于发生的一切依然感到心里不踏实。约翰很感激他的关心。他和格雷格是一类人，他们两个都喜欢事情简简单单，可是过去这几天发生的事完全说不上简单。莫里亚蒂和莫兰也许已经灰飞烟灭，或是落得任何恶魔能有的下场，可是他们短短大闹真实世界的几天带来的后果依然还在，有好也有坏。有一些会消失，可是有一些，约翰知道会永远都伴随他们，从那些死去的教众的家人的悲伤，到他自己和夏洛克之间再也不可逆转的变化。

至少，这个是他永远都不希望变成褪色的回忆的东西。

“似乎我该向你道喜啊。”迈克罗夫特说，他打断了约翰的思绪，让约翰疑心重重地眯起眼睛。“而且我指的不是你和我弟弟的关系更进了一步的事。”

“你怎么能—”约翰摇摇头，皱起眉头猜答案会是什么。“看在老天的份上，迈克罗夫特。省省你的天眼吧，行不？我们没有大张旗鼓。”

迈克罗夫特鼻子一皱。“拜托，约翰。就算我能，我也不想看你们亲热。我只要观察下夏洛克就知道了。他筋疲力尽了，对于莫兰所做的事，使用强大的法术还有担心你的健康，可是在这一切之下，他是真的非常快乐。你知道这在他是有多难得。”

“那可能是因为我们打败了恶魔。”

迈克罗夫特看了他一眼，那意思要是约翰再侮辱他的智商他只能表示不屑了。“我是祝贺你们之间形成的结合。一个人能找到自己的灵魂伴侣真是非常罕见的。这是我见过的第二例。也许，要不是大教堂一战之后，我过于关注我弟弟的状态，可能早就看出迹象了。”

“抱歉，”约翰打断他，惊讶地眨着眼睛。“你说灵魂伴侣？”他不知道是什么让他更吃惊，是这个词本身所含的感性，还是迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯居然会说出这个词。“这不是什么一见钟情那类事。”

“不是吗？”迈克罗夫特微笑着摇了摇头。“无论如何，你误解了这个词。这个词真正的意义被那些贺卡工业和流行文化歪曲了。这是你和我弟弟形成的结合的正确称呼：一条光的丝带联结着你们。我怀疑没有别人能和夏洛克一起创造出这个东西。”

约翰犹豫了一下。每一次夏洛克说到他们之间的纽带时，总是有些欲说还休的感觉。此刻，他在想迈克罗夫特是不是打算给他一个答案。他洗耳恭听的表情就是大福尔摩斯继续说下去所需要的全部鼓励了。

“如果两个灵魂不是天造地设的一对的话，那么世界上的所有法力都没法打破两个灵魂的边界让它们融合。”迈克罗夫特的解释难得一次简洁，切中要害。“成功的结合在当今的社会几乎是闻所未闻。虽然这个词被频繁使用，但是真实发生却极为罕见。几乎没有人具备让结合成功所需的理解。”

“你到底在说什么？”约翰问，他疲倦的大脑挣扎着想要理解那些滑落的词语。

迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩。“我意思是你就是找到了你的另一半，约翰，你得到了他，他也一样得到了你。”此刻他的声音放柔和了，含了某种警告的沉重意味。“我很欣赏你们的结合并非刻意为之，可是你和夏洛克还需要研究它会怎样影响你们的生活，无论是好是坏。”

“你说的就像是结婚。”奇怪的是约翰的声音中并没有恐惧的意味。他怎么会去怕这么有意义的事呢？老天在上，他从认识夏洛克的第一天起，就有种感觉，觉得他们两个之间可能会有什么。那个时候还说不上是爱，可是知道有这个可能。此刻，他得到了结合作为明证。

“一个婚礼不过是些承诺和法律上的便利罢了。”迈克罗夫特指点说，低眉给了约翰一个富有穿透力的眼神。“这个有着更为深远的意义。它还在成长，你们两个都需要学习新得到的能力。没有其他人能比夏洛克带给你更多快乐和幸福。可是就算他人有意，也不能比他更能让你痛苦。我希望，为了你们两个人自己好，你们永远不会陷入彼此憎恨的境地。我肯定你们谁都无法从中幸存的。”

约翰点点头，能清楚地听出迈克罗夫特声音中警告的意味。他的担心是为了夏洛克，不只是眼前，还有未来。“我们会吵架。”他指出来。“我们一直都会吵架啊。”

“当然你们会。别误解我的意思。你们当然和其他普通配偶一样也会受争吵的影响。我只是试图警告你要想到后果。”

“伤了他的心我就打断你的腿？”

迈克罗夫特的微笑短暂地抖了一下。“差不多吧。只是在你们这种情形下，伤心可真的就是字面上的意思，比任何人能让你相信的要严重得多。再见，约翰。我应该不用多久就能再见到你，我肯定。你可不可以让夏洛克远离麻烦两三天？在他需要我不停协助时，真的很难把心思都放在国事上。”

他没等约翰回答就踏出大门，朝路边等着的车子走去，留下约翰满脑子里都是他刚提供的信息在嗡嗡乱响。让他踌躇的不是“灵魂伴侣”这个词，而是解释给他听的人不是夏洛克。这不免让约翰猜测到底夏洛克为什么不用这个结合的真正名词。

他慢慢爬上楼，尽量放轻脚步。他倒不怀疑夏洛克会偷听他哥哥说的话，可是当他走进公寓，根本看不到夏洛克人影。倒是卧室的门开着条缝，夏洛克的鞋子、袜子、长裤、衬衫还有最后的内裤铺成的通向门口的小径相当说明问题。

约翰轻轻地推开门进去，微笑着看到床头灯已经点亮，驱走了黑暗。一边床头柜上放着杯茶，杯口袅袅冒着热气。浓淡正是他喜欢的程度，这出乎意料的周到之外，更添上夏洛克正侧身躺在床上，对着门，仿佛一直在等约翰回来，可是他的睫毛在脸上投下扇形的影子，呼吸变得慢而深长。

约翰动作不灵便地开始脱掉毛衣和衬衫，因为身上这里那里的疼痛不时咝着气。当他一有力气，就会立刻把伤处都清掉，可是此刻他只想钻进被里，在夏洛克身边，感受着那天鹅绒般的肌肤贴着他的。性的需求不强，此刻还很温和，并不迫切。约翰最想要的莫过于蜷缩进一个安全的地方，安慰自己说他们两个终于熬过这艰难的一天，几乎没受什么伤。

他小心翼翼地坐到床垫上，看到夏洛克动了一下，皱起眉。一条长长的胳膊绕过约翰的腰，把他拖近夏洛克的身体，约翰利用这个机会检查了一下格雷格给贴的那块纱布是否被血浸透。

“没事的。”夏洛克咕哝着说，蹭了蹭约翰的额头，悠悠地吁了口气。眨眼间，他身子一缩，眉头紧蹙，眼睛眨巴眨巴的睁开，向下看着约翰的脸。“出了什么岔子？”他问，他的表情变成一脸怒容。“无论迈克罗夫特说了什么，别理他。他是个蠢货。”

“他说我们是灵魂伴侣。”话语冲口而出，约翰皱起眉，感觉到夏洛克在他怀里立刻紧张起来。如果不是他肩膀防御性地微微缩起，约翰都会以为夏洛克生气了，约翰马上用手抚摸着他的背试图安抚他。

“蠢到家的蠢货。”夏洛克的拇指顺着约翰腰上的线条摩挲，虽然他的声音很严厉，可是动作却很温柔。

一部分的约翰在想是不是这应该等到明天早上再谈，等到他们两个都好好休息缓过来，而不是在这又累又饿，因为莫兰的所作所为依然心神不定的时候。然而即使他考虑过保持沉默，他知道自己做不到。他需要知道，哪怕夏洛克不愿意用正确的名字称呼他们的结合，但是这依然是夏洛克想要的东西。一想到他有朝一日也许会后悔，就让约翰感到胃里翻腾心在疼痛。

“他说错了吗？”他抬起头，看住夏洛克的眼睛，试图忽略掉枕头蹭在脸上的伤处引起的疼痛，他要寻求他的答案。

沉默在他们之间持续了十秒钟，然后二十秒钟，夏洛克错开眼神，摇了摇头。“现代社会把这个词用滥了。就像是什么童话里出来的东西，好像每一个人都是破碎的，只有找到那为他们量身定做的另一个人才能修复，那不是它的意思。”

约翰抿着嘴想了下迈克罗夫特教科书一样的解释，知道他需要听听夏洛克是怎样看待这个词的。他无须开口问。他耐心的沉默就足够了，夏洛克有些踌躇地开口说了。

“这个词曾经是个十分科学化的词。一个灵魂伴侣是指某个能和你形成灵魂结合的人。只有当你遇到一个能强化你的能力的人，一个能比你自己更能让你彰显自我的人，才能起作用。”夏洛克发出一个挫败的声音。“语言不足以形容这种现象。”

约翰皱起眉努力理解夏洛克的意思。终于，他想到了一个说法，看到随着他说出的话，夏洛克绽放出微笑。“你意思是说，我们就好像彼此的催化剂？”

“是的，我们还是各自运作，可是两个人在一起—”

“我们会更强。”他感到夏洛克舒了口气，如同约翰的理解对他意味着一切。约翰把他搂得更紧，试图告诉他，无需言语，这一次他理解了夏洛克想要表达的意思。

结合并不是他们这样默契的原因，也不是他们彼此相得益彰的理由。这只是一种体现。只有在他们在这件事开始之前就已经建立起的基础之上才能成就他们的结合。

这让结合显得更为珍贵。不是什么要深藏不露的东西，而是约翰知道他会骄傲地佩戴的荣誉的徽章：是爱的另外一个名字。

“你还好吧？”夏洛克问，一只手抬起拢住约翰的后脑，轻柔的捋着他的头发，探索着约翰头骨上的起伏。“我并不是想让迈克罗夫特来告诉你。他从来都忍不住多管闲事。这不非得—我不想让你觉得你在这件我们两人之间的事中没有发言权。就像你没法脱身，如果你—”

约翰抬起手，指尖点住夏洛克的嘴，像是把他的下半句话赶走。起作用了。夏洛克停住，眼神专注，而约翰急忙平息他的担心。

“我知道我一直都有选择权，可是我搬进来和你同住的那一天就已经打定了主意。”约翰吞咽了下，逼着自己说出那些话。他也不擅长说什么山盟海誓的漂亮话，可是他知道夏洛克能懂。“我已经到了自己该在的地方，夏洛克。我不想在任何别的地方，而且我觉得今后也永远如此。”

夏洛克的嘴唇触到他的，小心在意着被莫兰打破的地方。这是某种回答，某种超出人类的声音能够表达的，约翰所得到的远多过一个承诺。夏洛克的气息中有血、压力和大漠黄沙还有他自己独特的味道，约翰不知道还有什么比这更适合他的了。

再过一会儿，会有深夜外卖，治愈术，热烈的触摸和他们要分享的肉体的宣言，可是此刻，只有他们彼此的真实。从不同的人生道路走过的两个人，被彼此的存在变得更完整。

而在那个从一个战士的噩梦废墟上建立起来的世界里，真相清晰而明亮。在尘沙遍布的大地之上，天穹高远，直至永恒。没有了银河缭乱的白色漩涡，新的星星在无尽变幻的星座中永不停歇地舞动。宝石一般璀璨的光芒笼罩住他们的灵魂，给近乎黑暗的天空绘上绚丽的色彩：从难以言喻的绿色一直到深蓝色，生动的紫色和隐藏的金色。

远方再也没有枪炮声的回响，没有受伤的人的惨叫穿透空气。如果谁愿意侧耳倾听的话，就能听到风的低吟，大地的宁静，和两个灵魂和谐无比的合唱。

永远联结在一起。


	5. 尾声-宣示

在犯罪现场，各种揣测漫天飞，近三个月来夏洛克每一次被招到犯罪现场都是如此。当然，在这之前就有各种窃窃私语：觉得他们滚过没有？就好像他和约翰干了什么，能让破案结果有什么不同一样。

然而，自从恶魔莫里亚蒂那件事后，流言发生了变化。也许因为第一个问题已经有了答案。就算是雷斯垂德的队伍，也没有蠢到会弄错夏洛克和约翰的关系，把那当做友谊。他们自己没有张扬 – 至少没有多数亲密关系有了新突破的一对儿那么明显 – 可是对于任何稍微留点心的人，都是明摆在那儿的。

现在，那些还残留不去的问题就变成了‘他们到底干了什么？’约翰和夏洛克的灵魂之间的共鸣，此刻已趋成熟，令人惊叹，虽然不为人所见，但是其他人能从他们默契的配合中感觉得到。他人也许不知道这种变化的底蕴，可是他们的好奇之心真是叫人心烦。

他不止一次想要解释，只求能让他把注意力都放在案子上，可是夏洛克还是保持了沉默。毕竟他对安德森和其他人会怎样看待这种情形并不抱幻想：神秘未知，是种威胁—某种令人不屑的东西。夏洛克不指望这种智力有限又没有眼界的人能理解，对他而言，结合已经是件自然而然，并非异于自身的存在。他已经开始记不起自己之前的生活了：冰冷孤立，不完整，总是被某种莫名的缺失感困扰。

约翰的赞同怯怯地扫过夏洛克的意识，将他带出沉思。他们并不能像看着白纸黑字那样准确地读出彼此的思想，但是如果他没有特意屏蔽自己的思绪的话，约翰只要想就能观察到大致的主题和他的情绪。这是他怀疑多数人不会赞同的层面之一。他们会认为这种能力是种侵犯，可是他和约翰所做的事中却没有任何消极的因素。

除开那些情绪最热烈的时刻，他们分享和共有的一切，从情感到法术，都是需要作出选择的，得他们自己想才可以。当纽带初初形成时，他们做不到，可是随着日子一天天过去，纽带在加强，他和约翰两人投入地研究它，在摸索和错误中教自己学会对它的掌控。唯一的例外是他们的护障，除非特别刻意努力，始终都以光和热的形式融合在一起。

至于思想的交流，例如画面，有时模糊有时鲜明，必须是他们其中之一先传送，另一个则需要乐意接收。起初，夏洛克并不理解关掉联结的需要。他默认将联结开放，而约翰则倾向于至少关闭一部分。

没用多久约翰就证明了自己的观点，向夏洛克证明开放联结有时能让人多么分心。几个月之前，夏洛克曾在一个犯罪现场，整个过程都在挣扎克制自己激烈的勃起，因为约翰一直在朝他输送各式各样异想天开无可否认十分诱惑的场景。此刻，这回忆叫他开始感到自己要脸红了，不得不尽力忍住笑，因为想起他和约翰是多么迅速就实行了那个有厨房餐桌参与的场景。

夏洛克清了清喉咙，眨了眨眼，逼着自己把精神集中在面前的无头尸体上。被无关的念头分心是很不职业的，此外，越过整个房间他都能觉察到站在那里的约翰的盎然兴致环绕着性奋的火花。

夏洛克皱起眉头，尽可能地将思想收拢。 所有事实和痕迹都已经观察完毕，记录下来，此刻正列队等待他检验。这间没有窗户的房间是锁住的。没有实施过召唤术的证据，也没有任何其他施用法术的办法，然而到处也找不到尸体的头。

“他的头一定还在这里。”夏洛克看了眼贴着墙站在门旁的安德森，他正用小心翼翼又恨恨的眼神打量着约翰。自从他那次抓住夏洛克的灵魂，然后出乎意料地面对约翰的怒火之后，  
这位鉴证组的头儿出奇地听话，即使他在暗暗嘀咕着令人不快的话。“你已经检查过幻术了？”

“两遍。”多诺万插嘴说，她挑战一样抱起胳膊扬起脸。“如果你不相信我们，干嘛不自己来一遍？还是你现在做起来仍然有困难？”她嘴角弯起，眼神由上至下划过夏洛克的身体，仿佛她质疑的不只是他的法力，还有他的体力。

“没有任何迹象表明几个星期以来这里发生过任何事。”雷斯垂德接过话茬，也许是为了防止出现争吵。“我们没查出任何法术，甚至护障都没有。”

“错。”夏洛克检查着遗体：乍一看是个生意人，可是衣服剪裁很糟糕。鲜血淋漓的颈子上绕着的领带结打得乱七八糟，袖扣也没扣好。

他蹲下身去检查伤口，感觉到约翰朝他走近了一些。“伤口烧烙的痕迹证明是把附了法术的刀刃，但是伤口很奇怪。不合身的衣服说明不是他自己的，而且他的指纹全被烧没了。我猜有人故意混淆尸体的身份 – 一个没有能力对尸体施用障眼术的人。”

“这范围可没缩小多少。”雷斯垂德指出来。这也对。死尸只能接受巫术的魔法。否则，除非施术人力量格外强大，任何法术都会在死尸上消失。

“这么说有人在用非魔法的方式搞障眼法，那为什么还要留下尸体呢？”约翰问。“来点汽油，点上火，那我们不就没啥好验了？”

“如果有人想要假装死亡的话，他们会想立刻就能得到遗产。光是失踪人口报告可不行，法律上规定了等待期—”

“十八个月。”安德森闷声补充，“可是你们都得明白，这就是个谋杀，凶手只是没来得及点着这地方罢了。”他不屑地打量了一下这间破败不堪勉强没有倒塌的房子。“可惜，烧了倒更好。”

夏洛克皱着眉低头看着证据。他知道安德森错了，可是对自己的结论也还没有完全信服。他漏掉了什么：某样虽然看不见，但是有了它整件怪事才能说得通的东西。

一阵稍纵即逝的不祥感掠过他的知觉，隐隐约约，让人烦恼。倘若不是因为和约翰的结合加强了他的能力，可能他会完全让这感觉溜了过去。而此刻，他身子一僵，屏住呼吸，捕捉到一抹棕红的金属色和烧焦的吐司的味道：约翰此刻正朝他放送忧心忡忡的感觉，期待他来解读。

“感觉到了？”约翰迅速越过他们之间窄窄的距离，夏洛克直起身，开始用法眼观察房间。在肉眼中，这房间中除了裂开的灰泥和破败的墙纸，鲜血和尸体之外，什么都没有。可是在他更高的视觉中，这里有雷斯垂德那帮人形形色色的护障，他们的法力和他身边约翰暗色的热度，精灵一般吸引人。“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”多诺万问。“这儿什么都没有！”

不，不对。在雷斯垂德的人眼中，还有凭他们的仪器和能应用的法术中看来，这房间是干净的，夏洛克的皮肤因为不安起了鸡皮疙瘩，他考虑着那些数量有限，能彻底隐藏自己的法术和生灵。他眯起眼睛，不去理会颅骨里渐渐来袭的头疼，拼命感知着威胁。

随着他的力量凝聚，那个法术融入他的视野，带着越来越强的暴戾质感。夏洛克恍然大悟，顿时心神摇动，一阵恐慌，透不上气来，他们没有时间了。不到一分钟之后，这整条街就会瓦砾遍地，尸横遍野像是战场一般。即使他们现在就跑，也逃不过爆炸。

没有时间再犹豫了，他带着迫切的求生欲望，将想法朝约翰猛推过去。这就跟面对一个三秒钟之后就要爆炸的炸弹却不知道剪哪根线一样，这种时候已经没有得失可言。如果这办法管用，他们都会安全。如果不管用……

那么，至少他们会死得很干脆。

“退后！”约翰大吼一声，严厉的语调让苏格兰场的人都吓了一跳，纷纷仓皇后退，同时，夏洛克催动意念将他们的交织的护障分开，这就像是拎起一个线头要拆掉整个地毯一样，费力又不舒服，可是约翰在用同样的力道朝另一个方向推，他们的护障分开了。夏洛克被包裹在他标志性的蓝色光球中，而约翰的模糊影影绰绰的护障在他视野边缘，把屋里的所有人都包进去，留下夏洛克守在他们的边缘。

他的护障反转绷紧，包住噼啪作响的扭曲力场，随着法力的释放变成深红色，留下他暴露在空气中。他伸出的双掌感到烧灼，可是他逼着自己忍住疼痛，恨他无法让约翰免于遭受同样的痛苦。他能做的一切就是抵抗住在他们之间交互传递的越来越沉重的恐慌，被共感放大，同时盼望他们强大到能让这个办法管用。

一次心跳之后，那个扭曲的力场在一片刺目白光中爆炸了。他的护障在尖叫 –就像是人的凄厉尖叫，随着那股力量经过，整个房间开始脉动，墙壁都发出裂开的声音。灰泥纷纷坠落，空中笼罩着灰尘的浓云。

只是这火焰没有温度。那个法术被限制在夏洛克护障的大球中，致命的艳紫色变得黯淡又再度明亮，虽然被包围，但是力量远没有被消弭。他得把它保持在那里，如果此刻他脱手，那么除了身后哀荣可就什么都没有了。约翰和那些警察们都还在这里 – 连同这条破败街道上的居民。

倒不是说夏洛克是为了那些人，甚至不是为了他认得的那些人，比如雷斯垂德，他顾不上他们。不，他这是为了约翰和他自己。他们已经知道一个人受的伤会反映在另一个人的身体上。死亡亦无不同。当他们死去，无论何时，都会是一起死去。

这并没让夏洛克感到有什么困扰。似乎这很正确。毕竟，没有了约翰活着又是什么呢？然而，倘若他们死在今天，那他可就该受谴责了。

他肌肉绷紧，整个身体都反映出他的努力，他在拼命把那股想要突破出去的力量限制住。约翰的存在安抚着他的意识，他在了解目前的情势，转眼间，他天鹅绒般暖热的屏障向两边分开，就像是张开的斗篷。然而，并没有把夏洛克裹入其中，相反，约翰法力轻拉着空气。只是个很轻微的感觉，就像有人轻轻碰了看不见的天平，立刻，两张网就交织在一起，紧密交织的坚固边界现在清晰可见：一道金色的光芒随着夏洛克输送过去的力量跳动。

其实是否可见无关紧要。它所占据的空间对于它的作用没有影响，可是它的存在立刻激励了夏洛克。他的肌肉放松一些，聚集起力量，此刻不只是限制抵抗住那个爆炸法术，而且开始将那股毁灭性的力量拆解成一束束无害的光。这依然是场持续的战斗，可是此刻他觉得自己力所能及。

就在约翰走到夏洛克背后，颤抖的双手搂住他的胸口，呼吸若有若无掠过他的后颈的一刻，一切就变得容易些了。热量脉动着穿过他们的身体，被夏洛克源源不断向他的护障中输送过去，被大网吸收承载，开始按部就班把那个会让他们粉身碎骨的法术慢慢拆解开。

一个疏失就能害死他们。夏洛克的护障上只要有一道裂缝，就会是他们的末日，可是希望从一点萤火开始变成日光一样确定。再有一分钟……

安德森发出一声示警的惊呼，他脚步踉跄退向门口，嘴里颠三倒四喊着：“尸体！那个 – 那个尸体--！”

“夏洛克？”雷斯垂德的叫声中隐约有惊慌，夏洛克咬住牙，不敢分心回头看上一眼。看不看其实也不要紧，他能猜到尸体发生了什么，而这一刻，他顾不上尸体，什么也做不了。如果他停手，这里唯一能活下来的就是那个正要从地上的尸体中冒出来的东西。

“绕着它画个圈，用含盐的东西。”

“哪一类东西？”多诺万问，她的声音因为恐惧变得尖利。

“什么都行！没办法的话就用尿；只要把它圈住！”

也许他厉声的建议吓得他们一时不能行动，可是慢慢地夏洛克能听到在死尸肉体开始发出的咕滋粘腻的声音之下悉悉索索的声音和杂乱的脚步声。安德森在低声咒骂：一连串表示恶心的嘀嘀咕咕被一道道水流溅射的声音打断。多诺万随着骚臭气冒出来干呕了一下，夏洛克逼着自己不要有任何反应，汗水流到眼睛上他眨着眼。

“只要圆圈画完整了，它就不能伤害你们。”他咬着牙说，多诺万又干呕了一次，他皱起眉头。“看在老天份上，别吐在盐分上。你会把它放出来的。”

“他妈的那是什么？”雷斯垂德啐了一口，他的声音闷闷的，可能是用袖子掩在了口鼻上。

“忙着呢！”夏洛克喝了一声，努力忽略掉自己正在颤抖的双臂，和贴在他脊背上约翰战栗的身体。他们快要完成了，可是这是最困难的部分：法术的核心是它力量最强的部位，这就像是要关上一扇灌满水的房间的门。他的指尖在流血，关节抽筋，因为紧咬牙关下颚在疼，可是终于，那股抗力消失了，留下他的护障摇摇晃晃，环绕着残留的几颗无害的小星星，像个泡泡一样破裂开。

约翰瘫靠在他身上，夏洛克绷直膝盖，尽最大的努力不要瘫倒在地。他深吸一口气，立刻就感到后悔。新腐尸体的臭气粘在他鼻子里裹在舌头上，提醒他问题才解决了一半。

“你没事吧？”他哑着嗓子说，手伸到后面摸了摸约翰的胳膊，而约翰的手指正用最后的力气搂住他胸口。

“好点了。”约翰终于咕哝了一句。“你这个傻瓜混蛋。你不知道这是不是能管用，对吧？”

“我从没说过它能管用啊。”

“我简直不能相信你跟他们说朝它撒尿！”笑声在约翰喉咙里咕噜着，半是歇斯底里，可是比起沉默要好多了。

夏洛克也回以咯咯的笑声，转身去查看情况。看到圈子里的那个怪物，他感到恶心地撇了撇嘴。它正盘踞在内脏的巢穴中，吞噬着它的第一顿大餐。它看上去就像是长了牙齿的鼻涕虫，可是从它没有骨头的身体中分泌出的粘液在地板上留下了凹下去的痕迹。到目前为止，它还没发现自己陷在了含盐分的圈子里 – 它太过满足于尽力利用这段短短的时间消化没有煮熟的肉。

“一只饕餮魔的卵。”夏洛克解释说。雷斯垂德知道这东西的名字，因为他的脸明显变得苍白，手指笨拙地按着手机，拨打电话叫来处置的队伍。而其他的人全都一脸茫然，不知所云。“罕见。”

“恶心死了。”约翰纠正他说，忽视掉依然能看到的环绕着他们的光网的残迹，和绕在手腕上的结合纽带。“到底是怎么回事？”

夏洛克举起一只颤抖的手，揉了揉额头疼痛的地方。“我想那个尸体是召唤者。一只饕餮魔诱惑了他，然后利用他的身体当活的孵化器。胚胎释放的一种酶能攻击他的大脑，影响他的认知。某种僵尸化的过程。他也许自行伪装，并且烧掉了自己的指纹，这样可以不受干扰地完成他的工作。”

“那他的脑袋呢？”多诺万问，依然用颤抖的手背捂在嘴上。

“三天之后，卵就能成熟。在这之后两个小时，那种酶就能将颅骨和脑组织分解掉。这是一种十分精确的化学反应。”

“他的头溶解了？”约翰问，嘴唇扭曲看着那个怪物抬起头，身体蠕动覆满血污，然后继续吞噬它的大餐。

“当反应发生时，会释放混合气体。气体中的化学物质能触发一个爆炸性极高的法术，爆炸能把一定范围内的所有有机体都烤熟。“他指了指那个魔法的出口处被燎焦的墙壁。“幼魔只在孵出后的一个小时内能消化生肉。之后他需要有煮熟的蛋白质来源。”

“我们。”安德森已经缩进了墙角里，不只离那怪物远远的，也避开夏洛克和约翰的魔法。“然后是你们，和这个。”他伸手指了指那缥缈的网，手指不小心穿过了一股网线，猛地缩了回去，其实碰到也没什么效果。“那是个怪物，可是你们到底是什么？”

“他们是刚刚救了你的小命的法师。”雷斯垂德怒喝一声，拇指猛地一按，挂掉电话。“‘饕餮魔’是世界吞食者的学名。”

这话起了效果，夏洛克冲着怪物疲倦地翻了翻眼睛。这是对这怪物魔鬼般胃口的夸张说法。“它不会吃掉整个星球。”他咕哝着说，给了雷斯垂德一个不赞同的眼神。

“就是差不多整个伦敦吧。”探长回敬道，可是尽管脸还绷着，可是那之下有一些暖意：当他的眼神流连在约翰手上和夏洛克胸口之间的那条纽带时，有深深的敬意和赞许。“我猜要是没有那个，你们两个也没法抗住那个爆炸法术是吧？”

“我们甚至都察觉不到那个法术。”夏洛克老老实实回答，满意地看到安德森变得更苍白一些，而多诺万抿紧了嘴。他并不要求他们致谢，也没耐心等。他小心地放开约翰，确保约翰能自己站稳，然后转身走向门口。“处理小组会解决幼魔的。雷斯垂德，这样就行了是吧？”

探长咬了咬嘴唇，看上去似乎想要他们留下。他们仍然需要辨别尸体的身份，确保这个召唤者没在住处留下什么别的不该有的东西，可是显然，他和约翰的模样，足够让探长放他们一马。“趁着你们还没摔倒，赶紧回家去。”他命令道，皱着眉看到一滴鲜血从夏洛克指尖滴落。“还是说最好先去医院？”

“这是皮肉伤。”夏洛克忽视掉约翰疲倦的一声抗议，温柔地扶着他朝门走去，尽力不要靠在小个子结实的身上。他的大腿肌肉抖得就像刚跑了个马拉松，四肢感觉轻飘飘的。“我们能应付。”

雷斯垂德给他的眼神说明他可蒙混不过去，可是夏洛克无视掉他，摇摇晃晃出了门，正好这当口刺耳的刹车声宣告了处理小组的到达。他们会摧毁掉那怪物 – 这比莫里亚蒂那一类恶魔要好对付得多。骤然冷冻就能让它萎缩成干皮，消灭它短暂的存在。他们也会和雷斯垂德一起确保产卵的成魔没有逃出它的位面。不大可能。饕餮魔不是那种善于隐形匿迹的怪物。如果它逃出来了，早就会顺着伦敦大街招摇过市了。

“你确定你没事？”约翰问，伸手拉过夏洛克的右手，检查着被划伤的指尖，就好像他自己的身体上没有精确地反映出同样的划伤一般。

“你说呢。”夏洛克另一只手握住结合的光带，享受着它的温暖，很强也很脆弱，此刻没有肉感只是令人备感安慰。“伤害是两个人一起分担的，记得吧？”

约翰抿住了嘴，夏洛克看着他们结合的明证在视线中消失。“这个效果我不是很喜欢。”

夏洛克忍住一声叹息，握住约翰的双手，然后去想约翰仔仔细细教给他的治愈术。之前他从没在这个上面花费过心思。绷带就能搞定，身体自己随着时间过去也会愈合，可是不为别的，出租车司机可不乐意座位上被染上血，而他又没力气走回贝克街去。

随着法力流过他们的身体，让绽裂的伤口愈合，带走疼痛，约翰微弱的反对也消失在唇边。感觉就像是被灌进蜂蜜，从体外的灵魂得到了给养，而夏洛克只要能抹去约翰脸上的皱纹，很乐意承担这额外的劳动。

约翰靠过去，微微低头，抵在夏洛克的下颏儿处，他喃喃的道谢吹拂过夏洛克的脉搏点。“咱们需要休息。”他轻声说，退开身抬眼看去，没有从夏洛克的掌握中抽出双手。“至于说到休息，可不是指的你人躺在沙发上，思想却飞到天边去。”

夏洛克有些踌躇地点了点头，招来一部出租车。他相当确定自己过去这三个月睡得比以前一年加起来都多，可是他没力气去拒绝休息。这是必要的。他和约翰经历了法力急剧增长的时期，这无疑需要体力。此外，睡眠不再是体力不支时黑暗的无意识。虽然他的身体在休息，灵魂却进入他们的灵域，清醒能够自主，使得他得以把约翰拥在怀里的同时，思索着案子，或是交换那些醒来后还会在记忆中流连的私语。

约翰爬进出租车后座，在他身边坐定，依然虚弱颤抖，可是身体上没有了那些映射的流血的伤口。曾几何时，他非常痛恨让自己和另外一个人纠缠在一起 – 把那人的健康快乐置于一切之上，可是这是约翰。即使在他们没有这样向对方彻底敞开心胸之前，他都一样；他的注意力被这个人的存在抓住，无能为力。

现在区别是，除了亲昵之外，任何能阻挡他的边界都被抹去了。结合消除了一切，留下他和约翰自己来制定规则，来决定可以越过什么样的界线。这是个持续不断重新勾勒他们彼此存在的过程。

也许发生的这一切并非他们有意选择，可是至少他们能影响重塑他们的改变。

“你简直是在广播。”约翰低声说，唇上挂着个淡淡的微笑。

“而你在听。”夏洛克指出来，知道他在这件小事上抓到了约翰。只要他想，可以把所有念头都传送过去，可是如果约翰不打算寻求信息，那么就什么也看不见。

“我只是在检查你是不是还好。那个—不管那是什么……”他没有说完，虚弱地指了指身后远处那座房子和房子里的恶魔幼兽。“那玩意儿本来能害死我们。”

“没有结合的话，确实。”夏洛克感觉到约翰一惊，品尝到了他的恐惧：黑色的水和锈蚀的铁的味道，皱起眉头。他几乎要道歉，可是约翰不会想听。相反，他解释说：“即使我没有在法术发动前觉察到它，我想，在你们来得及撤退之前，想要控制住它造成的伤口也能害死我。”

约翰伸出双手，伸开手指检查着新愈合的伤口。“你说过只是皮肉伤。”

“确实是，因为我们两个共同承担了伤害。”在他身边，约翰的肩膀耷拉下去。“如果你让我试验的话……”

“不行。”这一声严厉的拒绝在出租车中响起，加剧了夏洛克的头疼。约翰的手紧攥住他的手，更多是表示强调而非道歉。“有些事压根就不该尝试，夏洛克。我才不管数据会有多大用处。”

“可是一个未经证实的理论是危险的。如果我是对的，那么任何伤害的严重性都会因为我们的联结减半。我们能靠着彼此支持，熬过本来能害死我们的伤害。我们都会受伤，可是能彼此分担。”

“也可能同时害死我们两个。”约翰猛地摇头，夏洛克能感觉到他变得有多遥远，彻底关闭了联结，结束了对话。“我不会让你故意伤害自己来证明你是对的。”

夏洛克转向车窗，任剩下的车程在沉默中度过，不只是声音，也包括思想。经过练习，他们很容易就能把对方屏蔽。理论上，这能给他们两个带来私密性和独立性。实际上，这只会让他们两个都闷闷不乐 – 提醒他们曾经有过的那些时光，约翰的思想是个谜，而夏洛克永远都沉浸在自己的世界里。

终于，出租车停靠在贝克街，夏洛克留下约翰付车钱，自己一步一蹭走进大门，爬上楼梯。他虽然不情愿，但是能理解约翰的担心。自从他们在解决案子的过程中意识到，一个人身体上受的伤也能映射到另一个人身上，夏洛克的理论就有了令人害怕的一面。

结合意味着生死相连，虽然他能考虑让死亡与自己近在咫尺，可是想到约翰死去的可能性就像是他心中的刺。这让他想让他们两个在什么地方躲藏起来，安全，远离一切威胁，可是他们两人都知道那样不算是活着。夏洛克会无聊到死，而约翰的生命会在单调中褪色。

他脱下大衣摘下围巾，踉跄走向他们的床，一路脱着衣服。被盖发出一声轻柔的响声拥他入怀，他躺进固定属于自己的那半边床。然而，那张床简直宽得没边，直到约翰挨挤到他身边，侵入他的空间，躺在他身后，强壮的双臂搂住他裸露的腰身。约翰的鼻子歇靠在夏洛克的肩胛骨间，裸露的身体拥住他，亲密无间，虽然眼下卧室的气氛更像是耍性子而不是兴奋。

“快睡吧。”约翰要求道，夏洛克感觉到了联结再度打开 – 虽然轻微不易察觉，可是不可否认令人舒心。“拜托？”

夏洛克闷哼了一声，强迫自己放松。他知道约翰认为他太过学究气，希望能量化他们体验到的变化来得到科学的结论，可是真正的原因却远非为了实用，而是含了感性。约翰对他比任何人都重要，对于他们能做什么，他知道得越多，就能越好地保护他们两个人的安全。

这就是说，如果约翰不让他朝那个方向多推进一步，那就由着他好了。毕竟他是个天才，总能找到其他办法来验证他的理论，这办法一定不会让约翰的情绪品尝起来像是苦巧克力和不安定。

到头来，最重要的是：他和约翰能和谐共处，比他们自己曾相信的还要快乐。他知道，他们之间的和谐时不时会被无心之失扰动，可是他会尽全力保住他们现在发现的一切。

在他身后，约翰开始放松，沉沉睡去，把夏洛克留在保护他的双臂间。这让他感觉自己被珍爱，感到安全，被欣赏被需要，夏洛克微笑着闭上双眼，任睡意带走自己。

******  
这个阿富汗不对劲。当梦境一旦清晰约翰就知道了。这里没有他们灵域的明晰清透，只有烟笼雾罩的线条和战火的硝烟味。他的心在猛跳，带来漩涡般的恐惧和熟悉感。噩梦。很久他都没有做过噩梦了，自从夏洛克莽撞地闯进莫里亚蒂视野之后就没有，可是无可否认，噩梦依然存在，他落入了它的掌中。

头盔勒在他的头上，额头上出汗的地方感到刺痒。他的背包坠在双肩之上，手中握的枪在滑动，一把自动步枪，而非他的手枪。一切都安静得不自然。没有鸟儿啾鸣，一片寂静中，只有风吹过他路上的尘沙的声音。在他前方，砂砾的道路狭窄蜿蜒。他在用巡逻的节奏快步前进。

爆炸的巨响令约翰弯下身子，抬起双手挡住呼啸划过他意识的尖叫声。他抵抗住想要逃跑的本能，朝前面冲去，脚下一滑，黄沙被鲜血浸成红色的泥浆。

他已经举枪做好准备，等待着狙击步枪响起点射幸存者，同时开始分出轻重缓急，把死者、将死之人与可以救治的人区分开。他用眼神扫视，从地貌跳到尸体上，辨认出了他旧队友的模糊难辨的身影，直到他看到一个不属于这里的战士。

约翰的世界陷入死寂，手指紧张地握住手里的金属。很多人在他身边呻吟，哀号着求他帮助，可是他一动不能动，只是盯着那个熟悉的身形，此刻已经毫无生气。即使不去看他的脸，约翰也知道那是夏洛克。

他的双膝再也坚持不住，重重地撞在坚硬的地面上，磕出淤青。颤抖的双手抓住沙漠迷彩服-- 这根本不是夏洛克的着装风格 –那个人苍白，腹部一片猩红血迹。

他已经救不得了。约翰身体内的医生立刻就知道了，他用双手按住伤口，努力想把流逝的生命堵回它所属的身体中。他脑子里十来个没用的主意在打转，约翰喉咙缩紧，声音嘶哑。“留下来。你说过你会留下来和我在一起！”

他绝望地想要把自己从战争的记忆中解脱出来，还有足够的理智能想到魔法和灵魂，可是在沙漠的空气中没有金色的光芒，他和躺在地上的男子之间也没有联结的纽带。约翰伸出手，摸索着，可是什么也没找到。纽带没了，断开了。或许从来就没有存在过：只是个幻想而已。

他能感到的一切就是夏洛克的脉搏渐渐在他手下归于寂静。

一声不像人声的哭号憋在约翰胸口，疼得就像是刀刃插进肋骨间，他四下张望，拼命想要看到什么人能来帮他。然而残破的道路上空荡荡的，只有四处散落的无生命的尸体，已经好几天了，还有无论如何挥之不去的苍蝇。他的枪和背包都不见了，头盔的系带也松松垮垮耷拉在下巴下，随着他艰难凌乱的呼吸摇摇晃晃。

他心中充满冰冷的痛苦，凄凉而狂乱，孤寂像是一把有形的大钳夹住他。绝望令他腹中打成一个结，他只能弯腰捂住自己的肚子，仿佛他才是被撕开五脏六腑的那个。沙子打在他脸上，被汗黏住，令他嘴里干涩，干嚎烧灼着他的喉咙。

夏洛克去了，只留下约翰孤独一人。

温暖的手指在摩挲着他的后脑，熟悉的指茧顺着他的脊椎的骨节紧紧握住。另一只手在抚摸他的胳膊，抓住了他的手腕，拉起他坐在自己后脚跟上，他身体在抽搐，眼睛死死闭住，因为这是个幻觉 – 一个记忆。夏洛克已经死了。

“不，我没有。约翰，看着我！”

干燥的手掌拢住他的脸庞，拇指按在他的颧骨上，和他额头上苦恼的皱纹。那感觉很坚实，比贴在他皮肤上的军装还要真实，终于约翰慢慢睁开眼睛，泪水令他双眼刺痛，他看住了夏洛克真诚和吓坏的眼神。

“这是个噩梦。”他解释说，他的双手在约翰头旁一松一张表示强调。“你得醒过来。”

他犹犹疑疑，一时在躺在他面前地上的尸体 –令人心碎的画面—和那个与他在一起为他指引出路的幻象之间不知所措。一个是真的，另一个则不是，可是他得集中全部力气才能想起哪个是真哪个是假。

慢慢地，他开始看出破绽，真实的记忆涌进他饱受折磨的心里。战争已经是过去，而夏洛克从没去过那个地方。这都是他自己的想象玩的把戏。现在，英国是他的家 – 在贝克街，有夏洛克在他身边 – 而他在打另外一场仗。一场他知道如何去赢的战斗。

他猛然睁开双眼，大大透了口气，闻到了夏洛克皮肤的气息和洗衣液的味道。银色的微光溢满室内，就像是一个不受欢迎的幻象偷偷从窗户溜进来，照出夏洛克身影的轮廓，令人安心。在约翰睡着的时候，他翻过了身，此刻正面对他躺着，可是不是一个熟睡安静的身体。相反，夏洛克的双手都抓住约翰的手腕，牢牢握住，把约翰的手掌摊开按在自己的心跳上：清醒时快速的心跳。结合发光的纽带穿过他的手指缝，阳光一般明亮，映出夏洛克浅蓝天空般的双眼。

他喉咙里发出一个苦恼的声音，假装自己脸上的湿意是汗水而不是眼泪，夏洛克温柔地把他拉近，瘦削的双臂加了一点力把他搂住。这个拥抱很小心，如同夏洛克唯恐他会觉得自己被关进笼子可又忍不住想要安抚他。约翰满怀感激地把头埋进夏洛克锁骨下，盼望自己身体能赶紧停止可悲的颤抖。

夏洛克没有提出想要谈谈此事的要求，没有想要把它拿出来谈论细节。他只是轻声细语着安慰的话语，也许他明白任何保证都会是谎言。虽然那不是真的，可是无关紧要。在约翰心里，他曾经当过真。夏洛克的血糊在他双手之上的感觉还在，尽管这个人自己就在这里，裸着身子，拥住约翰，约翰还是无法摆脱那个画面，在死亡降临时那张惨白的脸没有血色的嘴唇，已经闭拢的眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”

夏洛克轻声的道歉飘进约翰的耳朵，打断了他声音不算小的哭泣，让他得以深吸进一口气，几乎要把肺胀爆，然后专心在疼痛上，逼着自己的身体承认它的极限，尽力让自己从噩梦中摆脱出来。

“为什么？是我吵醒了你。”他嘴挨着夏洛克的锁骨闷闷地说。

慢慢地，他开始意识到夏洛克又紧张又沉默，他的身体绷得紧紧的。约翰知道他自己在这种时候往往都会很暴力，会用力挥开叫醒他的人，可是夏洛克的行为却不是一个身处威胁之下的人。相反……

约翰犹豫了一下，伸手顺着结合的纽带抚摸，珍惜地体味着它的存在，同时小心地过滤着夏洛克可能表现出来的任何迹象。然而，什么也没发现。夏洛克的情绪冷静又捉摸不透，约翰因为他这种拒人千里的态度佝偻起肩膀。“夏洛克，哪里不对了？”

长长的手指在他身体上收紧，夏洛克低下头，冲着约翰的耳朵低语，同时用力搂住他防止他退开看自己的脸。“你没意识到，是吧？”

“意识到什么？”约翰质问，担心之下是恐惧。他几乎看不到什么，也感觉不到什么，只有背景音中他们之间的纽带发出的低吟，可是他能想到的任何线索都指向真正的内疚：一件夏洛克很少显露的情绪。“你干了什么？”

空气中响起一声颤悠悠的轻叹。“你没在我们的灵域里。这倒不算特别。有些时候，你非常累，会越过它进入更深层的地方。我想我也一样，偶尔也会，可是—”他肩膀一连串复杂的动作说明他耸了耸肩，约翰忍住不出声，等着他继续。“我想要和你在一起，所以我去看了看。”

约翰皱起眉，手指也停止一下一下抚摸夏洛克的胸口，一动不动，想着他说的话。“看看”这个词对于他们两个而言都有多重意思 – 已经不仅仅限于用眼睛去看。当约翰使用他们的法力去读夏洛克的情绪时，他们管那个叫‘看’，尽管并没有实体的东西可以看。

渐渐地，他疲倦受惊的大脑终于开始跟上，随着夏洛克的沉默延长，他的疑心也越来越大。回想起当在那条灰尘飞扬的路上，他感到夏洛克的双手在他身上时，他本以为那是他自己幻想出来的 – 因为夏洛克在现实世界呼唤他而生出的幻象。此刻……

“你在那儿。是真的在那儿。”约翰抽出身子，用力摆脱夏洛克本能收紧的双臂，知道自己可以坐起来，向下盯着夏洛克的脸。“你是真的在我脑子里？”

他真用不着惊讶的。他们的联结，早就动摇了很多关于什么办得到什么办不到的可能性，可是这并没让约翰停下积聚在胸口的恐惧。这是最后一根稻草，朝淡去的界线迈出的最后一步，约翰费力地吞咽，心头猛地涌上一阵恨意，在夏洛克面前，没有什么秘密，哪怕是他最深的恐惧都不成其为秘密。

从来都是如此。即使没有魔法，他一样能推理出一切，把所有的细节聚在一起，描绘出约翰的存在。然而知道不等同于真的看到。知道噩梦的存在不等同于真的经历它们，约翰说不好哪一个更令他害怕：是夏洛克不能理解他恐惧的根源，还是他不肯与人分享。

“你难过了。”夏洛克躺在那儿没有动，深色的发卷凌乱地散在枕头上，肤色苍白得和他们身上的被单一样。

“推理得不错。”约翰摇摇头，掀开被盖，伸手抓起衣服胡乱往身上一套，此刻正是午夜，外面太黑又太冷，让他很难屈服于本能，出去走到能看清自己所有乱糟糟的情绪。然而，他也不能留在卧室里。他渴望一些空间，渴望难得的一点见鬼的距离，哪怕只是走进旁边那个房间。

“别。”他感觉到夏洛克似乎要说什么，下了命令。“我说真的。就-就让我自己待会儿。”

他没等回答就拉开卧室的门，赤裸的双脚踩在地毯上发出悉索的轻响，他走出门，把夏洛克彻底关在身后房间的四堵墙间。当然，这其实也阻止不了他。约翰变得习惯于他们的灵魂相摩擦时那种温暖的蜂蜜般的感觉，做好准备等待着夏洛克的侵入，可是留给他的是寒冷，没有碰触：他真的是一个人。

他用手抹了把脸，朝烧水壶走去，一边机械地泡茶，一边胡思乱想。多数时候，他对于结合和结合带来的赐礼很满意。他和夏洛克一起努力，除去了大部分不流畅之处。他们可以忍受长距离分开带来的沉重的心情。偶尔还是会出现役使，可是是双向的，他们都意识到并且知道如何去对付。他们已经适应了生活中的变化，磨去了多数棱角，让两个人完美匹配。

只是，有些时候，那缠绕着他们的金色藤蔓会长出又一根刺。会发生件什么事让一切都变成疑虑，约翰发现自己在为他能留下的最后极少的一点界线而战。而夏洛克有着过人的智慧和多年浸淫在魔法中对此毫无帮助。约翰是个出色的治疗师，可是论到其余夏洛克已经拥有了一辈子的技巧，约翰就远远落后了。夏洛克已经适应，如风卷残云般几乎得到了一切，而约翰发现自己在努力拼命抱住那些让他之所以成为他的那些东西；他是约翰 华生，而不是夏洛克 福尔摩斯的附属品。

一个可怕的声音在低低地说，即使在这一切开始之前，约翰已然在往附属品的道路上走了大半。夏洛克领头，而约翰跟随，他安静的品质几乎完全被他同伴的精彩掩住。多数时候，他能这样过着日子。约翰从没渴望得到别人的欣赏，而且他从病人感谢的话语中得到慰藉，还有当情况需要一只稳稳握住勃朗宁的手时，夏洛克磕磕巴巴的感谢。

然而这次却不同。这不是种蚕食，而是入侵。起初这种共生的关系，已经演变到一个关键点，约翰说不清夏洛克的能力什么时候有个尽头，而他的能力又从哪里开始。六个月后，一年之后，还能有多少他自己剩下？还能剩下吗？

那天早些时候，他感觉到过夏洛克对于他们独特处境的感情：感激和微妙的惊奇，伴着确定的认知他人不会理解。在那个时候，约翰同意。需要付出努力才能达到那种轻松和快乐地接受的境界，但是他们做到了。

此刻，所有疑虑又回来了，留下他难过又困惑。也许，如果两个人旗鼓相当，他会更自信，可是夏洛克在每一个方面都是那么强势。他永远是发现他们的联结新的极限并加以利用的人，像个大浪挟裹着约翰。反之的情形则从来都不曾有过，正是这种无力控制撼动了约翰的最深处。

他会永远就这样下去吗，永远都在疑惑是否今天就是他彻底失去自我的一天，被夏洛克的存在湮没，被紧紧羁绊在他的存在中？

等到第三杯茶在约翰的双掌间变凉，他仍然没有靠近答案半分，反而深陷在一片黑暗的沼泽中。窗外的夜色正投映出他的心情，他将额头靠在冰冷的玻璃上，外面城市的灯火几乎对他毫无影响，他任自己继续迷茫。

一声轻软的咕哝引起他的注意，他变换目光的焦点，看到夏洛克的一只星灵正使劲从门缝下往外钻，猛地一使劲冲了出来，悬在空中。它留在一定距离之外，只要约翰想就可以忽略它，可是那感觉就像是对它的惩罚。从理智上说，他心里知道这全都不是夏洛克的错—真的不是—即使是在他最烦乱的时刻，约翰也总是努力去解决问题而不是逃避。

“到这儿来。”他微微地笑了笑，小小光球曲曲弯弯飘到他身边，冲进他的掌心，就像是一只心怀感激的小狗狗，满是讨好他的喜悦和放心。与此同时，结合的纽带也发生了变化，从无声的平静变成情感的回响。约翰没注意到夏洛克曾是多么隐忍。总算这一次，他尊重了约翰的要求。通常，他才不会费心克制自己，某种复杂的感觉攥住了约翰的心，他回头朝卧室门走去。

他推开门，铰链发出轻响，然后僵立在门口，努力理解自己眼前的景象。原先房间里只是黯淡的城市夜色，此刻却有几十只星灵，萤火虫一样闪闪烁烁，一些停在床单上，在棉布上照出许多白色的光晕，一些绕着灯罩游荡，或是钻进夏洛克房间最暗的角落。一只似乎害自己困在了圆底烧瓶里，另外一只拿约翰的一只靴子当了窝，在里面闪闪发亮。

夏洛克在观察着他，像是月光一般的生灵，浸浴在他所散出的阳光般明亮的珠子间。他睁大眼睛，一霎不霎，一根眉毛微扬，仿佛是等着约翰发问。从他们的纽带上轻掠过一阵感觉，告诉了约翰夏洛克想要他知道的事。他感觉那就像是新剪后的草叶的气息和深绿色：真诚的道歉和悔恨。

“我很抱歉。”低沉的话语在空中缭绕，轻柔充满悔悟，伴随着他耸肩时床单发出的悉索声。他听上去就像是有更多话要说，可是却让沉默做主，约翰把空杯子放在床头柜上，坐到床沿。

他用拇指摩挲着那颗出去找他的小星星，眼角余光看到夏洛克不能自已地变得松弛，在约翰的触摸下变得柔若无骨。“我知道。”他一时语窒，喉咙锁紧说不出他自己的恐惧。当他终于逼着自己说出话，声音听起来奇怪又单薄，在一室幽光和阴影中显得无力。“有些时候，我会担心你究竟能进入我头脑多深。结合是一回事，可是出现在我的噩梦里……”

“那里本来也有我啊。”

约翰的回忆带给他一阵战栗，他摇了摇头。“作为一个角色 – 一个我自己想象出的人而不是外来者。这就是 – 我总在想什么时候你会停止 – 或者你究竟会不会停止 – 还是说你就那么把我吸收了。”他咬住嘴唇，恨自己心里一角在想就这样被抹去是不是真的很糟。“我以为我们已经找到了平衡点，接下来就是这个而我—”他摇着头，没能说完。

夏洛克挪动了下，用胳膊肘支起身子，打开床头的灯，然后朝空气中勾了勾手指。小光球们立刻有了反应，放弃了它们的四下漫游，回到他身体里。那些经过约翰身边的，都会放慢些，发出爱恋的声音，再有些犹豫地听从夏洛克的召唤。每次看到这样感情的流露都会让人感到心满意足，约翰微笑着看着最后一只终于从烧瓶里脱了困，带着金色的微光，融入夏洛克的皮肤。

现在只剩一颗星灵还在约翰掌心里，快乐地被他的手指笼住，约翰心中愧疚地一惊，意识到他其实在抓着它，不想要那个活泼又真诚的小东西离开。换了任何人这么做，肯定都会被烧了手，可是夏洛克似乎不在意，他靠在床头，光着身子但是坦坦荡荡，去扳了下约翰的肩膀。片刻的困惑之后，约翰背靠着夏洛克安顿下来，感觉被夏洛克白皙赤裸的肌肤拥着，自己的毛衣和牛仔裤显得很可笑。

“要是我知道我们所共有的会在某种意义上压迫你，你真相信我会听之任之吗？”夏洛克问，他的双手扫过约翰的双肩，手指抓住松松垮垮的毛衣，然后松开继续下去。

“你可以有选择吗？”约翰回答道，吁出一声轻叹。“结合是永久的。你自己说的。”

“一种直觉，而不是已知的事实。”

约翰犹豫了一下，看着在他们面前盘桓的小星星似乎变黯淡了 – 灰心丧气无精打采。这景象让他伸出手，一只握紧夏洛克的手腕，另一只把小星星揽近。它的温暖挨蹭着他的颈子，就像它在夏洛克恢复期时那样，而攥住约翰的心的黑暗的忧虑似乎放松了掌握。虽然比起夏洛克的辉煌和魔法，他也许不过只是个过客，单凭这个就能提醒他，对于他身后的那个男子，约翰不仅有用，而且至关重要。

“我错了。”夏洛克动了动，伸手从床头柜抽出一份文件，放在约翰腿上。“莫兰用它的行动证明了这点。如果它能被恶意破坏，也许还会害死我们，那么从逻辑上可以推断能有其它办法逆转结合。”他双臂搂紧约翰。“我要迈克罗夫特去查了一下。今天早上他带来了这个。我本来想等有时间仔细好好查看过后就拿给你看的。”

约翰的一切思想都化为无声，手里拿着的文件，令他惊讶到头脑一片空白。他从没想过要怀疑夏洛克起初的推断，即无论他们身上发生了什么都是无法改变的。现在，却被告知有办法逆转 – 能够让他从两个人共同织就的网中脱身而出。

此刻感到欣慰本应该是恰如其分的情绪，可是约翰却感到极为难受。这情绪不是来自夏洛克，他此刻的情绪阴沉而悲伤，而是来自他在战场上学会要听从的自身深处的直觉。他很清楚，如果他要去断开他们的联结的话，余生剩下的日子都会悔恨不已的。

约翰深吸一口气，一只手放在那个平凡的马尼拉纸的文件夹上，盯着自己摊开的手指，然后改变了自己内心的专注点。他没有朝前看，而是回望夏洛克留给他看的放在明处的真相。

“你不想逆转它。”约翰移动身体，转过身，盘腿别扭地坐在夏洛克伸开的两腿之间。这让他能好好看看赤裸的胸膛和腹部，一直向下到他两腿间深色的卷毛，即使在这样一个严肃的时刻，约翰都忍不住要欣赏一下眼前所见。只是当夏洛克抽了个枕头盖在他腿间，他才眨了眨眼，看着夏洛克微微的笑容，自己也回了他一个：承认被吸引。

“你厌恶那个想法，可是还是拿给我看了，为什么？”夏洛克没有回答，约翰继续道：“你可以把它藏起来。可以烧掉它假装从没有过这回事。相反，你却去查了这方面的信息。你甚至去找你哥哥帮忙，我知道你宁可去找安德森都不会去找迈克罗夫特的。”

夏洛克头偏向一边，水银般的双眼眯起，看着约翰脸上的表情。“这远不是第一次你对于我们的处境给我们带来的能力做出不喜欢的反应。你恨它。我想如果你有选择，也许就能感到自己有控制力。”他肩膀耷拉下来，眼神荡开。“这是个选择，如此而已。”

约翰用拇指敲着文件夹，观察着夏洛克脸上表情微妙的变化。他小心地观察着，无论是身体还是结合纽带，任何能泄露夏洛克是否在操纵真相，让一切朝对自己有利的方向发展，可是约翰没有发现任何自私的动机。夏洛克不想切断他们已拥有的，可是他给了约翰选择。不只是因为这在社会大众眼里看来是正确的，而是因为他知道这是为约翰好。

夏洛克是不会为了任何他人而与自己作对的。

约翰叹口气，动了下，把文件夹放到床边的地上，然后坐直，拉起夏洛克的双手。“谢谢你。”他费力说出一句，感觉到一阵热浪般的欣慰从夏洛克身上传来，约翰眼角唇上带上了几分笑意。他是真的以为约翰会双手夺过这个机会吗？他片刻苦涩的不确定是这么明显吗？“这有帮助，我说的不只是可能性，而是你告诉了我这个事实。”约翰咬住嘴唇，摇摇头，盯着床单，却视而不见。“我希望自己能像你一样轻松就适应这种变化。你就像是这并没影响你的为人。”

“它不会。”夏洛克扬起脸，不安被自信代替，飞快地说：“它影响到的是我们能做的事，还有我们如何互动，可是我们所作出的反应和行为都还是基于我们自己的为人。你真的认为如果我们没有结合，你会因为我入侵你如此私密的空间对我作出不同的反应吗？”

“那种事压根儿就不会有。”约翰指出来，看到夏洛克沮丧地摆了摆手，他点头表示理解。“好了，我明白你的意思，这只是……”他耸耸肩，不知道怎么说才好。他能做的一切，就是把自己心里错综复杂的感觉推向夏洛克，希望他能明白约翰害怕改变会让一切面目全非 – 在不知不觉间失去自我，直到发现时已经太迟。

夏洛克手指握住了约翰手腕，顺着抚摸到他微拢的掌心的小窝。他的表情是正在用力思考，被不偏不倚悬在他们两人正中的小星星照亮。

“你会让我给你看样东西吗？”

约翰挑起一根眉毛，征求同意可不像夏洛克。通常，他会直接命令约翰坐着别动，好测试自己脑子里闪过的无论什么想法，打着魔法或是打着谋杀案名义的实验。此刻他坐在那里，等着约翰的回应。

决定不过是转眼间的事。即使对于结合和结合的演变感到不确定，约翰还是相信夏洛克，也许比自己应该相信的还要多。此外，他能感到一阵明亮充满希望的热流，说明夏洛克找到了约翰渴望的答案。

“你不会是要—”他指了指床边地上的文件夹，看到夏洛克坚定地摇摇头，约翰微笑。

“除非你要求，我根本不打算打破结合。我只是想到你已经习惯了能用肉眼看到我的灵魂，还有我们之间的纽带。这能让你真真切切欣赏它们的力量。你不需要去相信它们，因为你有它们存在的证据。”他耸耸肩。“唯一能证明你自己灵魂存在的，以前是治愈术。现在，你的力量是来源于我们两个人，所以这唯一的保证也没了。”

“如果是你说的这样，那么你要做什么？”约翰回答道，他知道他有一个灵魂，可是能明白夏洛克的论点。说到底，这是不是就是他恐惧的来源？任何组成他之存在的东西都会被挖出来，被取代？

夏洛克十分小心地拉扯了一下他们的联结 – 不是用力的揪扯，只是轻轻一扭 – 如同他在为小提琴调弦。魔法开始顺着纽带流过，如同水流顺着水渠流淌，约翰的皮肤上爆出一片鸡皮疙瘩。他润了润嘴唇，本能地闭上眼睛，专注在自己的感觉上：夏洛克的信心，还有他胸口盘绕着的法力的热度，顺着向下，达到他身体碰触不到的地方。

仿佛是一股久被囚禁的力量得到了释放，如大浪席卷过他，所过之处血液奔腾。他感觉仿佛双翅展开，不是在体外，而是穿过整个身体，充满他。然而，当他睁开眼睛，自己依然如故。没有什么东西从他背上伸出来，虽然那感觉就是这样。唯一的改变就是此刻有一小团黑色烟雾在他面前抖动，盘绕扭转像是要伸展开却又再次变回原样。

也许它看上去应该感觉邪恶，可是约翰看着它的当口，它的形状开始改变。起初它看上去就像是乌鸫的绒羽，然后慢慢展开了蛾翼般纤柔的双翅，无害而颤颤巍巍地飞着。

约翰小心翼翼向它伸出手，惊讶地眨眼看着那小东西在他皮肤上发亮，然后没入他的身体。在消失之处留下一小块黑迹萦绕不去，他用一根手指轻轻抹过。

“那是什么--？”

“任何人只要花时间学都能制出星灵。”夏洛克解释道。“你能靠自己再做一次吗？”

他会不会再试一次倒不成问题。像多诺万那样的人会觉得反感，而约翰则一直好奇那会不会觉得疼，把灵魂分离出一小片，释放到世界上。他从没意识到会是这样的感觉 – 像是从斗室中一步迈出来到广袤无边的世界之上。

自由的感觉。

他迅速仿效夏洛克曾做过的，双手在面前拢成碗，想象着那雪花般轻柔的兴奋。很长一段时间，什么都没有，只有他身体自然的节奏，有血有肉的，可是终于法力起作用了，温暖在他双掌间盘绕。

他注视着，看着它变形 – 变幻不定，迥异于夏洛克的光芒。“它跟你的一点也不像。”

“没有一个人的是相同的。为什么人的灵魂应该相似呢？”夏洛克双手轻轻扭动，像是想要伸出手去触摸，可是克制住自己。“我的一直都是星星的模样。事实上我通常把其他人的法力看成光只是个巧合。”

“除了我。”约翰微笑着，记起夏洛克尝试给他解释过当其他所有人都会发出各种颜色的光芒，约翰的魔法却只是以热的形式出现。“它看上去好脆弱。”他观察着，这时夏洛克的星灵靠近了一些，它金色的光芒把约翰的灵魂照出了雀翎的光泽，在深黑的底色上闪烁着蓝色青色和紫色。

夏洛克回以微笑，当约翰看着两颗灵魂环绕着彼此，每一次互相碰到时，都会放出小小的火花，虽然模样不同，却有着同样轻灵的本质，夏洛克的笑意更深。然而，当他们都入迷地看着它们快乐地旋舞，约翰很快就意识到两颗灵魂并没有融合。它们能增强彼此，似乎力量都得到了增长，可是从没有过一刻其中之一压倒另一个。它们就像是光与影的平衡 – 彼此相吸引，但从不失去自我。

“我想我开始明白你的意思了。”他喃喃地说，越过两颗灵魂，看着夏洛克在明暗闪烁中的脸。“你想要我看到它是多么有活力。你的光本应摧毁我的暗，但是却没有。”

夏洛克露出满意的笑容，无疑十分高兴，约翰没费什么力就明白了这个证明。“或者你的暗本来会灭掉我的光。理论上，两种可能都有。”他摇摇头。“你的灵魂是十分贵重的。法师们和恶魔之类的可以试图捕捉它，交易它，束缚它或是吞噬掉它，可是它却不能被任何人改变。它会一直如此。这个—”他指了指那个飞蛾一般的形体，微笑着看着它仿佛被磁石吸引一样飘近他的手指。“这个是我们所有的基础，而不是别的情形。”

约翰抿着嘴，顺着夏洛克的思路。“你意思是，即使它灯枯油尽或是被结合，它仍然是完整的一个灵魂？“

“它依然是你的灵魂。即使你不再拥有它，它也不可能变成新主人的灵魂。那是不可能的。这就是为什么出卖灵魂是件意义重大的事。你交出的是你存在的基石。”夏洛克伸出手，拇指轻轻掠过约翰的手背。“它只能被别人当做能量的来源，而对你，它就是一切，什么也改变不了这个。你就把我们所共有的看做两个国家的界河之上的桥。两个文化也许可以互通，还能丰富彼此，可是最终并不能从根本上改变河岸两边的土地。”夏洛克扬起头，双眼中充满期待。“你明白了吗？”

约翰在心里，默默疑惑自己是否能真正完全理解夏洛克所见到的，不只是在他的观察力下暴露无遗的周遭的世界，而是那种无形的交织在一切之中的力量。然而，摆在他眼前的，是他需要的证明。它没有除去发现夏洛克在他噩梦中的刺痛，或是他们之间的结合再次改变了两人之间的界线，可是给了他非常需要的信心。

他点点头，向他的灵魂伸出手，看着它在他手上跳动，然后飞蛾的形状消失了，只留下一道烟在空中飘荡，绕着夏洛克的灵魂的小光球盘旋缭绕，将它包在一层暗影中，但是没有遮蔽它的光芒。当夏洛克伸出手，它立刻冲向他，绕在他手指上，像婚戒一样，然后小猫一般蜷拢缩在他掌心里。

被夏洛克触摸到这样本质的他的表面，从约翰双唇间勾出一声喘息。紧张从他的肌肉中溜走，留下他的身体感觉暖洋洋的，沉迷在满足中。自打在夏洛克的恢复期见过他对约翰的爱抚的反应之后，他就该知道会是这样的，可是不知怎么，约翰从没想到过这事会发生在他身上。

当爱抚联结着他们的那条光之纽带时，可以引发无数的感觉，而且总是双向的。可以是舒服，可以是兴奋，如电火花般的性奋，可是虽然强烈，却没有这样的亲密感。夏洛克抚摸着他的灵魂，这与性无关，虽然那种灼热的感觉在约翰的小腹中盘绕。这是接受和理解，牺牲和妥协。这是珍惜的承诺而不是变化，会审时度势，而不是宁折不弯。

这是通过夏洛克掌中那小团雾气展现出的赤裸裸的真相，类似于几个星期之前他向约翰展示的那样，把所有不曾说出口的爱意全部推上思想的表面好让约翰看到。然而，不知为何，这感觉千倍地亲昵。约翰的呼吸屏在了胸口，他身子摆过去，几乎没注意到夏洛克拉近了距离，额头与他的相抵，不是亲吻，而是让每一口呼吸交融。

“我爱你。”

约翰是如此沉迷，几乎没听到夏洛克的低语—用声音说出的他的感觉。这远比他能从这个看上去冷漠又无所不察的男子那儿所期待的更多。这让他不免要想，倘若莫里亚蒂没有引发那场有关夏洛克灵魂的祸事，他是否能知晓夏洛克深埋在灵魂深处的情感，不为人所见，可是对于那些知道要看向哪里的人，却闪闪发光。

约翰一只颤抖的手再次伸向夏洛克的灵魂，让它窝在掌心中，完成了这个连接：不是线性的连接，而是一个循环。这感觉实在太强烈，他听到夏洛克颤悠悠地吸气的声音，轻声说出了他的回应：“我知道。”通常，说出这样的话会叫他感觉难为情，可是此刻却自然而然。“我也爱你。”

将确认付诸言语其实没有必要，可是听到它却让约翰的心感到胀满。也许是因为他知道，他之前不曾如此直白地告诉过夏洛克他的感受，或自己正视过这种感情，但是说出这样的话可能性一直都在。它们是他的，而且只属于他。在他们之间蔓延的爱意，让他们再不需要借助魔法展示情感。

感性占据了上风，虽然没有明说也没有承认，而约翰知道尽管他们共有的联结会继续变化，他们对彼此的感觉才是它的核心，甚至更多。

也许他无法控制结合的作用，以及未来将把他们带向何方，可是当夏洛克低头再次吻住他，约翰知道他们的关系是另一回事。他们之间的情感不是魔法的产物，也不是莫里亚蒂搅局带来的结果，而是某种在真实的世界生发，没有任何法术参与其中，这让它显得尤为珍贵。

这一切从不会容易。他们共有的力量肯定会继续试炼他们二人，而他们的经历将会使他们能够更深入地理解结合，可是他知道这努力值得付出。他会为了他们的未来战斗到最后一口气：快乐和危险，爱和满足。他会努力不懈，战胜争吵和委曲求全，知道夏洛克也会同样这么做，让他感到满足。

他们共同决定进入了这种关系，而约翰绝不愿过别样的生活。


End file.
